The O'Neill Chronicles Book 1 Jack Retires, part 1
by chazevelt
Summary: Jack O'Neill hates being in Washington. Hammond proposes a civilian oversite position at the SGC. When Jack and a strange woman are kidnapped by an old foe, things get interesting indeed.


Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

The author of this story owns the character of Maddy and expressly denies permission for anyone else to use her- especially to kill her off!

If you find odd breaks in the physical flow of the layout, it is to make the visual aspect of online reading more comfortable.

Comments are welcomed and encouraged. They can be emailed to chazeveltverizon.

Adult language, adult situations, violence, and nudity. Mature subject matter, mature audiences.

These O'Neill Chronicles are an ongoing series delving into Jack's life. It is set well after his promotion and move to Washington, but prior to any resolution of the Ori storyline. They are written from Jack's POV.

I am downloading this story in two parts. You may find the second half under Jack Retires, Second Installment.

The O'Neill Chronicles

Book One

Jack Retires, First Installment.

In all his years of coming to his grandfather's cabin, General Jack O'Neill had never encountered such a storm.

In fact, as he thought about it, he could only remember two storms this bad and both of them had been on other planets.

The winding dirt track was slick with oozing mud that, in many places, was too thick for the tire tread to gain purchase. Even with the four-wheel drive engaged the truck was struggling.

He dropped the gear shift into low.

A brilliant flash of lightning was followed by a deafening crack of thunder that shook the sturdy vehicle. Windshield wipers did nothing to clear a path in the heavy onslaught of rain that washed in layer after thick layer over the glass. The twin beams of his headlights only served to create a fuzzy glare. Jack resisted the urge to touch the brakes as the truck fish-tailed yet again. He steered into the skid, felt the tires grab, and eased the vehicle back to what he thought was the center of the lane. Another ear-splitting crack shook the truck as he crept around the final tight bend in the lane.

Another two miles to the cabin, but the rest of the way was more or less flat and straight.

Jack adjusted the volume on the CD player. The strident chords of an opera aria rose above the dull roar of the storm. The combination of music, storm, loneliness, desolation, and lightning-strobed darkness reminded him of a lead-in for a horror flick. He grunted sardonically.

He'd sleep good tonight. He always slept well when it stormed.

Blinding light illuminated the drenched terrain. An hellacious explosion of thunder rolled and boomed overhead, followed almost immediately by a crack so loud it lifted Jack a foot off the seat. The hair on his arms stood up and he could feel the static tingle of a very close lightning strike. He glanced in the rear-view mirror- which afforded a slightly clearer view than the windshield- in time to see the writhing bolt of lightning strike a tree. The top part of the massive tree exploded in a blast of limbs, leaves and bark that peppered the truck with debris. Jack bumped the lever into second, touched the gas just a bit more and the truck skated sideways. He battled it back into a straight line, watching in his mirror as the giant tree, cracking and screaming, threw itself onto the road behind the struggling truck. The impact sent vibrations up through the floorboards. Jack exhaled heavily, grimaced, and pushed on.

He almost didn't see it in time.

Jack feathered the brakes and tried to aim the truck towards the hill side of the road, hoping to skid to a stop against the bank rather than skid over the sizable drop-off on the right hand side.

"What the hell...?"

As the two driver's side tires were sucked into the swift-running ditch on the wrong side of the road, Jack's attention was on the obstruction that blocked his path. He felt the truck lurch sideways and tip slightly, felt the bump as the hillside kissed his door, but his eyes were glued to the obstacle ahead. The truck rocked to a dead stop, tossing him gently into his seatbelts. He stepped on the brake and put the truck into park, absently unhooking the seatbelts while squinting through the waves of water pounding the windshield.

A bobbing light, movement, a shadow breaking the foggy haze of his high beams.

Jack slid across the seat, fished underneath for a flashlight, then had to put his shoulder into the door to force it open against the battering wind. Raindrops that felt like tiny knives slashed at his face and hands as he bent his head and sidled forward.

"Son-of-a..."

A series of lightning flashes illuminated a scene that made his stomach drop into his boots.

A white pickup truck sat teetering on the brim of the drop-off, the driver's side tires still on the road lifting and settling back down unsteadily. A two-horse trailer hitched to the bumper had jack-knifed over the hillside and wedged against a tree that kept it from going all the way and taking the truck down as well.

'_Must be a forest ranger,'_ he thought.

As he fought his way closer he could hear frantic stomping echoing inside the trailer. A light appeared briefly in the small, rectangular window, then a dim glow flickered, steadied, and brightened. Jack moved down the mud-slick hillside, letting himself slip and slide until he came to a stop against the cold, wet steel of the trailer. Only then could he hear the voice over the howling of the wind.

A female voice.

An incredibly calm and steady female voice, considering.

"Hello!" he called out, hoping to make himself be heard without startling any of the occupants of the trailer. The resounding crack of a wicked hoof striking wood answered him as the small access door on the side of the trailer was slammed open by the wind. He had a glimpse of a pale face in the darkness.

"Need some help?" Jack asked as he skated his way to the door.

"I might," the woman's tone was facetious, if a bit distracted.

Jack found himself being climbed past as the woman exited the trailer and clung to his jacket a moment before grabbing the door to steady herself. Feet working steadily on the muddy hillside as if she were playing on roller skates, she squinted into the slicing rain.

"I'm going down to open the back doors. I have the horses loose. Step inside out of this rain."

"How can I help?"

"Be nice if you'd shut off the storm."

"I'll get right on that," he replied dryly.

She was moving before Jack could argue with her insane proposal, or decide if he was insane enough to offer to go in her place. Using the trailer for support, she worked her way hand-over-hand down the slippery slope, going all the way down on her rump twice before disappearing behind the trailer.

Jack muttered an unprintable oath as he climbed into the horse trailer and came face to face with two huge sets of wildly rolling eyes and flaring nostrils. The two horses were tossing their heads and blowing loudly, hooves beating a nervous tattoo on the floor. He could feel the trailer bounce and rock unsteadily under the force of their nervous shifting. The hollow cadence of their dancing was punctuated frequently by the crack of a hoof against the sides of the stalls, and Jack wondered how that crazy woman was going to keep from being kicked in the head.

"Ok, Fellas, easy now..." Jack tried to sound confident and soothing at the same time, but the feeling of being trapped in such close confines with the heaving horseflesh made him nearly as nervous as the two horses. One of them started to go down, lurched, its hooves scrambling for footing, then surged forward. The massive chest nearly cleared the half-partition and Jack found himself backed against the front of the trailer, nose-to-nose with the heaving horse. He saw the look of terror in the animal's eyes as it began to slide backwards. Hooves flailing desperately, the horse screamed as it seemed to be sucked backwards out of the trailer. Jack shone the flashlight in the horse's wake in time to see the woman dart out of the darkness, clutch onto the short rope attached to the horse's head gear, and be dragged along like a rag doll. Together they were swallowed up by the rain and darkness

.The second horse, shocked to a momentary standstill, stared at Jack as if in disbelief.

"She's nuts," Jack said to the horse. It turned its head to look backwards over the half partition that separated the two stalls.

"Hand me that lead rope, wouldja?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his boots, startling the horse into another frenzy of plunging and snorting.

"Right there beside you," the woman said with a hint of impatience in her voice. She was jerked backwards out of sight and a soft curse floated to him out of the swirling blackness. He grabbed the rope and leaned out of the door. The first horse was half-sliding, half-fighting backwards across the treacherous slope, the woman desperately trying to keep her footing as she clung to the halter. Jack stepped out of the trailer, gained his footing, and tried to follow. In a few moments the woman had the horse calmed and moving forward with her. He noticed that she carefully kept herself uphill from the huge animal so that if it fell, it would not fall on top of her. She reached a tree at the same time as Jack and reached for the rope.

"Thanks." It was said hurriedly, but under the circumstances Jack had to appreciate that she thought to say it at all. He watched as she deftly secured the horse to the tree, took a moment to sooth the trembling animal, then turned back to the horse trailer.

The storm seemed to take a deep breath then unleash with fresh fury as they made their way across the muddy slope. A long series of flashes lit the area like a strobe light on a dance floor, making it harder to negotiate the slick hillside than the total darkness had. Cold raindrops pelted his skin with all the painful intensity of buckshot. Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw the horse doing a frantic dance around the tree, it's eyes and ears on the woman struggling across the slope beside him. She slipped and nearly went down. Jack shot out an arm and steadied her. She clung to his elbow for a moment, caught her breath, and laughed. The horse's panicked whinny sounded like a terrified scream. The woman turned around to speak reassuringly to the horse as if there was no rain, wind, or lightning, and she didn't continue until he had calmed a bit. Once inside the relative cover of the trailer, she turned to Jack.

"The other door is jammed by that tree." She wiped a sleeve across the water coursing down over her forehead and left a muddy streak. "I have to get inside with her, take down the partition, and get her out this side. Could you kinda hold onto her halter and talk to her?"

Jack stared at her. "You're nuts."

The grin she gave him was the most blatantly 'devil-may-care' smirk he'd ever seen.

"Probably. We'll know in a minute. Don't try to hold her if she fights you- just kinda steady her, talk to her, but let go if she pulls. Ok? Don't let her hurt you- I guarantee she's a whole lot stronger than you are. Please, don't be a hero. I've got enough to deal with without you getting hurt trying to help." Her words were kind, her voice steady, but Jack could tell she was stalling to catch her breath. There was worry in her eyes, but exhilaration was there, too. It reminded him of Daniel when he found ruins to explore amid staff weapon fire. But there was more, a hunger. He knew instinctively that she was feeding on the challenge of testing herself against the danger. It was the look he saw on the faces of SG teams during battle.

The look he loved seeing on Carter's face when she knew that she alone had what it would take to figure out an impossible solution and lives were hanging in the balance.

Jack felt a tightening in his groin, a tingling sensation in his stomach. "Let me do it," he offered instinctively.She smiled at him, and he was pleasantly surprised at the way it lit up her face. "I've taken that partition out a zillion times, I know how it works. They're my kids, I won't let you get your neck broken over them... but it's nice to know that chivalry isn't completely dead." With that she began to ease herself over the half-door, and in the close confines Jack found himself being bumped and brushed against. He could have stepped outside, could have pressed himself back against the bulkhead. But he stood rooted and tried not to lean into the briefest of contact. All too quickly she was over the partition and laying her hands along the horse's face.

"Easy, Darlin'," she crooned as if neither of them had a care in the world. Time came to a standstill as she slowly caressed the horse's jaw, nose, ears, and face. Her fingers made slow arcs above the horse's eyes, stroked the side of her face like an adoring lover. Her voice had taken on a soft sing-song quality and Jack found himself listening to the sound rather than the words. The horse seemed to lean into her touch, becoming still and attentive. Jack felt himself leaning towards her too, felt the hardening across his thighs, could almost feel the sensation of her fingers on his face. She trailed her hands along the horse's sweaty neck, keeping contact, massaging, talking her way through what she was doing as if the horse understood every word. Jack felt in his body the spell she was weaving around the horse and dots of sweat began to bead his upper lip. The fingers of one hand worked soothingly at the base of a clamped tail as the other released two pins at the back of the stall. The partition swayed, still hinged on Jack's end.

"Should I pull these pins, too?" He hated that the sound of his voice broke the thread of magic that had been winding through him, and he could have kicked himself for making the offer. If he hadn't, maybe she would have come closer to him to do it herself. He realized he was trying to catch her scent, a sense that would lead him to her in the darkness, an imprint that would take his mind to her when she wasn't nearby.

The woman bit her lip. "If you don't mind. Pull the pins and I'll steady it- if it falls or bangs, she'd gonna go out through the roof. When we get it free I'll take it out the back." He pulled the pins and helped her lower the partition, then watched uselessly as she slid it back towards her. The mare's head tilted down comically as she eyed the sliding steel panel, her ear following it warily. The kick came without warning, a resounding whack that knocked the panel out of the woman's hands. Jack saw her shake her fingers and rub her palm a moment before she grabbed the panel and pulled it the rest of the way out. The mare began to dance nervously and turn her head towards the rear. Jack tightened his grasp on the nylon halter in an effort to hold the horse steady, but the tension had the reverse effect and she jerked back in fear. He eased his grip and spoke to her softly.

"Ok," the woman instructed. "Keep her head forward, but let her come out if she will."

Jack canted the mare a questioning look. "You can back out now," he told her. "Shoo?"

The woman laughed and Jack's eyes left the mare to find her in the darkness outside the trailer. All he could see was the pale outline of her face. But he could _feel_ her. If asked to describe her features, he wouldn't have been able to. Yet there was an aura about her that had definitely etched itself across his groin.

"Try 'ungowa'." Her voice floated to him on a smile.

"Ungowa?"

"What Tarzan used to tell Cheetah. 'Ungowa! Go!"

"Ungowa," Jack repeated obediently. "Go! Find help. Timmy's in a well- bring a tow truck."

Her laughter warmed the chill from Jack's soaked body. Her voice came from outside the trailer on the mare's side. She talked aimlessly to keep from startling the horse as she climbed onto the fender and reached through the window.

"That's _Lassie_, not Tarzan. Easy now, Chimmy. Step over for me. If Lassie were here, she'd cut down that tree so we could open this door and get her out." She pushed on the horse's rump but the mare planted all four feet and refused to budge. The woman coaxed and urged, but the horse's trembling muscles were locked solidly as she braced against falling backwards and downhill out of the trailer. "I have a chainsaw in the truck, but I'm afraid if I cut that tree the whole shebang will go over the hill."

Somehow it didn't surprise him that she owned a chainsaw or knew how to use it.

She withdrew from the window and reappeared at the back. "She's gonna kick like bitch, but I'll try anyway." She reached in and grasped the horse's tail, gave a gentle tug, and was rewarded by a solid kick that glanced off the upright and landed squarely on the woman's thigh.

Jack watched a fleeing wince of pain cross her face then disappear as if nothing had happened. "You okay?" he asked.

"Post took the worst of it," she shrugged. "Just a thump."

But Jack could see the imprint of a horseshoe in the mud of her jeans.

"Ok," the woman sighed, still speaking in conversational tones geared to keeping the horse from panicking. "You're gonna make me do this the hard way, ain'cha?" She pulled herself back into the trailer and made her way up alongside the shuddering mare until she was again at her head. "Now you're gonna behave, aren't you Sweetheart? Let Momma get over you without blowing sky high..."

Jack eyed the horse's chest, crammed tight against the front partition, and wondered how he hell she thought she was going to squeeze through to get on the mare's other side. He watched in shock as the woman reached across the mare's back, grasped the edge of the open window for leverage, and with a light, floating motion, drew herself onto the horse's back. She had to lay the length of the horse because of the low ceiling, and she took her time letting the mare get used to the new situation. Her right leg was bent because the mare was leaning hard against the wall. The mare stood stock-still, ears tuned back to 'her momma'. Massaging and crooning, the woman got her foot up against the trailer wall and managed to exert enough pressure to make the mare step sideways. Jack wondered how she kept from pushing herself off the horse instead, and decided she must have incredible muscle control. Strength and coordination was obvious and he felt that intense tightening grow.

Jack wondered at himself, at the instant, almost animalistic attraction he had for her. He hadn't been with a woman in awhile, but those needs had never been hard for him to control. Something about her was slowly unleashing a drive he wasn't aware he possessed. He watched with increasing dread as she shifted and shimmied her way down between the horse and the trailer. The mare immediately leaned into her, squeezing her tightly against the side.

"The trick here is to get her to back out... and not try to turn. So see if you can keep her head forward."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he imagined what would happen to the woman if the horse did try to turn in the incredibly small space. He held his breath as she worked her way along the horse's side, gently but firmly urging the mare to move her rump towards the open door. A back hoof moved sideways, then she planted herself stubbornly. The woman used her entire body to push against the enormous rump; the mare clamped her tail and pushed back. With incredible patience she methodically pressed her toe into the horse's ankle, coaxing her to lift it, sliding it over, then pushing her weight back down on it, gaining an inch at a time then pausing to let her settle. Her voice and hands worked non-stop to soothe and relax as her feet and body slowly moved the horse sideways. As he watched, Jack had a chance to study her face.

She wore no makeup, no jewelry. Deep brown eyes were as beautiful as they were steady, ringed by long, wet lashes, angelically large against the pallor of stress. There was a bit of high color on her cheeks from the excitement, and her lips were full, red and puffy from her teeth constantly worrying them. Her face was rather round, lightly tanned, with a few faint signs of age beginning to show around her mouth and eyes. Being wet, it was hard to tell much about her hair except that it was dark with a sprinkling of gray. And long. She wore it pinned in a twist at the back of her head, but gauging from the thickness of that roll there was a lot of it. The roll had slipped sideways and large tendrils had worked loose to be plastered along her face and neck. Upon closer study he noticed a streak of gray just above her right temple, about two inches wide, that ran out of sight over her head.

Hardly glamorous, but she had an exciting, untamed aura that intrigued O'Neill. He pegged her to be in her mid-thirties and noted that her ring finger was bare. He was wondering who she was and why she was on this particular backwoods lane, at this hour, with two horses in tow- and if she'd possibly need to be warmed up when this was over- when a shaft of lightning hit another tree somewhere on the hill just above them. The crack and crash sent the mare into a fit of thrashing. The first horse's piercing whinny sliced through the raging storm and the mare's terrified answer nearly split Jack's eardrums. Heart in his throat, Jack watched the woman attempt to calm the horse as she tried in vain to keep from being mashed between the heaving horseflesh and the wall. Another close lightning strike lit up the entire area. Jack felt the trailer lurch and slide under his feet. The woman peered through the side window and he knew she was trying to see if the truck had lost its slim purchase on the road.

Visions of the truck, trailer, and occupants crashing down over the embankment leaped into his mind. He had only to make a quick jump to be free and on the outside of the wreck, but the woman would be trapped dead center in a mangled death trap of horseflesh, trailer, and truck.

"Get the hell outta there!" He had to shout to be heard above the abrupt onslaught of noise

The mare reacted as if she'd been whipped, lurched out of his grasp and smacked her head against the roof. Panicked now, she tried to turn towards the rear door. He made a grab for the halter, but the horse's head was out of reach facing the back, her shoulder jammed into the wall. She was effectively wedged between the two sides, her body bent in a half-circle, hooves scraping and sliding frantically as she pushed.

Jack watched in horror as the woman was mashed against the side by the mare's considerable rump, then squeezed and rolled forward with the horse's momentum as she fought to drag her shoulders free of the opposite wall. He watched her face drain of all color as the air was crushed from her lungs. She cried out when a sharp hoof came down on her foot and remained there as the horse tried to pivot. Long lashes brushed pale cheeks as her eyelids clenched in pain. In the instant it took for Jack to decide how to react, the woman reached around and pinched a soft part of the mare's underbelly.

Perhaps 'pinched' wasn't the word; she grabbed about an inch of what was obviously a tender spot, pulled the skin up, twisted and squeezed for all she was worth.

The mare's leg snapped up, freeing the woman's foot in time for her to jerk her knee sideways as the mare spiked a low kick into the wall close enough to leave a skid mark on the woman's jeans. Jack saw both sides of the horse trailer bulge slightly, felt it rock under his feet, heard the steel groan and the wood creak as the mare squealed, scrambled, stumbled, then plunged head-first out of the trailer. She went to her knees with her back end still inside, thrashed sideways and hit the floor with a heavy thump, then slithered out and rolled free into the darkness.

The woman gasped and dropped forward onto her hands and knees.

Jack vaulted the partition and crouched beside her. She knelt there, forehead touching the floor, chest heaving. Jack watched for blood, sure something had to have ruptured, and wondered how the hell he was going to get her to a hospital. He laid a hand on her back.

"You gonna be ok?"

Her head bobbed but she didn't look up.

"What can I do?"

"Chimmy?" She sounded like she was strangling.

Jack rose and looked out the back door. The mare was on her feet and scrambling through the mud to where the first horse was tied.

"She's up and moving. I think she's alright. What can I do to help you?"

Her head moved from side to side.

"Anything broken?

"Toes," was all she managed to gasp.

Jack grinned in spite of himself. "I was thinking more of ribs, maybe a leg. Spleen, lung..."

She sucked in a couple of deep breaths and raised her head. There were tear-tracks in the mud spattering her cheeks, more clumping her lashes together, but none flowing at the moment. She twisted around and planted her butt on the floor, drawing up her knees and breathing hard.

"Now... why didn't... _I_ think of... that?" she panted.

"What?" Jack moved around beside her, set the flashlight down, and gently grasped her ankle.

"Just telling her... to get the hell... outta there," she answered.

Jack grimaced ruefully. "Sorry about that. I spooked her."

"No worse than... she already was. Wasn't your... fault."

She didn't protest as he eased off a cheap tennis shoe sans laces. "Hardly regulation footwear for handling horses," he quipped.

"I like to slip them off and... drive in my bare feet," she managed between breaths.

"Which is illegal in most states- if not all of them." Jack palmed her dirty bare foot and brushed some of the mud off her ankle. Contact with her skin- cold, dirty, and injured as it was- seemed to feed the ever-increasing fire in his blood. There was an ugly welt rising the whole way across her instep, the skin torn and seeping little pinpricks of blood. Her little toe- resplendent with dark red nail polish and sporting a tiny faux crystal- was twisted out at a forty-five degree angle from her foot. He winced and looked up at her.

"Do you mind?" she grimaced. "Put it back ?"

"You mean the shoe?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"No, the toe. If it'll bother you, I think I can manage."

"You need to see a doctor..." Jack began, but she clicked her tongue impatiently.

"For a toe?" She managed a breathless snort. "They don't do anything more for a toe than what we can do right here. They don't cast toes, or noses." Their eyes met and an electric tingle swept through him. "I speak from experience," she grimaced. She sat forward, reached down, and grasped her foot. Jack's hand on hers stopped her.

"I'll do it."

She sat back, braced herself on her hands, and squeezed her eyes shut. Jack waited a beat as she sucked in a harsh breath, then forced the toe back into position. He winced distastefully as he felt it crunch and grind but finished the job without hesitation. Her small cry was more of a gasp as she stiffened momentarily, then relaxed on a heavy exhale.

Blinking past a few errant tears she said shakily, "Thanks. Better now, while shock will make it less painful. Tomorrow I won't let anybody within ten feet of that foot."

Jack watched her face with growing respect. "I still say you're nuts."

She managed a shaky smile and a half-shrug. "Did I argue?"

Jack returned her grin. "Are you sure nothing else is broken?" He pressed along her foot. "She might have cracked your pelvis or a couple ribs..." He considered working the hem of her pants up to check where the hoof had grazed her shin, but the stretchy denim was skin tight from her thighs to her ankles. They left little to the imagination and he definitely liked what he saw. Well toned muscle gave their long, shapely length an intriguing strength that did nothing to lessen the tension against the front of his pants.

"I've got lots of padding," she grinned, drawing his gaze away from those fabulous legs. When he looked up she shrugged carelessly. "I can breathe without any pinching. I'll know better in the morning. If I wake up spitting blood, that would be a pretty good indication I'm wrong. Hand me that shoe, wouldja? If I don't get it on now the swelling will keep me from getting it on later and I'll be walking to camp barefoot."

Jack passed her the shoe, but not without protest. "You aren't walking anywhere on that foot tonight."

She shot him a pained look. "I'm not leaving those horses tied to trees, in the middle of nowhere, in this storm, and unless you happen to be driving a tow-truck this rig is stuck until tomorrow."

Jack recognized stubbornness when he saw it- it was a trait he knew intimately. Let her body prove her wrong- he sure as hell wasn't gonna argue with her. He got to his feet and offered her a hand. Her grip in his was startlingly powerful. Surprising, considering the red nails with delicate rose decals. She had large hands for a woman- not unattractive- soft despite their lean strength and faint calluses. Then she was on her feet, a bit wobbly but game enough to take a couple of tentative steps before releasing his hand. Her grin was steadier.

"Thank you." She said it with warm emphasis and direct eye contact.

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. "You're welcome. Now what?"

She made a face. "I go check Chimmy, untie Taco, and head for camp."

"You take a wrong turn or something? Because as far as I know, my cabin is the last one on this road."

She was making her way out of the trailer, and at his question she paused with her good foot on the ground and her injured foot still inside. Oblivious to the wind and rain she gazed up at him with those doe eyes and smiled. "Oh, so you're the elusive Air Force general who owns that nice little place! We're neighbors, sort of. Grampa had a little chunk of ground right up against federal land. Took me long enough just to find the two ruts through the woods that leads up there. Anyway, there used to be a shack that's all but gone now. I'm just roughing it until I can decide how and what to build. Or if I'm gonna keep it at all."

"I know the place," Jack mused. "Didn't know anybody owned it." Jack had visited that old shack several times on his forays through the woods. The view was spectacular, overlooking a wild valley, and with tremendous sky access that had tempted him to pack his telescope along. He was torn between disappointment that one of his favorite spots was now occupied, and the anticipation of getting to know this spunky woman.

There was an awkward silence, then she said, "Well, I'd better round up my kids and get moving."

"That's gonna be a hellava long walk in this storm on a broken toe." A strange panic crept over him. He wasn't ready to lose her to the darkness, to the wilderness, where she could disappear for good all too easily.

"If you wouldn't mind sticking around for another few minutes, you could give me a leg up and I'll ride."

She had disappeared into the darkness and rain before it dawned on him that his truck was just as stuck as hers, and probably blocked from passing if the four-wheel drive did manage to get it free of the ditch. By the time he had slipped and slid his way back up to the road she was already there with the two horses. One was the biggest damned horse Jack had ever seen short of a Clydesdale. The confines of the horse trailer hadn't magnified the creature's size. This one was dancing impatiently and half-rearing at the end of the lead rope while she rummaged inside the cap that covered her pick up. The slightly smaller mare was roaming freely, but never strayed very far. He made a wide berth around the skittish horses and headed for his still-running vehicle.

It didn't take long to determine that he could have gotten the truck free if he wanted to, and as far off the lane as her truck was, he might be able to inch past if he put his mind to it. But Jack's mind was not on getting his truck home- not if it meant parting company with the woman who was doing such strange things to his libido. It would be a couple of days before that tree was removed so a tow truck could get past it... He'd walk with her through the wicked storm.

Hell, right now he'd follow her off the edge of a cliff.

He thought briefly of Hathor and the chemical she used to make men fall in love with her, make them unable to deny her anything. This was different, and he certainly had started feeling it long before she got close enough to employ any such chemical. Not that she paid him enough mind to bother. He was just another creature she tried to shelter from the storm, protect from getting hurt.

He shut off the motor, left the keys in the ignition, decided there was nothing he needed to haul along with him, and made his way back to the other truck. She was just bridling the bigger horse.

"I'm in the ditch" he called over the roar of the storm. It wasn't a lie.

He thought she nodded. The last buckle in place, she turned towards him. "I think I can get my truck back on the road if I unhook the trailer." She handed him the leather reins. "Hold Taco while I see."

"Why don't _you_ hold Taco and let _me_ unhook the trailer?" He was shouting into the darkness. She reappeared in the dim circle of the flashlight beam.

"Let's go over this one more time." She said it without a trace of impatience or sarcasm, completely ignoring the storm that raged around them. "I know _how_ to unhook the trailer. How many horse trailers have you unhooked?"

Jack glared at her even though he knew she couldn't see. Maybe _because_ she couldn't see.

"I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were," she replied evenly. Lightning briefly illuminated her face.

"That thing is gonna twist down over the hill as soon as it's loose," he barked. "You'll get..."

"It's my problem, General," she tempered the firmness of her words with an apologetic smile in her voice. "No reason for you to risk your neck. Just let me do what I know how to do, and if your Air Force ego needs salvaging I'll let you make the tow truck arrangements tomorrow."

There was something about her voice that made it hard for him to concentrate on what she was saying.

She disappeared again without waiting for his answer. Before he could decide if he was irked with her or not the trailer lights went out, then it lurched, slid sideways a few feet, and stopped. The truck settled back solidly. The cab lights came on briefly when she climbed inside and the powerful diesel purred to life. Jack had a fleeting mental image of the truck tumbling down the hillside and his heart leaped into his throat. He could only hold his breath- and the restless horse- and watch as she did a remarkable job of getting the truck back onto the road. There were a couple butt-clenching moments when it seemed the truck would topple, but she held it steady and got it free. She left it running and limped back.

"Gimme a leg up, then you could drive my truck back to your cabin instead of walking."

"I could lead the horses and you could drive."

He thought she sighed at him. "We determined that you aren't stupid, so you must have a short attention span." Her sarcasm was laced with humor to ease the bite. "I don't wanna sound rude, and I certainly appreciate the sentiment. But. You obviously know nothing about horses, you don't know _these_ goofy horses, and I can ride instead of walking." Sheets of cold rain whipped between them. "I promise not to tell _anyone_ I rode in the rain while you rode in the nice warm, dry truck, okay?"

Every fiber of Jack's being screamed in argument. But he handed her the reins. "What do you need me to do?" How could she be so rational when he was feeling so _ir_rational?

She moved around beside the horse and bent her knee. "Grab my leg and give me a lift. Don't throw me clean over!" she hastened to add. "I just need a lift. If I didn't hurt so damn bad all over I could do it myself..."

"Shouldn't you put a saddle on him?"

She did sigh then, he was sure of it. He watched curiously as she briefly rested her forehead against the horse's soaked neck. When she turned back to him, there wasn't a trace of the impatience he expected to hear in her voice.

"One, it's buried. Two, I don't want it to get soaked. Three, I don't need it." She started to walk away.

Jack caught her arm. "Where are you going now?"

"To the bumper. So I can use it to get on this horse."

"Wait a minute!" he barked. "I'll give you a leg up."

"I can do it," she returned distantly.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Come here!" He was being impatient for both of them and he knew it.

She moved back beside the horse and bent her leg. Jack cupped her knee and was shocked at how little lift she did, indeed, need to gain the horse's back.

"Thanks. You don't have to wait on us- go on ahead."

"I'll follow you," Jack replied. "You could use the light."

He was braced to argue this time, but she shocked him again by simply saying 'thanks' and moving off. She swung back immediately.

"Bonnie won't bother you."

Before Jack could ask what the hell she meant she was out of ear-shot. He found out a moment later when he opened the truck door and came nose-to-nose with a large brindle Boxer.

Jack froze. "Hello, Bonnie."

The dog sucked in three sniffing breaths and sneezed on him. As Jack smeared a wet sleeve over his face the dog's butt wiggled in greeting.

"Move over- _I'm_ driving."

The dog obediently planted her rear in the middle of the seat and watched him expectantly.

"At least one of the females around here will listen," he told her. "Those two up there kick about everything." When Jack took the wheel she rose long enough to give the back of his hand a lick then settled back down. He decided he wasn't surprised that the truck had a manual transmission. It fit her. As he eased the truck forward the dog leaned her shoulder into his, her eyes and ears trained on the woman riding in front of them. Jack smiled faintly.

The road was greasy, in the process of washing out in several places, constantly shifting under the horses' hooves. The huge Taco seemed intent on shying and balking every few steps. Leafy twigs blown into his path and across his rump were cause for theatrics which effectively halted forward progress. The mare, who looked to be limping, followed along in his wake, obediently pausing and waiting until the woman could coax Taco to continue. The truck wasn't faring much better despite the four-wheel drive. Jack eased onto the clutch so he didn't get too close and pursed his lips as he watched the woman bend her head and put her shoulder into the driving rain. She had to be frozen, stiff and sore, in pain, and exhausted, yet she kept at it and never appeared to be in danger of losing her patience, or her seat on the slippery hide when the horse did some fancy footwork. Nothing about the entire ordeal seemed to rattle her. Jack noticed her keeping tabs on the mare's hobbling gait.

'_Must have gotten hurt taking that header out of the trailer,' _Jack thought. '_Surely she has rain gear in back there somewhere, and I wonder why she didn't at least throw a blanket over that wet creature? Her bottom has to be damned uncomfortable.' _

He frowned at himself as that last thought conjured up all sorts of other, off-topic, thoughts. That familiar tightening made him squirm for a more comfortable position. To distract himself he glanced around the cab of her truck. Bonnie had given up watch and was laying with her head on Jack's thigh. He couldn't help fondling her ears and running his hand the length of her back as he gathered what information he could about the mysterious woman who had, literally, been dumped into his path.

A Native American dream catcher hung from her rear-view mirror, the feathers swaying gently in the air from the defroster. He found the radio and turned it on. She had a CD in, and the haunting melody of '_Turn The Page_' drifted through the truck.

Jack wondered if the song was an omen.

There was a folded Indian blanket and a pillow with a purse, sunglasses, and a crossword puzzle book lying on it near the door, and a padded brief case propped up against the seat that he surmised held a laptop computer. A brightly colored, insulated, plaid flannel shirt was draped over the back of the seat. A small square suitcase sat on the floor beside a water dish, a gallon jug of water, and a dish of dog food. There were a couple crumpled fast-food bags on the passenger-side floor as well, and a plastic, super-sized cup in the console drink caddy. Some change and a metal pack of aspirin were nestled in a pocket by the door handle. An atlas and a map lay open on the dash.

'_So you aren't from around here,'_ Jack surmised. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, then reached over and slipped two fingers into her purse. They came out with a small wallet. He dropped it and returned both hands to the wheel, fingers drumming idly in time with the music. But curiosity got the better of him and he scooped up the wallet. By dash light he discovered her name was Madison Elaine Carson, she was from Wyoming, forty-five years old, brown hair, brown eyes, five-foot ten inches tall, and weighed a respectable one-eighty-three.

Scowling, he peered through the onslaught of rain at Madison Elaine Carson, wondering where on that frame she was packing one-eighty-three. She had seemed light as a feather when he boosted her onto the horse. The loose-fitting flannel shirt she was wearing had been plastered against a rack that many a plastic surgeon had been paid handsomely to duplicate. She was packing a set of shoulders, though, that would been the envy of a linebacker. No stretch of the imagination could label her hands as delicate, but the foot he had handled hadn't seemed overly large. Wash off the mud and horse shit, and it might even be kinda pretty- as far as feet went. What he could see of her rear through the slashing wipers looked quite enticing and not a bit over-sized. His mind placed his hands on her hips and he shifted again as his pants got a little tighter.

He had misjudged her age by nearly ten years and that made his eyebrows climb his forehead appreciatively. Guilt got the better of him and he hurriedly stuffed the wallet back into the purse, chiding himself for snooping.

"You won't tell on me, will you?" he asked the dog. She wiggled her stub of a tail in reply.

'_Turn The Page'_ ended and Garth Brooks' '_Shameless'_ came on. Jack raised his eyebrows. '_So you burn your own CDs.' _He listened to the words of the song, feeling an ache grow inside his chest that did nothing to ease the lower distention. Shifting restlessly, he both enjoyed the song and wished it was over. Bonnie nestled her head into a more comfortable position and he toyed with a silky ear.

He abruptly stepped on the clutch and brake as a bolt of lightning lit the terrain, followed by a long peal of thunder that momentarily drown out the radio. Taco reared, standing so tall Jack was sure it was only a matter of heartbeats before Madison Elaine Carson slid down his wet back- or the horse came on over backwards. But she leaned forward, wrapped a hand in his mane, and hung tight. His back hooves hit the eroding embankment and slipped out from under him. Jack's heart stopped as he envisioned the pair toppling down over the hillside. The horse felt the ground giving way, lurched forward, then sat down hard on his rump. Jack sucked in a breath, then watched in amazement as the horse leaped back to his feet, Madison still firmly on his back. He was reminded of the icy pond scene in '_Bambi'_ while the big horse fought the slippery mud to get all four feet back under him at once.

Yellow-brown pudding flowed off the hillside and poured at an angle across the road like lava from a live volcano and Jack felt the truck inching sideways. He double-checked the four-wheel drive, put it into reverse, and backed up a few feet so he had room to edge closer to the hillside.

Taco stood trembling and Madison patiently waited until he was ready to move again, her hands running soothingly over his neck and shoulder. The horse took a half-dozen steps and went into a frenzy of bucking. Jack watched, both worried and fascinated, as the woman used both hands and all the strength in her shoulders to haul on the reins. Her legs were clamped tight and not once did he see her bottom lose contact with the wet, plunging back. He was contemplating other uses for the strength of those long legs when the horse finally gave up and started turning in slipping, sliding circles. She would aim him forward, he'd take two steps, slam on the brakes and spin again.

'_Rodeo'_, another Garth Brooks song, came on and Jack laughed out loud at the irony.

The horse finally decided that Madison was more stubborn than he was and he started forward again. Gordon Lightfoot's _'Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald' _came on the sound system and Jack felt a pang of nostalgia as the haunting melody of the sad ballad floated through the cab. He hadn't heard the song in decades, had forgotten all about it, and it brought back memories of his grandfather.

'_Lady, you've got cool taste in music.'_

He listened to cuts from Bon Jovi's '_Young Guns_' album, Johnny Cash's haunting rendition of '_Ghost Riders In The Sky'_, and _'Black Velvet'_ by Alannah Myles. He chuckled again when Barbara Streisand sang '_Kiss Me In The Rain'_. Carly Simon was crooning _'You're So Vain'_ when they finally reached Jack's cabin. He decided her music fit her the way a manual transmission did, and he was intrigued by the overall picture he was developing.

She drew up and waited for him. Jack killed the motor, asked Bonnie to stay put, and walked towards Madison, amazed that her back was still straight and her seat easy on the dripping horse. Taco was covered in as much lathered sweat as he was rainwater, his head hanging and his legs braced in exhaustion. It struck Jack that as powerful and spirited as the horse was- as dangerous- Madison had taken everything he had, rode it out easily, and looked as if she could handle more. His mind drew parallels that his body reacted to and he tried to tell himself he was shaking because of the cold rain.

"Thanks," she said. "If you don't mind arranging for the tow truck in the morning, I'm gonna get these guys on up the trail. Bonnie will be better off in the truck overnight..."

Jack laid a hand on her knee. "Stay here tonight," he offered. "That trail will be treacherous in this weather and it's gotta be a thirty foot drop- the way he's acting you'll both be killed. Do you even have shelter up there?"

She gave him a rueful smirk. "Planned on sleeping in the truck," she admitted.

"What about them?" he nodded at the horses.

"Chimmy kicks in her sleep and Taco hogs the covers," she said dryly.

He had to admit, in retrospect, it _was_ a dumb question.

"Well, I have a roof, heat, a shower, a coffee pot, and a spare bedroom." When a pensive look crossed her face he added, "With a lock on the door. And Bonnie can sleep with you."

Apparently she could find nothing ominous behind his offer. "If you throw in something- anything- to eat, I might take you up on that."

"I have a stove, too." _'Not much in the way of groceries, though,' _he remembered abruptly.

"What about these guys? They'll tear hell out of your yard..."

Jack motioned towards the trees. "I have the same woods you have." He saw tiredness take some of the starch out of her shoulders. Kindness could soften her when the elements couldn't. The realization deepened the ache in his chest. "Come on, lemme help you down. When that foot hits the ground it ain't gonna feel good."

Without argument she swung her right leg over the horse's withers and, facing him, put her hands on his shoulders and slipped down. Jack caught her around the waist and eased her landing. She was an armful, to be sure. He decided that five-ten was a nice fit and wondered if she danced as gracefully as she rode. Her drenched clothing left little to his imagination and he had the fleeing impression of solid muscle. The chest that slid along his was quite firmly packed, too. The image of a bobcat crossed his mind. He wondered if she could feel the way he was trembling. He wanted her to look up at him, wanted eye contact that would give him even the slightest excuse to kiss her in the rain. She wasn't putting any weight on the injured foot and she wasn't meeting his gaze. Her hands clung to his shoulders and she glanced up then away self-consciously.

"Gimme a minute, do you mind? Pins and needles," she winced. There was no byplay in her words, no guile in her maintaining contact.

"Take all you need," Jack said kindly. "Bet you're pretty stiff and sore."

"And cold, wet, tired... Thank you for your help. That was a bit of a bind back there."

"No problem. Neighbor," he grinned boyishly. "I might need to borrow a cup of sugar someday."

She laughed softly and he liked the sound. Like her voice, it had a warm, enveloping quality that made him feel... nice. A moment later she was hobbling away from him, headed to the back of the truck. The horses stood dejectedly, heads hanging, and in the case of the mare, one front leg pointed painfully. Taco was putting off enough steam to fill a sauna, his sides heaving. Jack watched as she threw a blanket over Taco then drew out a long rope and turned to eye the tree line.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Start the coffee, turn up the heat, and make sure there's hot water?" She made it sound like a plea.

"I mean to help you get the horses settled."

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'll be awhile, though. I have to walk Taco down, cool him out so he doesn't chill. You can go on to bed if you want, I'll try to be quiet."

'_Is she kidding?'_ Jack thought wryly. _'I may never sleep again...'_

"Can I take Bonnie in with me?"

The smile she threw over her shoulder warmed the rain. Did nothing to quell his shakes, though.

"Thanks. She probably has to pee. Her leash is hanging on the gun rack."

When Jack still hesitated she waved him off and limped away. He watched her for a moment and turned for the truck, unable to resist reaching out and giving each of the horses a pat on the way by.

Jack sat with his legs stretched across the coffee table, fingers laced around a mug of nearly cold coffee that was propped on his stomach, and stared between his socked feet into the fire. He didn't see the flames or hear them crackle; he was listening to the sound of his shower running, trying to piece together enough of what he had seen and felt to picture her standing under the steaming spray.

He argued with himself over whether or not she needed to be handed a towel around the shower curtain.

Deciding the gesture probably wouldn't fall into her definition of 'chivalry' he turned his mind to the last couple of hours.

It had taken her the better part of an hour to set up a picket line between two trees, secure the two blanketed horses, set out buckets of water, divide a bale of hay between them, and treat the mare's injured leg and a scrape on her shoulder. She had patiently limped along with Taco in slow laps up and down the lane, frequently laying a hand against his chest to check his progress. All this in the cold, driving rain with lightning tearing hell out of the sky. And she did it all before seeking her own comfort, or seeing to her own injuries. To O'Neill's utter amazement and delight she had come into the cabin joking about the horses having grown gills and hoping the cats and dogs it was raining didn't keep them up all night chasing each other around the cabin.

He had handed her a steaming cup of coffee. She had taken it, but stooped to pat Bonnie before she tasted it...

"Thanks." She gratefully sipped at the brew and closed her eyes while the warmth flooded her shivering body.

"You're allowed to come further than the door," Jack invited.

She shook her head. "I'll drip mud and horse hair all over your floor."

He waved off her concern. "Sit down and I'll get you a towel."

"Make it a blanket?" she asked.

He nodded and went into the bedroom. A moment later he returned with a thick blanket and an armload of towels. "I'll go shake the spiders and dust out of your bed while you get out of those wet clothes. Can I get a suitcase or something from the truck for you?"

"They're buried- I'll go. You're dried off already." Before he could argue she was limping out the door.

Jack sighed in resignation. This was definitely a woman used to fending for herself. She was back in a few moments, juggling an oversized gym bag, her purse, and three bags of groceries. Jack hurried around the table to help. Fingers tangled and hands brushed as they sorted out the items. She laughed up at him and their gazes held.

Jack O'Neill was standing on a high cliff. Around him was nothing but desolation and empty sky. He raised his arms out from his sides and leaned forward, felt himself falling, falling, as he executed a long, slow swan dive right into the depths of her eyes.

Jack set the groceries on the table and forcefully steadied his hands before he turned to take the gym bag and purse from her.

"I'll go put these in the spare room while you get outta those wet clothes. Wrap up in that blanket and holler when you're decent. Is there anything in those bags I can heat up in a hurry?"

"Soup." Her teeth were beginning to chatter.

He wanted to warm her up in oh, so many ways. "Call me when it's... safe, and I'll heat it up while you catch your breath."

He kept himself busy but with his ears straining to catch her every movement. When he heard her speak to Bonnie then heard the door close, he knew she had opted to undress out on the porch. He had to appreciate that she would choose discomfort over trust of a total stranger, but it dashed his hopes of her making a first move. When he couldn't help visualizing her standing naked on his porch, the wind whipping a faint spray of rain over her shivering body, the way her nipples would be standing at attention...

"The coast is clear!" she called.

Jack stepped out of the cold shower, toweled off, and pulled on baggy sweat pants he had found in a drawer. After a brisk rub over his hair he draped the towel around his neck and headed back to the kitchen. And very nearly had to go back for another dose of icy water: Wrapped in the blanket with her shoulders and arms exposed, she looked nothing like the gutsy and capable woman who had dealt with a dangerous situation in a blinding storm. She had taken her hair down and it hung in thick wet ropes to her waist. Tucked snuggly around her chest, the blanket reinforced the promise of an ample bosom. Jack had to look away, busy himself heating canned soup and fiddling with the coffee pot to keep from staring. He paused long enough to nonchalantly pluck a heavy shirt off the peg by the door and put it on, grateful for it's long tails.

"Getting warmed up?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she said around the rim of her cup. But her voice was still shaking.

"Go in by the fire. I'll bring in the soup when it's hot."

"Thank you."

He nearly forgot the soup as he watched her pad into the livingroom and turn slow circles in front of the fireplace.

He knew now where some of that one-eighty-three came from. All that hair alone had to weigh ten pounds! That incredible rack hardly seem to fall without the support of a bra. Her arms had seen more than a day's hard labor, and while Jack wasn't into women with massive muscle, the outline of supple strength went well with the frame that carried her so gracefully. She had broad shoulders that were undoubtedly as strong as her arms, but they were smooth and firm and he felt an overwhelming urge to taste them. She held the blanket clutched tightly, utterly unaware of the way it cinched in at her waist then flared out to enhance the firm shape of her bottom. The ends of her hair swept around the curve of her waist, not quite reaching the enticing swell of her hips. His eyes drifted down to where a pair shapely and well-toned calves showed below the edge of the blanket. He had been impressed with those legs encased in tight, wet denim- the thought of them wet and sleek under that blanket made him close his eyes and take a steadying breath. After watching them in action astride that horse he had no doubt they were every bit as strong as her shoulders looked to be.

He remembered to stir the soup. After a good look in decent light, he decided he wouldn't have been surprised if she had shaved a bit off that driver's license weight. She had a build that suited what he knew of her- strong, capable, independent, adventurous- and the combination made for a woman who didn't spend her time sitting in hair salons or going to cocktail parties.

He poured tomato soup into two mugs and carried them into the livingroom. She took hers with grateful smile that seemed to drill directly into his core. He sat down on the couch and tried not to stare as she juggled the blanket and the mug. Bonnie had fallen asleep as close to the fire as she dared. As if he hadn't been uncomfortable enough, a rank odor abruptly cut through the smell of burning wood.

"Bonnie!" she chided, blushing a bit. "Mind your manners!" She darted him an embarrassed look. "I'll put her in the bedroom."

"It's alright," he grinned. "I was just hoping you wouldn't blame it on me."

Bonnie chose that moment to pass very loud, eye-watering burst of gas.

Madison giggled. Actually _giggled_ into her soup, sputtering it helplessly. It was a sound Jack hadn't heard in ages- female laughter that wasn't affected or contrived. Over something that should have made two strangers feel awkward and uncomfortable. It was infectious and he laughed with her.

"I'm so sorry," she managed. "I shouldn't have fed her hamburgers on the way here. I'll put her in the truck."

"She's fine," Jack assured her. "It'll pass..."

"Oh, I guarantee you it'll _pass_- that close to the fire she'll probably ignite flame balls!"

Jack hung his head and laughed helplessly.

The sound of the shower turning off broke him from his reverie. He glanced down, pulled a pillow onto his lap, and hoped she would come share the fire with him. If she gave him the slightest indication, and maybe even if she didn't... But he heard her speak softly to Bonnie, the bedroom door closed with a soft click, and Jack sighed his disappointment.

He spent another hour staring into the flames, trying to figure out what it was about her that had him instantly- and consistently- on fire. She was a looker, to be sure, but Jack liked to think he was the type of man who could find something pretty about most women. Her build wasn't one that would normally stop him in his tracks, but variety was the spice of life, wasn't it? But this wasn't as simple as physical attraction, and it had slammed through him long before he had gotten a good look at her face or her body. He still knew very little about her, other than what her taste in music told him. And the way she carefully side-stepped anything he might construe as welcoming an advance. That puzzled him too, and while he had no problem labeling it arrogance, Jack was well aware of his effect on women. Enough that he had no trouble keeping his bed warm. Enough that he had to pour more effort into evading than doing any chasing. A grim smile touched his lips.

She hadn't left yet.

It was barely breaking day when he rekindled the fire, started coffee, and went out to check on the horses. It was still pouring rain and the leaden sky gave no hope of clearing any time soon. It gave him an abrupt sense of glee to know he might be able to keep her with him another day. The horses nickered softly in greeting when he neared.

"No worse for the wear?" he asked. Noticing they had cleaned up all the hay, he decided it couldn't hurt to give them a little more. Might keep them from getting antsy and possibly pulling loose. He opened the lid of the cap on the back of her truck... and groaned.

'_You are definitely in trouble, Jacky-Boy,'_ he growled inwardly.

He propped his elbows on the tailgate, dropped his chin in his hands, and stared at the neat pile of fishing tackle. No less than five rods were suspended above the window on one side of the cap- two of which were fly rods. Three tackle boxes were nestled towards the cab beside a box of miscellaneous fishing-related items.

'_Please, God, PLEASE don't let her be into hockey!'_

Jack spent awhile outside. After he gave the grateful horses some hay he decided with all the rain he'd better check the overflow of the pond. On his way past, he couldn't resist a glance through the window of the spare bedroom. His guest was still buried in a pile of blankets, and apparently Bonnie was under the covers with her. Maybe he should check to make sure she hadn't been gassed to death in her sleep. He moved on wondering what he had to feed her for breakfast.

It was a good thing he checked on the pond: a large limb had come down in the wind, effectively blocking the flow of water and it had already backed up over the little dock. He waded in and worked it free, then used his hands to scoop away some of the mud that had slid off the hillside and washed against the dam. It took him awhile, but he was finally satisfied it wouldn't flood the cabin. He made his way back to the porch and used the river pouring off the roof to wash his hands. Wondering if any other limbs had come down and done damage, he made a quick inspection behind the cabin. A small tree had toppled against the roof, one of it's limbs rattling the glass of the bathroom window with every gust of wind. He managed to get it dragged sideways and off the cabin without breaking the window.

Deciding Madison Elaine Carson was sure to sleep another couple of hours after the night she'd had- who knew how far she had driven that day- he stepped out of his soggy, mud plastered pants, hung them over the rail, stripped out of his dripping shirt, and opened the door.

The smell of bacon hit him as the door swung wide. Too late, he realized he had misjudged her again. She turned from the stove, spatula in hand, and her eyes widened when she saw him standing there in nothing but his shorts. A cheery greeting died on her lips.

Then she laughed.

Bonnie padded over and planted her rear on the floor directly in front of him, so close she had to hold her head back to look up at him.

Jack planted his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Madison. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and turned briefly to the stove. "Out for an early-morning skinny dip? I hope you don't mind that I made pancakes and bacon for breakfast?" She blessed him with a dazzling smile that was very much like the lightning strikes of the previous night. "I don't usually make a habit of taking over the kitchens of total strangers, but... I couldn't help myself. Sorry. My big ones are eating my little ones."

Jack ran his gaze from her bare feet- one quite purple, both with dark red nail polish- up over a pair of worn, snug jeans, a loose-fitting flannel shirt that looked incredibly feminine the way she filled it out, to the only slightly tamed and still damp mane of what turned out to be a deep auburn head of hair, and slowly shook his head.

"Lady, you can have the run of my kitchen any time."

She blushed and the smile slipped a bit. It didn't quite reach her eyes anymore.

"Well, go get dried and dressed if you wanna eat while it's hot... or are you planning to shiver through breakfast in your wet skivvies? Do you like blueberries in your pancakes?"

He tamped down the suggestive retort that sprang to mind and said, "Love blueberries." At that moment he would have agreed to eat her pancakes with anchovies in them and ketchup on them.

A crash of thunder alerted the entire area that the storm had awakened as well. She started and gave a nervous laugh.

"That came outta nowhere!"

Wondering if his thoughts had instigated that timely rumble, Jack headed for his bedroom, pausing to throw another log onto the fire. He took his time dressing. He needed to. It had been a long time since a woman had taken him off-guard and what this woman did to him was far more. He wasn't sure he appreciated the feeling. After far too long amid the artificial beauty and invented frailty of Washington socialites, the earthy and capable knockout in his kitchen was a breath of fresh air. He had thought her attractive last night, but once the mud was washed off and that hair combed out, a good night's sleep and without the stress of a demanding situation... she stunned him. Without an ounce of makeup or guile she a radiated a natural beauty that couldn't be improved on and had to do with more than just looks. There was a subtle air of confidence about her; a decided lack of vanity; an unapologetic independence that intrigued him.

And a voice that flowed like warm honey.

When he finally decided it was safe to go back to the kitchen she was seated before a heaping plate of food. There was an identical plate set for him, as well as two full cups of coffee. Bonnie was sitting by her side, quietly and patiently hopeful, a long string of drool trailing from one side of her droopy lips.

"You have no idea how good that looks," he said with what he hoped was a polite smile. "I'll replace your supplies. I have a bunch of groceries sitting in my truck... in the ditch... on the muddy, washed-out lane."

"The one beside the wrecked horse trailer? I know exactly where you mean!" She took a bite of pancake. "Don't worry about it. We'll just say I treated you to breakfast in return for your hospitality. You have a phone here?" She slipped Bonnie a piece of pancake.

"Cell phone ...in the truck ...that's in the ditch by the wrecked horse trailer on the muddy, washed-out lane."

"The one with the groceries in it?" she shot back.

Jack grinned around his mouthful of bacon. "You aren't traveling by yourself with no cell?"

"Bonnie and I have two horses with us," she answered innocently.

Jack shot her an arched look. "What, you point their ears the right direction, dial their asses, and talk into their noses?"

She clicked her tongue at him. "You dial the _nose_ and talk into the _ass_," she shot back. "You know _nothing_ about making a horse-call." When Jack smirked she said more contritely, "I was planning on getting a cell once I got the horses here... and got around to it. ...Maybe."

Ahh! The opening he needed. "Got here from where?"

"Wyoming. I planned to spend the summer, then see how much I got done towards a cabin and barn... or if I'm just gonna sell it. I was here a month ago to check it out, set up a half-assed camp, then decided to go back for the horses."

"You have family in Wyoming?" He gave her a lopsided grin. "You know, we spent the night together and you haven't told me your name yet."

That made her blush, but she gave him a sardonic quirk of her eyebrow. "Madison."

"Jack O'Neill. Hi." The way he said it made her blush deepen to a pretty, rosy hue. "You were gonna tell me if you have family back in Wyoming."

Her face clouded, and she bought herself time by taking another bite. Finally, she said, "I just lost my mother, my brother shortly before that. He was handicapped. They were all I had. I have a friend and her daughter living with me for the time being, so they're taking care of things while I decide... what I'm gonna do. From the looks of that, um, _road_, I think living here the year around is pretty much out of the question. The smart thing would be to just sell it."

"Sell it?" Jack gulped. He chewed and swallowed. "Why would you do that?" His heart took an unexpected nose dive. But his taste buds perked up and he took another bite of pancake.

She snorted softly. "I'm not independently wealthy. I had a little money laid back, and there was a small insurance policy..." She ate for a moment, then washed it down with coffee. "Coming here was a lark." She made a face. "A fool's errand. There were a hundred more important ways I should have spent this money." Her dark eyes drifted to the window, beyond the rain, beyond his yard, beyond Minnesota. "Sometimes you just have to get away, you know? Friends mean well, but after awhile they do more smothering than helping. I've been in a rut- not a bad rut- but a rut and I hate ruts. It was fine as long as I had responsibilities, but I'm suddenly free again- free to reinvent my life- and I need to make some decisions. I couldn't do it with everybody smothering me."

Jack had stopped eating. The uncanny parallel to his own thoughts of the past few days left him staring at her.

She misinterpreted his look and gave a harsh little laugh. "I must sound spoiled and ungrateful."

"Not at all. You sound like someone who knows themselves quite well, actually. Not a lot of people have the guts to face their options in life with an open mind."

She shot him a grateful glance.

"Sooo... At the risk of being obnoxiously nosey... I take it you're not married?"

She shook her head. "Divorced fifteen years now."

Jack couldn't resist, but he tried to tread softly. "Is there a relationship you're rethinking, too?" The lure of the pancakes drew him back.

She shook her head. "I've had it with men. All the men in my life, from my dad, through my ex, to my last boyfriend just wanted to work me like a government mule then think they had divine right to ride herd on me. Nobody," she emphasized with a stab of her fork, "Rides herd on me."

The bitterness and hurt in her voice was unmistakable and Jack had the overwhelming urge to find those men and extract a pound of flesh for the dull ache they had left in her eyes. "You're a beautiful woman. Any man would want to keep tabs on you," he offered gently.

She turned eyes on him that were now flashing fire. "I'm a good Christian girl, General O'Neill. I don't drink, I don't do drugs, I try really hard not to smoke, I take my vitamins, and I don't sleep around. I don't play bingo or go shoe shopping with the mortgage payment, I work hard, and I don't cheat on my taxes. And I don't step outta line. But I _am _claustrophobic and I _do_ chafe under restraint and nobody, but_ nobody_ rides herd on me!"

'_Well_,_'_ Jack thought to himself, _'I certainly got a taste of that last night!'_ What he said was, "You forgot to mention what incredible pancakes you make. These are... wow."

Her cheeks flamed brightly and she looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry. That's hardly polite breakfast conversation with a stranger, is it?" She drew in a shaky breath and pushed her half-finished plate away. "See why I needed to find a hole to crawl into for awhile? I'm not fit to be in decent company." She made an effort to change the subject. "Put a little sugar, some vanilla, a sprinkle of cinnamon and just a dash of nutmeg in your pancake batter."

Jack tried to reel in his emotions. Too much feeling, too soon. Not a good sign, not a good start. "Hey, we've all got our demons to battle." He sensed she took his remark the wrong way, yet he couldn't lay his finger on exactly why or how. "Sounds to me like you made a good choice, coming here. This air will clear any cobwebs you've been collecting. And I'm lucky to keep salt and pepper in the cupboard."

She laughed at that last part. "Yeah, roughing-it is great, so long as I'm somewhere with a TV before football season," she tried to lighten the mood. "And I carry a spice kit with me the way some women tote along makeup."

Jack nearly dropped his fork. "Football?"

"I'm a die-hard Steelers fan," she admitted sheepishly.

He tried not to choke. "Well, we all have our little faults..."

She canted him a sideways look. "Vikings?"

"Da Bears. I was born in Chicago, raised here in Minnesota, but it's still Da Bears."

"I'm sorry," she said with mock sympathy. "Cubs, too?"

He shrugged.

"Well, being a Pirates fan I can't throw stones. As soon as this rain lets up I'll ride down and get your cell phone."

"We could just take your truck."

She grimaced. "And _back _all the way one direction or the other? There's nowhere to turn around, road's surely washed out by now..."

He shrugged. "Beats hell outta riding all that way in the rain, and it's not supposed to let up for another day or so."

"I can sleep in the truck if rooming with a Steelers fan is gonna bother you that much." She made it a joke, but there was that niggling undertow that Jack couldn't quite grasp.

He decided to meet it head-on. "I have absolutely no problem with you staying here as long as you like- especially if you're this gifted in the kitchen. And I get to play with Bonnie."

She blushed again. "Neither one of us came to a place like this because we're looking for company," she said softly. "Let's give it a couple hours then decide. Any chance of anybody else trying to come up this lane?"

"Highly unlikely. I get more traffic during hunting season, but generally I have the place to myself. There's a big honkin' tree across the road just beyond your trailer. Be a day or two before anybody bothers to remove it." _'Once I make a call to tell them it's there,'_ he thought abruptly. _'The longer I wait to make that call...'_

"You probably don't care for the idea of a neighbor, then?"

Jack leveled her a long look. "Actually, I'm liking the idea of having you as a neighbor more and more."

She looked at him uncertainly. "Wait until you get to know me. You'll change your mind."

"_Wait until you get to know me. You'll change your mind."_

Those words haunted Jack like a song you couldn't get out of your head.

It was very nearly what Carter had said to him when they had first met.

"_You know, you really will like me when you get to know me."_

Truer words had never been spoken.

Ice in the chest made a lazy slushing noise as Jack withdrew a fresh bottle of beer. He twisted off the cap and held the bottle up to contemplate the drops of moisture making slow, jagged trails down the brown glass. The ice settled, leaving only the busy bluster of birds in the trees and the annoying buzz of deer flies to break the stillness.

Madison had waited out the rain with him- two days' worth. Two days' worth of the best camp food he'd ever tasted, the keenest wit he'd ever sparred against, and the shrewdest poker player he'd ever lost to. They had locked horns over the chess board- evenly trading losses- and he had discovered he enjoyed being around the horses even with rain soaking him to the bone. Bonnie had been a delight to have padding around the cabin; uncannily intelligent, playful, cuddly, obedient, and the most polite dog he had ever met. Even her gas problem had cleared up with a regular diet of what Madison had called 'puppy-os'."

Then, in what had seemed like a flash, she was gone. She had taken her truck and her horses and her cool dog, her delightful sense of humor and her razor-sharp mind and her swaying bottom and long hair and longer legs and expressive eyes and wonderful laugh and moved out of his life.

That had been three days ago and he hadn't heard from her since. Road crews had cleared the lane yesterday, and he had gone down to get his truck before she found out he wasn't stuck. He had made a quick trip into town for extra groceries, bought steaks to put into the freezer until he found a way to invite her down for supper. When he came back past, the horse trailer was gone. He had to talk himself out of hiking up to her camp. He argued that if she wanted his company she'd come down, and he wondered if she was sitting up there thinking the same thing about him. He decided that if she didn't at least rumble past in her truck today, he'd make the first move and go up if only to make sure she was alright. So many things could happed to a lone woman in the wilderness, not to mention dealing with those two skittish horses.

He held the neck of the bottle between two fingers, took a long swallow, then nested it back in the ice among it's four companions. He wondered if she'd leave her horses alone long enough to go out to dinner. Or maybe he should pick up a pizza and share _her_ fire this time. The lawn chair creaked as he made an effortless, sideways cast, the quick zipping of the fishing reel ending abruptly with a soft plop. He watched the red and white bobber settle on the still water, propped his bare feet up on the cooler, and settled his ball cap over his eyes.

'_I'm gonna retire again,' _he thought on a sigh. '_I could get used to this. I could get used to having Madison around.'_

Joint Chiefs at the Pentagon had actually ordered him, via General Hammond, to take two weeks leave.

"Jack, you're driving everybody crazy," Hammond had told him on a chuckle. "You've been pacing the halls like a caged lion. I've issued mission classification clearance to Major Reed and given him the unenviable task of catching up the truckload of paperwork you've been neglecting."

Jack had given him a sheepish look. "Sorry, George. You know paperwork isn't my forte."

"I warned them when they reassigned you to Washington," Hammond grunted. "What's your next step, Jack? That's what you need to consider while you're on... vacation."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Sir?"

Hammond glanced at his watch. "Walk with me, Jack." He turned and started down the long, echoing hallway. The sound of their heels reverberating in Jack's head sounded suspiciously like Taps. "We both know you aren't cut out for an office and the paperwork- the patience- that goes along with it." He didn't wait for a response. They had known each other for too long, knew each other too well. "And we both know your body isn't going to stand up to ongoing field missions these days." When Jack grunted ruefully, Hammond shrugged. "Process of aging- I could write a book- but we all have to face it at some point."

"And I've _officially_ reached that point?"

"Haven't you?" Hammond tossed it back to him.

Jack made a face. "You'll never get me to admit it."

George laughed. "Look, Jack, I know you aren't cut out for Washington- I'm surprised you've stuck it out as long as you have. And frankly, I can't see you holding still for retirement, either, not when SG-1 is still out there facing what they face, day in and day out. The Ori are shaping up to be worse than the Gou'ald." He shot Jack a side-ways glance. "A person can only fish in an empty pond for so long. Just take this two weeks and give your future some thought. I'm working on something, and I think it will suit you to a tee."

Jack opened the outside door and held it for the other man, then followed him through. Spring was settling over Washington DC. The air was warming, the sun bright and inviting, leaves and flowers popping out everywhere. Cherry tree displays were drawing the years' influx of tourists. He withdrew his sunglasses and slipped them on.

"You gonna tell me, George, or just tease me?"

Hammond fished in his pocket for car keys. He seemed to be pondering his answer as they walked across the parking lot. "I've initiated paperwork suggesting a new position for you," he began slowly, measuring his words. "I think it's time Stargate Command had an experienced civilian in an oversight position."

Jack frowned. "Civilian?"

"Civilian." There was quick, double beep from the remote as his car unlocked itself upon their approach. "The way I have it worded, this civilian should have intimate knowledge of past missions- requiring security clearance somewhere in the vicinity of the moon. He should have experience dealing with alien cultures, have the respect of our alien allies, a working knowledge of what SG teams face out there, and enough leeway to go through the gate if necessary... or stay on base if his knees say it's gonna rain. I want this person to have broad, general oversight in the training of new recruits, an opinion that counts regarding new allies, and," he turned to look Jack in the eye, "Be unfettered by Air Force regulations."

Jack's face remained expressionless. "Up until that last bit, I would have said you were describing Landry's job. Or Woolsey's."

Hammond leaned back against the car door. "Jack, the SGC has grown over the last decade. We've got ships now, new enemies, more teams. International input. We're expanding on every front. Landry is doing a crack job at SGC, and I've got my hands full here in Washington. Woolsey's is a wholly different job."

"I apologize for not being more help to you here, Sir," Jack said sincerely.

Hammond waved it way. "I had your support when I needed it- that's what counts. What the SGC needs is a roaming trouble-shooter to work in conjunction with Landry, and yet..."

"Be able to step over the line without having the Air Force bringing him up on charges?" Jack smirked.

Hammond visibly relaxed and grinned at the younger man. "It's been your area of expertise since I've known you Jack. And it might mean the difference between Earth as we know it, or bowing to the Ori."

Jack pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Would I have to resign my commission, or just retire?"

"Retire, with full benefits. Then be hired into the new position."

Jack's eyebrows crept up a fraction. "Two incomes?" Sweet.

"With hazzard pay," Hammond assured him. "The President himself insisted on it. You've more than earned it, and if you take this position I have no doubt you'll earn it all over again." He came off the car. "Think it over, Jack. There's room for interpretation. Nothing is written in stone yet. Take two weeks and think about it."

"About whether or not I want the job, or what to include in the fine print?"

Hammond opened the car door and slid into the seat. "You tell me in two weeks."

Jack came to attention and gave the general a snappy salute. He decided it might as well be a good one, because it might just be his last. "Give my love to Kayla and Tessa."

Hammond returned the salute. "I will."

Jack sat there staring at the floating bobber, knowing without a doubt that he wanted this new position at the SGC. It was tailor-made, and he knew he had George Hammond to thank for it. He sensed the general was considering a well-deserved retirement himself, and he was grateful to his former CO and good friend for making sure Jack was taken care of before he did.

SG-1 always took care of their own.

Hammond did have a point. The SGC was getting too big for one man to handle, and with the influx of civilian- and alien- positions it was getting harder and harder to define standard operating procedure. Not that the idea of blowing stuff up or standing behind the commander of the Odyssey in an emergency wasn't tempting enough, but it was gonna be nice working with Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c again. Seeing them every day, sharing pizza and theories and inside jokes.

Tormenting the hell out of them.

Nobody in Washington was 'tormentable'. It had been backing up on him like bad seafood.

He reeled in his line and sent it singing out again, just for something to do.

And yet, if his knees were giving him fits he could plant his ass in the commissary and eat blue jello all day. Hammond was handing him a cherry-picking job and he'd be a fool not to accept it. The extra income would be nice, too. There was a school for special kids that was struggling; he had been donating what he could to help, but a second income could be devoted strictly to the half-dozen or so kids' projects he'd been fiddling around with before getting uprooted to Washington. And as tempting as retirement was, he didn't have anyone special in his life to keep him occupied... hell, he didn't have much in the way of a life to retire _to_. As much as he loved this cabin with its barren fishing hole and peaceful isolation, he wasn't yet ready to go shopping for a rocking chair. He'd reached that frustrating time in his life when he wasn't sure he could still repeatedly dodge enemy fire, and his body didn't bouce back from abuse the way it used to. Yet a man couldn't just walk away from the life he'd led and be content with a cabin in the woods for the rest of his life. The Ancient enhancement he'd received- twice- were both a blessing and a curse. Certainly not something he could find a use for in Washington.

It was akin to the feeling he had as a kid: ready to dive head-first into life but constantly being restrained with, "You aren't old enough yet."

The thought that came on the heels of that last one made him wince. He wasn't ready to face being 'too old'.

"Hell, maybe I just need to stock this pond," he mused out loud.

He sat there for another hour, running ideas through his head, making mental notes of what to run past Hammond when he accepted the job.

There were no cons to consider. At least none he had come up with yet.

Madison Elaine Carson definitely fell into the 'pro' category.

He wondered how many weeks of vacation a year he could slip into the job description.

A second bottle of beer later the realization hit him. He was lonely. His brow furrowed deeply as the admission caught him by surprise. Somewhere between what his authority would be if he did take an off-world mission, and how much fun he could have dragging raw recruits through the mill, he was blind-sided by how much he missed the interaction with everybody at the SGC. He was basically alone in life. He had acquaintances, yes, and the occasional stab at a romantic relationship, but the closest ties he had were with the people at the base deep inside Cheyenne Mountain. Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c knew him as well as he had allowed anyone to know him and sometimes a body just needed that connection. It was something that had been growing like a cancer in his gut since his transfer to Washington.

Carter. He shifted uneasily in his chair. If he were a civilian... She was one of the reasons he had not kicked too hard about the promotion and move east. With a bitter shake of his head, he sternly ordered himself to put those thoughts out of his mind. The attraction was there, but he cared far too much for her to chance ruining their friendship if something more intimate should go sour. He had purposely put her up on a pedestal high enough to keep her safely out of his reach. He could pine and daydream and languish in the angst of knowing there was no way to cross the chasm between them. That saved him from having to delve too deeply into the reasons he didn't just throw caution- and regs- to the wind and have at her. Sometimes the risk wasn't worth the rewards. Oh, but the rewards were so terribly tempting...

And now he was having similar thoughts about Madison Elaine Carson.

Maddy, as she had asked him to call her.

She was no Carter, but then, Carter had always been off-limits to him. Maddy was fair game. He'd always have strong feelings for Carter, _'some stronger than others'_ he admitted ruefully, but he knew down deep that she would always remain off-limits. For her own good. The cold reality was, he wasn't good enough for Carter. And if they got too close she might come to realize he wasn't the man he liked to believe she thought him to be. She was already onto him in a lot of areas. Like realizing he really wasn't as bright as they all wanted think he was. Carter was young, he was... not getting any younger. That episode with Pete- now that had been a close call. Jack knew he had been the ultimate reason Carter had broken her engagement to Pete. She was honest to a fault and if she felt she was holding something in reserve for her CO, even though nothing could ever come of it, she wouldn't, couldn't, take that into another relationship with her. On one hand it was gratifying to know she felt that way about him, but on the other... he sighed. What _was_ on the other hand?

Well, _now_, it might be Maddy!

Was he really contemplating this new civilian position at the SGC because of Carter?

'_No,'_ he told himself truthfully. _'She might be a part of it, but she isn't the sum total.'_

They had been away from each other for quite some time now. There had been time for the fires to die. _'Hell, she might even be serious about somebody by now for all I know.'_

Curiously that thought didn't open up a pit in his stomach like it used to.

'_Maddy can't be the reason!'_ he scolded himself sternly. _'You barely know the woman! It's sexual attraction only- don't confuse the two!'_ But he couldn't remember the last time he felt so drawn to, and comfortable with, a woman. With anyone. Not even Carter. Two days with Maddy had been like stepping into warm, comfortable slippers.

But so far Madison seemed to be everything Carter wasn't- she fished and watched football, for cryin' out loud! There had been a .30-.30, a .22 Hornet, a twelve-gauge, and a .300 Savage in her truck as well- hunting guns, and apparently she knew how to use them. They certainly weren't new. Jack shook his head. A long-range gun, a brush gun, a varmint gun, and there wasn't much better protection than a twelve-gauge- against two-legged predators as well as the four-legged variety. There had been a florescent sight mounted on the twelve gauge, and the scope mounts on the .300 and .30-.30 had allowed for shooting with open sights as well. She knew what she was doing. And she sure as hell knew how to handle a dangerous situation- Carter, with her military training and field experience, couldn't have acted better under similar circumstances in her own field. Madison had guts, a good head on her shoulders in a crisis, and was shaping up to be every bit as tough as Carter.

Only Madison seemed to enjoy his sense of humor, better yet she threw it right back at him. And she didn't spend every waking moment with her head stuck in some lab experiment. Carter and Daniel were actually more suited.

'_Now where the hell did that come from?'_ Jack railed at himself. He reached down deep and tried to pluck at the subtle, nagging thread of jealousy he had always harbored for Daniel where Carter was concerned. That base level gut instinct that he had kept carefully under wraps all those years. But he couldn't find it.

He shifted uncertainly and took another swig of beer, rifted, and swallowed another mouthful.

Could it be that he really was falling for the mysterious Madison who had eyes that told you everything?

'_You don't even know her! For all you know she could be a serial killer, or worse, a NAG!'_

He heard a sound and turned his head slightly. There it was again- a rattling snort. Jack's eyes scanned the tree line, searching for the big buck that sometimes watered at his pond.

No, that time it definitely came from around the cabin. Chiding his heart for racing when it had no business racing, Jack stood and turned to look towards the cabin just as Chimmy's nose passed the corner of the porch. Bonnie saw him, started wiggling her rear end, and she came bounding onto the dock, greeting him with such expression in her eyes and ears that he could have sworn he knew what she was thinking.

"Hi, Bonnie," he said softly. "Nice to see you again. Miss me? I missed you too!" He crouched down and scooped her against him, ruffling her ears playfully. But he kept his eyes on the porch. A moment later Madison came into view.

And took Jack's breath away.

She was riding bareback again, sitting the huge skittish horse as if it were a nice, safe rocking chair, her long legs dangling carelessly along the horse's sides. Her flannel shirt had been gathered into a knot just above her waist, accentuating the full curve of her bust line. That it was unbuttoned far enough to show an enticing amount of cleavage did nothing to slow his racing heart. And her hair was down. That hair! Bright red highlights streaming the length of deep auburn waves caught the sun, giving her a radiant halo of red-gold. It hung in tangled corkscrews that brushed the top pockets of her jeans. He spied a few leaves caught in the wild mass- attesting to her ride through the forest- and he had the overwhelming urge to comb them free with his fingers... and spend hours doing the job right.

"Howdy, Neighbor!" she called cheerily.

Jack watched the mare limp around the dock and drink from the pond as he desperately tried to find his voice and hoped it wouldn't sound as hoarse as he feared it would. "Hey yourself. Come for a cup of sugar?" He'd give her as much sugar of any kind that she wanted.

He started trembling again.

Her laugh warmed him all the way to his toes. "Not this time. I lost a trailer tie that night and we decided it was a nice day for a ride. I'd offer to let you ride along, but Chimmy is still favoring that leg..."

"Chimmy. Where'd you come up with a name like that?"

There was that wonderful laugh again. Jack decided he'd do his best to hear it as often as possible. Amazing how much he had come to miss it in less than a week.

"Short for Chimichanga. I have a 'Burrito' back home, too."

"Hop down and talk to me for awhile." He glanced down into the cooler. All beer. She didn't drink. "There's cola in the fridge."

He watched as she slipped off the tall horse, still favoring her injured foot, and stiffly moved towards him. "Took a fall, " she winced.

"Muddy up there?" Jack asked sympathetically. He was concentrating for all he was worth on their conversation. That incredible attraction, the driving need she inspired, was hammering at him again.

"Not too bad, but it wasn't mud I fell in," she explained as she halted at the edge of the dock. "Taco spooked at a buck and we both took a tumble."

Jack blinked. "He _fell_ with you? You're okay?"

In answer she turned and lifted the edge of her rolled-up shirt. There was an ugly scrape that went both up and down out of sight along her back. The back of her jeans was plastered with mud and her shirt had a three-cornered tear at the shoulder.

"Kinda got caught between him and a tree."

"Ouch," he said with concern. "Maybe I should take a look at that..."

"Ah!" she waved him off. "No blood- I'm fine."

"Can you tie him up and come sit for awhile?" Jack invited.

Maddy frowned and glanced around. " I didn't bring a halter and I won't tie him by the bit. But I could probably just turn them loose if you don't mind your yard being hoof-marked. It's still awfully soft..."

"They won't run off?"

"Not with all this grass. Plus," she dug in her pocket and produced a lump of sugar, "I carry bribes."

Jack watched as the big animal gingerly lipped the tiny lump from her palm. She carried her own sugar- what a surprise. It probably manufactured itself in her pocket.

"Sure you don't mind?" she asked again.

"Go ahead." They could plow his yard and plant their own oats if it meant she'd stick around for awhile. Jack stepped off the dock, gave Taco a pat on his way past, and headed for the porch. "I'll be right back."

When he returned with another chair and a cold soda for her, she was standing on the dock peering intently into the water. She turned when he set the chair down.

"I can't see the fish."

Jack wasn't sure what to say. Sure it was a standing joke at the SGC about there being no fish in his pond, but he didn't want this woman with five poles and three tackle boxes to think he was a complete idiot, fishing in a pond with no fish. He watched Bonnie, nose to the ground, follow a rabbit trail in fits and starts.

"They must be under the dock," he said lamely, offering her the drink. He was tossing around ways to capture her for the day, his best shot at coaxing her to share dinner with him, some contrived reason to get her on the sofa in front of a romantic fire.

She accepted the cola and sat down. "Thanks. Have you tried that little lake northeast of here?"

He shook his head. "I don't get a lotta time up here. Usually I just sit here and hope I don't catch anything so I don't have to clean it." He watch for her reaction out of the corner of his eye."Practicing your technique?" she laughed. As she turned to look at him, Jack felt an odd sensation.

A familiar sensation.

A sensation he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"_Damn it Thor, this is NOT a good time!"_

**Chapter Two **

Jack woke up in a fog. He opened his eyes and shifted. The lawn chair creaked under him and his fishing pole rattled to the boards of his dock.

Only the fog was in his head, and the dock was sitting on a wide, green expanse of grass.

Madison was still in her chair, still out cold. He pressed two fingers to her neck and felt her pulse strong and steady.

Jack shook his head to clear it and glanced around. Those weren't his trees, there was no pond, no cabin, and the air had a pure, crystal clear, sweet quality that even remote Minnesota hadn't afforded. He stood up and turned in a full circle.

'_Definitely not in Kansas anymore...'_

"Thor?" he said aloud.

The entire section of dock- complete with his cooler of beer and snacks, his tackle box, a can of insect repellant, and Maddy- had been transported with him. As he stood there taking in his surroundings a movement near the edge of the woods caught his eye. He dropped into a crouch and watched. A small herd of what he could only term as deer were wandering into the clearing. He used the term 'deer' loosely: these creatures were roughly the size of white-tail, with the same delicate body shape, but they had heads that looked like elephants. The strange heads were proportionate to their bodies, and as they turned he saw that they also had elephant-like tails.

Another movement spun him around. It looked like a rabbit- with horns, and the tight, curly pink tail of a pig. Tense and confused, Jack sat down and took stock. He could have sworn it was Asgard beaming technology he had felt, but the blackout didn't add up. This obviously wasn't Earth. What was in his cooler wouldn't last the two of them for more than two days, but the ice would afford them water until he found a potable source.

But where were they... and why?

He stood up, took off his hat, and raked his fingers through his hair. A glance up at the sky showed him two suns- one about as close as Earth's sun, the second a distant speck beyond the first. A trio of giant moons hung in the opposite side of the sky.

This was going to be hard as all hell to explain to Madison Elaine Carson.

He stepped off the dock, turned a full circle, picked a random direction, and started walking. At the moment his biggest concern was the decided lack of some sort of weapon. That, and the fact that he had no shoes. With no medical kit, it would serve him well to pick his path very carefully indeed.

Not wanting to venture very far until Madison woke up, he went back, sat down, and searched his mind for a way to explain the impossible to this woman he hardly knew.

He was still rehearsing his explanation when she groaned softly. Jack drew his lawn chair close to hers, dropped clasped hands between his knees, and took a long, slow breath.

"Maddy."

She stirred and blinked rapidly against the bright sunlight. "Jack? What...?"

"I need you to take a deep breath and listen to me carefully. Are you awake enough to hear to a long... incredible... story?"

Her dark eyes were filled with accusation. "You drugged me. Something in that cola..."

Jack shook his head. "No, Maddy, I didn't. I promise. Just listen to what I have to say."

She shifted back from him, her gaze uncertain and a bit fearful. "I don't feel right. What did you do to me? Why?" Her eyes flitted to their surroundings and she stiffened warily. "Where did you bring me, O'Neill? What's this all about?"

Jack's chin dipped to his chest in momentary submission to the overwhelming impossibility of it all. He inhaled audibly. "Maddy, I work for a top secret government program. This is gonna sound really far-fetched, but I need you to hear me out. We're in an awkward situation and I'm gonna need your help." When he looked up, she was gaping at the three moons. "Maddy. ... _Maddy!_" Frightened eyes darted to their surroundings then back to his face. Jack reached for her hand but she jerked it away. He sighed and started talking.

He explained everything. Security clearances and secrets be damned, she was in this up to her pretty ears and there was no way around the truth. Her reaction bounced between anger, total disbelief, and fear. It may have touched on disgust a time or two as well. At one point she stopped him.

"My horses, O'Neill. _Bonnie_. Whatever game you're playing, I need to make sure they're alright."

"They're back on Earth. The horses are eating my grass. Bonnie is playing around the yard. They have water and they'll be fine. _We're_ the ones in trouble."

Her eyes narrowed down on him. "I don't believe a word you're saying."

He nodded in resignation. "It's gonna take time, I understand that. But I need you to trust me so we can get through this."

"Through what? And trust you?" she spat. "After you knocked me out and dragged me to... wherever it is we are?"

Jack reined in a flare of temper that would only serve to frighten her more. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Classic opening line of a murderer."

She was direct and to the point, he had to give her that. "Take a look over there," he pointed towards the herd of weird deer-like creatures.

She turned slightly, taking care to still be able to watch him warily as she looked to where he had pointed. Her jaw dropped. Eyes wide, she turned back to him. "What _are_ those?"

"I don't know, but they're not from Earth. Look at the dock, Maddy, look at how the boards were severed." He spread his hands wide. "How did I move this much dock _here_?" He watched realization sink in, but her chin came up stubbornly. "Look, we need to do some scouting, see what we're up against, see if we can find shelter and water. We can talk as we walk. How's the foot?"

"What foot?"

Jack smiled. "That's the spirit. Come on." He stood and held out a hand.

She eyed it as if it might bite her and shied away from him as she stood. "You lead."

"Planned on it." Jack stepped off the dock and headed at a reasonable pace across the lush field.

They reached the edge of what turned out to be a rather dense forest. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dimness, and Jack took his time weaving his way through the trees. They were unlike any trees he knew on Earth. There were no straight trunks. Some intertwined with several others, creating a trunk that looked like intricate basket weave. Others grew in standing ovals like links in a chain. A shorter variety stood on a triangular base with an umbrella of long, luxurious, velvet-like leaves. Foliage ranged from bright pink to pitch black, in every conceivable shape and size. A few grew nothing but vivid flowers right out of the trunk. Huge, spectacular sprays of incredibly beautiful and intricate petals. Several varieties bore strange hybrids of fruit. Pineapples that grew long like bananas. Oranges clustered like cherries. Tiny apples growing in clusters like grapes, green, red, and yellow all on the same pod. Strange, bumpy lumps of florescent green that were totally alien. Jack found himself breathing deeply and realized the trees each had a delicate and wonderful scent, not overpowering, but alluring. He turned to Maddy.

"Some of those scents seem familiar. Recognize any?"

"Honeysuckle, lilac, wisteria, orange blossom, rose, lily of the valley," she rattled off as she pointed to each variety. "But they don't match up with the right flower."

He raised his eyebrows, impressed. "All Earth scents... Listen, don't breathe in any of them too deeply in case they're..." He shrugged. "Maybe they're why we were unconscious, or they might be harmful in some way. Just..." How to explain his ingrown sense of distrust to someone he was asking to trust him? He watched Maddy's face as she took in the surreal forest. Her eyes were wide with wonder and trepidation, her breathing rapid and shallow.

"Do I have to warn you not to touch anything?" he asked softly.

Her stunned gaze touched his face and she shook her head. "I keep having visions of that TV commercial where the woman touches a thorn on a houseplant, gets a blister, then she explodes into water."

"That's about the size of it," he approved. "Ready to move on?"

She nodded. "Tell me more of your wild story."

She wasn't as panicked as earlier, so Jack talked as they moved deeper into the forest. He continued his explanation of the Stargate program and gave her a little innoxious background he felt might be pertinent to their situation. He wasn't sure she was grasping any of what he said, but he talked anyway. The one deference he made to security was neglecting to tell her the location of the SGC. It was the best he could do under the circumstances.

The floor of the forest was curiously bare. Damp, soft soil gave under his step, but there was not a rock or weed to be seen. The only litter he found was what fell off the trees, and those were few and far-between. It felt to Jack like he was walking through well-maintained landscaping, and for a second he entertained wild thoughts of giants. He brushed off the idea as ridiculous, but remembering Nicholas Ballard, Daniel's grandfather, he found himself glancing upward more frequently than before. That is when he started seeing the birds.

And he shivered.

A parrot the size of his motorcycle moved silently across a massive limb on feet that should have been on a tiger. Near it, a pair of tiny, zebra striped hummingbirds did a mating dance, their long, infinitely delicate rabbits' ears bouncing and floating in a display that was both comical and endearing. The gigantic parrot paid neither the humans or the tiny, flitting birds any mind as it neatly cracked open what might have been a coconut the size of a pumpkin. Jack paused to watch Maddy's face. She didn't speak, but mouthed a silent 'OH!' at him. He shot her what he hoped passed as a confident grin.

They continued walking. Jack kept up a constant, softly-spoken chatter geared to both inform and calm his companion, but he turned often to make sure he didn't lose his sense of direction and could get back to the dock and supplies. After nearly half an hour the trees began to thin and he could see more light ahead of him. He paused to listen intently. The sound had crept up on him, one of those subtle noises that all of a sudden you realize it's there. Water. Big water. Ocean-sized water sounds. He picked up the pace, peering into the distance past the tree line. The forest ended as abruptly as it had began, with a neat, precise line. And beyond that was the deep blue of an ocean. Jack studied his surroundings, making sure they were completely alone before moving forward. He could see the drop-off ahead of him and the ocean laying far below, so he thoroughly tested out each step before taking another. When he finally stopped looking down, the vista before him made him catch his breath. He heard Maddy echo his gasp.

They were standing on the edge of what appeared to be cliffs made of jade. Below, giant, jagged rocks of jade green, baby-girl pink, and- to his delight- peridot were being gently pounded by lavender waves. The ocean itself appeared to be a dark purple rather than blue, but where it crested and thinned the colors varied from lilac to mauve.

'_For cryin' out loud,' _Jack chided himself. _'Mauve?'_

Maddy abruptly dropped to the ground and Jack whirled towards her. She was taking everything in, her face frozen in stunned reaction. She had picked up a sizable limb, sturdy looking, and she clutched it in a death grip. That she had found a way to arm herself tickled him, but he decided he better not turn his back on her.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

She nodded, then shook her head.

Jack raised his gaze to study the horizon. The ocean was unbroken to the skyline, ahead and to either side. He slipped on his sunglasses and studied the coastline in both directions. To his left the jade cliffs remained unbroken as far as he could see, with occasional stands of the strange forest lining its edge. To his right, the cliffs eventually tapered down to a beach of pink sand which seemed to stretch into eternity. He tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt and tied it to a limb for reference, then dropped down beside the traumatized woman. She didn't look at him.

"Maddy?"

She inhaled sharply, as if she had forgotten to breathe.

"How's the foot? That scrape on your back?"

She shrugged, her eyes trying to take in everything at once.

"Maddy, say something so I know you're still with me."

"_Oh. My. God_."

Jack chuckled. "You get used to stuff like this after a few years of exploring new worlds. But I have to admit this is the most awesome one I've come across yet."

She turned to him then, her features carefully schooled. "Say you _are_ telling me the truth. What do we do now?"

He made a rueful face. "I'm assuming here, but the best I can come up with is that I've been kidnapped and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Who would want to kidnap you?"

Jack grunted. "Take your pick. I've managed to make more intergalactic enemies than friends over the years."

She scowled at that. "Little green men are holding you for ransom?"

"Actually, they're gray..." he glanced sideways at her. "The technology that 'beamed' us off Earth is definitely Asgard design, but there are a few others who have managed to get their hands on it. Ba'al comes to mind."

"A _ball_ might have kidnapped us? I thought I'd heard everything back there in that woods."

So she _had _been paying attention. "Ba'al." Jack spelled it for her. "An ancient Egyptian god." He took a deep breath and launched into an explanation of the Gou'ald. "So until we know for sure, you have to be very careful about approaching any water. Those snakeheads can leap right up outta the water and burrow into your neck. It'll take control of your mind and body."

She was watching his face carefully. "That is just too wild to have come off the top of your head," she finally said. "Either you have a vivid imagination, or those were some powerful drugs you slipped to me."

"Or I'm telling you the truth?"

"I'm not ready to consider that option," she said flatly.

"Well, consider it," he said roughly. "If you're ready, we need to keep moving. Don't wanna be caught away from what supplies we have when it gets dark. _If_ it gets dark."

She rose, still refusing to take the hand he offered, and dusted off the back of her jeans. "Lead on, Issac."

He frowned at her. "Issac...?"

"Asimov. The science fiction writer. You spin a good tale for an Air Force general."

Jack let that go as he led her to the right, intrigued to see what lay inland from that beach below. It took nearly an hour to pass the stand of forest, and the ground steadily sloped downward. His vantage point was not nearly as high as the cliffs had been, but he was able to see the vast expanse of grassland that went inland from the beach. Two small herds of... some sort of animal... grazed in peaceful accord. A splash spun them around in unison in time to see a large area of water ripple outward as if something had just sunk below the surface. They watched, and were rewarded with the sight of a pod of dolphins- creamy golden dolphins with long silver manes flowing from their fins- leaping and playing in the waves.

"Palomino dolphins!" Maddy breathed.

Jack sat down in the grass and took a moment to drink in the incredible landscape. Maddy moved off a short distance and perched on top of a large chunk of jade.

Off in the distance, beyond the grassy plain, he could see glittering, colorful mountains rising into the cloudless sky. No smoke. No sign of development. No sign that there was anything but weird animals inhabiting this world. And so far, all the creatures he'd seen were derivatives of Earth animals. Nothing- yet- that had tentacles or three heads... or big, sharp teeth.

He decided that they could triangulate their position and find the supplies without back-tracking. It took them the rest of daylight to get back to his section of dock. Nothing had been disturbed. He had nothing with which to start a fire, nothing to burn but his section of dock, nothing to cook if he did have a fire, so he settled down in his chair and hoped this world didn't get too cold at night. A glance in the cooler reminded him he had two ham sandwiches, six pieces of string cheese, two apples, two chocolate bars, a 4-pack of blue lunch box jello, two pieces of convenience store carrot cake, and there were three beers left.

"Hungry?" he asked his dazed companion.

She shook her head without turning to look at him. "Why are there two of everything in that cooler?" she asked suspiciously.

She had a point. Jack felt pretty sheepish when he had to say, "I was hoping you'd drop by, spend an afternoon fishing with me. That's why I had soda in the fridge."

"You only had one chair on the dock."

Jack grimaced. "That would have been a little _too_ obvious... You should at least drink something," he advised. "Maybe finish off that cola before it goes flat."

The arched look she burned at him lit his fuse.

"I did not drug you!"

"The cap wasn't sealed when you handed it to me."

"I opened it for you! I was trying to be a gentleman! I open doors, too. If you smoked I'd light your cigarette, for cryin' out loud!"

Her face tightened stubbornly.

"There's nothing screwy in that cola!" To prove it to her, he picked up the bottle and took a long gulp. "All we've got is beer and melted ice, so you'd better wrap your suspicious little brain around the facts real quick if you're gonna survive this with me!"

She turned her back to him. "Finish the cola. When the bottle's empty I'll fill it with water and drink that."

Jack pressed both thumbs against his eye sockets and reeled in his temper. "Fine." He drank the rest of the cola, dipped the bottle into the melted ice, and thunked it down on the dock.

But drinking that cola told him more about their situation than anything else so far. The soda had been flat. And nearly all the ice had melted. They had been unconscious for far longer than a couple of hours. He glanced at the date on his watch, then did a double-take.

"Maddy." He held out his wrist. "Look at the date."

She peered at his watch then raised an eyebrow. "You could have moved that ahead two days..."

"Why?" he asked softly. "If I was gonna kill you or whatever, why would I care if you knew what day it was?"

She caught her lower lip in her teeth and he recognized her poker face. She was trying to fill an inside straight against what she suspected was four of a kind.

An apple curbed Jack's appetite for the time being and he sat back to think. Maddy still hadn't moved. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself, staring off into the distance.

Jack's mind was racing. There had been no mistaking the tingle of Asgard transportation technology, but Thor would not have abandoned them without explanation, nor would he have had any reason to render them unconscious.

They were left no additional supplies or means of protection, which, he hoped, translated into a short stay.

If they were meant to be found by local inhabitants, his abductor certainly wasn't making it easy on... whomever was to do the finding. He could only surmise that his presence was not being advertised... unless they planned on finding him with the tracking device implanted in his arm. If, indeed, there _were_ any other inhabitants on this strangely captivating world.

He would be missed. Eventually. After at least another week... That thought gave him a moment of pause. His cooler wasn't going to sustain them nearly that long. And nobody would be looking for Maddy until a lot longer time had lapsed. If anybody who knew her even knew exactly where her grandfather's property was.

"Maddy, does anybody know exactly where you are? Did you leave a time table, a phone number, anything that would make somebody alert the authorities that you're missing?"

She shook her head. "Nobody and nothing. The few people who know me well enough, know me well enough to expect me when they see me." She dropped her gaze. "I tend to disappear from time to time."

"That friend who's living with you?"

Maddy shrugged. "Is expecting me to be away all summer- if not longer. What about you? Surely somebody will miss an Air Force general?"

"When I don't turn up after two weeks. Get some rest."

"Like I could sleep," she snorted.

"Good. You take first watch. Wake me if you start to doze." Jack slumped down further into the chair, leaned his head back, and pulled his cap down over his eyes.

'_We are thoroughly and_ _utterly screwed!' _was his last thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Jack woke with a start, grinning to himself at the ridiculous dream he had been having. It took all of twenty seconds for reality to hit.

It was no dream.

He had only to look up to convince himself of that.

Six moons hung overhead, varying in size and hue, giving off an ethereal light that was nearly as bright as day but bathing everything in a blueish glow. Maddy was stretched out in the grass beside the dock, hands behind her head, staring upward. She wasn't sleeping. Jack leaned back and studied the sky, hoping to pick out something that would give him a rough idea of where they were.

About all he could be certain of was they were no longer in a recognizable quadrant of the Milky Way. That, and if they were this far from Earth... he had no idea how to even begin translating Earth hours into hyperspace distance. Perhaps the search for him had already begun.

'_Yeah, once they scour Earth, it should only take them another couple weeks to decide I'm lost in space!'_

The realization left an icy ball in the pit of his stomach. He got out of the chair, stretched out on the dock, and used his ball cap as a makeshift pillow. Maddy turned to look at him, but she didn't speak.

Very quickly his attention was diverted from their dire situation.

The alien sky proceeded to entrance him with an incredible light show. Brilliant flags of vivid color danced and circled and waved above him. One of the smaller moons did a crazy orbit around a larger moon, seeming to travel faster and faster as dawn neared. Shooting stars flew past at all angles, some slow, some fleeting, some with dazzling, shimmering tails of fire. There was no falling asleep again- not with the fantastic display going on above him- so he was awake to see the most awe-inspiring dawn he had ever witnessed.

The tiny, distant sun rose first. All but one of the six moons had disappeared, the giant lunar trio had not yet showed themselves, and the faraway sun lit the alien world with a soft, lavender glow that gradually lightened into an intense pink. A light mist swirled and swayed over the grassy plain, taking on the delicate, rainbow hues of the sunrise. Jack felt a chilly dampness and he worried that Maddy was cold, too. There was nothing he could do about it- short of cuddling up to share bodily warmth and he would bet the farm she'd rather be cold.

Maddy rose, stretched stiffly, and took a long drink of water. Her eyes touched his face briefly, then without a word she moved off into the cover of a clump of bright yellow brush. Jack studiously averted his eyes while maintaining a careful watch of the surroundings. She had moved back into the open, but instead of returning she sat cross-legged on the ground with her back to him. She probably needed some time to sort out her thoughts. Jack couldn't blame her. At least she had left her club behind... although she _had_ slept with it. He was thinking that he needed to find a moment of privacy himself when something tickled the side of his neck. He reared up and around, his heart skipping a beat.

A black horse stood watching him, its large dark eyes showing no trace of fear. He had two knobs like a giraffe poking up through a thick, black forelock. Jack edged backwards just to be on the safe side and said, "Hey, buddy. You startled me."

His voice startled the animal and it threw its head up. High. Jack looked up, and up. The horse had the neck of a giraffe- tan with brown spots- but sported a long, thick, black mane. Its body was entirely horse, coal black like its face. Jack looked down. From the knees on the horse had the shaggy legs of a grizzly bear, complete with long, vicious-looking claws where his hooves should have been.

Maddy turned at the sound of his voice.

The horse's ears pricked forward. He shook his thick mane and snorted softly. Jack began to relax as the horse nosed its way along the dock.

"Ahhh, I see what you're after." The core of last night's apple lay near where Jack had been stretched out. He picked it up and offered it to the horse. Velvety lips gently took the apple from his palm, and dark eyes studied the man gratefully as the core was crunched in a very appetizing manner. "You make that sound pretty good," Jack told him. "Think I'll join you." When he had finished most of the second apple, Jack offered the remains to the horse. Maddy was standing now, too, the look on her face indescribable.

"I made a new friend." Jack watched her carefully, afraid she was going into shock.

Maddy walked up beside him, the closest she'd gotten since their arrival. Eyes on the strange horse, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"General..."

Jack turned to give her his full attention. Her eyes searched his.

"I'm scared."

Jack's face mirrored his sympathy. He reached out and cupped the back of her head, drawing it to his shoulder. He slipped his other arm around her and held her for a moment. Her body was cold and he resisted the urge to wrap her in his arms and warm her. He settled for giving her arm a brisk rub. Maddy submitted to his embrace but her arms remained crossed around herself, a physical barrier that told him she was still wary of him.

"I know," he said into her hair. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this."

He felt her shuddering sigh, but she didn't relax and a moment later she pulled away. He could see that she was fighting tears. "We should do some reconnaissance," he said as he watched her fill the pop bottle with water from the cooler. "Up for a little walk?"

"Mind your feet," she warned as she immediately set off towards the distant forest, opposite direction of the one they had traversed last night, that lay at the base of a huge- and very colorful- mountain range. Jack stood for a moment, eyebrows raised, forgetting to move as he watched her backside.

'_Maybe I died and this is Heaven,'_ he mused. _'I had a heart attack when I actually caught a fish...'_

When he realized she was getting pretty well ahead of him, he put on his sunglasses and followed, leaving the strange horse nosing the lid of the cooler.

At the far edge of the clearing they could see a wide opening between the trees. It took another ten minutes to reach it. There was a game trail that wound around and through the trees, well used, and even though Jack was no Teal'c when it came to reading sign he could tell there were a variety of creatures roaming this forest.

The terrain was rising and, unlike that first stand of unique growth, these trees were more normal. As if this was natural forest and that other was a cultivated grove of fruit trees. The floor of this forest was riddled with sharp, gem-quality shards of stone. Jack was careful where he stepped, and took it as a good sign when Maddy helped to point out potential hazards. He saw her actually kick a few likely foot-slicers out of his path. As abruptly as at the cliffs, they found themselves clear of the forest and about half-way up a huge mountain. The rocks glittered and reflected in the sunlight; a vast array of colors and sizes and degrees of transparency. In another galaxy this mountain would be worth a fortune. Jack thought of Vala, and decided that there was no way his version of Heaven could be the same as hers, so he must not be dead. They took a moment to look around and catch their breath, Maddy pocketed a sizable chunk of what looked like turquoise, then they continued upward.

At the summit Jack sat down on a huge, flat, semi-transparent yellow rock and picked a bright blue shard out of his heel. Maddy was absently rubbing her foot as she took in the vista, and Jack found himself captivated by it as well. They had a fabulous view of the purple ocean over another perfectly symmetrical stand of flower-trees. Below they could see sections of the grassy plain, but his dock was hidden from sight. Behind them another series of colorful, glittering mountain ranges rose and fell as far as the horizon. He stood, let Maddy pick out the faint trail, and they continued on their way. The ground dipped and rose again, and there, nestled among the glittering jewel-like rocks, was a palace.

A very Gou'ald-like palace.

Jack grasped Maddy's elbow and drew her down into a crouch with him. She watched his face and took her cue from his expression.

"Bad guys?" she whispered.

"Maybe. That palace reeks of Gou'ald."

There could be no mistaking the glaring gold and over-the-top garishness that was a trademark of the narcissistic Gou'ald. But as Gou'ald palaces went, this one was awfully small. Not as big as some of the tents he and Daniel had encountered on Abydos. Not nearly big enough to be a mother ship, and not at all shaped like a pyramid. It had a more Asian look and Jack wondered if it could have been a Yu stronghold... though 'stronghold' was too big a word for it. Jack took up a position beside some larger rocks, a vantage point where he could observe without being observed, and settled down to watch. He reached for his field glass, only to remember with a snort that he had no such handy devices this time.

'_At least my eyes are in better shape than my knees...'_ he thought grumpily. He made a mental note to ask Carter to use that healing device on them when he got back to the SGC.

Maddy made herself comfortable against a rock of pale green and passed him the bottle of water. Jack drank and handed it back, watching covertly to see if she wiped the top before drinking. When she didn't bother it gave him a perverse sense of intimacy that he refused to dwell upon. It dawned on him then that she had offered him the water before quenching her own thirst. The type of gesture he was used to giving, but not accustomed to receiving. He found it oddly touching.

It was several hours before his stomach reminded him that lunch was a long walk away, and in all that time they had seen no movement around the little palace. In fact, they saw nothing. No birds, no weird animals, nothing but glimmering, colored rocks.

'_And no snakes. Or snakeheads.'_

There had been no sign of boats or ships on the water, either. Surely if a primitive race lived here, they would be out fishing. No smoke from cooking fires as far as the eye could see. Nothing flying through the air.

Nothing.

Maybe they weren't primitive.

Maybe he and Maddy had the planet to themselves.

And Maddy hadn't spoken a word since she asked if he'd sensed 'bad guys'.

Jack decided to head back to the dock before dark. Though the palace seemed deserted, he was loathe to approach it without any sort of weapon. Better to backtrack, and tomorrow they would circle through the mountains and have a look from the other side. He related this plan to Maddy, who simply shrugged and started back down the path. By the time they arrived Jack's stomach thought his throat was cut. He took the time, though, to make sure there was nothing threatening around his possessions.

Nothing had been disturbed.

They each wolfed down half a soggy sandwich, and Jack decided ruefully that they'd better split the second one before it went bad. Maddy settled down in the grass and quickly fell into a deep sleep. He was glad- she needed the rest- but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

Frustration began to set in. He paced the clearing, chafing at his dilemma. What _was_ he going to do? When the spectacular night sky show began again, Jack had roughed out a plan. With the first light of dawn he would fashion his shirt into a pack to make the meager supplies easier to carry, and go check out that palace. He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer, but he was loathe to wake Maddy when she'd been up all night. They had seen nothing threatening so far, and under the circumstances he was apt to sleep with one eye open anyway. He settled down on the dock, made himself as comfortable as he could, and tried to relax.

The black horse woke him again, nuzzling his chest in a feathery-soft quest for more apple. Jack eyed the vicious-looking claws and carefully got himself out of their reach.

"Sorry there's no more apple," he told the horse. "And I can't spare any other treats for you. Go eat grass- I prefer dressing on my salad."

"If we watch where he drinks," Maddy said from the other side of the dock, "It'd be a good indication that we could drink there, too. Same for those...funky... fruits. If the forest creatures eat it, we could try it."

"Good thinking." Jack had thought of that, but he allowed her to think she was contributing.

"We'd better find a supply of nice large leaves that aren't poisonous first..." she added cryptically.

"Leaves?"

"In case this alien fruit gives us very Earth-like diarrhea. So long as they aren't the Earth equivalent of poison ivy."

Jack grinned at her. _'Common sense and a sense of humor under duress. Double check marks in the 'pro' column.' _"Let's gather up what we can carry and start up the mountain."

They drank the remaining water from the cooler. Jack took off his shirt, arranged the remaining supplies, tied it up, and slung it over his shoulder. He caught Maddy eyeing his abs and said, "You could always take off _your _shirt and use it to tie up the tackle box..."

She dropped the small tackle box into the cooler, picked up the cooler by one handle, and struck a sarcastic pose.

"Well, do it your way," he shrugged and started off. But when he shot her a glance from the corner of his eye, she was trying not to smile.

They went about halfway up the mountain then cut to their right and worked across the slope. Jack found Maddy to be quite at home in the wilderness, even this alien wilderness. She moved soundlessly and with the alertness of a hunter. As she began to relax, every minute detail of their surroundings interested her. Once again she reminded Jack of Daniel in a ruins- missing nothing, wanting to investigate everything, intrigued by it all. He let her take the lead, trusting her to find the best path for his bare feet while he kept careful watch for anything hostile.

'_At least it's taking her mind off being scared.'_

"When you find a good place," Jack called to her, "Angle uphill again. See if we can find a high spot and get some bearings."

She moved unerringly, making slight course corrections, and brought them out directly above the little golden palace. Jack gave a low whistle.

"Nice work, Dan'l."

"As in 'Boone'?" she asked as she dropped the cooler and studied the structure.

"Crockett was a 'Davie'," he responded absently.

"Or a 'Sonny'."

It took him a moment to realize what she'd said. "As in 'Crockett and Tubbs', Miami Vice?"

She shrugged sheepishly.

He made an approving face. "Good one."

"Thank you. See anything I can worry about?"

He grinned. "Not yet. Let's move under the cover of those trees and dig in. Just watch for a while."

She picked a trail that kept them in enough cover that anyone from the palace couldn't mark their progress.

"Did you serve in the military?" he asked at one point.

"No. Thought about the Air Force- I wanted to be the first female fighter-jet pilot. They had a pretty good option for veterinary school, too."

"Why didn't you go for it?"

"My family needed my strong back."

"Where did you learn to trail like this?"

She shot him a grin. "Zane Gray, Louis L'Amour, every western I can get my hands on... is this where you wanted to end up?"

Jack turned and looked back. "Sweet. Boots off, smoke 'em if you got 'em."

He watched her sink down, ease off her shoe, and gingerly massage her mangled foot. It was swollen and purple clear to the ankle.

"Ouch," he said sympathetically.

She shrugged and replaced the shoe before her foot could swell too much to get it back on. "I'll find some water to soak it in, maybe do a mud pack. I wish we had something to make shoes for you."

"You could always kill one of those deer, chew the hide until it's nice and soft, then use fishing line to sew me warm, comfy slippers..."

"I'll get right on that, Kemo Sabe," she shot back dryly. "Drink up that beer so I can break a bottle and use it to slit their throats after I run them down and jump on them."

He looked over at her and laughed. But as he turned back, he realized she had the right idea. If he could find the right type of wood, the glass might make spear heads sharp enough to bring down edible meat. Then again most of the gem-rocks littering the ground would work as well. He was pondering whether the amber glass or one of these more crystalline rocks would start a fire when she stood and stretched an ache from her back. He remembered the long scrape and winced in sympathy.

"I'm going a little deeper into the woods," she informed him. "There has to be run-off along the slope somewhere- I'll see if I can find us potable water. And something to eat."

"Hold," Jack ordered. "Don't go outta sight. And remember what I told you about the snakeheads."

She clicked her tongue. "What if I have to pee?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "Find a tree." Carter had never been that up front with him. It was refreshing.

"I'll look for one with something edible in it."

"Don't go outta sight," he repeated. When she didn't answer he turned around.

She was already out of sight.

Jack sighed._ 'Just what I need,' _he thought sullenly_. 'To be stranded on an alien planet with a Gou'ald stronghold AND a hard-headed female.'_

She was gone so long Jack began to fret. He was just deciding to see if he could find her when she reappeared. He watched as she made her way through the trees, struck anew by her natural beauty and grace. Even favoring a sore foot she had the sexiest walk he'd ever seen. _'Make-up on that face would be a disgrace,'_ he thought. '_And she doesn't need high-heels to lengthen those legs, or tighten that bottom.' _He shook off the thought as she neared, carefully carrying something in the tails of her shirt. She smiled at him and for a moment Jack couldn't breathe.

"The birds are eating the blue ones," she told him, showing him what was in her shirt. "But they stayed away from the green and red ones. These seem to be nuts- those goofy squirrel-kangaroo things are cracking them open with their beaks. I'll try some first. If I don't get sick you can try later."

"Why you?" he scowled. "I'll try them."

She pivoted away as he reached for the berries. "You eat what's in the pack. We need you to get us out of this. I'm... expendable. You aren't."

"You are _not_ expendable!" he growled. "You read James Bond, too?"

She smiled but didn't look at him. "My high school history teacher let me teach the class for a day on espionage. GRU, KGB, MI5, MI6, CIA, FBI- I knew it inside out and backwards."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're still not expendable."

"Well, if a Gou'ald shows up you know what to do."

"Maddy..."

She popped a berry into her mouth and pulled a face. "Sour!"

"Not a good sign," he warned.

She shrugged, dumped the contents of her shirt into the cooler, then pulled a fistful of large leaves from her back pocket. Jack grunted and shook his head as he watched her use two rocks to break open the nuts and eat them. "These aren't bad. Tastes like... chicken," she finished impishly.

"Don't eat too many. If you get sick..."

"There's a stream of purple water," she interrupted. "Lots of animal tracks. No fish, though. Or snakes."

"You tried it, too, didn't you?"

"Yep. If I get sick- or die- _do not drink the purple water_, _do not eat the blue berries, do not eat these nuts._"

"What if you get high as a kite, rip off your clothes, and try to rape me?"

"Take advantage of it, General," she said with a pucker as she ate a few more berries. "Be the only chance you're ever gonna get."

"What if we're stuck here alone for months and months?"

"It could be years and years and you still won't get lucky."

"Maybe we'll have to populate the planet."

"Then you brought along the wrong female. Does the term 'spayed' mean anything to you?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I means I can save the condoms in my wallet for carrying drinking water."

She made a screwed up face. "Ewww! Yuck!" Then she said thoughtfully, "Or we could use them to make a slingshot... Like David and Goliath."

Jack laughed at her. Really laughed. Something he hadn't done in a long time. _'As long as no Gou'ald or anything else dangerous shows up this could get very interesting...' _He stretched out on the ground and tugged his hat over his eyes. "More like Huckleberry Finn. Can you keep watch while I get some sleep? I want to wait until dark to go check out that palace."

"Sure."

"Wake me if you start to feel..."

"Dead?"

"Anything," he replied sourly. A moment later he was asleep.

He woke just as the dual suns were setting. Maddy was sitting on a large, opaque red rock, the slanting sunlight turning her hair to fire. He tamped down distracting thoughts and moved up beside her. The ocean had turned a shimmering gold, the sky brilliant oranges and purples.

"It's beautiful," she breathed as he dropped down next to the red rock.

"You're beautiful." He hadn't meant to say it. He almost apologized, then realized how that would sound.

"When will we go down there?" she asked as if he hadn't said what he said.

"When its full dark."

"Why wait? The way the sky lights up at night..."

"A bit longer."

"All that stuff about the stargate. It's pretty hard to swallow."

"I know."

"Are we ever gonna get back home?"

"SG-1 will scour our galaxy, then the next until they find us, Maddy."

"I'm dreaming, aren't I? I'll wake up in Wyoming and this will all have been a dream."

"More like a nightmare?"

To his surprise she shook her head. "As long as no bad guys- or six headed dinosaurs- show up, it's kinda... well, _fun_ doesn't seem appropriate."

Jack laughed softly. "You're quite the adventurer."

"I _was _looking for a change in my life..."

"It doesn't get much different than this."

"How will I ever settle for a dull old job as a cook after this?"

"Do something different."

"Like what? I'm forty-five years old. I have a home. I'm _settled._" She said the word with distaste.

"Life is what you make it, Maddy. You don't have to _settle_ for anything."

"I hate 'settled' as much as I hate 'ruts'."

She was quiet for a long time. Darkness spread up the valley and eventually touched their side of the mountain.

"What are you thinking?" he finally asked.

"I was wondering if I could break that awesome black horse. He'd be an incredible ride with those paws instead of hooves."

"Don't even try it!" Jack snorted.

She canted him a sideways look that told him if she got it into her head to try, nothing he could say would stop her. Jack got too lost in her eyes to argue. Warm, rich, dark brown irises tapered into gold-flecked rings that matched the streaks in her hair. Glittering stargates that drew him into the depths of her soul.

"What are you thinking now?" he asked softly.

"I'm worried sick about Bonnie. There are two fifty pound sacks of dog food in the back of my truck, and I left the tailgate down... but what if something else gets in there and eats it all? What if she wanders off, gets to chasing a rabbit and can't find her way back to camp?" Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them back. "The horses will forage, but Bonnie...!"

"When SG-1 figures out I'm missing, they'll go to the cabin. Carter and Daniel will take care of her."

"_If _she's around when they get there. If nobody shoots her first. Maybe they'll think she's a stray, or lost. What if they take her to the pound and she gets put to sleep?" Her voice caught and she blinked back tears.

Jack's heart went out to her. He had seen how attached she and the dog were to each other. "I'm sorry, Maddy," he said softly, turning her face towards him again. "Just make up your mind she'll be okay. It's all you can do. She's way too smart for anyone to consider putting her down. Hell, she might even tell them what happened to us." He was being drawn into her eyes again, stepping through those golden stargates and into a world that was warm and inviting. The scrutiny made her nervous.

"Let's go see if anybody's home," she said, abruptly breaking eye contact and standing.

They made their way down the hillside and eased up to the entrance of the palace. The inside was dimly lit by some internal power source. The brilliant night sky was nearly brighter than the interior, and Jack wondered if the power source was running low. The only tracks around the entrance were animal.

"Stay outside until I check it out." He grasped her elbow and made her look at him. "Please. These places are full of booby traps and alien devices. Keep watch in case somebody shows up."

She nodded. "General? Be careful? Don't leave me on this planet all alone."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

He carefully made his way up the few shallow steps and paused to study the entrance. There were no doors, and he could see a vast hall with a single throne-type seat at the far end. Testing each step before he took it, he made his way inside. The golden walls were covered in Gou'ald writing. Two massive torches flanked the great chair, their flames long extinguished. The entire ceiling seemed to be glowing. The place was bare of any cloth material of any type, no tables or other seats, nothing laying around. It was very gold and very empty. He walked across the expanse to the throne and went up another set of steps. When he gained the platform he could see another chamber behind the first, also dimly lit from above. He walked into it and stopped. There was no mistaking the machines that stood dark, cold, and covered by a thick layer of dust.

Nirrti's gene-splicing devices.

He backed out of the chamber and left the palace. Maddy met him at the steps, her eyes full of questions.

"Let's go back up where we left the supplies," he told her. "I've got a pretty good idea what's going on here. I want to take a better look in the daylight, but at least I know nobody's been there in a hellava long time."

"You know who kidnapped us?"

"No, but I know why all these plants and animals are so strange." He led the way back up the hillside, and as they climbed he explained about Nirrti and her brutal scientific quest for the perfect host.

"So, she's dead? For sure?"

"For sure, Maddy. I haven't seen any evidence of a Jaf'fa village, so I think she set up a lab and just let nature take it's course. It's her MO. She probably dropped in from time to time to check on her experiments. It's a good bet no other Gou'ald even knew about this planet. All the critters we've seen so far seem to be Earth-based. She must have combed our planet for specimens over the centuries and came here to play around when she was bored. This might even have been where she developed and experimented with theories to try on humans."

"Somebody knows about it, obviously. We're here."

"Yeah. Somebody." They reached the ledge where they had spent the afternoon. He dug into the pack and tossed her a piece of carrot cake, string cheese and a jello. "Have some supper then get some sleep. I'll wake you in a couple hours."

She didn't argue, and as fast as the food disappeared it was obvious she was hungry. After they checked through the palace he would have to concentrate on getting them something substantial to eat. Her idea about a slingshot wasn't half bad, and he wondered how elastic her bra straps were. The idea of her being braless brought a tightening to his stomach that he tried to tamp down before it resulted in an embarrassing situation. Maddy curled into a ball and was soon asleep.

Jack drank one of the beers and sat studying her, wondering, considering, replaying their conversations in his mind. Everything about her intrigued him. There was a warm, cozy feeling inside him where not long ago an empty, cold, hardness had lived. He realized he wanted to know everything about her, wanted to learn how to make her smile, how to spark that delightful laugh. There was a quiet wildness about her, a fiery spirit tempered by calm and rational reason. He had an overwhelming desire to wake her just to hear her talk, to watch those incredible eyes, to find out what made her tick. As exhausted as she was, as deeply as she was sleeping, he felt safe in yielding to the undeniable fire she ignited. A driving force he had been doing his best to conceal from her since their arrival on this alien planet. They were so alone, so completely stranded, she was so dependent on him, that it would be downright evil of him to make her uncomfortable. Or afraid. If ever there were a situation where it was crucial for the woman to make the first move, this was it.

But the sooner she made that move, the more pleasant their stay would be...

At first light Jack woke Maddy and they went down to the palace again. This time he allowed her to go inside with him after a firm caution not to touch anything- even the walls. Jack found a zat'nik'etel in a secret compartment under the throne, and after pressing every tile on the wall, discovered a ribbon device. The hand device would be of no use since he couldn't activate it, but the zat would bring down meat. Maddy found a discarded Jaf'fa knife in the lab. She went to work on the blade against a rock and impressed Jack with the edge she managed to hone. The more he looked around and thought about it, the more Jack was convinced that Thor had wiped this place clean. It wasn't like the Gou'ald to empty out a palace this way, and despite the power source that lit the interior, the equipment appeared to have been rendered useless. He clung to that idea because it gave him hope that Thor might stumble across them.

"Can we make camp in here?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "We'll set up in that little clearing on the other side of the palace, next to the creek. We can come inside if the weather gets bad, but I don't like the idea of being cornered in here if somebody comes back. And we won't leave behind evidence that'll make them curious enough to search for us."

"What makes those ceilings glow? Is it something we could use if we could find it?"

"Unless you need an outlet for your hair dryer, I can't see any use for it."

"You have no idea how lucky you are, General."

He turned on his heel to look at her. "Didja say I was gonna get lucky?"

"I said you _were_ lucky," she shot back acidly. "Lucky I don't have something to chuck at you."

"Like to throw things, do you?"

"Occasionally. How does that zat thing work? Will it get me a steak for lunch?"

"Yeah, but it won't light a fire. How do you feel about steak tartar?"

She wrinkled her nose. "You go hunting, I'll start a fire."

"Build us a hut while you're at it. Then get started on a long-range communication device."

"Just bring back meat, O'Neill, before I start gnawing on your leg."

He had to leave then, before he said something he would deserve to get slapped for.

Three weeks passed, and O'Neill knew he was in way over his head with Madison Elaine Carson. She had set up a respectable camp and started the fire as promised, though he was still wondering how she managed that feat. She cooked alien meat over a campfire and made it taste like something from an upscale New York restaurant. She took his teasing in stride and handed it right back to him. When a weird, feathered snake with legs like a spider and tail like a scorpion invaded camp, she calmly picked up the zat, looked it over to see how it worked, and shot it. No hysterics, no panic, though he did see the gooseflesh raised along her arms. She just handled the situation. When Jack explained that one shot from a zat immobilized, two killed, and three vaporized, she shot the snake twice more, set the zat down, and finished her meal.

"Do you suppose this planet has winter?" she asked one evening as they walked along the pink beach.

"Hard to say."

"We should start thinking about tanning some hides, in case it gets cold."

"I bet you do a great Tarzan yell," he teased. "But hey, you started a fire outta thin air, why not tan hides, too?"

When she canted him a mischievous glance he bumped her on the shoulder. "How _did_ you get that fire going?" he asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Lots of ways to start a fire. Flint, if you have it. Forty-nine different ways to rub two sticks together. Glass and the sun..."

"How did _you_ do it?"

She reached into her pants pocket and produced a lighter. "When I'm out camping I never go anywhere without a lighter, a penknife, and sugar to bribe the horses," she told him sheepishly.

Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Why the hell did you wait so long? We could have had a fire the first night we were here!"

"I didn't think you'd want to alert anyone to our presence," she reasoned defensively. "The smoke could have been seen- and smelled- for miles. And if I mentioned it, you might have thought I was cold, or afraid of the dark, or whatever, and built one even if it wouldn't be prudent."

"Maybe _I_ was cold. Or afraid of the dark."

She patted his arm. "It wasn't that cold, and I'd protect you from monsters."

He laughed. "I bet you would, Maddy. ...You can't really tan a hide."

"I've never done it, but they say every animal has enough chemical in its brain to tan it's own hide. In your case, however, I sincerely doubt it."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning there are some animals with no brains?"

"If I thought for a minute you wouldn't zat me in my sleep for it, I'd show you exactly where my brains are."

"Like I said, not enough to tan your hide with."

"You're playing with fire," he warned softly, hoping she'd push the issue.

"Why?" she asked innocently. "I'm just implying you have a large hide."

"Like hell you were."

She giggled.

"What?" he demanded.

"I was just picturing you doing a Tarzan yell..."

**Chapter Three **

Teal'c crouched near the edge of O'Neill's pond, studying the ground where part of the dock still remained. Daniel was patting a friendly brindle Boxer while Sam tinkered with an electronic device.

"I'm getting nothing," Carter called.

"O'Neill's dock has been severed by Asgard transportation technology," Teal'c announced. "But I do not understand why he was simply not transported off of it."

"When did Jack get horses?" Daniel asked of no one in particular.

"Maybe they aren't his," Carter reasoned. "Might have just wandered in."

"This dog has a collar. Tag says her name is Bonnie. Gives an address in Wyoming, but there's no phone number. I bet she goes with the horses."

"Wyoming?" Carter chewed on her lip. "That's odd." She dropped her hands to her sides and stared around. "Vanished without a trace. Nothing in the cabin suggests he left on purpose, and everything points to him expecting to be here awhile. He was obviously taken by someone with Asgard transportation technology, but where do the horses and dog fit in?"

"Hammond said he was on two weeks leave," Daniel puzzled out loud. "And he was overdue by a week when the general contacted us. He could have disappeared any time during that three week span."

Teal'c picked up the bridle and looked it over.

"That's a bridle," Daniel told him. "It's what you put on a horse to control it."

"Then they _didn't_ just wander in," Carter mused. "Maybe General O'Neill rented them."

"You don't rent a dog, Sam," Daniel pointed out. "And if the horses came with the dog, Wyoming is a long way to go for them."

"I believe it is time to contact Thor," Teal'c intoned.

"Yeah, let's head back to Cheyenne Mountain," Sam decided. "We've got all we're going to learn from here."

"We can't just leave these animals here to starve," Daniel said.

"The horses seem fine. Lots of grass, water. We'll run into town and bring back some dog food. I'll contact the forest rangers, give them a half-assed story, flash some impressive credentials, and see if they'll keep an eye on them until we find General O'Neill."

Jack and Maddy had settled into a routine. She usually got up first, stirred up the fire, and put something on to cook. Then, as Jack tended breakfast she went down to the beach to wash up. After they ate, she stayed at camp while he washed. They spent the afternoons wandering the forest looking for edible foods, gathering fuel for the fire, and exploring further and further. They spent their nights laying on opposite sides of the fire, watching the amazing theatrics in the sky, pointing out this and that to each other. Some days they went swimming. Jack always suggested skinny-dipping and she always told him he didn't have enough money in his wallet to pay her, and she wouldn't take his credit cards.

She began gathering oddly shaped stones, comparing shapes, color coordinating them. She tore apart his lures and employed bits and pieces from his tackle box to mark them. A week later, when she meticulously laid out a chess board in the sand beside the campfire, using pink sand and flat pieces of blue, glass-like stones for the checker board pattern, Jack was tickled by her ingenuity.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to see how it felt to have her in his arms. He wanted to kiss those seductive lips and nibble on her ear. His fingers itched to be in that hair of hers, his hands ached to weigh the firm fullness of her breasts. When she came out of the water and her nipples showed hard through the clinging, tattered shirt, he would clench his jaw and avert his eyes from their erotic temptation. With each passing day the curve of her hips and sway of her bottom taunted him more. He wanted to slide his hands over the length of her legs and know their strength holding him to her. When he would abruptly get up and walk off into the woods, she would avert her eyes and leave him alone.

When he tried to turn the conversation to personal details, she answered vaguely and switched the subject. She would avidly discuss fishing, guns, football, world affairs and politics, but if he asked what her favorite color, or food, or music was, she would offer a casual non-response and find a reason to move away. When he tried to bring the subject around to her family, past relationships, jobs or schooling, a wall of ice developed between them that took him hours to thaw through.

She was a fantastic listener, though, and Jack found himself telling her more and more about himself. Maddy listened with her eyes and she listened with her heart. He discovered she was fluent in body language, uncannily perceptive and unerringly accurate. Things he usually hated talking about, and, as weeks passed, things he never discussed with anyone else came pouring out with ease. He told her about his black ops training, his time in an Iraqi prison, the time he had gotten left behind enemy lines. He told her about breaking his legs in a parachuting accident, and how Ba'al had tortured, killed, and revived him in the sarcophagus again and again. He told her about the nightmares that still plagued him occasionally. He would hear himself talking and tell himself to shut the hell up, but he would look at her face, into her eyes, see the compassion and interest and understanding, and he would keep talking. He had a strange need to lay bare his soul and have her pass judgement on it. He told her about the SGC, SG-1, his friends, how close they had become, what they had been through together, their little quirks. He was trying to draw her into his life, somehow wind so much of himself around and through her that she couldn't be separated from him. She seemed to absorb everything he told her- reading between the lines and asking thought-provoking questions and remembering the smallest detail- yet she maintained a distance that annoyed him.

It was getting harder and harder not to touch her, not to give in to the overwhelming desire to seduce her. She would laugh up at him, tease him, but when she sensed him getting too serious she would put physical distance between them until the moment passed. She was like a wild thing, curious and friendly, but fleeing at the first hint of capture. Something inside her thrived on not being cornered, on evading even the smallest of strings that might cause her heart to trip and fall. To tame her would be to crush her, but left free, she would never willingly seek out the shelter of emotional attachment.

To seduce her would be to shatter the comfortable companionship they both needed in this lost, alien world.

He loved to watch her comb her hair. She would pull it to one side and patiently draw her fingers through the long, curly waves, carefully working out knots and tangles, and he couldn't tear his gaze away. Mesmerized, his eyes would follow her fingers' path as that glorious hair parted and slipped and rippled, silken strands of auburn, brown, gold, red, and gray. He wanted to bury his hands it in, feel it glide through his fingers, hold it to his face, smooth it across his chest, have it tickle his back.

She noticed everything, found something to be interested in at every turn, was delighted by the smallest discovery. Her sense of humor had a broad range, knew no boundaries, and Jack caught himself laughing with her over even the most mundane chores.

The meals she cooked with him became a daily exercise in experimenting with their limited resources. She used salt water from the ocean, the few sugar cubes still in her pocket, smoke from various woods, and juices from the alien fruits to season the meat. She washed out the tackle box and used it for soaking the meat in whatever she could find to change and enhance the flavor. She tasted various leaves, twigs, and roots, searching for new flavors, looking for ways to add a fresh twist to each meal. Some were exquisite, some fell flat, others ended up dumped into the fire, but Jack loved the way she never tired of trying. She found a round rock and used it to pound the meat into something resembling hamburger, then worked ground berries and nuts into it. She spread the mixture into thin strips on a flat, glass-like stone, soaked it in salt water, then left it in a sunny spot. In two days' time they had an alien version of pemmican and Jack was delighted by her resourcefulness.

She carefully squeezed the juice from fruits into the empty beer bottles and diluted it with purple water to provide them with something to drink besides the tasteless water. They worked together to crack open the huge coconuts, savored the milk, and ate the meat both toasted and raw.

"When are you gonna invent coffee?" he asked one morning.

"When you haul your ass up the mountain and find me some beans, Juan," she shot back.

She climbed trees and swam out too far and scrambled up the highest of rock piles. She closed her eyes briefly before each meal and he knew she was giving thanks for having something- anything- to eat on this alien world. She sat with the sun on her face, the wind in her hair, her eyes searching the distant horizon. Still, thoughtful, at one with the elements, a child of nature, Jack loved to sit and watch her simply sit.

She prayed a lot. Many times he had lost sight of her and went searching, only to find her in a secluded spot, on her knees, hands folded and head bowed. He would slip into cover and stand watching her, wondering at her devotion, trying to understand tears that seemed to have no connection to fear or worry. He would tell himself it was a trick of the light when he would sense rather than see a glow around her. When she would return to camp with an aura of peace and assurance that seemed to reach out and envelope him as well, it was easier to accept it than delve too deeply into why.

She loved rain. They would scrape their fire into a thick, hollowed-out chunk of driftwood and take it with them into the shelter of the palace when a storm threatened, but Maddy couldn't resist stepping outside and turning her face into the drops. She loved to watch the clouds form and change, and he had to argue forcefully to convince her that she could enjoy the lightning from inside the doorway every bit as well as standing out in the open. It wasn't that she didn't understand the danger, she just defied it.

She was never too hot or too cold, never complained about the limited menu, or drinking tepid water, or the hard ground, or the sand when it blew and stung their eyes. She didn't fuss about cuts or bruises or headaches or stomach aches. She was always optimistic, always seeing the bright side of things. She was never without a ready smile, a helping hand, or an encouraging word. It was never his turn to do any of the work, she just went ahead and did what needed to be done. She never asked him for anything, expected only her uninterrupted privacy when she needed it. She never had a moment of boredom. And Jack began to wonder if she was even real.

He watched her tame the strange black horse with the long neck and clawed feet. He tried to talk her out of it, tried to convince her the animal was potentially dangerous, but she laughed at him with her eyes and patted his arm and did as she pleased.

"What if he rakes you with those claws?" Jack demanded. "We have no medical kit- you want me to sew you up with fishing line? What if you get busted up, Maddy? How will I take care of you?"

Her eyes were steady. "Then let me die, Jack. That's all."

"You have a death wish?" he asked heavily. It didn't fit his picture of her.

"No, Jack, I have a _life_ wish. Either of us could die tomorrow. When it's my time, I'm gonna hit my grave in a sideways skid- not toddle up to it and trip in over my cane."

Jack would hover nearby, zat at the ready, as she coaxed and played with the huge animal. The day he climbed a cliff overlooking the pink beach and saw her astride the beast, chest deep in the purple ocean, playing together like two carefree children, he couldn't muster surprise. The horse bent its incredibly long neck around to nuzzle Maddy and she caught his nose in her hands and kissed it, two wild things bonding and forging a unique friendship. When they came out of the water and raced along the beach, Maddy laying low and clinging to its back effortlessly, Jack's heart swelled with emotion he didn't realize he was capable of feeling. The horse's long black mane whipped around her, merged with Maddy's gold streaked hair and became a single, glorious flow in the windy wake of their breakneck pace.

Jack knew it was only a matter of time before he threw caution to the wind, wagered life, limb, and treasure to have exclusive rights to Madison Elaine Carson.

When Jack came hobbling into camp Maddy's welcoming smile faded. He watched her take in his torn and dirty clothes, the blood, the limp, and he saw the worry on her face as she came to meet him.

"What's the other guy look like?" She made a joke, but her hands and eyes were on the gash above his ear. "Sit down where I can do something with this. Where else are you hurt?"

Jack obediently lowered his aching body to the log beside the fire and submitted himself to her capable hands. "That yellow shelf above the palace gave out under me," he growled. "I rode it ass-over-tin-cup to the bottom."

"Anything broken?" She came around in front of him and watched his face. "Take a deep breath for me."

He did as instructed. She watched him with a critical eye.

"No pinching, no pain?"

He shook his head.

Soft hands cupped his face and tilted his head back. Jack's stomach landed a triple axle as she stared hard into his eyes. She moved his face into a ray of sunlight, then used her hand to shadow it, gauging the reaction of his pupils. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything but what her lips would feel like under his.

"Why were you limping?" She squatted down and ran her hands the length of both legs, strong fingers palpating and probing with experience born of handling leg injuries on horses.

He sucked in a deep breath and tried to remember. "I was limping?"

But she had found the slice across the bottom of his right heel. She stood and moved back beside him, her fingers probing the gash in his scalp.

"Take off your shirt."

He obediently removed the tattered remains then closed his eyes as her fingers brushed away the grit and gently roamed his back.

"You've got a couple scrapes but they're not deep. Like road-rash."

Her hands were back on his head.

"It's not very deep, but any head wound bleeds an awful lot." She put a gentle hand on his cheek and turned his face to her. "I'm gonna go get some sea water to wash these out. The salt is all we have to disinfect them."

Jack stood. "I'll walk down, be easier."

"If you feel up to it..."

"I walked this far, didn't I?" he retorted grumpily. He hated that her hands weren't still on him. Then he brightened. "But I might need to lean on your shoulder..."

"You walked this far, didn't you?" she shot back.

"Your sympathy is overwhelming."

"Come on, before you lose so much blood I have to drag you by one leg."

But she paused long enough to run warm hands over his arms and sides, gently probing his ribs, watching his face for some sign of pain. Jack summoned his best poker face and tried not to let it show how much he enjoyed her touch. Finally he had to force himself away from her hands. In about one more second he was going to have her for dinner.

They waded out until the water lapped at Maddy's shoulder blades. Jack dunked his head and let her work on the gash until she was satisfied all the dirt and debris were flushed out. He didn't feel any discomfort- his mind was on the gentle hand holding his face, the fingers that brushed his ear as she worked. Those magnificent breasts that bobbed on the surface practically under his nose, errantly brushing his arm. When the backs of her fingers lingered on the growth of his beard, he pretended not to notice. When she moved behind him to clean the scrapes on his back, the thrust of the ocean swayed her against him; her thigh against his, her breast brushing his back, her hip into his rear, tentatively, lightly, maddeningly. Jack braced himself against the tide so that each contact was firmer, lasted a heartbeat longer, and he found himself taking deeper, faster breaths.

"I could probably straighten a fishing hook," she mused as she worked. "Use the pliers to snap off the barb, sterilize it in the fire. Run fishing line off the spool and use what's on the bottom- it'd be cleaner- and stitch this... But I really think we're better off not introducing possible infection. It should close up okay. We'll just keep it clean and keep an eye on it."

She finished all too quickly and led him towards shore. When they were nearly out of the gently washing waves she stopped him, bent down, and picked up his foot like he was a horse. Off balance, Jack put a hand on her back to steady himself. Warm, solid muscle met his touch and he battled with the urge to slide his hand up under the wet material, down over her firm curves. To take his mind off the desire to feel her skin against his palm, he took advantage of the opportunity to study the behind that so intrigued him. Far too quickly she had cleaned the cut on his heel, straightened, and slapped him on the ass.

"Good boy. You can put your hoof down now. Try to keep sand out of it as much as you can. I'll heat the knife to cauterize it while I'm watching supper."

She left Jack standing in the water, staring at her backside as she walked away.

When he got back to camp, Maddy was just taking a chunk of meat and roasted fruit off the spit. He sat down and propped his foot up, glancing around the fire for the knife while trying to pretend he wasn't. She used the cooler lid as a tray and brought the food around the fire to him. She set it across his knees and stepped back to check his head. Jack felt her fingers move up through his hair, a tender caress that had nothing to do with his injury. He closed his eyes, held very still, and was rewarded by her hand traveling down over the nape of his neck and giving it a gentle squeeze. She was sitting down beside him, tearing off a piece of meat, before the tingle of her touch began to fade.

"Um, so," he drew a quick breath. "No white-hot knife in my future?" He'd let her do it, if only to feel her hands on him again.

She laughed softly. "Took your mind off the sting of the salt water, didn't it?"

He turned his head side-ways to look at her. "Then what was the slap on the ass for?"

She blushed, but retorted, "I can't resist slapping a horse's ass after I've checked his hoof."

"I'd chase you around the campfire for that, but my heel hurts too much."

"Eat your supper before I change my mind about cauterizing that foot ...and decide to do your scalp while the knife's hot." She wiped her hands on her jeans and stood. Turning her back to him, she reached up under her shirt, unhooked her bra and, as Jack watched with great interest, worked the bra out of her sleeve.

"Now _that's_ the way to take my mind off pain," he encouraged.

She shot him a smirk, picked up the knife, and neatly sliced the cups apart. Bringing a beer bottle of water with her, she crossed her legs and sank down onto the ground in front of him. After rinsing the cut again, she fitted the cup over his heel and used the bra straps to tie it into place.

"You want that back when I'm done with it?"

"Keep it," she snorted.

"_Thanks_!" he grinned.

Maddy laughed at him. "You're easy. I bet all those stringy, coiffured blondes with six-inch nails, nine inch heels, and dripping diamonds just love you back in Washington."

"Jealous?" he taunted.

She picked up a piece of roasted fruit that had cooled enough to eat. The juice dripped down over her chin and Jack wanted so badly to lick it off for her. She finally answered him.

"Only when I picture you in dress blues."

His eyes snapped up to hers. "You picture me in dress blues?"

She wiped the back of her hand across her chin- erasing his fantasy- and nodded. "With a stringy blonde dripping diamonds, digging six-inch nails into your wallet- _arm. _I meant _arm_."

"You aren't far from the truth," he muttered sourly. "Which is why you found me in Minnesota."

"Running from someone?"

"Running from them _all. _...So you like a man in uniform?"

"They're nice to look at," she shrugged.

There it was again, Jack thought. Evading anything remotely resembling her personal taste. "Not as nice as when you roll them into a three-piece suit?"

To his surprise she shook her head. "My idea of a man getting all slicked up to take me on a hot date is, he tucks-in the tails of his flannel shirt."

Jack choked on his mouthful of meat. "Are you serious?"

Her eyes on his were steady. "I refuse to even date a man who owns a suit. If he can't wear a decent shirt and new jeans to weddings and funerals, he's not my type."

"You can wear dress blues to weddings and funerals."

"Not the same. Dress blues are _earned_. Dress blues I could..." She brought herself up short and threw the rest of the fruit into the fire. "I used all the water. I'll go refill the bottles.

That fast the conversation was over and she was gone.

Jack smiled to himself. He was getting to her. He hoped she liked corn on the cob oozing with butter. And barbequed ribs... with lots of messy, dripping sauce he could clean off her mouth.

**Chapter Four **

"It came through the stargate to the Alpha Sight," General Hank Landry explained to SG-1, who was gathered around the conference table in the briefing room. In the center of the table rested a silver orb. Landry pressed the glowing panel in its center. A bluish hologram sprang to life.

"Aris Boch!" Daniel and Sam said in unison.

"You know Aris?" Vala asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Teal'c affirmed.

"Let's hear what he has to say, " Landry interjected..

"I have O'Neill and his lady friend," Boch said without preamble.

"Lady friend?" Daniel blinked.

"Shhh!" Vala cautioned, then sent a 'teacher's-pet' smile to Landry.

Boch continued, "They're safe- for now. I want Ba'al in an even exchange for O'Neill- one of his clones will do fine. I hadn't intended on getting the woman, so I'll just take a cargo hold filled with naquada in exchange for her. I'll contact you in one of your Earth months and we'll see how things are progressing."

"How do you know Aris Boch?" Mitchell asked Vala.

She shrugged. "I've been around, he's been around..."

"Birds of a feather," Daniel grumbled.

"Can you give us any insight on where he might be, or where he might be holding General O'Neill?" Landry asked her.

"And his lady friend," Daniel added. He and Carter exchanged smug glances.

"Aris doesn't call any planet 'home'," Vala told them. "He just... flits from one place to another, one job to another. He used to work exclusively for the system lords, but since they're all but gone he's taken up trading," she shrugged. "A little theft, along with bounty hunting. I had thought him dead and gone for some time now."

"I want a list of the planets he's most likely to visit, or has visited in the recent past," Landry informed her.

She spread her hands wide in a helpless gesture. "Love to accommodate you, General Landry, but as I said, it's been _ages_ since I ran into Aris. Nobody has even brought up his name in..." she shook her head, "_Ages."_

Landry looked at Mitchell. "You work with Vala- come up with some planets to visit, places he's likely stopped to resupply, or trade or whatever it is he does. We have to scare up some sort of lead." He turned to Carter. "I want a Ba'al in one of our holding cells by the end of the week."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "We're not giving in to his demands, Sir?"

"Absolutely not," Landry stressed. "But if we have a Ba'al on hand, we can use him however we see fit."

"We could always tag him and give him to Boch," Mitchell suggested.

Sam shook her head. "That might lead us to Boch, but not necessarily to General O'Neill.""Or his lady friend," Daniel added.

"If I may, Sir?" Sam spoke up. "Perhaps we could ask Teal'c to ask some questions around Chulak, see if anyone there has seen or heard of Boch recently."

"Chulak?" Landry frowned.

"Yes, Sir. We've deduced that General O'Neill was most likely taken by Asgard beaming technology. The only ships- _that we know of-_ with that technology are the Asgard- highly unlikely. Ba'al- again, highly unlikely since that's who Boch is after. A Hat'ak, or cargo ship, equipped with the technology. He had to have been cloaked to get in and out of orbit without being detected. We know now that Boch has him..."

"And his lady friend," Daniel reminded.

"...so it stands to reason," she gave Daniel a curious look as she spoke, "That Boch might have gotten a ship from a Jaf'fa."

"Or stolen one," Teal'c inclined his head that he concurred.

"Maybe Boch didn't snatch General O'Neill..." Vala offered.

"And his lady friend," Daniel muttered.

"...himself. Maybe he had a Jaf'fa do it for him," Vala finished with a frown at Daniel.

"In which case Chulak would still be the best place to start, " Landry nodded. "Teal'c, see what you can find out."

Teal'c inclined his head again.

"What do you want me to do, General?" Daniel asked.

"Find out who this 'lady friend' is," Landry told him to the smirks of the rest of the team. "Who is she, what's her background, why did she just happen to be with O'Neill when he was taken, and could she possibly be in on all this? Specifically, is she tied in any remote way to the NID or The Trust."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Guess I'll be heading back to Minnesota."

"And eventually to Wyoming," Carter added. "If Bonnie and those horses belong to the General's mysterious lady friend. And take dog food with you," she reminded.

"In the meantime I've put all ships on alert to monitor for a signal from O'Neill's implant. Any questions?" Landry barked.

There was a chorus of 'No, Sirs.'

"Good! Get to work. Dismissed!"

Jack watched Maddy pick up another of the gem-like rocks. Her pockets were already bulging. The dappled sunlight, filtered by dense trees, played magical lights over her face.

"Check this out," she called with all the enthusiasm of a delighted child.

He walked over and peered at the opaque, multi-colored stone but was far more interested in the sparkle in her eyes.

"When they come for us, I'm gonna have to throw you over my shoulder to get you to leave, aren't I?"

She didn't take her eyes off the unique stone. "I could stay here. It wouldn't be so bad. This almost looks like a fire opal. It's incredible!"

"Alone, or could I stay with you?"

"You have a life to get back to," she said softly, picking at a gold spot. "Dress blues and stringy blondes and stargates."

Jack's eyes trailed down the vee of her shirt to where missing buttons exposed the top mounds of her breasts. Time had thinned the material until he could almost see skin. She was so engrossed in the stone that she didn't notice the path his gaze took, or the way his eyes warned that the grip on his composure was slowly slipping.

"You don't have anything to go back for?"

"Bonnie. My horses and other dogs. Friends, I guess. A houseful of treasures I've collected... But if I had to stay here I wouldn't be heart broken. Maybe I could get you to bring Bonnie to me. And a truckload of toilet paper. Coffee..." She slipped the stone into her pocket and poked through the soft soil with her toe. Her hair fell forward and she flipped it back. When it wouldn't behave she ripped the tail from her shirt and tied it in place. Jack couldn't stand it. He stepped close, reached around her head, and untied the cloth. Her hair was so incredibly soft he couldn't resist sinking his fingers into it's unruly depths.

Maddy froze looking up at him with parted lips and a startled expression in her eyes. Jack knew she realized she had missed her cue to put space between them. She took a step back but his hands were still in her hair and he held her fast. Their gazes locked. She had a deer-in-the-headlights look as his head dipped towards hers. His hands shifted to cradle her head, his fingers splayed through her hair, his breath whispering over her lips. His mouth covered hers with gentle urgency and he felt her resistance crumble into dust and float away. The resigned mewing sound she made opened the flood gates and he couldn't stop, couldn't tear himself from the sweetness of her kiss. Her hands crept up to his neck, their touch sending his heart racing. He drew back a fraction, letting their lips brush, their breath mingle as his hand slid down to the small of her back and he pulled her closer. When she drew a quietly ragged breath he raised his head to look at her. Her eyelids were closed, her lips still slightly parted. He kissed her again and found himself drawn further and further into the depths of exquisite, gentle passion.

He had no idea how long that kiss lasted. Time and space ground to a standstill. He was aware of her hands twisted into his shirt, of her body pressing into his. His brain swirled with a dizzying intensity. He wrapped a hand in her hair and devoured her mouth with an abandon he hadn't known he possessed. Her kiss thrilled him beyond reason and he felt his soul soaring, his legs turning to jelly.

He wasn't sure how, or why, the kiss ended. He would have been content to continue well into the next century. Her eyes were still closed, and the look on her face must surely have been a reflection of his own. He breathed her name and her eyelids fluttered open. She stared up into his eyes, her look glassy and far away. Then he felt her stiffen, saw the curtain slowly fall across the back of her eyes once again, and he hated that the moment was past. Her fists loosened in his shirt, then she was pressing the flat of her palms against his chest. But she couldn't mask the trembling along the length of her body, or the nervous way she tried to swallow. She couldn't force her breathing back to normal. Her reaction was nearly as potent as her kiss had been, and Jack had to fight back the urge to beat on his chest and yell.

"I... I think I... need to sit down," she murmured.

"Me too." Jack backed her up several steps and eased her down onto a rock. He leaned sideways into a tree and was reasonably sure if it hadn't been so handy he might well have melted into a puddle on the forest floor.

"_Damn_," he breathed appreciatively.

"They teach you that in black ops, too?" she asked breathlessly.

Jack found enough air in his lungs to laugh. "You know, they talk about fireworks and the earth standing still, but I never bought that stuff until just now."

"We aren't on Earth."

"I'm pretty sure Earth stood still, too."

"Did that answer your question?"

He frowned. "What question?"

Maddy made a rueful face and looked away. "The question that's been in your eyes since we met. The reason I'm trying to keep you at arm's length."

"In that case, it raises several more I'd like to answer..."

"Jack," she hesitated and he knew she was reconsidering her words.

"Tell me."

She swallowed. "_That,_" she took a deep breath, "Has been right here," she touched a fisted hand to her chest, "Since the night we rescued the horses. I didn't want it to happen.

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Men like you aren't meant for women like me. I'm tired of falling only to catch nothing but a wheels-up landing. A crash-and-burn."

"Maddy, I've never felt _anything _like I did just now. That has to mean something. Something more than just a..."

"Don't!" she bit out at him. "Just... don't... start." Agitated, she rose and started down the trail.

Jack watched her go, not sure his legs were up to chasing her yet. When she was nearly out of sight he pushed off the tree and sprinted after her.

He caught up to her as they broke into the grassy field where his dock had landed. Panting, he spun her around and gave her a hard look.

"It's _already _started!"

"Then we need to stop it now! I don't want this!"

"Don't want what? I'm not going to drop you off in Wyoming with a pat on the head and never see you again! This is real, it's ..."

"It's what happens when two people are thrown together into something like this! The situation defies all logic!" she countered. "Nurses Syndrome- nurses think they are in love with a patient that is completely dependent on them for everything. Hostage Syndrome- they start to appreciate not being killed, food and water and the slightest convenience, and mistake it for something more. It's not real, Jack, it's just the circumstances."

"I've been a hostage _and _a helpless patient, more than once. It never felt like this!"

"Damn you, Jack O'Neill, don't you dare make me fall in love with you!" There were tears in her eyes now, and she was fighting his hold on her. He refused to let go.

"It's too late, isn't it, Maddy?" he demanded softly.

She tried to pull away. Sweeping a long leg behind hers, he tripped her off balance and carried her down into the tall grass. She twisted and tried to roll away, but he pinned her arms over her head and used his body to still hers.

"Damn it, Maddy, stop fighting me!" There was some serious doubt on Jack's part as to who would win an ongoing tussle.

Her chest rose and fell against his and she bit her lip. Her gaze as she stared up at him was more haunted than angry.

"We can take this slowly," he promised. "There's no reason to rush. If this is as real as that kiss... we have to be together, Maddy. We can't _not_ be."

She shook her head and squeezed back hot tears. Jack dropped a kiss onto each eye. "How can you deny something that was so incredible?" he asked. She couldn't muster an answer. "Tell me the truth: Have you _ever_ felt a rush like that? Has a kiss ever affected you that way?"

Her face fell. "No," she whispered. Then her eyes opened wide and her gaze bored into his. "_NO_! That meat we're eating would taste awful back on Earth- but it's what's available so we think we like it. Neither one of us would pick it off a menu!"

"First off, I happen to quite enjoy the meals you conjure up outta next to nothing. And second, I'd pick you off a menu for every meal of the day _and_ dessert. Especially dessert!" His gaze roamed her face, her hair, and came back to her eyes. "A few snacks in between..."

She rolled her eyes and groaned her frustration. "My point _being_, there's no way you can know that when there are no other choices available. If we passed on the street you wouldn't give me a second look."

"I wouldn't have to give you a second look- I'd be following you around like a puppy from the first one. Are you saying you wouldn't give _me_ a second look?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wanna tell you whatever it'll take to make you back off. But I'm not a liar, not even to protect myself. Can't you just pretend I did? Insert the right words yourself that will make you walk away from this?"

His lips twitched in a faint grin. "Nope. I've seen the way you look at me, watched the little shivers creep up over you when I sneak too close. I've caught you watching me sleep, Maddy, seen the way your eyes eat me alive from across the fire..."

Her face went very red and it's heat embarrassed her even more. Jack laughed softly.

"You could never lie to me," he taunted. "Your eyes tell me everything. Your body reacts to me and you can't stop it, can't hide it from me anymore than I can hide my reaction to you. You have a way of coaxing me to talk then you absorb every word like it's ice water in Hell."

"I don't have access to the choices you have, Jack. I don't get to meet exciting men with exciting lives. The toughest men I ever get to meet would run crying behind their mommas at the _thought_ of getting shot at- you eat bullets for breakfast and it only makes you hungrier."

"Tough turns you on?"

She clicked her tongue at him. "Let me up, Jack. I don't wanna play this game with you."

"Huh-uh. I've been trying to pry something- anything- outta you since we got here." He tilted his head to the side and studied her expression. "It would take a tough son-of-a-bitch to attract you, wouldn't it? You need a man who is tougher than you, and I don't imagine there's too many of us out there. I bet you like to play rough, Maddy." He held her wrists in one hand and trailed the back of his finger lightly over her cheek. "You like to feel a man prove he's stronger, especially in bed. Push you to your limit then take you past it, eat it up and ask for more. You wouldn't be content anything less."

"I'm not opening this discussion with you," she responded coldly.

"It's already open. You don't have to say a word. I talk and see the answer in your face, your eyes. Feel it in your body..."

Maddy closed her eyes and struggled to free herself. He kissed her until she realized he wouldn't stop until she did. She went still. He grinned down at her.

"Lady, I could kiss you all day long, then love you all night. Just go ahead and fight me."

She heaved a sigh. "What's it gonna take for you to get..." She caught herself and clamped her mouth shut.

"Up?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...it through your head that I'm not interested in this conversation?" she shot back acidly.

"Oh. Well, making you mad won't get me anywhere, so..."

"_Nothing_ is gonna get you_ 'anywhere'_," she warned. "Just let me up."

"Not until you hear me out."

"I don't want to hear what you seem bent on saying!"

"I'm gonna set a few things straight in your head, Maddy. Clear up a few misconceptions. You won't open up and talk to me, so shut up and listen."

She went limp with a long-suffering sigh.

"I've enjoyed plenty of those 'choices' you mentioned, and I've never had a single kiss blow my mind the way you did. It gave me a major attitude adjustment. More intense than a free-fall. Lined all my ducks up in a nice, neat row ...and I didn't even know the little buggers had been scattered." He was falling deeper and deeper into her eyes, his voice getting softer as he spoke. "I was attracted to you from the beginning, but the longer I'm around you the more I can't see myself anywhere _but _near you. You aren't a choice for me, Maddy, you've become a necessity."

"That only makes it worse!" she blurted. "I won't be owned, and you could do that to me. My soul is not for sale!"

"I might be willing to settle for your heart."

"Or just my body until you get bored with me- or we get rescued."

"I'd like to get my hands on whoever made you this cynical," he said roughly.

"I'd think, after the life you've led, you'd be right there with me."

He grunted. "You'd think._ I_ thought- right up until I met you."

"Now see, you don't know me well enough to make a statement like that. Too fast to last, Jack."

"And you've worked damned hard at not letting me get to know you. That's why, isn't it?" he demanded with sudden insight. "You saw this coming and you've been laying the groundwork. Patiently waiting for a chance to throw that up to me. A landmine you planted for the moment I couldn't bear not touching you a moment longer. But in the meantime you couldn't help drawing out every aspect of _my_ life. You don't play fair, Maddy, but the cat's outta the bag. You're as wrapped up in me as I am in you."

"I wasn't setting you up, O'Neill," she snapped his name, "I was trying to keep us on an even keel- a polite friendship. Once you start swapping divorce stories and childhood memories it gets too comfortable and you forget why you should avoid a hug here, a touch there. Then it becomes downright silly not to snuggle up for warmth on cold nights. From there it's a downhill slide into sleeping together."

"One of these days," he warned softly, "I'm gonna hear you say my name in an entirely different tone." He got some satisfaction when he felt her shiver.

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"I heard. I fully intend to change your mind. About me. About us. That's a promise."

Her eyes hardened and he knew he had touched a nerve. "Don't you _ever_ say the word 'promise' to me, O'Neill!"

"Had a few of those broken, eh?"

"Broken my ass," she seethed. "Men use that word as code for 'I can't be bothered, but go ahead and hold your breath so I can watch you squirm'!"

A pained look crossed Jack's face and Maddy pounced on it. "See, I have issues. Not somebody you want to get tangled up with. Now let me up."

"I'm quite comfortable and I don't have another damned thing to do," he grinned down at her. "As far as issues go, I've got a few of my own and they're a good bit darker than yours. I think I can cope."

"Why on earth would you want to?"

"Because you are all the women I've loved in my life- and a few I've dreamed about- rolled into one bundle of beautiful, passionate, excitement."

"How can you know that after, what, eight weeks?"

"Eight very close and revealing weeks," he reminded her. "Nine, if you count Minnesota."

"Not enough."

"I didn't say it was. But I'm not letting you get away until we've explored the possibilities."

"Well you can't have me. There. Subject closed."

"Watch me reopen it." He caught her lips in another searing kiss. Hands buried in her hair, he coaxed her mouth open and teased her tongue with his. When her hands crept up along his arms, slipped around the back of his neck, pressing, urging him on, he took the kiss deeper yet. The small whimper that escaped her throat drove him wild and he thought he would explode before he could draw his fill from her. Her legs twined around his, clasping him tightly and making promises her head would never allow them to honor. If the first kiss created fireworks, this time it was a nuclear blast. When she tried to push him away it took a moment for him to realize what she was asking. Groaning, he dragged his lips from hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"God, Maddy..." It came out as a rasp as he tried to catch his breath, gather his wits.

"Let me up," she pleaded. "Jack, _please_..."

He shook his head. "Might never catch hold of you again."

"Don't do that to me again." Anger. Very real, very bitter anger.

That brought his head up and he stared at her in disbelief. "Maddy..." he was at a loss for words. But she had landed a devastating blow.

"Just... let me up."

"Not until you give me a damned good reason for that tone."

"When you kiss me I can't think!" There was honesty and desperation in her voice. Panic and anger. "I can't stop from giving in to you, from wanting what you're offering. If you consider yourself an officer and a gentleman, you will stop putting me in a position of not being able to think clearly enough to say 'no'."

Stunned, he rolled to the side and released her. Like a frightened animal suddenly finding itself freed from a trap, she bounded to her feet and made her escape.

Jack lay on his back with an arm across his face, vivid images of her kiss replaying over and over in his mind. Anger, disappointment, elation, confusion all vied for purchase in his reeling brain. He wanted to laugh, punch something, yell, curl into a ball and sob. She left a throb in his chest that might have been pain, might have been desire, but it was definitely awe. He had thirsted for her for so long, the tiny sip he had just gotten merely spawned an insatiable craving for more.

When Jack finally rolled over and sat up Maddy was sitting on the dock, arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting on them. Even though her entire demeanor screamed to be left alone, he couldn't stop himself from going to her. He dropped down heavily on the dock beside her feet and coaxed her head up. She had had a good cry but the tears were gone now.

'_What we're feeling shouldn't make her so miserable,'_ he thought ruefully. "Maddy? You okay?"

She turned flat, dead eyes on him and the look was spooky.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"What, then? What's happened to make you so terrified of..." he couldn't quite bring himself to say the 'L' word.

"I'm tired, Jack. Tired of battles, tired of hurting, tired of hoping this time it'll be real. Tired of trying to love enough for two. I'm tired of being needed, of having other people- people I love dearly and can't refuse anything- rely on me day in and day out. I don't want to go through any of this again. Ever." She took a breath and tried to smile. It failed miserably. "I came to Minnesota to escape the demands I've lived with for so long. Being depended on, people expecting me to be the rock, the anchor. The go-to person who can right whatever is wrong. I'm tapped dry, Jack. I have nothing left to give. I need to protect myself against giving one more person permission to suck the life out of me."

"You have the opposite effect on me."

She closed her eyes against the hurt in his expression. "That's just it, Jack. One minute longer and things would have gotten _really_ out of hand."

That perked him up a bit. "Would that have been so bad?"

"Yes. It would have. I'm not... I don't... Oh, Hell!" She covered her face with a trembling hand. "I don't sleep with men I've just met, no matter how awesome they are."

'_I'm awesome?' _he gloated to himself. "For the record, when I take you, Maddy," his voice was low and full of emotion, "It won't be _casual_ by a long shot. And we've hardly 'just met'. Hell, we've been living together for eight weeks! Some cultures would consider us an old married couple by now."

She shook her head. "Don't talk like that, Jack" She was still speaking into her hand. "I have very firm moral values that nobody- not even a man like you- can shake. I'm not interested in a 'relationship', casual or otherwise. I certainly do not want to be in love. I just want- no, _need_ is a better word- to take care of _myself_ for a change. I can't handle any more demands being made on my time, my emotions, my heart."

"I wasn't aware of having made any demands on you."

Her laugh was harsh and she moved her hand to stare at him. "That kiss was the most demanding of my life!"

He couldn't help the small grin that twitched his lips. She stroked his ego without trying. Even arguing with her felt good. "I won't rush you. But it's gonna happen."

"By the time I'm ready to explore another relationship you'll have lost interest and moved on again. _If_ that time ever comes."

"Somebody really hurt you in the past."

She shook her head. "We all get over those times. I have."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Gimme a little more credit than that! Wounds heal, scar over, and we go on. I'm past the healing, I've come to terms with my scars, I'm just... gun shy now. On so many different levels that you need to trust me when I tell you it's hopeless."

Jack studied his fingernails. "I've been down that road, too. We should compare notes some time."

"Call me when we get back to Earth. We'll do coffee."

He laughed at her tone. "Why don't I just bring a thermos up the trail?"

She looked away. "I'm selling the property. The neighbor is just too dangerous."

That stunned him. "My work threatens you?" _'I could just take the retirement and leave it at that.'_

"Oh, no, Jack. Your work sounds wonderful! Exciting and daring and crucial! I love listening to your stories," she caught herself and bit her lip. "_You _threaten me. My sanity. My sense of self. My independence. My ability to think rationally."

The dual suns had nearly set and a light chill was settling over the plain. Jack stood, took her hand, and urged her to her feet.

"Are we heading back?"

He shook his head. "Come sit with me and watch the show." He could feel reluctance radiating off her like heat from a stove. "I won't push you, Maddy. I won't even kiss you. I pr..." He stopped himself and gave her an apologetic smirk. "I just won't, okay?"

To his surprise she gave in. He sat with his back to the dock and settled her in front of him, her back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and laid a cheek against her hair. She wasn't relaxed, not yet comfortable being in his arms. She tried to get up.

"Just sit with me," he coaxed. "Give me something warm to hold onto for awhile."

"This isn't a good idea," she said reluctantly. "Fair warning- I have a hellava right hook."

"Pretend it's our first date. The only movie showing is the one in the sky."

"You'd be lucky to hold my hand on a first date."

"Since I've already kissed you I'm just back-tracking now. Making sure all the bases are covered. We should have brought something to eat," he added in a murmur.

"We could go pick some fruit."

"In a little while." Starving or not, he wasn't about to let go of her now.

"Jack..." she hesitated and he braced himself to be hurt again. "I'm not a tease."

"What brought that on?"

"It's just that I'm so attracted to you, it's a hard thing to fight. I've been working so hard not to let this happen... I don't want to give you the wrong impression... when I let you kiss me like that, or hold me like this... it seems like I'm... saying 'yes' then 'no', then 'yes' again."

"You haven't exactly _let_ me kiss you. And I didn't take it that way."

"You will, eventually. When I keep saying 'no' and you get frustrated. That's why this needs to end now."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen."

"Not until you get to know me. That's when it always happens."

"Maddy, I know what I want. I knew with Sara, and there was never a doubt. There is another woman I knew right off I wanted, but... it wasn't meant to be. I feel for you what I felt for them, only this is stronger. More intense. More... necessary." He slowly rubbed his cheek over her hair as he spoke. "I never thought I'd feel it again, but it hit me square between the eyes the moment I saw you in that horse trailer, all wet and covered in mud and gutsy as hell."

"I recall you calling me 'nuts'."

"I'm attracted to nuts."

Maddy laughed.

"You fight this all you want. Your devils are your own and I can't begin to battle them for you. I would if I could. But when the dust is settled I'll be there."

Her hair tickled his nose when she shook her head. "If it was so right with Sara why is she an 'ex'?"

Jack took a deep breath and told her about losing his son, how Charlie had found his handgun and accidently shot himself. How his inability to cope with the loss and guilt had taken him to the brink of suicide. How he had closed himself off from Sara when she needed him the most, when they had needed each other the most. And, finally, how the last straw that had driven her away had been taking what he perceived to be a suicide mission through the stargate.

"I'm so sorry...!" He could hear in her voice that she was nearly in tears.

He gave her a squeeze. "It's taken a hell of a long time- and a lot of therapy I never asked for- to put it in a place I can live with."

"What if Sara came back to you?"

He grunted. "I will always love Sara. You don't just fall out of love with somebody. If it's the real deal, it's always there. But would I want to try over with her? No. If she came to me for help, I'd do everything I could for her. But I'm not interested in reinventing the past. She's moved on, I've moved on. We've both grown and changed. Life has made us different people now." He felt her relax against him for the first time, and decided the pain of recounting the single worst moment of his life might have been a good investment. "I hope you'd be able to back me helping her if it ever comes to that, and not create a jealous scene."

Maddy laughed softly, sniffed, and shook her head. "What, you just keep blowing those bubbles bigger and bigger because you enjoy it when they burst?"

"If bursting my bubbles keeps you around then it's worth it."

She groaned her frustration. "What about that other woman you mentioned?"

Jack tried not to react. "This gets touchy," he admitted. "Military rules restrict any intimate interaction between personnel, and that goes double for a CO and one of his officers."

"That 'Carter' you told me about, she's part of SG-1?" she guessed.

"Yeah."

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"We've never openly discussed it. Against regs, and well, just a damn bad idea. But, yeah, I know how she feels."

"What if one of you quit the Air Force?"

His forehead dropped against the back of her head. "I've considered it... But I don't think either of us want to take _that_ step for _that _reason. I'm not sure I'd want to open that particular can of worms even if the opportunity did present itself. We're good friends, and I respect the hell out of her. She's the smartest human on Earth, a national treasure."

"Sounds like you're in pretty deep. Surely I'm not hearing that you think she's outta your league."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't imagine anybody being out of your league."

He hugged her again. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

"If you take this job you won't be in the Air Force anymore. I think you should have a go at her."

"I don't need to make a try with Carter to know for sure it's you I want."

"While you're seeing if it works with her I'll have time to find a hole to hide in?"

"Wouldn't be fair to Carter- I'll just break her heart. I won't do that to her."

"What if it works out? Then we're all happy."

"That hurt, Maddy." He wasn't joking.

Her shoulders slumped. "It wasn't intentional. But it's gonna keep happening if you won't let this go."

"I'm tough. I can take it. You're worth it."

"Is this a case of you think I'm achievable and she's not?"

"If that were the case I'd just seduce you, take my fill, and walk away."

Her silence was deafening.

"Instead, I'm in love with you."

"I have to be in love before I can sleep with someone."

Her reaction to his admission stung. A lot. He wasn't sure what he expected, but surely such heavy sentiment would have garnered more... compassion, if nothing else. He was starting to feel bruised.

"You sleep with me every night. Can I take that as encouragement?"

She dug her elbow into his ribs. "You know what I mean!"

"Say what you mean, Maddy."

She blew an irritated breath through her nostrils. "I can't have sex with somebody I'm not in love with."

"You've never had a fling with someone you're just super-attracted to?"

"I don't consider it an option." He thought that sounded like she was hedging, but he didn't press her on it.

"You're telling me you've never been seduced? Never has a man been so overwhelmed by you that he couldn't tear himself away, couldn't stop himself from doing whatever it took to have you?"

"Never."

"I don't believe you," he said flatly.

She clicked her tongue. "For starters, I don't let myself get into those situations."

He could well believe that!

"And I don't get drunk, so I don't lose touch with my resolve."

"That's not what I'm talking about. My gut reaction the first night you spent at the cabin was to seduce you. You're a beautiful, spirited, interesting woman. Intoxicating. What do you do, beat men off with a baseball bat to keep from being seduced?'

"Why didn't _you_ try?" she countered, as if that would explain everything.

"Because from the moment we met I knew I wanted more than one night, or two weeks. But if you had come out by the fire with me instead of going straight to bed, this conversation might be a whole lot different."

"I think you were as dog-tired as I was and it would have taken too much effort."

"Lady, my adrenalin was pumping all night!"

Maddy laughed softly. "Then I should thank you for showing remarkable restraint."

"Evidently." His tone was dry as dust.

She sighed and let her head drop back against his shoulder. "Or not. Would have been a first, anyway."

"You would be hating me now."

"I try not to _hate_ anybody- resentment would be a better word. But you might have been the man for the job," she finished wistfully.

"_Might_ have?" he demanded indignantly.

"Oh, take it on the chin, O'Neill. The man doesn't exist who can seduce me if I don't wanna be seduced."

He rocked her back into the crook of his arm so he could look down into her face. "That sounded suspiciously like a dare," he growled.

"Just a fact, Jack!" Her attempt to distract him with a joke didn't work. "Takes two to tango. If one party isn't willing, it becomes, lemme see, _rape_?"

"There is a fine line," he agreed.

"Where do _you_ draw that line?"

"About the time she says 'no'."

"Ahhh, then you've never seduced a woman who didn't want to be seduced! And for the record- '_no_'."

He studied her intently. "I could never seduce you, could I Maddy, because you _want_ me to make love to you."

"I'm a tough nut to crack and the man doesn't live who has the patience and tenacity to work hard enough for it. You creatures lose interest too quickly. We live in a society of instant gratification, and if it's not instantaneous enough, you just move to the next bar stool down and fall in love all over again."

"God, you _are _cynical!"

"The truth hurts. Men want to hop on, hop off, grab a beer and watch TV. They believe they're irresistible studs and the twenty minutes they're offering should satisfy any woman, so women should gratefully fall naked at their feet. They find one who doesn't," she shrugged, "Why waste their time?"

"Too many women fit that role."

"So the ones who don't aren't worth the trouble."

"Those are the ones who _are_," he corrected. "A woman who is too quick to give in to me will be too quick to give in to the next guy when I turn my back."

"Ahh, the voice of experience."

"I've enjoyed my share," he admitted. "And appreciated every one. But I didn't feel compelled to fall in love with any of them. Now _I'm_ going on the record, Maddy: twenty minutes wouldn't have your shoes off yet." He grinned into her hair when he felt her shiver.

"You're a hunter, Jack. The thrill is all in the chase."

"Implying when I finally catch what I've chased, I'll lose interest?"

"That's the way it goes."

"I'm not a hunter, I'm a warrior. I don't put my life on the line for an empty thrill. So I enjoy the spoils. Over and over again." He leaned down and kissed her hard.

Maddy drew a shaking hand across her lips. "You said you weren't gonna do that."

"I changed my mind."

"Then we'd better change the subject before I get into trouble." She struggled to sit up. He pulled her back to his chest again and firmly clamped her there.

"You can try," he offered, "But the topic on my mind won't change." They sat quietly for moment before he said softly, "And it's not sex I want from you. Sex can happen even if two people despise each other. A casual romp, a release, a way to pass an evening."

"I wouldn't know- I don't indulge. But you sound like a pro."

"It's all I've wanted, needed, or had time for in far too long," he admitted. He leisurely nosed through her hair, loving the thick softness. "But you, Maddy, you I want to make love to."

"Bet you say that to all the girls," she responded flippantly. "Like the word 'love'. It's overused. People don't respect it anymore and it's lost it's meaning."

"_Making love_ hasn't entered my mind since Sara," he told her quietly. "And she's the last woman I said 'I love you' to. But you're next, Maddy. When I make love to you, I'll make you understand how incredible you are, how damned sexy and exciting and desirable you are. It won't be empty pleasure, and for damned sure it won't be just once."

A faint shudder coursed the length of her body. Jack was pretty sure he had just curled her toes for her. He blew into her hair and watched it flutter.

"If I had a nickle..." she said a bit shakily. "Classic lead in for sampling the milk before you consider buying the cow."

His self-satisfied smirk faded. "What's that mean?"

He felt her shoulders rise and fall. "It means I have heard variations of that theme so much I could cheerfully pump two rounds into the next arrogant bastard that thinks it'll work on me."

"I won't pretend to consider marriage just to get you into the sack," he said a bit stiffly.

"And it wouldn't work if you did," she retorted. "But I can hear the lines coming as surely as if they were scripted: 'What if I don't like how you _do_ it?' 'Before we make this a _relationship_' -notice I said _nothing_ about marriage- 'we both need to know if it's gonna be worth the effort'. 'Morals went out with the dark ages.' 'This isn't the nineteenth century.' '_No_body holds out anymore, Baby, and I don't wanna be with a prude'. 'How can I fall in love with you if you won't gimme a little taste?' It would be hell to have wasted time and money on somebody who sucked at sex. Men make my ass tired."

Jack passed on the obvious retort and addressed her irritation. "Being disappointed is a gamble every time you decide to have sex. If the physical thing is all you're after, you find someone who interests you, something about them turns you on, and if both parties are willing you move the dance from public to private. Maybe you click and maybe you don't. It's enjoyable exercise and if both sides walk away feeling good, then it worked for that moment in time."

He scooped her legs sideways and nestled her so he could see her face. He brushed a stray tendril from her temple and let the back of his fingers follow her hair down over her shoulder. Then he started at her forehead and slowly traced her features. Her fingers rode his wrist, and he wasn't sure if she was afraid he would hurt her, or if she were battling the urge to press his hand against her cheek. But her eyes were so wide, uncertain of his touch, unwilling to hear what he had to say.

"But that's just sex. When you make love to somebody, there's no such thing as disappointment, or 'good' and 'bad'. It's giving and taking and just enjoying the hell out of however it turns out. Being with someone you love, Maddy, is it's own reward. The physical part- the release, the pleasure, the satisfaction- isn't the object, it's just a bonus. A lot of the time it's not even that because once you're exhausted and drained, you're body won't keep going and your heart and your mind want to. Your body can be satisfied but your desire never can. It's the intimacy, the sharing, the trust. Knowing the person you love _so_ much is enjoying you as much as you're enjoying them. Making love isn't a contest, it isn't payment and debt, it's not punishment and reward, and for damn sure it isn't a responsibility you can fail."

"That looks good on paper, Jack, but in the end it's just a tool. Just like this."

His hand hesitated, his fingers hovering over her lips. "I'm not trying to seduce you, Maddy. I just need to touch you."

Something in her expression, a sad longing, made his heart ache. She shook him off impatiently and tried to sit up.

"Huh-uh. Don't make me force you to stay put," he warned gently. She didn't resist when he drew her back so he laid her all the way down on the ground and propped his head on his hand beside her. He resumed his leisurely exploration of her face, her neck and hair, her ears, watching her face, trying to understand the bittersweet agony in her eyes as she stared up at him. When a stray tear rolled off her eyelid he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"This is the stuff of romance novels, Jack. Fiction. It isn't real. Must be this planet, the solitude, boredom. This isn't the way it happens in real world."

"Your ex never touched you like this? Just wanted to watch your eyes and feel your warmth, your softness, memorize every detail of your face so when he closed his eyes you'd be there?"

"He didn't like to be touched so I guess it never occurred to him."

"He wouldn't let _you _touch _him_ either?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "He'd pull away and accuse me of wasting my time on romance novels when I should be reading something worthwhile- like repair manuals. He was more polite when he explained that he didn't like to be touched, especially when he was sleeping."

"How the hell did he ever arouse you enough to make love to you?"

"Is that what you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"No, Maddy, I've just wanted to touch you for so long I can't help myself."

She got impatient again, uncomfortable, and pushed his hand away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Why?"

She rolled away from him and sat up. "You're trying to make me comfortable talking about it so you can ease your way to the next step."

"No, I want to know why you're so sure I don't want to just touch you, be close to you. I want to know what that bastard did to leave such deep scars."

Her head dropped. "It wasn't him, Jack. I was a foolish girl with silly notions of love and romance. I grew up and got over them."

Jack's heart went out to her. "You've never really been loved, have you? Never had a man so wrapped up in your eyes and your smile that he'd wade through lava just to touch your face."

"More like they expect me to wade through lava to wash their jeans then make sure they get a nice, relaxed night's sleep."

"No wonder you're bitter." He half-raised and put a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch he drew her back down and gave her a lingering, undemanding kiss. He lifted his head and traced his finger over the outline of her lips. "You've dated. Surely somebody along the way has taken the time to just appreciate how beautiful, how exquisite and soft and warm you are?"

"They go right for the boobs and when that gets them knocked on their ass, they don't come back for seconds. Took all the interest outta dating for me and I quit. A long time ago."

"I can understand the attraction," he admitted. "But I eat my ice cream cones from the top down. I never start in the middle." He kissed her mouth then worked his way around to her neck. "And I like to lick slowly, catching all the drops," he breathed into her ear. "Make it last as long as I can. I run my tongue up and down, then around," he demonstrated on her neck. "And sometimes I can't help taking a little bite." Maddy squirmed when his teeth caught her skin. "I savor every last bit, all the way to the cone, then I ..." He drew her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it, worrying it with his tongue. "When every possible drop is gone, I start on the cone." He nipped at her neck, working his way onto her shoulder where he raised a deliciously sore love bite. He could feel her breasts getting hard against his chest and he groaned softly. "I enjoy my cones from the top down, too," he murmured, nuzzling his face into the opening of her shirt and kissing his way lower.

Maddy caught his head and brought it back to eye level. They stared at each other for a long moment. Her voice was ragged and breathy. "I've never been with a man who liked ice cream."He raised his eyebrows. "Never?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Meat and potatoes, no side dishes."

"What did they like for dessert?"

"Beer and TV."

"They've always left you hungry, haven't they?"

She shrugged. "There was nothing in my job description that mentioned me having access to a menu. Guess we grew up in different worlds."

"You've been in the _wrong_ world, Maddy, out of your element. You wouldn't intimidate the men in my world. You'd be respected and appreciated and desired. The fact that you've got guts and brains and skills, that you're tough and independent and full of fire- not to mention drop-dead gorgeous... In my world the men would know how to love you- and they wouldn't be afraid to do it."

Moonlight glittered off her tears and he knew he had hit a nerve. She pulled away and sat up.

"You're confusing me with Carter. And men like that don't exist- except in their own minds."

"You _are_ a lot like Carter. But you fill all the gaps that are between her and me."

"How convenient."

"You'll understand what a compliment that is once you meet her."

"I'm not _going_ to meet her!" she cried. "I'm not _gonna_ be a part of your world!" She twisted out of his grasp. "You're deluding yourself, setting yourself up for a hard fall, O'Neill, then you'll blame me for it! And to be brutally honest here, it's starting to scare me! You are _not_ a man I want after me with jealousy or revenge on his mind!"

Jack thought about that for a moment. "Damn, you're good," he said quietly. "The 'officer and gentleman' shot hit the mark but it didn't keep me down. Throwing 'marriage' around backfired. Taunting me with Carter didn't work. Being cynical doesn't faze me. So now you're playing the 'I'm afraid of you' card. Nice try, Maddy, but if I came after you with revenge on my mind you'd cut me in two with that twelve gauge. If you've ever known a moment's fear in your life, it was when you found yourself falling for a man who delights in all the things about you that you use to drive men away."

She got up abruptly and started walking towards the forest.

"Don't think you're gonna disappear, Maddy. We're still on an alien planet and I won't let you outta my sight. We can play tag through the trees all night but this conversation will start all over when you get too tired to run anymore."

She whirled on him. "_Damn_ it, Jack! Just _leave me alone_! How much more plainly can I put it? I don't want love, I don't want a relationship, and I _don't want to discuss it_!"

"Fury," he said lightly. "_Cool_. I wondered what you'd be like when you went ballistic."

She gaped at him, anger and frustration so great words escaped her.

"Come on, that can't be all you've got," he taunted.

"What is it you want from me?" she seethed. She was breathing so hard the paper thin material of her shirt was in danger of splitting over her breasts. To Jack, the moonlight and her fury made her look like an Amazonian princess ready to take on a legion of warriors. And quite capable of doing it, too.

"This is how you treat somebody you say you love when you've pissed them off?" she ranted. Her voice was low, distorted by talking through clenched teeth. "No concern for _why_ they're so angry? Like everything else I've told you, you just blow it off as irrelevant? You are as cold and ruthless and arrogant as you are stubborn, O'Neill! Here's a news flash: Loving someone means you _give a damn_ that you've done something to make them mad! The art of being an asshole must be gender-specific because you're no different from all the other assholes I've been blessed enough to avoid!"

"Don't jump the gun. You haven't avoided me yet."

The look she gave him could have melted cement. "What a _liar_ you are, O'Neill," she hissed. "All that bullshit you tried to spoon-feed me was well practiced, wasn't it? Bet it got you laid every other time!"

"You done?" he asked evenly.

She finally raised her voice above the throaty octave that buffeted him like a heat wave. "Completely!" She spun on her heel and started away.

"You don't wanna do that, Maddy," he warned quietly. "If I have to come after you, I'll give you something to really get pissed about."

She took two more steps then stopped, her shoulders rigid. Jack grinned wolfishly.

"There's a voice from the grave that won't earn you brownie points," she muttered.

His grin faded. "Tell me why."

"Go suck a lemon."

"Fine. Don't tell me. But when you have something to be mad about, I'll be all ears and anxious as hell to straighten it out with you."

That brought her around to face him, her eyes shooting sparks. "How dare you have the audacity to pass judgement on what I'm _allowed_ to get pissed about? You are so typically male- chauvinistic, condescending, patronizing, manipulating, and controlling! You are the epitome of everything I hate about relationships!"

"Easy, I forgot to pack a dictionary."

"If you put half as much energy into working your brain as you do those abs you'd be able to understand a high school vocabulary!"

"You like my abs?" he asked brightly.

She exhaled angrily. "Yeah, Jack, I like your abs. Nice ass, too," she added sarcastically. "It's your attitude I despise! The whole 'say whatever it takes to get laid' thing. And don't forget how much I hate being told what I'm allowed to be mad about!"

"You aren't mad, Maddy. You're scared. This is another ploy to throw me off, another attempt to avoid talking to me. If you convince me you're furious you have an excuse to walk away- or make me want to. Might even make me reconsider being in love with you. You've got quite an arsenal, Sweetheart, but it won't work."

"Since you can't understand basic English I'll try sign language!" she yelled as she flipped him her middle finger.

"Sweet. Nice touch," he approved. "Are you ready to listen now?"

She spread her hands wide. "What have I been saying for past how long? _I don't wanna hear it!_ I don't wanna be _convinced. I'm not interested!_"

"You're in love with me."

"_It doesn't matter!"_

That sobered him. "How can it not matter?" he asked incredulously.

"I'd rather be stoned to death than be in love again!"

"_Why?_"

She closed her eyes and took several slow, deep breaths. "It's none of your business, O'Neill. All you're entitled to is the truth about how I feel- not the details. Just because _you_ feel this way doesn't obligate _me_ to an explanation."

He closed his eyes tight then blinked a few times. "How can you be so damned reasonable and so damned mad at the same time?"

"I'm not mad- I'm scared," she threw back at him. Her anger was all but gone.

He gave a short, incredulous laugh and took one step towards her. "Why you feel this way is important to me, Maddy. But it can wait. Until after I show you there's no reason to be afraid."

"Please don't do this." She took one step back. "Don't ruin the easy friendship we've got. Don't make it hard to be stuck here with you. It hasn't been so far."

"Why would our friendship change? All I want is to be able to hold you. Comb your hair. Sleep with my arms around you. Plan our future.""You forgot 'make love'."

He took another step forward as he shook his head. "I want that, Maddy, but not until you're comfortable with it."

"The minute I let you within five feet you'll have me too hot and bothered to say 'no'." She took a step backwards.

"Is that so bad?" he reasoned, taking another step. "Why deny yourself?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. You think just because we're on some alien planet God can't see me? I'm sorry, Jack, but this goes way beyond me selfishly refusing to satisfy your lust."

Jack sighed and stepped forward again. "I'm not going to wage war against your beliefs, but don't use it as a weapon against me. I _am_ gonna prove to you this isn't as simple as lust. As badly as I want to take you, it's so much more than that."

She spread her hands wide. "Like _what_? You've got no socks for me to wash. No dishes, no dusting, no vacuuming. No truck to wash or change the oil and plugs and tires. No grass to mow, no garbage to haul to the curb. No payments I need to make for you, or groceries to keep on hand. No kids for me to raise. I already cook for you. What else is there here? Be a shame, Jack, to invest all that effort if we never get off this planet so you can collect."

He took another step and stopped. "He couldn't love you the way you needed to be loved, but he sure as hell used you, didn't he?" he guessed shrewdly.

Maddy shook her head. "It's what being a wife means. It's her _place_, her _job_. It's why I'll never be a wife again. Or even a girlfriend- benefits or no benefits. I slipped up before and God showed me the error of my ways. Marriage, relationships, they're a miserable way to trudge through life."

"You think God made your relationships miserable as punishment?"

She clicked her tongue. "No, Jack, _come on_! He just let me make my own mistakes in a fruitless quest for something that doesn't exist. Lust makes you deaf, dumb, blind and stupid. It can screw up your head like drugs and throw good sense out the window. There's a reason God said it's wrong."

"Don't you have _any_ good memories of being in love?" He moved forward another step. He was gaining ground.

She snorted. "Like what? ... And if you answer that, be prepared for a major let-down when I tell you washing your shorts and giving up anything I ever dreamed about in order to support _your_ dreams isn't my idea of bliss. See how selfish I am? You don't want me."

"What did they make you give up?"

"Details aren't important. This is all hypothetical anyway."

Jack sighed patiently. "What about laughing together, snuggling on a cold night, being surprised with flowers or a candlelight dinner? Relaxing together in a tub full of bubbles, having your feet rubbed and dancing in the moonlight? Taking a day off work just to spend it in bed together. Glancing across a crowded room and falling in love with each other all over again? Having someone wash your hair, or making out in a movie theater? Sharing a crossword puzzle, or a tackle box, or a campfire? Sharing dreams, Maddy, and working towards them together. Someone to hold you when you hurt, to always be on your side."

"You're a _romantic_!" It sounded like an accusation.

"So?" he asked warily.

She shook her head. "It doesn't fit the picture."

"What picture?"

"Black ops and gun battles. Exploring alien planets and being tortured and seeing people get killed. Blowing things up. Saving Earth, the universe... Seems like they'd be mutually exclusive."

"It's just me, Maddy. Balls to the wall whatever I do. If it's worth fighting for or killing or protecting or loving, I give it all I've got." He could see her shiver and it made him grin. He took another step forward and she took a step back.

"I had good role models- all the O'Neill men were incurable romantics," he told her. "My dad used to live to just to see Mom smile. She'd pick up the phone in the middle of the day and her face would light up and I'd know it was Dad. Before long she'd find an excuse to get me outta the room. I'd listen at the door and hear her giggling in a soft voice. He was always bringing her little gifts and nuzzling her neck when she was trying to cook. He'd come home from work before he was supposed to, unplug the vacuum cleaner or take the iron out of her hand, sweep her into his arms and carry her up the steps. He had to be touching her all the time. Brushing her hand, playing with her hair, rubbing her feet. Grampa O'Neill was the same way. Well into their eighties I'd walk in and find him cuddling Gramma in front of the TV..."

"They never fought?"

"Sure they did. Everybody fights, Maddy."

"Didn't it scare you?" she asked carefully.

He took another step. "No. Why would it?"

"It doesn't matter. Jack, I can't fit into the life you want. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't live up to your expectations."

"What expectations?" he exclaimed. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I'm tired of being loved. I refuse to iron and I don't vacuum nearly often enough so you'd have no reason to carry me up the steps. Which is a piss-poor metaphor, considering I'm not the sweep-up-into-your-arms kinda woman. It would take a linebacker and two professional wrestlers to lug me two feet across the threshold."

"He wasn't rewarding her for doing the housework, for cryin' out loud! And in about one more minute I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder and paddle your ass to prove aren't as big and tough as you think you are."

"He wouldn't have been nearly so romantic if he'd come home to a dirty floor and wrinkled clothes. A sink full of dishes and a bawling kid. He couldn't have loved her that way if she didn't make everything so perfect for him."

"Step into my world, Maddy. Let me show you what it's like to be in love with an O'Neill."

"I'd only disappoint you. When you came home from work early you'd find me in the barn covered in horse shit. Or out riding when I should have been doing laundry. Or wasting money at an auction with a sink full of dishes to be done. Romance or no romance, I despise the idea of a traditional relationship. I gave the best years of my life to people I loved and now it's my turn."

"It doesn't have to be alone."

"It can _only_ be alone. A light can't be on and off at the same time."

Jack felt an overwhelming need to fold her in his arms and kiss away her fear and heartache. Right after he shook some sense into her. He moved towards her and she began backing away.

"Leave me alone, Jack," she pleaded. "Gimme me some space. I need to be by myself for awhile." She turned and started towards the forest at a brisk pace.

"I warned you about trying to disappear on me."

She whirled around with her arms spread wide. "There you go _smothering_ me already! Riding herd on me! I'll friggin' disappear if I want to! Damn it..."

Her argument ended abruptly as a set of transporter rings descended and Maddy was whisked away.

**Chapter Five **

Giving Daniel Jackson a mystery to solve is like giving a meaty bone to a pit bull. Especially if the subject interests him, and not many subjects do not interest Daniel Jackson. That Jack O'Neill had a woman with him when he was abducted interested Daniel Jackson.

His first stop was Jack's cabin. Now that he knew to look for something, someone, it didn't take him long to trace the horses' tracks to Maddy's plot of ground above O'Neill's. Once he found her truck, her purse and laptop, it was a flurry of fast trips from there. After spending a week in Wyoming, slipping into her house when nobody was home and being careful not to tell anyone she was missing, Daniel had compiled quite a dossier on Madison Elaine Carson. When he uncovered the fact that she was originally from Ohio, General Hammond pulled some strings, involved the FBI, and put together a detailed outline of her past.

And he was beginning to see why Jack would have wanted to hang around with this particular woman.

The handsome archeologist pushed his glasses up on his nose and greeted Colonel Carter as she walked into his lab.

"Hey, Sam."

Colonel Carter wound her way around piles of books, artifacts, and tools of the trade until she was standing beside Daniel's over-cluttered desk.

"What's up? You find anything on the general's girlfriend?"

Daniel paused to glance up at the pretty Colonel. "Sam..."

She shook her head in warning and waved him off. "It's okay, Daniel. Really. It's time."

"Are you sure this isn't gonna bother you?"

That the Colonel and the General had a long-standing 'connection' was not news to SG-1, nor was the reason they never touched on the subject.

"I'm sure. Did you find her?"

Daniel blew out a puff of air. "Did I ever. Sam, she's clean as a whistle- and quite a lady. I can see the attraction Jack has for her."

Sam bumped him on the shoulder. "Planning a coup, Daniel?"

Daniel looked up, distracted by her humor. "Coup... oh, me? No. She'd hurt _me_," he said sardonically. "But she's perfect for Jack. Not that you..." he hastened to qualify, but Sam cut him short."Daniel. If the general has found the right woman, then I'm happy for him. I'll dance at the wedding, honest." When his piercing blue eyes dared her, she added quietly, "He deserves some happiness, to have someone to love him and take care of him."

"Well, he's certainly found someone who can and will." Daniel rattled off the usual facts, "Forty five, five-ten, one-eighty-three, auburn hair, brown eyes."

"One eighty three!" Sam repeated. "What happened to Uma Thurman and Mary Steenburgen?"

"Apparently they were unavailable," Daniel said dryly, handing Sam a folder containing several pictures he had copied off Madison's laptop. Sam looked through them as Daniel continued. "This lady has had some life! She's into horses- no big surprise there- but she rides, trains, and is apparently completely fearless. She's got a reputation of sorts as the go-to person for problem critters. And that's a quote I got several times."

"A horse whisperer?" Sam joked.

Daniel glanced up at her. "Think about it, Sam. A woman who is used to dealing with large, dangerous, stubborn animals..."

Carter chuckled. "I see your point." She leaned over his shoulder, "What else about her? Is that her laptop?"

Daniel nodded. "I'm going through some old emails... She's telling an aunt somewhere- Florida, I think- about breaking a horse... pack trips into the mountains... a cross-country snowmobile race she entered- came in third. She loves the challenge of driving on nasty winter roads... Cuts and splits her own wood... Several references to her faith- she's a Protestant Christian and the aunt seems to be Catholic... ummm, from the tone of her emails I seem to get that she's more spiritual than overtly religious. Never misses a particular preacher on TV but church is hit and miss... Get this, Sam; she tithes, but gives to needy people she knows rather than to the church itself. Her Aunt is asking about a neighbor whose house burned down. Maddy says she went through her house and ended up with a pickup load of pots and pans, dishes, blankets, clothes, furniture, and groceries for them."

Daniel turned to meet Carter's gaze.

"Heart of gold," Sam murmured. "Exactly what the general needs."

Daniel flipped through several more emails. "It seems her mother and brother lived with her up until last summer. The mother was going blind, the brother was bedfast- she took care of them both. They passed away within a few months of each other and Madison is alone."

"Wow," Sam said softly.

"She took in a friend and her daughter who needed a place to live. That's who is taking care of her horses and stuff while she's in Minnesota checking over some property left to her- through her mother- by a grandfather."

"And that's how General O'Neill met her."

"Another friend I talked to said that if Maddy had a dime she'd borrow fifteen cents so she could give you a quarter. That was the general theme that ran through every conversation I had with people who know her."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "General O'Neill deserves somebody like that. He's earned it."

"Get this: She hunts... and she _fishes_. Owns three boats."

Sam whistled. "I'm getting that 'divine intervention' tingle."

Daniel studied his friend for a long moment. "You're really alright with this, aren't you?"

"Anybody who can keep the general occupied so he won't bug us to go fishing with him has got to be a good thing!"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"What else?"

"Well, she used to hold a CDL to drive semi, she worked in a steel mill, owned a small farm back east, worked on a dude ranch, always has a bunch of dogs running around..."

"The general loves dogs," Sam approved.

"She's the local first-aid stop if a vet... or doctor... isn't available. One guy showed me the finger she set for him, and woman told me she always calls Maddy when her mare is ready to 'foal'. A young girl showed me her pet rabbit- said it broke its leg and Maddy set it for her. Couple people told me the local vet tells them to call her to handle an emergency if he's not available right away."

"_That'll_ come in handy," she muttered darkly. "Where was she six, eight years ago?"

Daniel shot her a side-ways look. "It gets better. She's got a lot of records scanned into here: An IQ test where she scored 131, and she scored incredibly high on a high school military aptitude test. She can format a very legal-sounding letter when she wants to... Has excellent credit. Oh, and she's got quite a reputation as a cook. Wide range of cooking jobs dot her resume, and _every_one who was interviewed brought it up. She quit a cooking job in Wyoming to spend the summer in Minnesota. She's got files filled with recipes, information on exotic spices, how tenderize meats..."

"I think _we're_ gonna fall in love with Maddy," Sam laughed. "But what's the bad news? It can't be all good. _Never_ is..."

"From the people I talked to, she's man-shy."

"_Man shy?_ What the hell does that mean?"

"From what I can piece together, she's fiercely independent and quite... picky... when it comes to men. Doesn't even date."

"Frigid, or a man-hater?"

Daniel grunted. "I didn't exactly get that impression, and she's not gay. She's just not in the market. Certainly doesn't _need_ a man from the picture I'm getting. I talked to a couple disgruntled potential suitors who feel she's 'too damned independent' and 'headstrong'. One old timer told me she 'needs a firm hand, that one does, but I've yet to see the feller with guts enough to put a rope on 'er and try. Be like grabbin' a tiger by the tail.' There were a couple more who, I think, would have liked a shot at her but they thought she was too classy for them."

"_Classy_? Classy as in expensive clothes and elaborate hair styles? Expensive jewelry? Six inch heels and a BMW?"

Daniel shrugged. "Their word, not mine. Keep in mind the life style of the people I was talking to- that's a pretty remote town she lives in up there. It might mean something different in Wyoming. Maybe she drinks wine instead of beer, and polishes her cowboy boots before church. Carries her pool cue in a custom case..."

Sam snickered at him. "You said she's divorced- anything on that?"

"Ummm," Daniel shuffled papers again. "Married twelve years, divorced for fifteen now. It wasn't a nasty break-up. She doesn't want kids."

"That could be a problem. You know how the general loves kids."

Daniel shrugged. "At Jack's age..."

Sam slapped him on the shoulder. "He's not _that_ old!"

"I didn't say he was _too_ old, it just seems kinda unfair to the kid to have parents who are too long in the tooth to keep up with them."

Sam clicked her tongue at him. "Well, the general spends a lot of time with local kids anyway, so maybe that part won't be a problem."

"I"m wondering about Jack's position in Washington. He lives there, she lives in Wyoming- long distance relationships are hard to maintain."

"Oh, that might not be the problem you think it is..." she said cryptically.

Daniel turned to stare at her. "You know something!"

Sam grinned. "It's an open secret at the moment, and nothing has been finalized, but General Hammond is working on a civilian oversight position for General O'Neill. General Landry brought me into the circle for some perspective- Teal'c and Mitchell don't even know."

Daniel whistled softly. "Wow. Having Jack back at the SGC!"

Sam laughed. "I know. At first I was elated. Then I got to thinking about it..."

"We _have_ to get these two together," Daniel decided. "I mean, it'll be nice to have Jack back and all, but this woman could take the edge off him for us."

"She has no idea what she's in for."

Daniel snorted. "We don't even know if they're... an item. For all we know she just stopped in to fish when he got beamed away."

"Wrong place at the wrong time? Welcome to Our World."

"I wonder if she even knows Jack is there with her," Daniel mused. "I mean, if they're being held in separate cells or something... Geeze, she must be terrified."

"I think she'd be more terrified being kept in the same cell _with_ him."

Daniel had to grin at that. "Well, whatever the case, we've gotta get them both home safely then do whatever it takes to get them together."

"Agreed. I don't see anything here that is a solid tie to Wyoming, and she hasn't been there all that long- might not be too hard to talk her into moving to Colorado Springs."

"Before we start planning the wedding," Daniel cautioned, "We need to _find_ them."

"Working on that. Got a Ba'al in detention and Teal'c contacted General Landry to say he's heard Boch's name in conjunction with a handful of rebel Jaf'fa. Nothing definite, but it's more than we had this time yesterday. What we need to do is find this Madison a job she can't refuse. A lure to get her to come to Colorado Springs..."

"Bait for the trap?"

"Exactly! Be great if she was already here when General O'Neill moves back."

Daniel stared at her. "Don't you mean _if_ Jack moves back?"

"You don't really think he'd turn down this opportunity to s_tay_ in Washington?"

Daniel made a face. "Okay, so Jack's moving back. Wonder if Madison has the means to buy a place big enough for horses?"

"You didn't get bank records?"

"Just a credit report, and the FBI ran a check for any large sums of money recently deposited. Overseas accounts, stuff like that."

"You've got her PC. Move over, Daniel." He vacated the seat and Sam sat down. She gave him a devilish look and cracked her knuckles. Then she started to type.

Daniel glanced nervously at the door. "Sam... you're not hacking into her bank records?"

"All in the name of duty, Daniel. General Landry ordered you to find out all you can about her." The screen blinked and they both leaned closer to read the small print. They moved back in unison.

"Well, unless she has a cookie jar filled with cash, moving to Colorado Springs is gonna be a problem," Daniel mused.

"A good enough job might be incentive," Sam countered. "She won't _need_ a job once she marries the general. Especially once he takes this civilian position."

"Uh, I dunno. As independent as she is, I doubt she'll be willing to just live off Jack's income."

"_That _independent, huh?" Sam murmured. "Well then, we need to do some scouting." She hit a key and brought Maddy's email back online. "Meet you after work and we'll pick up a few papers, see what's available in property and jobs. Over dinner?"

"Sure." Daniel was already reabsorbed in Madison's files. "See you then."

Sam patted his shoulder and left. Daniel stopped her at the door.

"Sam. I wouldn't order the wedding cake just yet..."

She shot him a grin and ducked out the door. Daniel could hear her whistling her way down the hall.

It was The Wedding March.

"...Jack! Get off my back!" Maddy sputtered as she took an uncertain step and gasped in a long and painful breath. Panting with fear and still off-balance she stared around wildly.

"There is... nobody... on your... back." The booming metallic voice didn't quite match up with the confusion in the tone.

Maddy gave a short scream and backed rapidly into the nearest wall. The hulking silver alien took a step towards her, stopped, then said, "Oh." Human-looking hands encased in armored silver gloves reached up and lifted off the visored helmet. It came free with a sound like a released vapor lock and Maddy cringed at what she might see.

Aris Boch studied her distasteful grimace with something very close to a pout. "I'm not _that_ horrible to look at ..._am_ I?"

Maddy tried to tame her racing pulse and catch her breath. Without the helmet he looked very human. Intimidating, to be sure, but at least he seemed human-ish. He gave her an exaggerated smile that reminded her of a Dudly Doright cartoon.

"Well?" he demanded.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes impossibly wide.

"Thank you," he beamed. "I need your name." His voice was still deep, but far more human-sounding without the helmet.

"Wh..." She cleared her throat and tried again. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm asking the questions. Name?" He said it pleasantly enough.

"Maddy."

He inclined his head. "Excellent! We're gonna get along. I _hate_ having to hurt beautiful females."

"You don't mind hurting ugly ones?" she said before she thought.

He grinned at her. "I should try to intimidate you, but that takes so much effort. Here's the deal- you cooperate and I won't injure you or O'Neill.""Who are you?"

He bowed. "Aris Boch, intergalactic bounty hunter."

"There's a bounty on Jack?"

He made a face. "Oh, there are a _lot _of bounties on O'Neill. Probably more if I put him on the market."

"You're gonna sell him to the highest bidder?"

He grimaced. "The thought had crossed my mind, but no. I'm using him as leverage. There's a lonely, irritated, system lord who wants Ba'al- though he _would_ take O'Neill if I put the offer on the table. But I won't. I actually like O'Neill. I hope he's not too inconvenienced by helping me out here. What I need to know, though, is, who are you?"

"I told you my name. Maddy. Madison Carson."

"What is your rank?"

"Rank?"

Boch extended a hand. "Come on up here and have a seat."

Maddy ignored the hand. "What is this place?"

"You're on my ship. Well,_ 'my_' is stretching it a bit..."

"_Ship? _As in _space ship?"_

Aris Boch slumped down into one of the two seats behind a console, astutely assessing his captive as she blinked in awe and confusion. Maddy's gaze slid past him to the clear expanse of what seemed to be a windshield. And out into the white-dotted, black expanse of outer space. She moved forward, hesitated, and glanced at Boch. He held a hand towards the seat beside him in invitation. She slipped into it, kept a wary eye on her captor, and leaned over the console to peer down at the surface of the planet she had been standing on not five minutes ago. Boch studied the shock and amazement on her face.

"What is your relationship to O'Neill?" he asked with the sinking feeling that he had abducted someone completely unconnected to SG-1.

"He's my neighbor," Maddy said slowly. In all the movies, you weren't supposed to tell your kidnapper anything. But it seemed rather prudent not to incite this huge, lethal looking man in the suit of space armor.

"You aren't part of SG-1?"

"What's an SG-1?" She hoped she pulled that one off.

Boch rolled his head back and groaned. "Can I assume you have no bargaining value?"

Maddy shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. What are you bargaining for?"

"Ba'al... and a cargo hold of naquada. Ba'al I can get for O'Neill. I'm beginning to wonder if you're worth the naquada."

"Don't even know what that is."

"Of _course_ you don't." He let his head fall against the high seat.

"Where are you from?" she asked, hoping to forestall a ghastly outcome of this meeting.

"All over," he replied easily. "I don't call any one planet home."

"Oh. What should I call you?"

"Aris would be nice. Not many species use my name when they refer to me. Especially the females..."

Maddy thought he sounded rueful.

"So, you're O'Neill's woman?"

Maddy grimaced. "Not if I can help it."

"Females are the same no matter where you go," he grumbled. "I need to send a hologram of you to SG-1 so they know I'm not lying when I say I've got you. Sit there and say what I tell you to say, and we'll get along fine."

Maddy narrowed her eyes at him as he palmed a small, silver orb. He pressed a solid-looking panel and the orb began to hum softly. He raised it into the air between them and let go. The orb hung there by itself. A moment later a beam of blue light arched towards her and she cringed away.

"Hey! It's only a light! It won't hurt!"

She eyed the orb warily. "What's it doing?"

"Making a hologram. Now, say who you are."

"Madison Carson."

"Who are you with?

"You mean you, or General O'Neill?"

He gave her a smirk. "That worked. Are you alright?"

"I'm scared. Worried about my horses and my dog- she's gonna need fed. Alone on a space ship with a very intimidating... bounty hunter?" she lifted a shoulder at him.

He nodded in satisfaction. "Have I harmed you in any way?"

"No?" she replied uncertainly.

"Why make that a question?" he demanded. "I haven't touched you!"

"Oh, no, you haven't. But just kidnapping us is_ harmful_. You need to be more specific."

He rolled his eyes. "Have I beaten either of you, starved you, shot you, tortured or mistreated you in any manner?"

"No. Unless you can classify forcing us to eat nothing but what we can forage from a deserted alien planet as cruel and unusual punishment. Thank God Jack found that zat gun under the throne in the lab. At least we can hunt for meat."

"Are the two of you comfortable where you are? Are you being exposed to the elements, too hot, too cold, thirsty?"

"No. But we both could use a cup of coffee," she grimaced. Inspiration hit. Jack said it would give a time-distance correlation. "My cola was flat by the time we got here and all the ice in the cooler was melted. I don't like beer. That purple water tastes awful. ..._Is_ there anyone else on that planet, Aris? We haven't seen anything to indicate we're not alone." She hoped to distract him from her subtle clues. Maybe he wouldn't even understand the reference to the cola and ice.

"You two have the planet to yourselves," he assured her. "Are you safe where you are? Is there anything to threaten your survival, cause you bodily harm?"

"Well, Jack doesn't have any shoes. All those sharp, gem-like rocks are shredding his feet. He calls the planet 'Valaheaven'."

Boch sighed the sigh of the very patient. "What I want you to tell them is, are there any hostile life forms hunting you down?"

"Oh. No. The weird mix of animals seem to be quite docile, and we haven't run into any aggressive, cross species other than feathered snakes. So far we've seen some elephant deer- which we've been eating- beaked squirrels, really _p_ig parrots... one silvertip grizzly horse that looks wicked but he's not aggressive, some horned rabbits... Nothing with the potential to attack us in our sleep. Jack says Nirrti's dead so she won't be back..." She was doing her best to play the chattering air-head, something that didn't come easily for her, but it bought her room to make up clues.

Boch snapped off the blue light. "Okay, nice try, but no mentioning Nirrti or trying to give clues to where you are." He raised a gloved finger in warning.

Maddy nodded innocently. With any luck the 'smartest person on Earth' would pick up on her descriptions. The oddly paired names of Earth animals apparently meant nothing to Boch and he let it pass.

He replayed the interview and Maddy watched in awe as her form danced and shimmered in mid air. He erased the part about Nirrti, but neglected to extract any of the other clues she tried to include. Maddy mentally crossed her fingers.

"Now, I want you to tell them you want to come home, and a few tears might help."

Once more the blue light bathed her body.

"I want to come home. I'm scared and confused and way out of my element," she said obediently. "Jack is getting sick of deer meat and fruit. There's no toilet paper. He has a his fishing pole, but there's no game fish here." Her mind was racing, trying to come up with more hints her abductor wouldn't recognize. "Could somebody check on my horses, take care of my dog, _please_? They're roaming around Jack's cabin." She was rambling, but Boch seemed pleased by it and it bought her time to think. "Jack has no idea where we are, nothing out here is familiar to him."

"Watch yourself... " Boch warned softly.

She nodded. "Whatever you can do to get us home, please, do it." She looked up at Boch and shrugged. "I never could cry on demand."

He snapped off the light. "Excellent. You make a fine captive, Maddy."

"Now what?" she asked nervously.

"You wanna take a little ride around the solar system?" he offered. "Since you've never been out here before... Well, _awake_ before."

Maddy was at a loss for words. She could only nod- it was all she could think to do. If she said no, and he was finished with her... She wasn't quite ready to die.

"Turn around so you can see."

Maddy faced forward and was mesmerized by flying through space. Boch pointed out distant stars and dipped low over other planets, some inhabited, some barren, one covered with constant explosions of red, seething, lava. She asked questions and tried to remember something about each, hoping to give Jack a clue that would tell them where they were. Then the ship came to a stop.

He turned towards her. "Wanna see O'Neill?"

"You mean, bring him up here?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, I mean _see _him. Watch." He touched an oddly shaped panel. A holographic map filled the windshield. There was a blinking red dot in the center. He rapidly punched panels and the map zoomed in on the field where the dock was. Maddy could see Jack pacing. It zoomed in more and she could see his features. He looked stricken and extremely angry.

"He doesn't look happy," Aris said gleefully.

"No," Maddy sighed. "He doesn't."

Aris studied her face. "You really aren't his woman?"

"Not yet," she muttered. Then a horrified look crossed her face and she swallowed. "How often do you... look in on us?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Often enough to know you're alright, that you've got something to eat. I saw you riding on that big animal. I was impressed. I like it when you're wet."

"Can you hear us, too?" she interrupted hurriedly.

"No."

"How do you make Jack a blinking red dot?"

"He has a tracking device implanted in his arm."

"You did _surgery_ on him? Do I have one?" She started rubbing her arms.

"No, Maddy, I didn't implant the device. All of SG-1 has them."

"Oh. How long are you going to keep us here?"

He shrugged. "Depends on how fast it takes SG-1 to come up with a Ba'al and a cargo hold full of naquada."

"Aris... What if they don't? Will you kill us?"

He looked shocked. "_Kill_ you? Aw, no, Maddy. I'm not gonna hurt you," he hastened to reassure her. "Like I said, I just need the leverage. I'll take you back home as soon as I see if I can get what I want from SG-1."

"Well then, thank you." She wasn't sure if he was lying to her, but it seemed safest to patronize him. "Why has it taken you so long to send this to SG-1? We've been here a long time."

He grimaced. "This is the second hologram- I already sent my terms. This is taking longer than I expected due to... some... really mean rebels who want my ship. I have to keep finding good hiding places. Since I need to slip back out into the open to get my answer, I decided to reinforce my position by showing them you."

Something started beeping. Boch tapped the controls. Jack disappeared and a map of the solar system appeared. It enlarged to encompass the galaxy and Maddy tried to spot Earth or something she recognized. Before she could get her bearings and pick anything out, a yellow dot started blinking in a far corner and the map zeroed in on that spot. It seemed to make Boch edgy.

"I'm gonna send you back to O'Neill now," he informed her.

"You are?" Relief swept over her, but curiosity got the best of her. "What's that yellow dot?"

"The really mean rebels that want my ship. Don't worry, Maddy, they're a long ways off- not even in this solar system yet. I need to get you back to O'Neill and get away from here. So I don't lead them to you. I'll keep you safe, Maddy."

"Will it hurt?"

"Will what hurt?"

"Sending me back."

"Only that I have to send you back to O'Neill. You meant the rings? Nawww. You just stand there and don't move." He ushered her to the ring platform, then tentatively touched her face. "Tell O'Neill for me that if he doesn't take good care of you down there, I'll kick his mikta."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"You're trading Jack for Ba'al, right?"

He nodded.

"What are you getting for Ba'al?"

"A new ship. Longer range, better weapons. One everybody in the galaxy isn't looking for."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Goodbye, Maddy."

He touched a glowing blue tab on his metallic armband and Maddy was encircled by a stack of rings. The next thing she knew, she was standing on the grass beside the dock. The rings disappeared in a flash of light. Maddy stared around her, wondering if it was safe to move.

Jack pounced on her out of the darkness. He folded her into a bear hug that crushed the air from her lungs and rained rapid-fire questions on her that all ran together. Maddy fought him off to suck in air.

"Jack! Damn it, I can't breathe!" She squirmed and twisted to free herself.

He finally stepped back and grasped her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she sucked in deep breaths. "Aris Boch. Ship. Hologram. Ba'al..."

Jack tried to make sense of what she was saying. "Aris Boch took you?"

She nodded.

"Ba'al was with him?"

She shook her head. "Lemme sit down."

He led her to the dock and sat down beside her, turning her to face him.

Maddy recounted her escapade and conversation in as much detail as she could muster, finishing with, "I tried to think of clues to tell them, but he erased the part about Nirrti. I'm sorry I couldn't pinpoint where we are on that map, but it changed so quickly..."

"You did good, Maddy. _Very_ good. If Carter thinks to show it to Thor- which she will- the clues you slipped in should tip him off and we'll be outta here in no time." He stared hard at her. "Are you sure Boch didn't hurt you?"

"No, he was actually rather kind, and polite. He took me for a spin around the solar system. Gave me a tour of all the planets and moons. You should see the light show from up _there!_ We dodged the shooting stars- it's actually a meteor shower caused by an asteroid that..."

"Took you... He... " Jack interrupted to sputter incoherently. "You went _joy riding_ around this solar system with _Aris Boch_?" he bellowed.

Maddy pouted. "He offered, and I might never get another chance. Besides, when he was finished with me, I wasn't sure if he'd... I was buying time in case... Shouldn't I have?"

"Boch _kidnapped _us! He's holding us _ransom_, for cryin' out loud!"

"I know, but he seemed kinda... nice. In an over-the-top, cliche, lonely-bad-guy sorta way."

"_Lonely! _You thought Aris Boch seemed _lonely_?" Jack raked shaking fingers through his hair, then scrubbed vigorously at his scalp. He stood up and started to pace. "I was going outta my mind thinking you were being tortured and raped and beaten and forced to answer questions you had way of knowing the answers to... and you were _joy riding _with him?"

Maddy clasped her hands and chewed on her lip. "He said he likes you- you're just leverage to get Ba'al so he can get a new ship outta that system lord. He also said there are a lot of bounties on you and you'd bring a good price on the open market, but he wouldn't do that to you. When he said I had no value, I wasn't sure he wouldn't just up and kill me. It seemed safer to cooperate than antagonize him."

Jack froze, then seemed to deflate. "Of course it was. Maddy, I'm sorry. I was just so damned scared. You did the right thing." He sat down heavily. "You handled yourself well, Babe. God! I was sure..." He didn't finish the thought and Maddy shivered.

"We're gonna be okay, Jack. He really doesn't seem to want to do us any harm. He left when he did so those other aliens- he called them rebels- wouldn't find us here. He looks in on us to make sure we're okay."

"Don't let him fool you, and don't romanticize him," Jack warned. "Aris Boch will do whatever it takes. He's walking on egg shells at the moment, but if SG-1 doesn't come through..."

"Will they trade Ba'al for us?"

"Hell, I would. I'd trade all of them."

That took a moment to sink in. "_All_ the Ba'als?"

Jack had his face buried in his hands. He nodded. "Ba'al cloned himself. We have no idea how many are running around Earth... or the universe."

"I'm not entirely sure I wanna know the answer to this, but... Isn't it written in stone somewhere that the United States will not, under any circumstances, give in to kidnappers and terrorists' demands?"

He nodded behind his hands. There was no use lying to her.

"Then our only hope is SG-1 figuring out where we are and coming to get us?"

He exhaled through his fingers, rubbed his face a moment, then looked at her. "SG-1 has been known to circumnavigate the law from time to time. Landry and Hammond know all the ropes- hell, they invented most of them. Carter is, quite literally, the smartest person on Earth, and Daniel has a penchant for pulling brilliant ideas outta his ass. Mitchell is a balls-to-the-wall, knows-no-fear pit bull, and Vala has more intergalactic savvy and connections than you can shake a stick at. Teal'c will leave no stone- or Jaf'fa- unturned until he finds out where we are, then he'll _swim_ through space if that's what it takes to reach us. We'll get home, Maddy. It's just a matter of time."

"Reach _you_. I have no value."

"You don't know SG-1. Because you exist, you have value."

Maddy digested that bit of information and patted Jack's hand reassuringly when it came to a rest on her thigh. A moment later his hand crept around the back of her knee and he pulled her leg against his to hold it snugly. He was sitting hunched over, face in hand, shaking his head every so often. His big frame was trembling. She ran her hand along his back, offering comfort. He was far more shaken than she was. She slid over until her hip touched his and slipped her arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her gratefully. Maddy closed her eyes and savored the feel of his warmth, his coiled strength.

"Jack?" When he looked around at her she whispered, "Hold me?"

The sound he made was desperate and raw. Then she was in his arms, being cradled across his chest and rocked like a baby. Except nobody would crush a baby with so much frantic strength. She wound her arms around his neck and clung to him, a sudden swell of tears overflowing and soaking a patch of his shirt. She felt him draw a few ragged breaths, felt the faint shudder in his shoulders.

"God, Maddy! I envisioned all sorts of... God, I thought I'd lost you!"

He folded himself around her, needing the contact more than she did. Then his lips were moving feverishly over her face, covering her skin with wordless tokens that spoke of fear, grief, relief, thankfulness. When his mouth finally sought hers, Maddy gave herself up to the intense high that was born of the truth, the realization that this incredible man actually did love her.

**Chapter Six **

Sam trailed a finger through the thick layer of dust coating the window and made a face.

"I don't know about this, Daniel," she called to her friend. "Hey! Watch that deck doesn't give out under you!"

Daniel carefully tested his footing as he moved back to the french doors. "It actually feels more solid than it looks. Sam, this lake is full of fish. I can see them jumping out there, and swimming around below the deck. That one is huge! Jack will love this place!"

"It's a money pit," she returned.

"It's structurally sound," Daniel argued. "A good cleaning, a coat of paint..."

"A bulldozer..."

Daniel gave her a sour look. "The price is right."

"They should pay us to take it off their hands," Sam griped.

"It's perfect, Sam! The lodge isn't too big, the lake is full of fish, there's that small boathouse, this deck. The old barn needs some work, but there's plenty of pasture and the fences won't take much to repair."

"The lane alone will take a fortune to fix."

"The realtor said the furnace was only a few years old, and this fireplace is huge. The kitchen was updated five years ago, the plumbing and electric are up to code. The roof is sound."

Sam dusted her hands on her pants and ran a critical eye over the shabby room. "It needs new paneling, something- anything- done with the floor, and I'm not sure those windows can even _be_ cleaned."

Daniel moved past her towards another room. "These open-beam ceilings are incredible. Wonder if the ceiling fans still work?"

"Don't turn them on!" she warned hastily. "The dust will choke us!"

Daniel disappeared into another room. "Did you look in this bedroom?"

Sam shuddered, but humored him by poking her head around the door. About all she could say for it was the room was spacious and had it's own fireplace.

"Daniel, you _love_ dank, dark, dusty, dirty... dumps. This isn't a cavern on Abydos- it's supposed to be a _house_. There are differences- but they escape me at the moment."

Daniel opened a closet door, brushed away thick cobwebs, and peered inside. He gave a low whistle. "It's a walk-in!"

"You're kidding!" That brought Sam into the room and she gingerly shouldered past Daniel to squint into the darkness. "Is there a light switch?"

Daniel felt around the wall and flicked the switch. Light flooded the closet. Sam and Daniel traded astonished looks. The closet was huge, more like a dressing room, with racks and built-in dressers lining both walls. A filthy mirror at the far end barely reflected their images.

"That door must lead directly into the bathroom," Daniel said as he moved towards it.

He had to put his shoulder into the door to unstick it from the jamb. The bathroom was mammoth, resplendent with a garden tub and separate shower stall, double sink, toilet, bidet, washer and dryer, and a linen closet. A large bay window edged the tub, a long dead spider plant shedding it's brown leaves over the sill. Puddles of candle wax lined the side nearest the tub. Another door opened into the bedroom they had just left. A fireplace next to the door was open on both sides, servicing the bathroom and bedroom at the same time.

"Well, it does have a few redeeming qualities," Sam admitted. "It needs a floor to ceiling acid wash, though."

"A fireplace in the bathroom is pretty romantic," Daniel smiled. "A roaring fire, that huge tub filled with bubbles, candles..."

"Yeah, _that_ has General O'Neill written all over it," Sam shot back sarcastically.

"Oh, Jack might surprise you," Daniel mused. "With the right incentive..."

"With the right incentive he might be convinced to urinate in the toilet and not the shower, but I'll bet you a month's salary all he'd ever use that garden tub for is a dirty clothes hamper." She wrinkled her nose. "It _smells_ like somebody missed the shower and toilet both."

"If he and Maddy get together..."

"If he and Maddy get together they'll probably use it to raise trout. From that dossier you put together, she sounds about as romantically inclined as he is."

Daniel gave her pitying grimace. "Let's go check out the kitchen."

Sam scowled at Daniel's enthusiasm but picked her way through the litter with him.

The kitchen was sorely in need of a thorough cleaning as well, but Sam had to admit it had potential. The huge center island had a sink, cutting board, six-burner gas stove, and a grill. A large copper exhaust hood hung down from the ceiling. Curtainless, floor-to-ceiling windows looked out over the lake, the table and chairs situated for dining with a view. Another set of glass doors gave access to the deck. The entire left wall had upper and lower cupboards, broken by another sink, and work surface spanning the entire length. The top of the right, free-standing wall was made of stone, with stone shelves jutting out at intermittent levels down as far as the mantle and around the fireplace. Both sides had enormous built-in, glass enclosed china cabinets. The huge fireplace serviced both the kitchen and the livingroom in the same fashion as the one in the bedroom/bathroom. A wide mantle was littered with dust-covered items Sam did not care to investigate. The refrigerator stood beside a hall leading into dank darkness. When Daniel started to open the refrigerator door Sam put her hand against it and shook her head in mute warning.

"It says here there's a built in dishwasher, somewhere, and two double ovens," Daniel noted as he tilted the paper towards the windows for light. "And a wine cooler in the... pantry. Pantry?"

"Maybe down this way." Sam led the way into the dim hall.

Directly past the refrigerator was a door leading into a long, narrow pantry where they found the sizable wine cooler. The shelves and floor were covered with dried-up rodent carcasses that crunched as Daniel stepped inside. Carter made a face and moved down the hallway. The next door was a bedroom, then a full bath, with another bedroom beyond that. At the very end of the hallway a door opened into an enormous three-car garage.

Sam and Daniel exited the garage and walked around the grounds.

"It needs a hell of a lot of work, Daniel," Sam said uncertainly.

"From what I've managed to find out about Maddy, she can handle it," Daniel responded optimistically. "She's quite the handy-er-woman. Her credit card statements are full of power tool purchases. I wonder what kind of shape the barn is in?"

"Not my field of expertise," Sam muttered. "And I do not want to go have a look."

Daniel shielded his eyes against the sun and peered at the towering building in the distance. "Says it has twelve stalls, a run-in, running water and electric..."

"Running electric?" Sam teased. Daniel shot her smirk. "How many acres are here again?"

"Eighty-five, but the lake takes up... uh," he scanned the paper again, "Twenty-five more or less. It says there are thirty acres in hillside pasture and the balance is wooded. The property was harvested for timber six years ago- probably helped to bring the price down. It says there's no tillable ground. There's supposed to be a sizable stream with a waterfall that feeds the lake," he peered into the distance. "Must be towards the back end, through those trees. Probably comes down off that high ridge. I think I can hear it."

"I doubt very much if General O'Neill wants to 'till' anything."

"Not outside the bedroom, anyway," he murmured. "Anything else you want to check out, Sam?"

"The lane outta here, before it gets dark," she said decisively.

"Aw, Sam, look!" Daniel pointed at a spot below the barn where the lake gently lapped against the pasture. Four mule deer had emerged from the spattering of trees ringing the pasture and were watering at the lake. Three of them had white-dotted fawns teetering at their sides.

"Holy Hannah, Daniel, look up on that ridge!"

The buck, his massive rack illuminated by the setting sun, stood outlined against the evening sky."You might be right, Daniel," Sam said softly. "This place has potential."

"Yeah," Daniel dropped his hand from his eyes and turned towards the car. "Maddy will probably shoot him and feed him to Jack for supper."

"Maddy, tell me what's so awful about being in love."

Jack rolled onto his side and watched her face in the flickering firelight. She was sitting cross-legged, absently poking a stick into the glowing embers and watching the sparks float upwards. It was so long before she answered that he thought she was going to ignore his question.

"It's a complex issue for me," she said at last. "Far more complex than men have patience with."

"Try me."

She sighed. "O'Neill, you keep swinging at fast balls but I'm pitching sliders, curves, and sinkers."

Jack screwed up his face. "Huh?"

"You're lumping 'relationship', 'marriage', and 'love' into one concept, with a single definition for all three. It's not that simple for me."

"So explain it to me." He loved the way the flames reflected in her eyes, made the streaks in her hair dance and shimmer.

She made a face. "We already have a 'relationship'. We're friends... sort of. We're not strangers anymore, we're here together, interacting, surviving- that's a relationship."

"Okay."

"Friends that sleep together, well, they love each other but not enough."

"That's a relationship, too."

"It's what you want."

"Not true. I love you enough."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Not here, not now, not in this setting."

"I'll give you that one- until we get home and I can prove to you differently."

She hesitated. "Marriage is a contract. It states that a man has priority over his wife, dictates the terms of the relationship, has controlling interest in the union..."

"Not true!"

She held up a hand and met his eyes through the darkness. "You asked me, I'm telling you. I don't want to debate the issue."

"Alright. You talk, I'll listen." He was thrilled just to hear the sound of her voice, like a warm, velvet blanket in the lonely, alien wilderness.

"The husband's dreams and needs and wishes... and whims... are all that count. The wife gets to cook and clean and be chained to all the drudgery in order to make it convenient for the husband to have a life. He gets to play and she's expected to be content- thrilled, in fact- to take on the roll of supporting cast. Don't get me wrong- a lot of women want nothing more than to have a nice house to fuss around in. Some pocket money, a credit card to max out on shoes and nail salons... That's marriage."

"A pretty narrow interpretation," he muttered.

"Tell me where I'm wrong," she challenged.

He frowned. "Well... if it's what they both want. You don't want marriage? With your religious beliefs, I would have thought..."

"Ah, there you go," she interrupted. "I abhor the concept of a traditional marriage, yet I don't believe in being friends with benefits. The rule book I follow calls that 'sin'."

"So you refuse to be in love?"

She shook the glowing stick at him. "There's the sinking slider you can't hit, O'Neill. I hate being in love. I can't stop myself from going too far. I get sucked in until I lose who I am. I can't help myself- when I fall, I fall into a black, bottomless pit. It's all about what he wants, who he wants me to be, living a life that suits him, living with his idea of being loved. I become a non-entity. I end up trying to stuff a size nine foot into a size six shoe and pretend it doesn't hurt like hell."

Jack sat up and stared at her. "How do you want to be loved, Maddy?"

She clammed up and shook her head.

"Hey," he urged gently. "I wasn't talking about sex- unless you want to...?"

He watched a smile tug at the edges of her mouth, saw the blush creep up over her cheeks.

"Tell me why a traditional marriage is so wrong for you."

She played in the ashes, deep in thought. "I'm a free-spirit, Jack. I want to spend my time in the mountains. Hunting. Fishing. Camping. Exploring. I want to plant flowers and gather rocks to put around them. I love to split wood. I want to sleep under the stars. I want to do the driving because I love to drive. And I want to do it whether the dishes are done, the laundry is piling up, or the place is knee-deep in dust. Why can he go do all those things and not bother with any of the housework, but I can't? Why can't a marriage be both of us clean the house, then both of us go do fun stuff, then both of us come home and cook? Because my idea of fun isn't dusting and vacuuming, and as much as I love to cook, I resent having to have dinner on the table when it suits everyone but me."

"So fall in love with a man who sees it the same way you do."

"Ah, there you go mixing up marriage with love again."

He closed his eyes and gave a shake of his head. "Why get married if you're not in love?"

"A lot of women do that. Security, kids, money, status..."

"You don't want any of that?"

"Security is a biggie. I'm most secure when I'm not in love."

"Isn't that kinda... backwards?"

"Hasn't been in my world."

"A taste of mine would change your mind."

"That's just it, Jack. I've spent my life living in everybody else's world. I want to live my own life now. Before I'm too old and stoved-up to enjoy it." She got up and threw the stick into the flames. When she walked off into the darkness, he didn't follow.

"That's a awful lot of money to sink into a place that needs that much work, on the off-hand chance General O'Neill is serious about this woman, and she's willing to move to Colorado Springs," Vala Mal Doran reasoned. "Why not wait until we see if they actually do end up together?".

"Because that place might not be on the market then," Daniel said with boyish excitement. "I know Jack will love it."

"And if he doesn't, we can flip it," Carter reasoned. "Put it back on the market, spend some time and money on it, hold out for our price."

"An investment," Vala nodded.

"What makes either of you think the general is interested in moving back to Colorado Springs, anyway?" Mitchell pointed out.

Sam and Daniel exchanged glances, which Vala and Cam both caught.

"You two know something we don't," Mitchell accused.

"It's classified for the moment," Sam muttered with a sly glance at Daniel.

"That's a cop-out! I've got every clearance there is!" He turned to Vala. "Do you know what's going on?" He made it sound like an accusation.

Vala shrugged her shoulders.

"Just take my word for it- chances are he'll be moving back."

"Chance my ass, tell me."

Sam shook her head and changed the subject, playing on Cam's curiosity. "Daniel, why don't we make them a ridiculously low offer, just to get our foot in the door? They'll refuse it, but negotiations will buy us time to find General O'Neill, get him back here, see if he's interested, and see what happens with him and Maddy."

"So you're sure the general is moving back here? Is he retiring?" Mitchell snapped his fingers. "_Landry_ is being reassigned and O'Neill is taking his place!"

Daniel shot him a blank look then answered Carter. "And if another offer is made on it the realtor will contact us for a counter-offer. And he may want the place, Maddy or no Maddy. Good thinking, Sam."

"Well, count me in," Mitchell told them with a shrug. "Just gimme a heads-up before you commit me to a fortune."

"I'll contribute as soon as Daniel finds us a huge treasure to sell," Vala added eagerly. She wasn't kidding. Sam and Mitchell exchanged smirks. Daniel just stared at Vala.

"Come on, Daniel," Sam poked him in the shoulder. "Let's go crunch some numbers. See how badly we can offend them."

The leg cramp hit Jack when he was barely awake, just as he was beginning to stretch the sleep from his limbs. His hamstring twisted then tied itself into the most painful knot he'd ever felt. He bent around and frantically dug his fingers into the muscle. Face screwed up in agony, he was unable to stop the long, loud groan of sheer torment. Then Maddy was beside him, working her fingers into the muscle for him.

"Lay back," she instructed firmly. "Stretch your leg out hard. _Hard_!"

He did as she told him, both fists clenched into the dirt, his teeth gnashing in pain. Sweat beaded on his brow. She held his foot and bent his toes back towards his body.

"Stretch your heel down. Push, Jack. Can you hold that a minute?"

He managed a nod. She left and was back a moment later.

"Roll onto your side- keep stretching it out!"

As he strained, she began rolling one of the beer bottles up and down the tortured muscle, pressing it hard with her palms. The cramp began to ease. He groaned with relief.

"Don't stop," she cautioned. "Or it'll come back. Is it getting better?"

"Yeah," he panted.

Maddy probed the muscle, saw that he was relaxing, and used her fingers to dig deep into the quivering mass. Jack rolled onto his stomach and wiped his forehead on his tattered sleeve.

"Easing up?" she asked.

He was still out of breath. "If I say 'yes' are you gonna stop?"

She laughed. "Not until I feel this muscle relax. I get charlie horses- they're nothing to sneeze at." She followed the knot up into his haunch and worked it out there, as well. Jack started to speak but she cut him off.

"One off-color remark and I'm gonna stop," she warned him. "Let you massage your own ass."

He let the breath out in a grunt. Her fingers moved on up his back, feeling the too-hard tension all the way to his shoulder.

"These muscles feel like steel plates. Why didn't you tell me your back was aching?" she asked. "You strained it lifting that last deer, didn't you?"

He grunted again.

"Leg eased up now?"

"Yeah, thanks. I've been shot and it didn't hurt that damn bad."

"Been there, done that, know what it feels like. Not getting shot- the cramp. Take off your shirt and lemme see what I can do with those lats."

Jack rolled over and unbuttoned what was left of his shirt. He sat up, took it off, and studied her for a moment.

"Where'd you learn that trick with the bottle?"

She gave him a half shrug. "Works better when they're cold. Good excuse to keep beer in the fridge, huh?"

He saw the signs of evasion and decided a back rub wasn't worth prying an answer out of her. He lay back down and flopped over onto his stomach again. Maddy straddled his buttocks and began leisurely rubbing his back, warming and loosening the muscles. Jack sighed and relaxed, trying to focus on not doing anything to make her uncomfortable. Her hands felt wonderful and he had to remind himself this wasn't going to lead to anything more. He rested his face in the crook of his elbow and pretended to fall asleep so Maddy would feel comfortable. After what seemed like an hour, when he thought she must surely be getting tired, her fingers began digging deeper into the muscles. She started at his neck, working her thumbs along each vertebrae, pressing in firm circles that found and released tension he didn't realize he had. He felt his neck pop several times.

With relentless patience she worked the entire length of his spine, spending as long as she felt necessary on each spot before moving to the next, then she started back up again. When she finished at his neck she pressed the heel of one hand against the base of his spine, leaned on it with her other hand, and eased all the way up to his neck again. In order to get enough leverage she gripped his hips with her thighs and pushed.

Jack groaned and hoped she thought it was from the pressure on his spine.

She repeated the maneuver several times then moved to his shoulders and began kneading. Using finger tips and the heels of her hands, she worked the muscles back and forth like bread dough until Jack moaned with pleasure. When she used her thumbs to search out and loosen tight spots, Jack flinched a couple of times but she was persistent and before long the pain drained away. She did a thorough job on both shoulders then started along the steel-hard lat muscles. Jack had never felt such exquisite pain, or such incredible relief. When she had studiously pinpointed and extracted every possible bit of pain and tension from his butt to his neck, she began another series of gentle, sweeping rubs over his entire back. Circles turned into up and down motions, then went back to circles again. She placed a hand on either side of his spine, pressed the weight of her body into him, and stroked outward and down. When Jack was sure her arms must be aching as badly as his back had been, she began the softer, gentle motions again, gradually, imperceptibly, decreasing pressure until just her fingertips were gliding over his skin.

The only time Jack had ever experienced such total relaxation and freedom from the dull ache in his back was in the infirmary with morphine running into his veins. But a morphine drip didn't have soft hands, or fingernails that dug in just enough to be erotic. Or titillating breath that feathered his skin so delightfully. Or long hair that tickled. Or strong legs that gripped his hips for balance. Or a delightfully round and firm and warm bottom that rode and bounced on his until he thought he would go mad.

When she finished with his back, to his utter shock and complete delight, she started on his legs. By the time she had finished with both feet, Jack was sound asleep.

He woke feeling better than he had in years. Many, many years. He rolled over and sat up. Maddy was nowhere around. He stood, stretched, and groaned at the sheer delight of not feeling any pain. Not even in his knees. He headed out to find her, but decided a quick dip in the ocean was in order first.

Maddy was perched on her favorite rock overlooking the purple water. A light breeze lifted her hair away from her profile and picked at her shirt, pulling it tight against her right side. The outline of her breast stood out against the thin material. Dripping from his quick swim, Jack stood watching her, drinking her in, aching to have the right to lay her in the pink sand at her feet and make her feel as wonderful as he did in that moment. She was as tireless in her compassion and ability to give as she was beautiful, and Jack vowed that he wouldn't let her get away from him.

"Maddy."

She turned, startled, and blessed him with a welcoming smile. "Hey. How's your back?"

Her head dropped back as he approached so she could hold his gaze. He cradled her head with both hands and took her mouth in a kiss that rocked them both to the core.

"Thank you isn't enough," he told her roughly. "Let me love you, Maddy. Let me make you feel as good as I feel right now. Let me show you what I can't find the words for." He lifted her hands to kiss them and saw that her palms were still red from the exertion. He closed his eyes and pressed them to both cheeks. They still felt hot, even through his beard.

"You slept through your chance," she retorted breathlessly, then laughed at the shock and dismay that crossed his face.

"I wasn't joking," he warned.

"Was I?" she teased.

"Marry me, Maddy."

Her teasing smile faded as she searched his eyes. "You're serious."

"Never been more serious in my life."

Her lashes dropped. "Jack..."

"Let me take care of you when we get back to Earth the way you've taken care of me here."

"Bet you say that to all the girls who give you back rubs."

He shook his head slowly. "I've had the best professionals in the business work on my back and it never felt like that."

"Hell of a thing to base a marriage on." She was joking again, trying to get past the gravity in his expression. "When you get sore, gimme a call, make a fast trip to Wyoming..."

"What was that, three, four _hours_?"

She shrugged. "I don't charge by the hour." When he gave her a hard look she said, "It took as long as it took, Jack. It's not like I had anything else to do. I'm glad it helped."

"Oh, you don't know how much it helped," he said cryptically. "Marry me."

"Don't..." she sighed sadly.

"I have absolutely nothing to offer you, do I?" he asked quietly. "You are entirely self-sufficient. Have you ever needed anyone? For anything? Ever?" He could tell his words stung and he was sorry. He hadn't meant it to be an accusation. He told her that.

"Jack..." She looked down at the sand and he saw the glitter of wetness on her lashes. "I wish I'd met you a lifetime ago."

"You say that like your life is over."

She shrugged. "Any life I could share with someone is."

"Now see," he said impatiently, "_That's_ what I don't understand! We've been surviving together for all these months, not a damn thing to work with but each other, and it's been _great!_ So we go back to Earth, add in a few amenities like a house and grocery stores and a bed with blankets and pillows, a shower with soap and towels. _How_ can that not work for us when _this_ has?"

"Because there aren't any rules here," she told him evenly. "No preconceived ideas of how and whom and when."

He wagged a finger at her. "Whoa. We have rules. _Your_ rules, Maddy- I haven't made a damned one. And I've followed them to the letter _for you_. I've battled myself every damned hour, on the hour, since we got here, not to seduce you. Do you know why?"

She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Answer me."

"Because you're a gentleman. Because you don't like the idea of us waiting this out on opposite sides of the planet- which is what would happen if you pushed it. ...Because you don't have the first idea how to cook?"

"That might have been the case- for the first month," he told her in all honesty. "But the longer I'm around you the more I want- no _need_- to see you happy. Content. Comfortable. If I didn't love you so damned much, Maddy, respect you so damned much, instead of arguing with you I'd have your bare ass raking a crater in the sand!"

She stood abruptly. "I'm going for a swim."

He caught her elbow and stepped into her. "Don't go. Don't put distance between us again. Talk to me. Give me _something_ so I can argue my case."

"Now that would be pretty damned dumb, wouldn't it?" she asked softly. "This isn't a game, Jack, and I'm not giving you any hints. I'm not playing 'hard-to-get'. I don't want to be in a relationship, I don't wanna be convinced. How much plainer can I make it?"

He shook his head, his face tightening, chest rising and falling rapidly. "I won't accept that. I'm in love with you like I've never been in love before..."

"Because I helped with a leg cramp? Massaged your back? I can't stand to see anyone in pain, anyone or anything. I wasn't coming on to you! Don't read more into..."

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "_No!_ Don't blow me off like that! I'm not some brainless, horny teenager! I'm a grown man who has killed and _been killed_, who has led good men and women into battle knowing damned well some of them wouldn't come back! I've given the hard orders, Maddy, made decisions that have effected whole damned planets full of people! When I tell you I'm in love with you, it's not the situation, it's not because I haven't been laid lately, it's not because I'm bored, and it's not because you're the only available female _on the planet_! And it's damn sure not because I don't _know _myself Damn it, Maddy, I've been in love and I've lusted and I damn well know the difference! It really _pisses _me off that you refuse to believe that I know what the hell I feel!"

She blinked at the stark reality of his words and firmly removed his hands from her shoulders. "You wanna know what I'm feeling?"

"_Yes_!"

"I'm feeling extremely uncomfortable around you lately. We're stuck here, Jack, together. Alone. It's been nice.Once we got past that one night before Aris took me onto his ship- and that was a pretty intense night- we've been easy with each other. No pressure, no under-currents, no tension. But you're screwing that up again and I don't appreciate it. Who knows how much longer we'll be here, and it isn't right of you to make this more difficult than it already is. It's not like I can pack up my space ship and fly home to get my point across that when I say 'no' I mean _'no'_. We help each other survive. _Leave it at that._"She turned on her heel and started away.

Jack wasn't ready to let her go. It was time to call her bluff. He whirled her around and planted her rear on the boulder. She gasped and glared up at him, and he could see fear- not anger- rising in her eyes.

"Nice try, Maddy," he said in a quieter tone. "Throwing stuff like being an officer and a gentleman in my face worked for awhile, but no more. You love me. The gloves are off, Sweetheart. Whatever problems you have with commitment, or being smothered, or your independence won't wash anymore. If you don't want to be pressured, then talk to me. If the sexual tension is getting to be too much for you, then talk to me about it. I'm not gonna attack you like a rank stud. I respect your morals, your conscience, whatever it is that's keeping you from making love to me. I won't force you and I won't seduce you because I care about how you feel. But whether or not it happens before we leave this planet, I will still be in love with you. Walking away, shrugging me off, refusing to discuss it, putting distance between us isn't gonna work anymore. You can talk to me now, or you can talk to me back on Earth, but I'll never stop, Maddy. I can no more stop being around you than I can stop breathing."

Her eyes drifted past his shoulder and wandered over the rolling waves. "I'm sorry you're in so deep. I hope I didn't do anything to give you false hope of us getting together. It isn't gonna happen, Jack."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Tell me you aren't in as deep as I am."

She didn't hesitate. "I can't. The difference is, you want this and I don't. 'In love' is the vilest phrase in my book."

"Can't be, not when I see how intensely, how unselfishly you love. It pours off you onto everything around you. You are so sweet and so giving and so caring. You are the _definition_ of love, Maddy."

"Only in your romanticized fantasies, Jack," she said gently. "You've had way too much time on your hands."

"We've been linked at the hip for damn near six months, twenty-four seven. I have yet to see you put yourself, your frustration, your discomfort, your needs, your wants, your safety, before anything around you! When we first got here and we had no supplies, no way of knowing we wouldn't starve to death, you were more worried about _Bonnie_! You insisted I eat out of the supplies while you tried the alien stuff..."

"Which is why I need to live for myself now. I'd like to eat the good stuff for a change, and spend the day on the couch if I have a headache. Know I can eat as much of the pie as I want instead of saving the last piece for somebody else- and not give a damn if it ends up on my hips because I'm the only one who sees my hips. It's my _turn_, Jack."

He gripped her shoulders. "I won't abuse that, Maddy. I'll treasure you, love you, adore you- I'll be the first person in your life to ever put you first. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll retire, I'll turn down that job at the SGC. I'll teach you to fly. I'll buy you whatever home you want, wherever you want it. I'll bury you in horses and dogs and diamonds and roses and..."

"Stop it!" she cried. "The only thing you can give me that I want is _to be left alone_! I am just as adamant against a relationship as you are for it. Go back to pining after Carter, Jack, because as out of reach as she is for you, you have a better chance of something with her than you do with me. And Jack? If you ever man-handle me again the way you did just now, I'm gonna hit you so hard you'll spit teeth for a week."

She stood up and stared him hard in the eye until he took one step sideways and sarcastically motioned for her to go.

Jack was running. He was looking for someone, someone important, someone vital, and he was filled with panic. It was dark and the acrid smoke of intense battle made his lungs ache, clouded his vision, burned his eyes. There were screams, shouting, explosions, and he couldn't find her. He had to run faster. She was out there, somewhere, she was in mortal danger, and he couldn't run fast enough to find her. He heard the whine of energy weapons, the whistle of bullets, felt the impact of mortars shaking the ground under his feet. He couldn't see the enemy but he could feel them all around him, converging, swarming in on him, and he couldn't find her. He screamed her name and ran faster. Pain tore at his arms, his chest, his legs as enemy fire raked his body but he kept running, kept screaming for Maddy. He had to find her, get her to safety, take her away from this awful battle. Horrible pain filled his chest and he knew he was going down. He clawed at the ground, crawling, peering into the darkness, shouting for her.

He heard her voice. Far in the distance. He couldn't tell which direction he should go. He was back on his feet, running, shouting, searching the swirling smoke, choking...

"Jack, Jack, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you, you're okay..."

Jack jerked awake with a gasp and blinked up into her face. A gust of wind blew smoke from the cookfire into his face and he squeezed his eyes shut against the stinging burn. Maddy's cool fingers stroked his face, his hair. He realized his head was in her lap. A clap of thunder rolled in across the ocean.

"Jack? Are you awake now? You okay?"

He rubbed at his eyes and tried to focus. She was leaning over him, smoothing his face with soft, gentle hands. He shuddered and reached up to grip her arms. He needed to feel her, needed to find her, needed to appease the panic still gripping him from the nightmare. She used her sleeve to mop the sweat from his forehead. Another rumble of thunder shook the heavens.

"I'm okay," he rasped. He felt rather embarrassed and struggled to sit up. She gathered him against her and held him tightly, stroked his head as he shivered.

"That must have been some nightmare," she murmured. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to wake you."

He took a couple deep breaths and relaxed against her, drained, spent, relieved. She rubbed his shoulder and he caught her hand, twined his fingers through hers and tucked it to his chest.

"Sorry if I scared you," he muttered.

She dropped a kiss on his temple then tried to disengage herself from his grasp.

"Don't go."

She held him a bit longer then gently pushed him upright. He studied her eyes.

"Thank you."

She gave him a lop-sided smile as she stood up. Jack tilted his head back to stare up at her and took her hand so she wouldn't leave.

"Do you want a drink or something?" she asked.

"I want you to sleep in my arms tonight. Just let me hold you."

She shook her head briefly. "You're alright now."

"Maddy..."

She gave his hand a squeeze then pulled free. His shoulders sagged as she moved back to her side of the fire. He watched her settle down in the sand, lay on her side with her head on her arm. Her eyes were on him, their gazes locked through the swirling smoke.

"If this wind gets any worse we'll have to move into the palace," she said quietly. "I smell rain."

"I couldn't find you," he replied. "I was in battle, it was dark, smokey, and I couldn't find you."

"Must have been the smoke from the fire."

"I need to hold you, Maddy. It still feels like I can't find you."

"The nightmare probably won't come back."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"I know. Try to go back to sleep."

"Give me tonight, Maddy. Just tonight."

She looked away.

"I won't seduce you. I just need to hold you." He tried not to sound as desperate as he felt.

"Like you wouldn't kiss me if I sat with you to watch the sky?" she shot back with raised eyebrows and a grin to ease the accusation.

"Trust me? Just this once, just for tonight. Tomorrow you can put distance between us again."

Lightning lit the sky.

"I can't Jack," she said softly.

"Just walk around the fire. It's all you have to do. It's all I'm asking."

"We should think about gathering up camp and moving inside."

Jack knew his stare was making her uncomfortable. He stood up and began scraping the smouldering embers into the heavy stump. Maddy rose and threw their few possessions into the cooler. It was just starting to spit rain when they entered the little golden palace. Maddy set the cooler down and went back outside. Jack found her leaning against the hewn boulders that edged the palace entrance. She was staring out over the roiling ocean, the wind tugging at her hair, oblivious to the spattering rain drops. Cloud to cloud lighting danced through the heavy thunderheads.

"Maddy."

She rolled her head to look at him, flashes of lightning illuminating her face. He knew it was useless to coax her inside, so he leaned against the cold stone beside her and slipped his hand around hers.

"You're gonna get soaked," she told him softly.

"So are you."

She grunted sardonically. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be dry again. Or clean. I'd give my eye teeth for a bar of soap."

"And a hot shower?"

"Clean clothes."

"A comfortable bed."

"A pillow."

"That I can do," he told her. "Sleep with your head on my shoulder."

Her smile flashed as brightly as the lightning. "Give it up, Jack."

"Never."

She shook her head and jerked her chin towards the ocean. "Look at those waves. The wind is coming in across the water. Wonder what we'll find washed up tomorrow."

He drew her in front of him and draped his arms around her. To his delight she relaxed against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Maddy watched the storm and Jack watched Maddy. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to feel her skin against his lips, to explore that delicate ear. But he knew the moment he tried she would scoot away.

"My uncle always wanted to lash himself to a pole on the pier during a storm like this," she said softly.

"You have an uncle?"

"Far, far away," she sighed. "Haven't talked to him since Mom..." She wiped her eyes on his shirt and he let her pretend it was the rain.

It began to come down in earnest and she sighed.

"I suppose we should go inside. I hate sleeping in wet clothes."

"You're already wet."

"But not soaked. If I had dry clothes to change into, I'd stay right here."

He turned her around and kissed her. She melted into his arms and gave in to the moment's respite from loneliness. There was no raging passion, no desperate need, just a sharing of warmth, an affirmation that neither of them were enduring the ordeal, the storm, alone. When they parted she looked into his eyes, caressed his face with cold, wet fingers, then smiled sadly.

They went into the shelter of the cold, dim palace to wait out the storm.

Jack on his side of the glowing embers, Maddy on hers.

Jack sat on Maddy's favorite rock, high above the sea, and watched her use the tiny, alien version of apples to train the black horse. She had him lifting his upper lip in a comical smile, giving her kisses, and- of all things- fetching a stick. Her patience knew no ends, her imagination no bounds. He studied her, tried to see her without the feeling, the emotion she elicited.

More than seven months on this planet had stripped a lot of extra pounds from her body, but she still had a bit of a belly. She'd probably always have it, and he knew it bothered her. He had learned that Maddy judged herself against ideals that were out of her reach- she understood that, but she saw herself the way she perceived others saw her and was far less forgiving.

She had finally opened up to him somewhat. He understood it was her way of appeasing him, keeping him from pressing her. Throwing him bones to keep him away from the table.

Handling him.

She had let him draw her out about her past, told him about driving semi with her ex, about the wide range of jobs she'd had. About running the sawmill they had on the farm, and doing hay, repairing the equipment, running machinery, showing horses, sleeping in the barn so the foals could be born into her arms. About the numerous cooking jobs she'd had, working in a steel mill, and traveling all over the country as a pipe inspector. Butting heads along the way with men who felt she was encroaching on their sacred turf.

She still avoided telling him anything personal, evaded questions about family, feelings, desires. She refused to discuss her first marriage, tell him what had gone wrong, what had hurt. She wouldn't even tell him whether she preferred vanilla ice cream to chocolate- a topic which had become a game between them. But he had read between the lines and thought he understood some of the scars she tried so hard to hide. A woman torn between testing herself, her abilities, her adventurous nature against society's stereotypes of what the ideal woman should be. In her head, Maddy was sure if she didn't attain that ideal level, no man would want her- and she honestly didn't care. She had opted to live life for herself and let the chips fall where they may. Madison Elaine Carson didn't need a man in her life, and she hadn't yet stumbled across one she wanted there.

"_I'm built for comfort , not speed,"_ she had joked in a moment of candor.

But he had seen the hurt in her eyes, and he understood what she didn't.

Maddy had lived her life true to herself, taking on challenges and work and responsibilities in defiance of her gender. In doing so she had learned the hard way how easily men could be intimidated by a woman who was that strong, that capable. How fragile the male ego could be. He had hit the nail on the head when he told her she had been living in the wrong world. It was a shame she had never gone to college, never made use of the intelligence and potential he saw in her. But then, she was too free-spirited to be cooped up in a classroom, to be crammed into the mass of people that surrounded a college atmosphere. The open road, an empty hayfield, a forest trail, the middle of a lake- a deserted planet- were all more to her liking.

She had paid the price for her independence and stubbornness. Her self-imposed isolation had cost her ever meeting someone who could love her for the woman she was instead of the woman mainstream society expected her to be.

She had stopped bothering to look. Given it up in exchange for being herself.

Very much in the same way his career had isolated him from meeting a woman who could love and accept him for the man he had become. A man that a life of secrecy and subterfuge and actions he was not proud of had rewarded with loneliness and emptiness. He owned many of the fears she hinted at- that the path he had chosen made him unacceptable to mainstream relationships. That his past made him a pariah destined for a loveless future.

How to make her understand that he didn't care if her stomach wasn't flat, or how strong she was, or that she knew things he didn't. Her laughter, her compassion, her spirit were what aroused him. That she took what life threw at her with an eye to making the best of it, making an adventure of it, turning minuses into pluses, finding something to laugh about when she had every right to cry.

How easily Fate could have landed him in this situation with a woman far less able to deal with it. Far less qualified to steal his heart. Then again, how many women would have hauled two horses and a dog across the country to spend the summer alone in the wilderness and wind up, literally, sliding into his life?

Jack snorted at himself and tore his eyes off Maddy long enough to gaze out over the water. This introspect was alien to him. Seven months on a deserted alien planet, with only a woman of Maddy's caliber to distract his thoughts, had forced him to look inward, search a soul he had done his best to avoid for too many years. The surprising thing was, he wasn't as disgusted by what he found there as he thought he would be.

Maybe it was the way she accepted him for who, what, he was that enabled him to face who, and what, he was. Examining his nature, admitting he had feelings- facing Jack O'Neill- wasn't so hard when she had broken the trail for him.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was shaping up to be spectacular. He rose and started down the hillside, determined to talk her into coming back up and watching it with him.

**Chapter Seven **

"Come." General Hank Landry didn't immediately look up from the mission report he was trying to read. Jack O'Neill was still missing, and so far there were no leads. Period. Nothing. Not a peep from Aris Boch since the hologram featuring Jack's 'lady friend'. Landry had a gut feeling something had happened to Boch, and that left Jack stranded somewhere with SG-1 as his only hope.

If he wasn't already dead, and that's why Boch hadn't bothered to make another contact.

He threw his pen on top of the report and looked up. "Colonel Carter?" he acknowledged, hoping she had good news for a change.

"Sir, Thor is in orbit. With your permission, I'd like to take that orb Aris Boch sent us and show it to him."

"It's about damned time!" Landry withdrew the orb from a drawer in his desk and handed it over. "Go, and Godspeed, Colonel."

"Thank you, Sir." She hesitated. "Anything from Teal'c or Vala yet?"

Landry shook his head. "The leads Teal'c had on Boch dried up. Right now Thor is our _only_ shot. Let's hope he can pick up on something Miss Carson said that will give us at least a starting point."

"I'm on it, Sir."

Landry picked up the pen and tried to concentrate on the report again. It wasn't long before he sat back with a heavy sigh. If Thor didn't come up with something from that hologram, and _if_ Boch contacted them again, he was going to tag the Ba'al clone with a homing beacon and give him to Boch in the hope that they could track him to O'Neill.

And his lady friend.

And he was going to do it against orders. Against a very strong warning from the President himself not to. Against an entirely accurate assessment by the Pentagon that they dare not set a precedent by giving in to Boch's demands, thereby setting up every SGC operative for the foreseeable future as a potential hostage. He hadn't told SG-1 of his intentions. It would be a career-ending decision, probably set him up for a court-martial, and he didn't want them involved, incriminated. But Jack O'Neill had put his life on the line too many times, saved Earth itself too many times, for him to just sit back and do nothing because it was _policy_. Until you were a part of the SGC, you couldn't comprehend what every living soul on the planet- and quite a few in the galaxy- owed the man. Sometimes orders were wrong, and this time he was willing to bet his career, possibly his freedom, that the uniforms at the Pentagon were wrong.

That the President himself was wrong.

It might not work. He knew, in fact, that there was only a slim chance that it _would_ work. But Jack O'Neill had skated home on slimmer chances more times than not, and Landry was not going to be the one to turn his back on even a remote possibility that this would lead to his safe return.

Career or no career, he was not leaving Jack O'Neill to rot on some deserted alien planet.

Or his lady friend.

"Damn it, Maddy, you have got to be the most stubborn, contrary, bull-headed woman I have ever met!"

Maddy clamped her jaw shut and stared out over the water.

Jack kicked a clump of pink sand. "I'll help you get a cabin built."

She sat in stony silence.

"Then let me buy it, if you're so damned set on the idea. I'll put a cabin up there- a horse shed too- and you can come use it whenever you want."

Maddy sighed. "I'll sell it to you if you want, Jack, but don't build on it for my sake."

"You're just never gonna set foot back there again, is that it?"

"I can't afford summer vacations half-way across the country! I told you this was a one-time deal- an escape I'm gonna play hell paying for... for a hell of a long time. It was a pipe dream to even consider keeping it."

"Get a job there, make the move permanent."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know you'll be there..."

"So we can play chess, and I can beat you at gin, and we can pretend to fish two weeks out of the year _if_ you can make a trip? What, you got a woman in every port but Minnesota?" She shook her head at the idea. "Get real, Jack!"

"I can retire."

"Neither of us can live up there the year around. The lane is barely accessible in the summer! You're being foolish."

"Damn it Maddy..."

"You said that before."

"You can't just disappear out of my life!"

"You're in Washington. I live in Wyoming. No way am I going back east. Jack, this isn't meant to be. I don't want it to _be._ It's for the best."

"I won't be in Washington if I take this civilian position with the SGC- and that isn't written in stone. I'm gonna retire. I'll come to Wyoming."

"Sure you will. Once or twice. I still won't sleep with you, and even if I did the visits would get fewer and farther between. I'd end up being an inconvenience. You'll start to resent the effort, and before long it will become too much work for too few benefits. It's better we part friends, Jack, not lose _this_. We'll get together once a year to play cards, go fishing. Maybe at Christmas, since neither of us have anybody else at the moment. When you get married, bring her and the kids along."

"I'll move to Wyoming."

"That would be a pretty dumb thing to do, since I've told you over and over that I do not want to wade into this relationship with you! Besides, you_ want_ that position General Hammond offered."

"I'll refuse it."

"It's being tailored to suit you! You can't do that, and for damn sure don't do it on my account. Even if I _was_ interested in what you're offering, if you turn down that position you'd end up resenting me for it." When he started to argue she held up a hand to stop him. "I can see, Jack, I can hear how excited you are about this job at the SGC. It's been your life for so long, I can tell you've missed it, missed your friends. Take the job. Go back to your stargate and your friends- just do yourself a favor and leave me out of the equation."

"I can't."

She made an impatient face at him. "Right here, right now, you can't. Once we get back to Earth..." She flipped her hand.

"I'm willing to go more than half-way here," he reasoned, trying to rein-in his temper. "I'll go all the way. However far it takes."

"For what, Jack?" Her tone was deceptively soft.

Jack understood the warning but he plunged ahead anyway. "For you. Us."

She shook her head in frustration. "You can't have me, Jack, and there won't be any 'us'."

"I plan on changing that."

"Oh, for pities' sake!" she cried. "Give it up already, will you?"

He grabbed her hands and dragged her to her feet. "I'm not giving you up."

"You don't_ have_ me to _give_ up!"

He could tell she was close to slapping him.

"I'll make you fall in love with me _enough._ I'll never stop trying."

She stared at him a long time before she said, "I told you, Jack, you don't have to try. I'm already in love with you. That doesn't automatically mean we end up together. I don't _want_ to be in love. I don't have the energy or patience or attention span to deal with a relationship. I don't want any attachments and I certainly don't want anymore strings tied around my heart! What part of that do I need to repeat?"

"The part where you're already in love with me."

Her eyes closed against the hope she read in his. "Jack, if you love me, you'll let me go."

"I'm not that good."

"I can't do this. I can't face what it takes to be half of a whole. I want to be by myself. Alone. Single. I don't want to have to consider someone else every time I make a move, spend a dime, cook a meal, take a pee- I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"You write the rules, Maddy, and I'll follow them. I'm not asking you to fit into my life- I'm begging you to make a spot in your life for me. You're all I want, whatever that takes. I won't make any demands on you."

She shook her head sadly. "By it's very nature a relationship is demanding. If I don't want to clean the house for a week, I don't do it. If I wanna get up and eat sauerkraut and weiners at four in the morning while I play on the computer, I don't have anybody whining at me about it."

"Sauerkraut and weiners?" he repeated.

"Yeah, sauerkraut and weiners. Over mashed potatoes."

"At four AM? Four AM is for Fruit Loops."

"Seee?"

"Doesn't it give you gas?"

"Yeah, Jack, it does. Seeee? One more thing I don't have to think about."

He grinned. "Gas is good."

"The Simpsons have _not_ been a good influence on you," she laughed.

"Be my 'Marge'?"

"I married a 'Homer'. He divorced me."

"That doesn't mean I will."

"You will when I wanna pack off into the mountains for three days. I don't want to have to run it past someone else, argue about when, and why, and for how long. I don't want to have to worry about making sure he has clean clothes to last, and meals..."

"Don't say 'he'. Say 'you'. That's what you mean."

"Fine. If I wanna let the laundry pile up, I can. If I don't feel like cooking, I don't. If I want to buy another horse or six more dogs or a friggin' _elephant,_ I don't have to ask _your_ permission. If I want to jump on Taco on spend the day riding, I don't have to run through a checklist of what you need from me before I go, outline exactly where I'll be, how long I'll be gone, listen to you bitch when I don't come back when you think I should. If I want to haul to a series of barrel shows and be on the road for a month at a time, I don't have to listen to you whine about when I'm coming home or why I have to go at all. Can't you understand?"

"I've been where you want to be, Maddy, for way too long. For me it's the exact opposite. I want a warm body in bed next to me at night..."

"I don't want the responsibility of _being_ that warm body! I don't want to go through battling for covers all night, or hanging onto my sliver of the bed by my fingernails because you hog the middle! I don't want to sweat all friggin' night because you keep the thermostat cranked up, or have to take a luke warm shower and rinse my hair in cold water because you used up all the hot water!"

"He was a bastard, Maddy. Give me a chance to prove I'm not. And you forgot to mention that I snore."

"I can't call you on that because I snore too."

"I love listening to you snore. When you don't, I wake up to make sure you're still there, you're okay. I'll never be able to sleep when we get home if you're not snoring beside me."

"Get a dog. Gas, snoring, cuddling, licking, wiggling it's butt for you, someone to greet you at the door, a warm body in bed- everything you want."

"I want to know when I open the door it won't be to that cold emptiness that stretches into the next day, the next year..."

"And I don't want to dread hearing that door open because I haven't spent every waking hour of my day working on somebody else's to-do list!"

"I want somebody to talk with over nothing. Do you know, Maddy, that I don't normally talk all the time? I'm usually a man of _very_ few words- everybody will tell you that. And yet, with you, I can't seem to shut the hell up. I've pissed off the best shrinks in the business because I wouldn't- I _couldn't- _talk about _feelings_ or anything else! I came damn close to eating a bullet and I took what should have been a suicide mission because I couldn't talk to anyone about Charlie. I drove Sara away because I couldn't talk to her- and I couldn't let her talk to me. I met you and now I can't _stop_ talking."

"We can still talk, Jack. I'll give you my phone number..."

"Not the same and it's not good enough! I can't stop talking at you about _everything_ and it's driving me crazy that you shut me out! I _want_ you to pour your heart out to me. I _want_ to listen to you chatter about your day. I wanna be involved in someone else's life for a change- I'm pretty damned bored with what I come up with for a life. I want somebody who makes going home more worthwhile than finding reasons to stay at work and juggle oranges or play with a yoyo until Carter and Daniel find something for me to blow up or shoot at."

"You want that, Jack, so how will you feel when you open that door and find a note that says I've gone off on a three day camping trip?"

"I'd be pissed you didn't take me along- especially if you're gonna do any fishing."

"Exactly. So when I get the bug to go, I have to plan it around your schedule, then plan for two more when you invite your buddies to tag along. I end up camp cook and bottle-washer while you guys have all the fun. You think it's great that I fish. Until I get left behind because having a woman along cramps the style of your beer-guzzling buddies who wanna piss over the side of the boat and don't really wanna fish, they only want an excuse to be away from _their_ wives."

"Why did you stay with him, Maddy? What made you think he had any right to treat you that way?"

Maddy blinked. "Don't go there- it's none of your business."

"It is if he screwed up my life with you."

She shook her head again and pressed her lips into a tight line.

"Okay, so you might have to plan that trip around my work schedule. But I'll be damned if I let anybody else horn in because I want to be able to rip your clothes off and chase you naked around the campfire, then make love to you in the moonlight. I don't wanna share you with anybody."

She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the thrill his words sent coursing through her. He didn't have to see it in her eyes, he could feel it.

"Maddy, I'll take that job Hammond offered, if only to force me not to be your shadow all day, keep me from smothering you. That'll mean I never know when I'll be home, or for how long, or if I'll get called away in the middle of the night. I can't expect you to have dinner on the table when I'll never know what quitting time will be that day. I'll never ask you to put your life on hold to wait for me. If you're off somewhere when I get home, it'll be enough just to know you'll be back eventually."

"Yeah, and I suppose you'll be delighted to sweep the floors and do the laundry while I"m gone. Because you'll understand that I'll be too tired to jump right on the housework when I get home." She didn't even try to soften her sarcasm.

"I've kept my own house long enough to do my share and more, and be grateful for whatever you contribute. It's not about the housework, Maddy."

"It will be."

"I don't need a housekeeper, or dishwasher, or laundress- I need a friend. With benefits. Married friends with benefits." He ran his thumb over her lips. "We'll hire someone to do whatever chores we don't wanna be bothered with. The very independence you crave is a vital part of anyone involved with me. My job... is more of a life-style. I never know from day to day what crisis will keep me at the SGC, overnight or for days at a time. I need someone who can deal with that, with the alone time. Who can handle whatever comes up without ringing my cell phone in the middle of an invasion to whine about a fuse being blown, or a mouse in the bathroom."

Maddy laughed at him.

"That's better," he smiled, then sobered. "Do you know, I've talked more to you these past months than I have ever talked to any one person in my entire life? You are the only person in the world who knows all my secrets, my innermost thoughts. You hold all my hopes and dreams for the future in your hands. I couldn't help giving them to you because they revolve around you. Nobody who knows me will ever believe the way I talk your ear off, the way I pour my guts out to you."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I won't tell anybody."

"I know you won't." He grinned. "They wouldn't believe you anyway." He ran his hands up and down her arms. "We'd be so good together, Maddy. We need the same things from each other; leeway, strength, support, independence, trust..."

"Trout bait? You just want to get into my tackle box."

He leered at her. "Too obvious even for _me!_" He ran a light hand over her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of lots and lots of love making. Did I mention _lots_?"

She blushed and Jack fell a little more in love. He slid his arms around her and put his lips to her ear.

"I want to make love to you in front of a roaring fire, slowly, erotically, until I drive you mad with a need so hot your blood catches fire." He trailed his lips over her neck. "I want to drag you off Taco and take you fast and furious right where you fall." He kissed her lightly and whispered against her lips, "I want to hear you moan my name, then make you scream it. I want to feel your nails bite into my back and your teeth in my shoulder when I take you over the edge..."

Maddy's chest was heaving against his, and she bit at the lips that were tormenting her, taunting him to kiss her. She curled her fingers into the muscles of his back. He moved his knee between hers and brought them closer together, his hand on her backside melding them into a single, pulsing unit.

"I've wanted to taste your shoulders since that night you sat at my table wrapped in a blanket. Marry me, Maddy."

"No."

"Marry me and give me the right to take you day and night."

"No."

"Marry me, so we can dance to _'Shameless'_ naked in front of a roaring fire."

"No."

"Marry me and I'll make your every waking moment foreplay."

"No."

"Marry me." He punctuated it with a hard kiss.

"No."

"Marry me, own me body and soul, and I'll love you in ways you never dreamed." He started working on a love bite at the base of her neck. "I'll worship your body for hours on end, head to toe, until the pleasure is so intense you black out."

"No."

"Marry me so I can bury my hands in your hair when I take you hard and deep." He backed her into a boulder and showed her with his hands and tongue in a suggestive kiss that left her dizzy and weak. When he finally drew back she didn't have the strength or breath to say 'no'.

He kissed her ear. "Marry me, and know what it's like to be cherished, adored, treasured," he went back to the love bite, taking his time forming a list. "Spoiled... chased... tormented... kissed... loved... protected... indulged..."

"No," she finally managed.

"Yes."

"NO!"

He drew back and fell head-long into her eyes. "I'll wear you down."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Marry..."

The familiar tingle of the Asgard transporter beam enveloped them before he could finish his demand.

Jack was still lost in Maddy's eyes as they re-materialized on Thor's ship.

"...me," he finished belatedly.

"No," she grinned up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Greetings, O'Neill," Thor said.

"Thor! Buddy! What took you so long?" Jack kept his arm around Maddy's waist and led her towards the strange little gray being with the huge head. Thor looked like a pale ant that had been through Nirrti's gene-splicing machine.

"I have been occupied, O'Neill, with the Advanced Replicators. SG-1 was not able to contact me immediately. I came as soon as Colonel Carter showed me the hologram." He blinked huge black eyes at Maddy. "Colonel Carter and I deciphered the clues your companion listed on the hologram and I knew Aris Boch had put you on Nirrti's planet."

Maddy pressed into Jack's side. He glanced down at her in surprise.

"Why is he staring at me?" she whispered.

"Because you're beautiful?" he whispered back.

"She is, indeed, a delightful specimen of your race, O'Neill. We will be back at Earth in..."

"Uh, Thor, could you beam me back down long enough to grab my fishing pole and Maddy's cooler full of rocks?"

**Chapter Eight **

Jack drained the coffee pot into his cup, rinsed it out, and set it in the box on the kitchen table. He took a sip of coffee, set the cup down, then removed the coffee pot from the box and replaced it on the machine. He walked over to the sink, dumped the coffee down the drain, and put the cup on the table. He raked a hand through his hair, opened the door, and leaned against the jamb.

Leaves had begun to fall all over the yard, and he hated them for covering the horse tracks he knew were pock-marking the grass. Even tire tracks from her truck had been wiped out by the elements. He knew she had already gone, there was no reason for him to hike up that muddy, rutted track.

But he knew he was going to anyway.

He walked back to the table and tried to take a drink from the empty cup. Remembering he had dumped it, he slammed it back down. He turned in a full circle, paused, then with a vicious swipe sent the cup sailing into the opposite wall. When his eyes followed the cup's path they were drawn to his blue cooler, sitting in front of the fireplace. The cooler Maddy had gleefully filled with the strange gem-like rocks from the distant planet, each and every one lovingly hand-picked and cherished. The chess men she had painstakingly collected and marked so he could remember which was which.

He hated that cooler and he hated it's glittering contents.

He went into the spare bedroom and tried to picture her sleeping on the bed. He picked up the pillow she had used, pressed it to his face and inhaled. Her scent was gone, not even a stray hair remained to prove she had ever slept under his roof. He dropped the pillow and stalked back towards the kitchen.

Jack paused beside the bathroom door and stared for a long time at the mirror where she had left him a dark red lipstick kiss on the glass. A kiss goodbye. Final. Impersonal. Glaring evidence that she had ignored the opportunity to wait for him, leave a note, make some effort to ensure future contact. No apology for stubbornly and efficiently disappearing out of his life.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew several long strands of her hair. He carefully wound them around his index finger and stared at them. Eight red, two gold, five brown, three gray. Each meticulously harvested from trees, the ground, the water, cherished and guarded, they were all he had left of her. Absently rubbing the wrapped strands across his lips, he wandered back to the kitchen and stared out the window.

He turned abruptly, grabbed his flack jacket from a peg in the wall, left without shutting the door and headed for the lane leading to Maddy's camp.

It took him all of forty-five minutes to make the up-hill hike, but the exertion did him good. Helped to work off his anger and frustration. Did nothing for the pain, though.

Maddy's camp had a long-deserted feel that left him more depressed and lonely. It was chillier up here, and he wondered if it was because it had been wiped clean of every vestige of her. Not even a loose hair to add to his collection. He didn't stay long. Why torture himself searching for sign of someone who was gone as if she never existed?

"Don't take anything he says to heart, George," General Landry cautioned. "He's been like a bear with a sore ass since she left."

Hammond nodded, his face showing concern. "We've gotten Jack through tough emotional times before, Hank. He'll settle down. Maybe I shouldn't have offered her that flight to Minnesota when I did."

Landry shook his head. "You were only trying to help. You had no idea she'd vanish without a word. It's up to him to figure her out. I want him to take this job," he insisted. "If he refuses, don't make it official."

"He'll take it, eventually, and it'll wait for him. His retirement went through, let's just give him some time."

"Maybe he should talk to someone," Landry worried. "He's a dangerous man to have go on a rampage."

"Jack's always been a loose cannon," Hammond agreed. "But let SG-1 handle it. They take care of their own, in their own way."

Maddy trained the spray from the hose onto the floor of the horse trailer and watched the litter wash and eddy and drain through the gaps in the boards. She tried to convince herself she had done the right thing. Long good byes were awful. But try as she might, she couldn't shake the bitter feel of what she had done to Jack, how she had left without a word.

She had been overwhelmed by the reception Jack had gotten from the SGC personnel. He had been crowded around, patted on the back, hugged, his hand shaken over and over. It had been loud, with people cheering his safe return, calling out to him, chattering and laughing, asking questions. He had tried to keep her clamped to his side, but she had felt out of place, in the way, and had carefully ducked her way clear of the chaos to stand apart and watch. She had self-consciously tried to keep her arms crossed over the tattered material that barely kept her decent. Jack had caught and held her gaze above the heads of his well-wishers and when he tried to make his way towards her, she had shaken her head at him and smiled. Many of his well-wishers had politely welcomed her home as they got pushed back from O'Neill, and Maddy had smiled brightly, thanked them, but she hadn't been able to take her eyes off Jack. He had appropriated a jacket from an SF and draped it around her shoulders, smiled into her eyes, tried to take care of her, include her. But she had felt incredibly out of place, exposed, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

General Landry had brought Bonnie to her. Apparently Dr. Jackson had brought her back to the SGC and she had become a sort of base mascot. Maddy had hugged the dog and cried like a baby. Jack had hugged them both.

Her first hot shower in over seven months had felt exquisite. She had giggled when the water swirling down the drain had been tinged purple, been delighted when her skin tone gradually returned to a normal color. Jack had given her sweat pants and a T-shirt of his to wear.

There had been debriefings and medical check ups and confidentiality forms to sign, and she and Jack had gotten separated. The only people with names she had recognized from Jack's stories had been the two generals, Hammond and Landry, and Dr. Lam.

Jack had insisted on her staying in his quarters. He had been the perfect gentleman, not pushing for anything more than sleeping in his arms. The feeling had been delightful. His warmth and strength and gentle laughter had put her at ease, comforted her, and she had slept well despite the stifling confines.

She and Jack and Bonnie, all crammed together on the narrow bed, all snoring.

He had taken her to breakfast in the commissary- a meal for which he apologized- before being called away for some briefing or other. She thought it had to do with Aris Boch. Jack had promised her the best Italian dinner of her life, citing that they were both sick of steak- alien or otherwise- and offered to take her shopping for clothes first. He had gotten permission from General Landry to show her the stargate itself.

"_Hell,"_ Landry had boomed with a wave of his hand, _"She knows about everything else!"_

Jack was making plans, outlining every moment of their time together, putting her in that windowless box he called 'quarters' until he found time to spend with her. Maddy had battled with claustrophobia, felt that smothered feeling settling over her like a dense fog. She couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs, felt like an enormous weight was compressing her chest. A strange panic had begun to grip her, an anxious pressure she tried in vain to reason away. It had as much to do with being enclosed as it did with having someone else in charge of her every movement, her every moment. She had felt as if she were on a leash, the collar was getting tighter and tighter, and the minutes on the clock were running backwards.

The alien bounty hunter hadn't hurt them, and she hoped that he escaped. Imposing and intimidating though he was, she doubted Aris Boch would be any match for Jack's rage.

It had been while Jack was tied up in meetings that the kindly General Hammond had offered to take her and Bonnie back to Minnesota on his chartered DC flight. She had leaped at the chance, grateful to get away from the open curiosity of the SCG- where everyone knew her but she knew nobody- and the suffocating confines of the missile silo that housed the base. She had been beside herself with worry about Taco and Chimmy despite reassurances that the forest rangers had moved them to their headquarters and were taking care of them.

There had been a flurry of activity surrounding Hammond's departure and in the rush Maddy hadn't been able to see Jack again, to thank him or say good bye. She didn't even have his cell phone number. She could hardly write a letter and address it to 'Stargate Command, Somewhere Out There'. She didn't remember him mentioning where the base was located and there hadn't been time to sight-see. General Hammond had kept her busy with questions and concerns over her not talking about her abduction. She remembered leaving a parking garage of some sort, then it seemed they were at the air field and taking off. She had recognized The Rockies, but it was a big range in a bigger country. All she knew was that they had flown north and east to reach Minnesota. General Hammond had placed a large wad of bills in her hand and firmly closed her fingers over it.

"Take this, Miss Carson, to get yourself back to camp and see you safely home. It's not anywhere near what you're owed, and it certainly can't compensate, for your ordeal but it's all I was able to gather up in a hurry."

Maddy had been embarrassed but had accepted the money because it would have been a long walk from the airport to camp. When she had finally opened her fingers and saw the amount, it had staggered her. She abruptly felt dirty somehow, and the thought crossed her mind that General Hammond was buying her away from Jack. She had looked him up on the laptop they had returned to her, found an address, and sent him a nice thank you note with a cashier's check for what she hadn't used. Unable to help herself, she had tried to look Jack up as well, but all her searches had come up empty.

Maddy turned off the hose and closed the trailer doors. She leaned back against them and stared off into the mountains, her fingers absently stroking the material of Jack's black T-shirt.

Guilt flooded her. She should have left a note at his cabin. She could have left her phone number, her address. But she hadn't. That would have seemed... encouraging. A false incentive she didn't want to give him. Instead she had packed up her camp and her critters and had gotten the hell outta Dodge as if Matt Dillon himself was hot on her trail. She had stopped at the cabin long enough to find Taco's bridle and on a whim she had put on lipstick to leave a goodbye kiss on his bathroom mirror. Maybe the intrepid general would get that message.

'_It was fun while it lasted, Jack. Thank you for taking care of me, for loving me. Goodbye.'_

She couldn't have faced another emotional show-down with Jack. He was so insistent, so sure of himself, so... persuasive. There was an ache in her chest, a hollow spot, because she had left her heart with the handsome, virile general. But she had her freedom, her independence.

'_Hellava price to pay for them, though.'_

It was so much better this way. She loved him, but she also respected and enjoyed him. A marriage would eventually ruin all that. It always did. She couldn't bear the thought of anything marring the incredible friendship they had established. Maybe one day far in the future they would make contact and Maddy could finally meet the esteemed Samantha Carter- probably when Jack introduced her as his wife. She wanted him to be happy. She prayed daily for his happiness.

She made the decision that would ensure his happiness, because he just didn't understand how thoroughly she'd disappoint him, how utterly incapable she was of being what he wanted.

They would be different people back here on Earth. It would have been nice to get to know the real Jack O'Neill- but not at the price of him getting to know the real Madison Carson.

He would go back to formal Washington dinners in his dress blues, to stringy, willing socialites and exciting adventures through the stargate. He would let her go. Forget about her. File her under 'cool stories to tell at cocktail parties' and eventually those memories would fade as well.

It was over. Finished. The way she had ended their contact would seal the fact in stone.

Maddy laughed at herself derisively. Who was she fooling? He wouldn't let it go, at least not without reading her pedigree for the cruel way she had treated the feelings he had for her. And it _had_ been cruel. Mean, heartless, selfish. Cowardly. That she had reacted to a need for self-preservation was not a valid excuse. He would come.

And he would be furious.

The decision hit her abruptly, and she knew she was running away from him again. Or still running, as the case may be. But she knew it was only a matter of time before Jack hunted her down. And his anger at how she had left would have grown, magnified, intensified. She didn't really think Jack would lift a finger to hurt her, but the way he owned her heart, well, there were worse pains than the physical kind. _That_ she knew from experience. Maybe he had finally gotten the message, maybe he finally decided to take her 'no' for an answer- but he would still come. Even if he hated her for treating him, his love for her, that way he would never take it lying down. She had touched a flame to the dynamite keg that was Jack O'Neill and the only way to save herself was to run.

Her job had been offered back to her, but cooking positions were a dime a dozen. Her friends would still be her friends no matter where she lived. She would meet new people, make new friends... and they would eventually smother her too. She knew it wasn't them, it was _her._ Just as she knew it wasn't Jack she was afraid of, it was her own inability to handle the drudgery and pressure and responsibility of a relationship.

And it was time for a change. There were a lot of memories here, but many of them Maddy would carry with her as long as she lived. She was at a major cross-roads in her life and she could either opt for adventure and change, or duck her head back into the familiar rut and plod through the rest of her forties. By the time she hit fifty she would be so deeply entrenched in this rut she would never drag herself out of it.

How could she expect herself to settle for a rut after being on a distant planet with an exciting and virile man? Already she was chafing in the traces, champing at the bit.

Bored out of her mind.

And she was terrified of letting something slip. People were crowding her, asking innocent questions, welcoming her back, dumping their problems on her again. It was so hard to be vague without lying when she was expected to relate details of her extended vacation. Such an incredible adventure, such an incredible man, and she couldn't breathe a word of it to anyone. She was making bets with herself as to which would come first; insanity or a nervous breakdown.

Before she could reason with herself, Maddy went inside and called the local realtor.

Sam and Daniel eyed their former CO with trepidation.

Jack O'Neill stalked through the ramshackle lodge with a scowl on his face. Of course that scowl was nothing new. Since Maddy had left without so much as goodbye, wouldn't take his calls, vanished into thin air when he tried to see her, it just wasn't safe to be around the retired general. Anger and heartache had etched deep grooves in his face, and his irrepressible humor had fled to Wyoming with Maddy. It had been out of the question to ask him about her, and all hope of getting him to open up, get it off his chest, were dashed with one steely-eyed look from the imposing man. They had to piece the story together from snatches of overheard conversations, conjecture when the phone was slammed down hard enough to crack the case, and long trips that resulted in broken doors and bloody knuckles.

"God, Daniel," Sam whispered to her friend when O'Neill moved out of earshot. "He's aged overnight!"

Daniel nodded. "Look, Sam, if he goes ballistic when I bring her up, my will is in the bottom drawer of my desk."

Sam wanted to laugh but she couldn't. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She nudged him forward. "Sell it."

Daniel snagged her elbow and drew her along with him. "I'm not doing this alone, Colonel."

They found Jack staring into the cold fireplace. He didn't look up until Daniel cleared his throat.

"Jack... So what do you think?"

"I think it needs some well-placed C-4," he growled.

Sam gave Daniel an I-told-you-so poke in the ribs. Daniel ignored her.

"Jack, hear me out before you explode." When he got no response, the tenacious archeologist plunged ahead. "It needs a lot of work, we know." Jack snorted at that. "But it would give the right person something to sink their teeth into."

"And you think that person is me," O'Neill growled.

"Nooo," Daniel hesitated and glanced at Sam for support. "We were thinking more... um... along the lines of..."

Jack's head snapped up and he impaled Daniel with a hard stare.

"Madison," Sam blurted out bravely

Just the sound of her name went through the big man's body like a rifle shot. His face froze and he looked away. "What in God's name makes you think this dump would interest her, even if she were within a hundred miles of here? Which she isn't."

"We did a little..."

"_You_," Sam corrected.

"_I,"_ Daniel qualified with a dirty look at Sam, "Did a little digging into Madison's life..."

"You _what_?" Jack roared, turning on the younger man.

"It was on General Landry's orders, Sir," Carter hurried to explain. "When we found out she had been kidnapped with you, we needed to know who she was, if she could have been working with the..."

"I get the idea, Carter," Jack said dryly.

Daniel and Sam exchanged looks.

"We had no idea you had fallen in love with her at the time, Sir," Sam added. She was rewarded with a black look.

"Well, actually, we kinda figured you would," Daniel confessed.

That brought O'Neill full around. "You did, didja. And just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"She's perfect for you, Jack! She fishes! She's tough and compassionate and smart and..."

"I'm well aware, Daniel. You don't have to sell her to me."

"Yeah, well, anyway, I talked to a lot of people who know her and, well, the better we got to know Madison, the more we were convinced you two were made for each other."

"So you went _house hunting_ for us?"

"Daniel wouldn't let me order the wedding cake," Carter muttered.Jack caught her gaze and held it. Volumes passed unspoken between them.

"Hear Daniel out, Sir." It was her way of telling him he had her blessing.

Jack's eyes flicked to Daniel and he waved a careless hand.

"Sam told me there was a pretty good chance you'd be moving back to Colorado Springs. We figured there'd be a pretty good chance you'd come home with Maddy attached to your side, so we..."

"Went house hunting for you, Sir," Carter explained.

"And we thought that if you two hadn't gotten together, wherever you were, then you should have the chance once you got back home. We had a plan..." Daniel trailed off with a helpless look at Sam.

She picked up the slack for him. "We though if we made her an offer she couldn't refuse, she'd move here and be handy for you two to become... better acquainted."

"Just what offer did you plan to make that would convince her to pick up and move?"

"Oh, that's sketchy yet," Daniel told him. "Live here as caretaker slash handyman for absentee owners or some such. Find her a job she couldn't turn down." At Jack's bleak look Daniel hurried on. "But that doesn't matter now." He waved a manila folder at Jack. "The realtor we're working with on this place happens to be in the same affiliate as a realtor in Wyoming."

That got Jack's full attention.

"Seems there's a single woman with limited resources who's looking to relocate- with horses and dogs. She doesn't care where she goes, as long as it's isolated and within her financial means. Her property has been listed but it hasn't sold yet, and she's also got property listed in Minnesota. The Wyoming realtor has already shown her pictures of this place..." He glanced at Sam uncertainly.

"Some money might have changed hands, Sir," Carter admitted carefully.

"Under the table," Daniel clarified.

"The two realtors are pushing this place at her. Offering it to her on a silver platter, actually."

"We, um, sort of arranged for all the other properties she's offered to be _way_ outta her price-range."

Jack frowned. _'She getting shafted again,' _he thought darkly. _'No wonder she doesn't trust anybody!'_ "Did you two actually buy this place?" he asked sharply.

Daniel looked at Sam, and Sam looked at her feet.

"I suggested we make a ridiculously low offer, just to keep our foot, _feet_, in the door, Sir, and they took it."

Jack laughed harshly. "Serves you right!"

"But Jack, we got it for a song! The owner doesn't need the money, she just wanted out from under the taxes and upkeep. If you didn't want it, we thought we'd do some work on it and resell at a profit."

Jack sucked on his teeth as he glared at his two meddling friends. "So you figure to make her an offer she can't refuse, get her here... and then what?"

Daniel and Sam both stared at him slack-jawed.

"Er...that's..."

"That'd be up to you, Sir," Sam said with a stern look at Daniel.

Jack held out his hand for the envelope. "Lemme think this over."

"Sure, Jack. We'll, uh, just..."

"Be leaving, Sir. You know the way back to the main road."

Jack nodded and turned to look out over the lake. Sam herded Daniel towards the door. When they got to the car, he reached into the back seat and grabbed a thick file folder.

"Daniel," Sam warned.

Ignoring her, Daniel darted back inside. Jack had dragged an old chair out onto the deck and was engrossed in the realtor's paperwork. Daniel set the folder on the shabby table and slipped back to the car.

An hour later Jack dragged his feet off the railing and went inside for another look around. As he stepped through the door he saw the folder on the table. Scowling, he picked it up and glanced inside. His stomach immediately tied in a knot and he threw the folder back on the table and walked away. A moment later he returned, picked up the folder, and carried it back out onto the deck. He sat down and rested a hand on the file.

It was Maddy's dossier.

He would be invading her privacy. Intruding. Snooping.

Smothering.

'_What the hell. Isn't like I haven't done this to her before!'_

He opened the file and started at the beginning.

Jack spent the remainder of the day pouring over Maddy's life. He wished he had a thermos of coffee and a couple of sandwiches to go with it.

'_Screw the coffee, make that a case of beer.'_

Damn, but she was an intriguing woman. Maybe she hadn't gone through the stargate, but her life had made for some damned interesting reading. He understood her better now, understood the groundwork that had gone into those off-hand comments he had brushed off so casually. Her passion was still a mystery to him- many things that had happened in her life would have broken the spirit of a lesser human. But she seemed to draw strength from adversity and carry it with her to the next crisis. The FBI had even questioned her ex husband, and he had all good things to say about her. Ex bosses raved about her. Jack held up a picture of her sitting in straw with a newborn foal in her arms, and he realized the wet creature she cradled so lovingly was Taco- there was no mistaking the unique white markings on his face. Jack tucked the photo under a paperclip on the outside of the folder and drummed his fingers on the cover as he studied the property with new interest.

If he had her here, on his turf, with no back up players she could hide behind, he could wear her down. He was sure of it. It had been nearly eight months since she had bailed out without so much as a 'kiss my ass, Jack'. Eight months of avoiding his visits, ignoring his calls, returning his gifts, his letters unopened, but the pain of losing her was getting worse instead of easing. Oh, he was still angry with her, and she would still have to answer for the way she had left. But letting her go was out of the question. He had tried. He loved her enough try and give her up if that's what she wanted so adamantly. But he couldn't do it. Every day without her was misery. Every night he dreaded facing another day without her. Time was supposed to heal all wounds- time was only making his heartache grow and fester.

Jack's hands began to tremble at the thought of seeing her again. He stared at them, and wondered if she reacted at all to thoughts of him.

He thought about what Carter and Daniel had done, and it made him grimace wistfully. It was gratifying to know they cared so much about him, were so anxious to see him happy. It was touching to know they welcomed having him back, cared that deeply about him. Maddy deserved that kind of loyalty, that brand of protective attachment that time and distance couldn't alter.

When he got to the SGC the next morning, he went directly to Daniel's lab. He burst into the darkened room and dropped the thick file onto the desk in front of the startled archeologist.

"Do it," he growled as he turned and headed for the door.

"Jack!" Daniel protested.

"What!" He spun back around.

"Do... what?"

"Get her down here. Give it to her for a song, tell her she won it in a lottery, pay somebody to give her a job she can't refuse- hell, make up a job she'll jump on and _I'll_ pay her salary. I don't give a damn how, or what it costs, as long as it gets her here."

"Wha... What are you going to do? I mean, we're messing with somebody's _life_ here, and... well, we need to be careful."

"That didn't cross your mind when you and Carter hatched this little scheme?"

Daniel pushed his glasses up and frowned. "It didn't seem this complicated then. We didn't expect her to..."

Jack motioned impatiently.

"If she's not interested in you," Daniel said carefully, "It wouldn't be right to go messing around with her life."

"Oh, she's interested," Jack responded ominously.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "How can you tell?"

Jack leveled him a burning stare. "I can _tell_, Daniel." He paused to choose his words carefully. "She's got her place on the market. She's going to move and she doesn't know or care where. It might as well be here."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "Jack... is she trying to move _away _from you? Is she _running_ away from you?"

"She might think she is."

"If that's what she wants..."

"It's what she thinks she wants."

"And you know better."

Jack stepped towards him impatiently, angrily, as he tried to make his point. "She told me she's in love with me! Is that what you need to hear? She's afraid and she's stubborn. But whatever happens, I need her where I can keep an eye on her. She's out there now. Boch and Thor, probably Ba'al- which means The Trust, certainly the NID, and who knows how many others are now connecting her name with mine. She has no idea what that means and she's got nobody, Daniel, _nobody_. She could go missing an not a soul would give it a second thought! I want her where I can protect her!"

"That's very noble of you, but..."

"Noble my ass! I'm responsible for her now."

"I understand how you would feel that way, but isn't this taking it a bit far?"

"It wasn't when you and Carter thought you were doing me a favor!"

Daniel grimaced ruefully. "That was when we thought there was a chance the two of you..." He stopped and watched the pain he had infliced cross O'Neill's face. "Sorry, Jack, but she's been going out of her way to avoid you. That should tell you something."

"It does, Daniel. Maddy is quite capable of meeting me at the door with a twelve gauge and ripping me a new asshole for pestering her. She hasn't."

"Is that what it's gonna take?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows. "A _twelve gauge_?"

"That wouldn't work, either," Jack growled. "Trust me, that lodge is perfect for her. She could never afford a place like that on her own and I'm going to see that she gets it. I'm going to see that she's protected. I'm going to do my damnedest to get a ring on her finger, but if it doesn't happen I'm still going to take care of her whether she likes it or not! There are two choices here, Daniel: You can finish what you and Carter started- get her to Colorado Springs and let her think it's all her idea. Or I can zat her, zip her into a sleeping bag, and toss her across the seat of my truck."

Daniel studied him for a long moment. "You really would, wouldn't you?"

"I'm on my way to Wyoming now. Do whatever it takes to make her the owner of that property before I get there."

"Uh, wouldn't that sorta defeat the purpose?" Daniel asked warily. "What can you do up there?"

"I can round her up and drive her to you."

**Chapter Nine **

When the phone rang, Maddy nearly jumped out of her skin.

It had been a long, lonely winter. Jack's name and number kept showing up on her caller ID, but she refused to answer or return his calls. He had shown up on her doorstep a dozen times, but she had taken a winter job as camp cook and wrangler for a ranch that offered guided hunting trips, and thankfully she had been far out of his reach. The owner of the ranch was a friend of hers, and anticipating Jack's persistence she had given them his name and pleaded with them not to have an opening if he inquired. He had, three times, and each time he was politely turned away. The friend she had staying with her was loyal to a fault and respected Maddy's wishes to avoid him. But each time Jack visited, her friend would tell her she was every kind of fool for not throwing herself at his feet. The longer she was away from him, the more determined she was to keep it that way. Her friend just didn't understand. Nobody understood Maddy's death-grip on her freedom.

It was his name on the caller ID.

The phone rang insistently, each peal grating on her nerves like fingernails down a blackboard. She closed her eyes and could hear his voice, soft and deep, murmuring erotic suggestions into her ear, making her shiver. She picked up the receiver and dropped it back into the cradle, cutting the connection.

She had been packing up her small house and putting the bulk of things into storage. Until she figured out where she wanted to go, she could live without the knick knacks and extra clothes. She had given away all but three of her dogs, boarded four of her horses, keeping Taco and Chimmy with her until the last minute. There had been several bites on her property, but she hadn't wanted to move during the winter so she was holding out to get her asking price. And she still hadn't found a suitable place to move_ to_... that she could afford, anyway. But summer was here and Jack obviously wasn't giving up- it was time to do _something_.

The phone rang again, and Maddy was going to throw it against the wall until she saw the number. It was her realtor friend.

Maddy picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Maddy, it's Peggy, and I'm just plum full of good news today. I was just talking to that friend of mine in the Colorado Springs office. That property I told you about down there just dropped in price, and the owner will do an article of agreement. I negotiated a down-payment that you can probably swing without a loan. _Bank barn_, Mad, _stocked lake_. There's another couple looking at it, but if you make a move quickly I think we can beat them to it. Can I stop over in about twenty minutes?"

"Sure, see you then," Maddy hung up and went back to her packing, feeling both excitement and dread at the thought of actually going through with the move if this property panned out. Someone else was interested, though, and she couldn't afford a bidding war. It struck her as odd that the price would drop with potential buyers interested, but she was too preoccupied to question the details.

When Jack called again, she waited until he hung up then dialed the phone company had her number changed and unlisted.

Maddy heard the vehicle's engine in her driveway and cursed softly under her breath. She sniffed and wiped a grimy sleeve across her eyes, wondering when she would finally stop crying over Jack O'Neill. She was filthy from head to toe from rooting around in the barn, sorting what to pack and what to not bother with. She knew she smelled like old hay and horse manure, knew her hair needed washed and her clothes could probably stand by themselves. She hadn't bothered with a bra that morning and she was missing two crucial buttons. Her jeans had a huge rip on the thigh. Hay and sawdust were plastered to her bare feet by a liberal coating of mud. Patty was good about setting up appointments to show the place, so it wasn't a potential buyer. What she didn't need was another nosy neighbor stopping by under the pretense of being interested in buying the place. Or one of her friends stopping by to dump on her yet again about their husband, boyfriend, girlfriend, kid, job, critter, or car. Lately it seemed like everyone she knew was working very hard to get everything off their chest to her before she could escape.

And she could tell no one about her thoughts, about the abduction, space ships and stargates, the alien planet- hell, the aliens themselves! - or the fantastic man who thought he could love her. The tough-as-nails romantic she ached for but couldn't bring herself to be tied to. Patient as she tried to be, trivial battles over TV remotes and life altering decisions about hairstyles were wearing on her frazzled nerves. If just one more conversation opened with 'what do you think he meant by...' Maddy was going tear her hair out by the fistful. She threw a handful of dusty halters into a plastic tub, dusted her hands on her jeans, rallied her patience and headed outside.

She was looking down, hopelessly trying to close the gap between her breasts, when she rounded the door and collided forcefully with Jack O'Neill.

Her cry of surprise caught in her throat and she instinctively raised her hands to brace herself. Jack caught both her wrists and propelled her backwards into the barn until she was pinned against the nearest stall. His mouth came down on hers in a brutally punishing kiss. Maddy struggled, twisting her hips and using her legs to fight him, but Jack was oblivious. He drove her arms above her head and wrapped his long fingers around the bars of the stall, clamping her hands in a vice-like grip. He used his hips to pin hers, forcing her feet apart and wedging himself between to keep her from kneeing him where it would do the most good. Maddy was helpless but she refused to give up the fight. When he raised his head she sucked on her lower lip and tasted blood.

"Damn you, O'Neill, you split my lip!"

"Damn you, Maddy, you ripped my heart out!"

She tried to escape and he punished her again.

"Why did you leave like that?" he demanded.

"I hate goodbyes!" she shot back

"It wouldn't have _been_ goodbye!" he shouted. "It still isn't! Did you really think I'd just let you go?"

"Why not?" she raised her voice to match his. "I _told_ you..."

She got another rough kiss for her trouble. He ravaged her mouth until she couldn't breathe, until her head started to spin. He didn't let up until he felt her body start to sag from lack of oxygen.

"Now maybe you'll shut up and listen," he grated. Her breasts were heaving against his chest, her breath rasping in her throat. "I refuse to give up on you, Maddy. You can't run and you can't hide. I'll dog you to the ends of the earth until you're so sick of trying to avoid me _you'll_ beg _me_ to marry you!"

"Fat...chance...O'Neill..." she managed, her head still spinning from nearly passing out. "I ... don't... want...this!"

"You'll want this!" He swept her legs out from under her and carried her down onto the dirt aisle way, straddling her hips. He pinned her hands with his knees and ripped open her shirt from bottom to top. The buttons pinged into nearby walls.

Maddy tried to scream but, as in a nightmare, no sound would come out.

Jack pinned her wrists above her head and held them fast with one hand. He flattened himself the length of her and covered her nipple with his mouth.

She cried out and arched against him, trying to dislodge his weight. For all his anger he was not rough with her breast and she felt her fury slowly transforming into desire. This was the man she had just been crying over, the 'one who got away'. The star in her dreams, the one she couldn't help fantasizing about day and night. In her dreams there had been no fear of commitment, no dread of another failed love and the heartache that inevitably followed, no strangled feeling every time she tried to envision a life together. In her fantasies he wasn't disappointed in her at every turn, didn't lose interest and begin to resent everything about her. There was nothing to keep her from taking exactly what he was now working towards. Her lungs were not to catch a break, though, and she knew her heaving breasts were not helping the situation. Jack shifted his hips, nestling himself tightly against her, showing her he meant business, and Maddy gasped.

"Jack, stop!" she pleaded.

His answer was to nip gently at her nipple then run his tongue around its tip. She felt her body responding to him and renewed her fight. Jack held her easily and took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could.

"No!" She was nearly in tears now as her blood turned to liquid fire and her hips refused her commands not to merge into his.

Jack shifted his mouth from her breast to her lips. His touch had gentled, his kiss less punishing and more demanding. She tried to deny his tongue access but he was relentless, and when she felt it fill her mouth she couldn't swallow her moan. He thrust his tongue deep, forcefully, over and over, meaningfully, provocatively. She didn't know the moment when she quit fighting and started responding, she knew only that Jack was here and she couldn't get enough of him. She didn't realize he had released her wrists, but her arms were wound around his neck and she could feel his hair in her fingers. His body was hot against hers, muscles tensed and hard, straining. She gave him her tongue and when he sucked on it she dug her nails into his back. She groaned, her body rocking him closer, tighter. The stark sensation of his shirt against her breasts was incredibly exciting, his scent intoxicating. His mouth moved back to her breast and Maddy arched into his caress. Her hands were clenching and unclenching into his shoulders, her legs twined tightly around his. She moaned again and gasped his name.

Jack planted his hands on either side of her head and stared at her until she could force her eyes open. "Hello, Maddy. Remember me?" he asked with deceptive quietness.

She could only swallow hard.

"You call me 'O'Neill' again and you'll regret it."

She couldn't find her voice. Her eyes searched his frantically, looking for anger and hoping to find something else. His gaze was unreadable. She slipped both hands into his hair and tentatively drew his mouth back to hers. He came willingly, his kiss hot and seductive. She arched her back when his warm hand found her breast she felt it harden in his touch. Jack felt it too and growled deep in his chest. His kiss grew more passionate, more insistent, and Maddy knew she could refuse him nothing. She felt him trembling, felt his legs quivering, could taste his unbridled craving. The sheer presence of the man, his power over her, his undeniable intent, both exhilarated and frightened her. Their hips ground together in unison, sending incredible electrical pulses throughout her body. His lips crossed her cheek and his breath against her ear threw her desire into overdrive. She felt his teeth on her neck, the incredible sensation of a love bite rising to the surface of her skin.

"Oh God Jack!"

"Tell me," he coaxed.

"Please..!"

"What? What do you want, Maddy?"

"You, Jack, I want you. I need you!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! Now, here, please...!" She thrust herself up against him, clinging as hard as she could, urging him to take all he wanted, give her all she needed.

"Say it, Maddy. You know what I wanna hear." He was searching out and pressing all her 'go' buttons.

"I... Jack..." she hesitated, the words refusing to leave her tongue."Say it, Maddy. I need to hear you say it!"

She turned her lips to his ear and breathed, "I love you, Jack. I missed you and I love you and I need you! Make love to me. Take me now, make love to me and don't stop! Don't ever stop..."

His weight lifted, taking his heat with it, and a harsh chill swept her body. She watched in shock as his stride didn't slow, he didn't turn around, he didn't hesitate. He just walked through the barn door and was gone. She listened to his truck engine start, the crunch of gravel under tires, then the acceleration down the road fading into nothing.

Maddy tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her. She curled into a ball, arms wrapped around her knees, and wept bitterly.

"Patty, get me that place in Colorado Springs."

"Maddy, you need to at least go see it!" her friend advised. "Don't buy it sight-unseen!"

"I need to get away," Maddy said into the receiver. "Accept that last offer on this place and close it as quickly as possible."

"But Maddy! You can get three times that much if you just..."

"It will give me enough for the down-payment, moving costs, living expenses, and some in reserve for immediate repairs until I find a decent job. _If_ they'll take my last offer."

"They'll take it."

"Good. Start the paperwork."

"But Maddy!" She could almost see her friend squirming and she wondered what was wrong. "Do you have _anything_ else suitable to show me, Patty? That I can afford? With no job lined up to put on the application?"

"Nooo." There was a hesitation in her voice that Maddy didn't understand, but she was too distracted by Jack's visit to dwell on it.

"I'm afraid if I wait much longer somebody else is gonna snap it up and I'll be royally screwed. At the moment it's what I can afford and I'm sick of waiting. I want outta here."

"But Mad! You might be walking into a... a _dump_. What if...?"

"_You've_ been pushing it at me, Pat."

"Well, I know," her friend sounded guilty. "But I thought you'd at least go look at it first. Check out the area. See if there's a job you want. I'll never forgive myself if it's..."

"I've made up my mind. I want to be settled in before winter. I'll need time to work the fences, find a job..."

Her friend was silent. "Patty?"

"I'm gonna miss you, Maddy."

"You can always come visit. Write it off as a business expense- isn't your home office down there? I gotta run- still got packing to do, and I need to find somebody with a big trailer to move all the horses at once, figure out how to move the boats without making three more trips..."

"Have Janet and Beth found a place?"

"Jan took a caretaker's job with the Bar K. She's living at the foaling facility on Bear Creek. They moved out there a week ago. Beth got her driver's licence so she can drive to school her senior year. They seem happy with it."

"Oh, that's good! Well, I'll be in touch."

"Bye." Maddy had the phone half way to the cradle when she heard Patty calling to her. She brought it back to her ear. "Yeah?"

"I nearly forgot! You had an offer on that property in Minnesota."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "You're an _air head_, Patty!" she laughed. "How much?"

"What you were asking."

Maddy went cold all over and her hands began to shake. "Did you happen to get a name?"

She heard papers shuffling on Patty's end. "O'Neill."

"Take it."

"Ok, I'll get that in the works, too. That should set you up nicely."

"Yeah, nicely. Thanks, Pat."

Maddy replaced the phone and sank down into a chair. She hoped she wasn't making a rash decision, but anything was better than letting Jack find her again.

Daniel burst into Jack's new office, remembering to knock after he was through the door. Jack looked up, amusement outweighing his irritation. Daniel was waving a sheaf of papers as he advanced.

"She took the bait, Jack! Madison is moving to Colorado Springs! The papers are signed and it's in the process of closing."

Jack's heart skipped a beat, then started up triple-time. He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Thanks, Daniel."

Daniel's shoulders slumped in the face of Jack's decided lack of enthusiasm. "I thought you'd be more excited." Then he noticed the way Jack's hands were starting to tremble. He hitched a hip on the edge of the desk. "You wanna talk about it?"

Jack gave him a sour look.

"That's what I thought." He sighed. "Okay. I guess the next move is yours. Let us know if we can do anything." He waited for some sort of response, but when Jack didn't so much as nod, just sat there with that awful stare, Daniel made a quick exit. Jack stopped him at the door.

"Daniel."

The younger man turned expectantly.

"Shut the door behind you."

Daniel made a face and closed the door a bit harder than might have been necessary.

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding. The breath it felt like he'd been holding since leaving Maddy half naked on that barn floor over two weeks ago.

Walking away from her that day had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. It had to be done. Seducing her was not the problem- he knew he could take her at his leisure and make her think it was all her idea. Keeping her from disappearing out of his life before morning was the problem. He needed to convince her a life with him wouldn't be what she feared.

They were even again. She had left him high and dry, he had left her ...low and wet. The thought brought a nasty smile to his handsome face. Now they could start over, no grudges, no anger.

'_She's probably still hissin' and spittin',' _he mused.

But she'd be over that by the time she got moved and was elbow deep in the mess that awaited her. His timing had to be just right; if he showed his hand too quickly she'd vanish again. If he waited too long, she might fall for someone else.

'_Like Daniel,'_ he thought bitterly.

He knew his friend would never step on his toes that way, but Daniel had an air about him, a aura that could melt the iciest of hearts, calm even Maddy's fear of commitment. His boyish good looks and wide-eyed innocence, that gentle manner and willingness to listen and talk for hours on end... It struck Jack that they were as different as night and day, he and Daniel. He knew women found him exciting and dangerous- they wanted to try him out the way some people played chicken in their cars or crawled onto angry bulls. Or they thought they could bring him to heel, put a collar and chain on him, turn him from a lone wolf into a lap dog. But Daniel, Daniel inspired women to softness and gentle passion. Women wanted to cradle Daniel in their arms and cuddle him like a teddy bear, nurture and please him. The most they ever expected from Jack was a rodeo.

'_Daniel inspires poetry; I inspire drunken dares_!'

Jack decided he wouldn't trade places with Daniel, but he wanted Maddy to love him both ways. Every way. He missed her enveloping warmth, the way everything about her consumed him.

He just missed _her_.

He refused to dwell on the possibility of _not_ having her, but an irritating little voice in the very back of his head kept taunting him that Daniel would be better for Maddy than he would. That if he loved her so damned much he'd want the best for her. Daniel didn't have a dark side, wasn't liable to slip a cog, was incapable stifling his conscience and acting by rote. He sat forward and sighed heavily. Fiddling idly with a pen, he bent over the report he had been reading when Daniel had come bursting through the door.

'_I still can't believe she went joyriding through the solar system with Aris Boch!_'

**Chapter Ten **

Maddy turned the truck onto the rough excuse for a lane and peered nervously through the dusty windshield. Beside her Bonnie sat up, sensing her mistress's change of attitude. Maddy absently fondled the dog's ears. She hoped the lodge wasn't as neglected as the lane leading to it, but Patty had warned her it was pretty shabby. Pictures never told the whole story. An expectant shiver tightened her stomach muscles and she chided herself not to expect too much.

"Well, Bonnie, let's go see our new home."

The dog wagged her entire body.

"Yeah, me too."

When she rounded the final bend and the lodge came into view at last, she stepped on the brake and took a long look. The lake was hidden from view, and she wondered if she'd been lied to.

'_A twenty-five acre lake should be visible from here!'_

The lodge itself wasn't the disappointment she had steeled herself against. Sure, it needed some TLC, but she liked the layout and design. The exterior logs needed cleaned and oiled, but they appeared to be in decent shape. She could see the huge bank barn nestled into the hillside at the top of the lane and she nodded in satisfaction. Weeds could be cut back and pulled out, but at least the section of pasture she could see was lush and green.

'_Nice_,' she decided. _'This'll work!_'

An hour later she was wondering what she had let herself in for. The interior of the lodge was a total and complete mess. No amount of harsh soap or chemicals was going to restore the walls or floors. Possibly not even the windows. There was a disgusting black dust that had permeated every nook and cranny, had coated the multitude of cobwebs that filled every conceivable corner, draped every possible surface. The cobwebs themselves didn't bother her nearly as much as the creatures that spun them. Maddy hated spiders. Mice, rats, snakes, beetles, bees- nothing much bothered her, but the thought of spiders lurking en mass made the hair on her arms stand at attention.

But the _lake!_ Oh, that beautiful lake right up against the entire back of the lodge, with fat trout as thick as fleas on a mongrel! Against a backdrop of snow-capped mountains, ringed by a forest of trees, the crisp smell of pine on the clean, high-country air...

Jack flashed into her mind and she nearly cried. He would love this lake, this beautiful solitude. Images of their bodies tangled together in front of that huge fireplace rose unbidden to her mind's eye and she caught a breath.

'_It's not worth it!'_ she lectured herself. _'A man- and Jack O'Neill is definitely all man- would suck the life and fun out of having a home like this. A husband would turn loving care of this place into drudgery I loathe and dread. I would never be able to enjoy my life here. He would take over every aspect of the place, shoot down my dreams and chain me to his, then mock me when I didn't love it. Then he would start on my horses... The greatest sex in the world, even if his desire lasted more than a couple of weeks, just isn't worth throwing my life into a meat grinder again.'_

"'_Love_', my ass!" she muttered to Bonnie. "Lets go find a hardware store and buy ourselves a truckload of cleaning supplies- and a couple cases of bug spray."

A day later, the lodge aired of residual fumes, she rolled up her sleeves and got to work, desperately trying to clean Jack out of her soul as much as clean the crud out of her new home.

Three weeks later the lodge was almost livable. Major things like paneling, wallpaper, and carpeting had yet to be started, but the place was, well, clean enough.

She had opened a bank account, was learning her way around Colorado Springs, had her mailing address changed, and subscribed to all the local newspapers in the hope of finding a decent job.

Maddy put her hands on her hips and stared at the line of pods lined up beside her pickup. A veritable mountain of work. Mattresses were propped in the sun to air, bag after bag of garbage created a huge pile that one truckload wouldn't haul away, and a pile of smouldering boxes made an ugly black hole in the weeds at the far end of the parking area. Feeling more than slightly overwhelmed and battling a sinus headache brought on by the fumes from harsh cleaning solutions, she threw up her hands in defeat and headed toward the pasture. Her horses were contentedly grazing near the lake. She hadn't taken the time to walk the perimeter fences, but the small pasture connected to the barn would provide plenty of grass for the foreseeable future. Her two Australian Shepherds, a red merle and a blue, came bounding across the field, wrangling and playing in a tangle of patchwork fur and paws, nearly bowling her over in their exuberance. Maddy sank cross-legged into the lush grass and gathered up the dual armload of frenzied welcome.

'_That's what's so great about dogs,' _she thought. _'If you've only been gone two minutes they still greet you like you've been away a month. And they don't nag you about dust and laundry. Don't make you feel like you disappoint them just because you breathe.'_

The dogs teamed up, determined to lick as much of her face as they could and Maddy went down on her back in a fit of giggles. Not to be left out, Bonnie leaped into the fray. Maddy caught two arms loads of wiggling, panting fur and rolled over and over with them. A shadow slanted across the grass. Expecting to see a curious horse standing over her and not wanting to get stepped on, Maddy wrestled with the dogs to get turned onto her back.

And looked straight up into Jack O'Neill's eyes.

"_You!" _Maddy felt as if she'd just been kicked in the chest. Stunned, she could only gape up at him. The two Aussies, as startled as Maddy by his abrupt appearance, planted themselves between her and O'Neill, hackles raised and menacing snarls sounding through bared teeth. But Bonnie remembered him and she pressed against his legs, laughing up at him and wiggling her butt.

"Don't expect that welcome from me," Maddy muttered.

Jack dropped onto his haunches and began rubbing Bonnie all over. He put out a hand to the Aussies, but his eyes never left Maddy's.

"Sic 'em!" Maddy bit out angrily.

The dogs had never been taught that command, but they recognized her tone. As one they began barking and snapping furiously. Bonnie ignored them and boxed playfully at Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Maddy sat up and tried to calm the riot she had caused before it got out of hand. Before long the dogs quieted, but they held defensive ground between their mistress and the interloper. The fact that Bonnie immediately made up to him didn't yet sway their opinion of the intruder.

When the dogs quieted enough for conversation, Jack said, "Hello, Maddy. Remember me?"

"You bastard," she breathed. "Can't you take a hint? I _expressly_ told Patty not to give out my address. To _anyone._"

Jack shrugged. "They tell me I'm hard-headed. How are you?"

"I'm pissed! Don't you have better things to do than track me down? And why? You get the overwhelming urge to molest someone?"

"I believe it was you who molested me."

Her jaw dropped. "Think again!" she shouted.

Jack made a face. "I didn't come here to argue, Babe. Or molest you. Unless you want me to?"

Maddy ignored the tingle that fluttered through her belly. "Then why _are_ you here?"

"To see you. Talk to you. I couldn't stay away. I miss you so much, Maddy. Come here." He made it sound as if he was coaxing the dogs.

They started barking again, bunching together and creating a threatening show. Maddy looked away and let them bark.

"Maddy!" Jack called over the din. She refused to look at him.

Jack studied her profile, took in the angry set of her jaw, the high color in her cheeks, and he knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Maddy."

She heaved a sigh. Reaching over, she used her hands and voice to calm the dogs. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked incredulously. "Jack, I'm at a loss here. What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"See, there you go again," he said reasonably. "In Wyoming you said 'no', but in the next breath you were begging me to make love to you."

"As long as you stay this far away from me, the answer will always be 'no'!"

"Still mad, huh?"

"Ya think?"

"I think," he told her quietly, "That we're even now."

She canted him a questioning look.

"Now you know how I felt when you left the SGC, then Minnesota, without a word."

Maddy had the grace to look abashed. "So Wyoming was pay-back." She chewed at her lip, and Jack wanted to do that for her. "Well, we're even now so, goodbye, Jack. Best wishes in life. Been real. Have a nice day..." When he didn't budge she added, "Adios? Sayonara? Ciao? Ring any bells?"

He grinned. "Sweet place you have here. That lake is incredible. Get a chance to wet a line yet?"

She gave him a sour look. "What do you want, Jack?"

"You."

She clicked her tongue and rounded on him. "What's it gonna take to get rid of you? Should I strip down and jump your bones right here in the pasture? Will that satisfy you, Jack? Give it to you so you'll go away and stop hounding me?"

His eyes were glittering. "As delightful as that sounds, no, Maddy, it won't work. I'll just come back for more... and more... and more..."

She pulled an irate face and flipped him her middle finger.

"But if you insist..."

"I insist you go away!"

"Sorry. That option isn't on the table. Why don't you show me around?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"I brought pizza."

Her face screwed up in disbelief. "You actually thought you could come waltzing in here after the way you handled me in Wyoming, and I'd just sit down and share a pizza with you?"

"I was reasonably sure we'd have to do this dance first..."

She let out a long, low cry of frustration that set the dogs off again. Jack stretched out on the grass, folded his hands behind his head, crossed his long legs, and studied the sky. Bonnie laid down with her paws on either side of his head and proceeded to maul his ear. Jack laughed and played with her ears in return. The Aussies took it as a sign of surrender and their barking slowed to the occasional growl. Maddy scrubbed a hand over her face.

"I have a lot of work to do," she said tiredly.

"I can help."

"You can help by leaving me alone."

He turned to meet her gaze. "You gonna run again?"

Her eyes made a slow tour of the property she was quickly falling in love with. "That's my first instinct," she admitted. "Hardly anything is unpacked..."

"Don't. Please."

Her chin dropped to her chest. "You'd just track me down again, wouldn't you?"

"Yep."

"What is the obsession?" she asked, her voice rising in frustration. "Why can't you just..."

Jack rolled onto his side and reached out slowly so the blue merle could nose his hand. "Maybe you can't see it, Maddy, but you and I... We can't not be together. I've listened to all your arguments..."

"_Reasons_."

"...Reasons and I understand what you're feeling. I know I've explained my side before, but since you aren't convinced I'm gonna tell you again."

"I don't wanna hear it," she said simply.

"Too bad. Is now a good time, or should we save it for next time?"

"No 'next time', Jack. This is the _last_ time."

"No it isn't."

"If I hear you out, will you leave and not come back?"

"Nope."

"O'Neill, you are the most stubborn, pig-headed, obstinate, aggravating _ass_ I've ever met!"

His eyes narrowed down on her. "I warned you about calling me 'O'Neill'. _That_ you'll have to pay for."

Maddy loosened the barrette holding her hair in place and shook it out, then dug her nails into her scalp in frustration. O'Neill watched in fascination as she smoothed the wild tangle and began rolling it back onto her head.

"Leave it down," he requested softly.

She shot him a withering look and deliberately pinned her hair up. "Obviously you came here to get something off your chest," she sighed. "So talk."

"Then maybe I'll go away?" he teased.

"That's the plan."

"Hope you have a Plan B, 'cause I can tell you from experience that Plan A almost never works."

"That _is_ Plan B. Plan A was the dogs."

"Got a Plan C?"

"I'm working on it. At the moment, it involves my twelve-gauge."

The blue merle took a tentative step closer to Jack and was rewarded with an ear-rubbing.

Maddy scowled at her. "Traitor!"

"I took that civilian position at the SGC," he told her.

"Good for you." She glanced at her watch. "Gotta be going, then?"

He ignored the jibe. "Maddy... all the things about a relationship, about being married, that frighten you... they worry me, too. I'm gone a lot. I do dangerous work. Not many women can handle being alone most of the time. I'm not always gonna be here to change flat tires or carry out the garbage. I'll almost never be home for dinner- hell, I don't even have a 'dinner time'. I eat when I'm hungry, or when I get the chance." He grimaced sheepishly. "I eat non-stop." He grinned when the Aussie dropped onto her belly and inched closer. "My life is a study in flexibility. Plans always get screwed up. I never know from one minute to the next if I'm gonna go home or go off-world or spend a week in the infirmary. Or fly off to another galaxy for months at a time."

Maddy looked at his face and saw regret. Saw the haggard lines she was responsible for. Her resolve thawed just a bit.

"I had pretty much resigned myself to being alone. It was a choice I had to make a long time ago, and frankly I never thought I'd live long enough to regret it. My life, my work, it all blends together until I can't tell them apart. Occasional lovers, the odd attachments, those were the best I could hope for. Knowing how my life runs, I was convinced it wouldn't be right- or even possible- to expect anyone to deal with it, to be able to handle it. If I could even _tell_ them about it."

Maddy broke off a long blade of grass and fiddled with it. But she was listening.

"I know we can make this work. You might be the only woman in the world who could deal with _me, _Maddy,let alone my work. I don't need you to shoulder my responsibilities, or work for me, or take care of my laundry, handle my business- I need you to let _me_ be a part of _your_ life."

She glanced at him.

"I need to be a part of all of this. Horses and dogs and fishing and all the things you're so afraid of losing- it's all a huge part of what I need from you. A life outside my job. And the very independence and space you're so damned scared of giving up is exactly what it will take to live with me."

She raised her head and stared out over the lake, pensive.

"I need your strength, Maddy. You can be content making a life for yourself that doesn't revolve around what time I'm coming home, not calling to check in, missing dates, missing dinner, sleeping alone... And you can handle me coming home with a dislocated shoulder or a bullet in my leg. Or nightmares."

Her eyes darted to his face and he held her gaze steadily. "I love you so much. All this time we've been apart, Maddy, I can't stand it. Every day without you gets harder to take. I miss you more as time goes by, and I resent the hell outta every single minute I lose being with you. You make me laugh. I love your sarcasm and the way your mind works and the way you don't let little things- hell, even big things- bug you. I need you to entertain me, and entertain yourself when I can't be around. I need somebody I can trust, Maddy. With my secrets, my work, my heart. Do you have any idea what it'll mean to me, to know I'll be able to go off-world for God-knows-how-long and I can trust you not to find a lover to fill the gap?"Maddy groaned and dropped back flat on the ground. She draped an arm across her eyes to shut out the sun, shut out his face.

"Making sense to you now?"

"Sounds like a job for a maid."

"Damn it!" he bit out, anger tinging his tone. "I've seen and done stuff even you can't begin to imagine! A dusty house and piles of dirty dishes and searching for two clean socks that almost match are facts of life! Those things aren't important in the bigger picture I live in! What's important..." his voice dropped, "What's important to me is your warmth and welcoming smile when I make it home in one piece. Having you hold onto me when the nightmares start, be able to curl around you and know you care, know you'll still be there in the morning. I want to be able to share what happens to me, to people I care about, on a daily basis. I want to be able to share a meal with you when I drag home in the wee hours, be able to touch your face, your hair, fall into your eyes and have you restore me. I _want_ you to leave the dishes and laundry and vacuuming to play with me when I make it home to play!"

He was getting to her and he knew it. He pressed on. "I love your independence, Maddy. I love your spirit. When I got dumped on that planet with a woman I barely knew, I figured I'd have to baby you, deal with bawling and tantrums and weakness, bitching about everything, fear of everything, pick up all the slack and take responsibility for everything. And I was prepared to do it! I would have carried you around on a leaf if that's what you needed. ...Instead, you went _joyriding_ in a space ship with Aris Boch!"

She gave a short laugh at the memory.

"And it was you who got us home," he told her quietly. "Instead of quaking in your shoes and being intimidated by that overblown hulk, you kept your wits about you and sent back clues that Carter and Thor figured out- and Boch didn't. Maddy, you were incredible! Not only did none of that faze you, you ate it up! We were taken hostage by an alien, deposited on a planet in another solar system with no weapons or supplies to speak of, and you treated it like a camping trip! I actually enjoyed being stranded there with you. You took a bad situation and turned it into one of the greatest times of my life!"

All three dogs were nosing him now, sniffing and accepting his hands on them. Jack watched Maddy's shoulders, saw the tension beginning to ease.

"I love that you hauled two horses all the way from Wyoming to set up camp in a strange place and spend the summer there. It never dawned on you to need someone to start the fire or chop the wood or protect you from wild animals. And I don't doubt for a minute you would have handled the situation with the horse trailer just fine if I hadn't happened along..."

She abruptly rolled to face him, her face set and tight. "That's just it, Jack. You're attracted to all those things about me _now._ This happens to me all the time. Men think all that is great. Until they live around it for a while. Then it starts to emasculate them. I was once accused of trying to be a better man than my husband was." Her eyes pinched painfully at the memory. "I come from a long line of women who walked behind plows and did the milking and chopped wood because that's what it took to survive. It's in my blood to do whatever it takes and not draw lines between what's women's work and what's a man job. I'm just being me- I can't help doing what I'm capable of doing and I love being that person. I'm sick to death of being expected to pretend I'm needy or weak or helpless just to appease a man's ego."

"And that'll come between us, how, exactly?"

"You'll come to resent the fact that my nails get broken and my hair is a mess and I smell like diesel fuel and horse shit when what you want in that moment is a fairy princess. What you do, Jack, is awesome. You _deserve_ a woman who will spend every waking moment making herself pretty and desirable for you. I've never set foot in a hair salon and I only own three dresses. You'll want to take me out to dinner and I won't be able to bleach the grease out from under my fingernails. I love high heels, but I walk funny in them because I spend most of my time barefoot."

"I had my pick of fairy princesses in Washington- got the hell away from them as fast as I could. I want a woman who isn't afraid of breaking a nail or getting dirty or getting a hair out of place. I need a woman who isn't afraid of getting a bruise or falling down- hell, Maddy, you probably wouldn't be afraid of getting shot at! I love it that when I walked up just now you were rolling around in the grass with three dogs!"

"How would you have felt about it if you happened to have Air Force brass in tow?" She spread her hands wide. "Is that what you'd want to introduce to powerful, influencial associates as your wife? Take them inside for coffee and have to wash out enough cups to serve them because I've been out rolling in the grass with my dogs instead of doing the dishes? Watch them curl their noses at the smell of horse shit on my shoes and the dog hair on my dirty T-shirt? Is that how you'd want your friends to meet me? Because this is the way I am ninety percent of the time."

"It's who you are, a big chunk of what I love about you. I can't think of one person I'd bring here who wouldn't love that about you, too. Including the President."

"The... president? Of the SGC?"

"Of the country, Maddy. He's gonna love you."

"Of the United States?" she yelped.

He shrugged. "I know for a fact that the First Lady gets horse shit on her shoes and dog hair on her jeans, too."

Maddy hung her head, then shook it morosely. "I can't live that life, Jack."

"Just live yours and let me be a part of it."

"I'm a novelty, Jack. That's all. '_This too shall pass.'_ And it always does. You have the power to completely shatter me. I can't handle what I feel for you as it is- I'll get in too deep to survive when I lose you." She looked away, into the distance, the way she had while sitting at his table in the cabin that morning. "It would devastate me every time I disappointed you. I don't want to live with the pressure of never quite reaching the level you deserve."

"What the hell have I done to make you think like that?" he demanded harshly. "I'm not above anybody, Maddy, and certainly not you!" He watched moisture gather and puddle on her lower eyelids, watched her gnaw on her lip. "The only thing you could ever do to disappoint me is push me out of your reach ."

She drew in a shuddering breath. "Do you suppose Carter is disappointed that you pushed _her_ out of _your_ reach?"

It was his turn to stare into the distance. She was right. It _was_ what he had done with Carter. Probably for a lot of the same reasons Maddy cited. He wasn't sure how to answer her. He settled on the truth.

"If I felt for Carter what I feel for you, I would have retired a colonel and if we didn't end up together, there would have been no one else."

She blinked hard and fought to keep from crying.

"I didn't, Maddy, because somebody upstairs knew you were waiting in the wings."

He saw her mustering anger to fight off the tears. When she turned to him, he looked past the facade and saw that she was weakening.

"Look at me, Jack. _Really_ look at me. Look at my life, listen to what I've been telling you. Take off the blinders, set aside the attraction, and ask yourself what you could possibly want with me five years down the road."

"Five years down the road I could be a drooling vegetable, have my legs shot off, or be in an alien holding cell in another galaxy. Five years down the road, Maddy, I might have pissed off somebody badly enough to lose my job. Five years down the road you might have opened _your_ eyes and wondered what the hell you're doing with _me _and I'll be the one left shattered."

"Nobody could shatter you, Jack. You've been shattered so many times it can't possibly faze you anymore."

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought, too. Right up until you left without a word and refused any contact with me. 'Shatter' doesn't begin to cover it."

"I'm sorry. I handled that all wrong. But you scare the hell outta me."

"You scare me, too, Maddy," he said softly. "I can't wrap my head around a life without you. But if you keep running, five years down the road I'll still be chasing you."

"Five years down the road you'll be looking for a woman ten years younger than me. I'll be grayer, heavier, slower. Tired. Men are vain, aesthetic creatures and I won't make you horny anymore. Horny is what makes the world go around."

"I'll be grayer, heavier, and slower, too. And if you're tired, it'll be because I've been making love to you nonstop for five years."

She did laugh at that. "I wish it worked that way, Jack. I really do."

"It does. You've just been around the wrong class of men."

"Giving the rest of you Alpha males a bad rap, huh?"

"Giving _love_ a bad rap." He reached across the span of grass and trailed a finger over her cheek. "To play the devil's advocate here, women are treacherous creatures. They use their wiles and beauty to charm us poor males into massive debt and early heart attacks just so we can satisfy ourselves on their bodies."

"Well, I've never had that particular problem."

"Care to give it a shot?" he grinned.

"With you, it might be worth it..." she murmured.

"Maddy, we could be so good together. We make each other laugh. We enjoy the same things. We think alike..."

"Don't they say opposites attract?"

"Yeah, but 'they' also say it's the people who are like that stay together. We're both Alphas, Maddy. A lesser woman wouldn't last a month with me."

"Wear 'em out quick, do you?"

"Yep," he leered. His finger traced her lips. "I'll bet you're a wild ride," he said softly.

She snorted, but he saw the pulse in her neck pick up tempo. "Not all the time. That's another bitch. Just _once_ I'd like..." She clamped her mouth shut and dropped her eyes.

"Good. I like it slow and easy, too. I come from a long line of men who enjoy loving their women and don't consider it an effort. My grandmother ran a fishing trawler with my granddad. I remember her hands being chapped raw, and Grampa sitting there rubbing a thick, yellow cream into them for her. Her face was lined and tanned and wind-burned and he loved that about her. He used to trail his fingers over the lines in her face and tell wild stories about what put them there, all the time looking into her eyes and sharing memories with her that the rest of us never heard about. He used to say she could handle that trawler better than he could, and when a storm blew up, their best chance of getting back to shore in one piece was to give her the helm. So now that we've decided we're compatible in bed and out of it, when will you marry me?"

"I wish I had known your grandma," she said softly. "But that doesn't change things, Jack. After the first few times, sex will become a rut and you know how I feel about ruts."

"I've had the shakes since our first kiss. No, they started the night you rode Taco through that storm the way you did. I watched you take everything he could dish out, watched you battle him and the storm both to a standstill, and I wanted you, Maddy. Nothing has ever made me so damned horny in my life as seeing you sit on that exhausted monster like you were ready to do it all over again. And it's only gotten worse from there. You've never been loved by a man who is so completely obsessed with you that his every thought is prefaced with your name. Or whose mind and body have been... _adjusted_... by the Ancients."

Her eyes flew to his. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Marry me and find out," he grinned. "I come with a satisfaction guarantee."

She closed her eyes and shivered. Jack sensed her reaction and grinned to himself.

"I could arrange a free sample, if you don't believe the advertising."

Her eyes snapped open. "I still don't want to be involved, Jack," she said gently. "This all looks good until you get to the fine print."

"I'll change your mind," he promised.

"I wish you'd just let it go."

"And miss out on a chance to fish this awesome lake?"

She laughed at him. "You wouldn't know what to do if you caught a fish!"

"I know what I'll do when I catch you."

"Stop that, Jack."

"I can't. You're so deep under my skin that when I close my eyes I see you. You invade my dreams..."

"The nightmares you mentioned?" she teased.

His face sobered. "Yeah, the ones where you vanish without a trace. I have them a lot."

She sighed. "I panicked."

"I know."

"You still got even."

"Yeah," he grinned. "I did."

"So, how long are you gonna be in town?" she changed the subject.

"As long as you want me."

She clicked her tongue at him. "I was just gonna say, if you're gonna be around for a day or two and wanna drop in tomorrow you could try out the lake. I think I know which pod my tackle is in... You'd have to fish off the deck- I haven't moved my boats yet."

"Don't you mean 'we' could fish?"

"I've got a lot of work to do on the lodge."

"It'll wait."

She shook her head. "I need to find a job."

"Marry me and you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"I _do_ miss you, Jack," she admitted sadly. "But I still don't want anything more than your friendship."

"Friendship is a hellava good start, Maddy. And we're already in love. Why not marry me and take it to the next level? I could never live with just your friendship- I want the whole shebang."

"You took that position at the SGC. You figuring to commute?"

"Be a twenty minute drive."

She blinked at him. "_What?_"

"Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Twenty minutes from here. My house is about the same distance the other direction. I lucked out when I moved back- rented the same one I had when I was living here before."

"You _live_ in Colorado Springs?" she gasped. "The stargate is_ inside Cheyenne Mountain_?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know!" She flopped over onto her back and covered her face with her hands. "_Of all the gin-joints in all the towns in all the world, I have to move into yours!_" she muttered.

Jack laughed at her.

"You _didn't_ take my showing up here as having come looking for you?" she asked nervously. "Because if I had known..." She raised both knees and slammed her feet down in frustration.

"You would have gone the other direction," he sighed. "I got that message loud and clear all winter. Do you believe in 'divine intervention'? ...Maddy, fair warning: If you don't get up now, I'm not going to be responsible for what I may attempt in the next few moments."

His meaning sunk in and she scrambled to her feet.

"Show me around your new home?" he asked, unable to mask his disappointment that she hadn't welcomed his advance.

She started walking towards the lodge. He got up, gave the dogs another pat, and fell into step beside her.

"This really is a nice place. The barn suit you?"

"It's great. Better than what I had in Wyoming."

"What you _almost_ had in Wyoming... Oh, you were still talking about the barn."

She batted him on the shoulder. "Are you one of those annoying men who turn _everything_ into a sexual comment?"

"No, it's just you."

She whirled to face him, bringing them both to an abrupt stop. "I really should just get it over with, shouldn't I? Cure your shakes for you. Let you have your little conquest and put an end to all this sexual tension. After that- on the outside chance you drop in once in a while, just to fish, mind you- maybe we could have a conversation that isn't steeped in innuendo. Like we did at your cabin. And _most_ of the time on that planet."

"Try me on for a week, Maddy. Then see how fast you send me packing."

"I wish I was cut out that way," she told him. "I really do."

"The fact that you're not is one of the things I love about you." He snaked a hand around the back of her neck and drew her a step closer. He saw her eyes drift to his lips and they twisted sardonically. "Admit it. You want me to kiss you."

"I thought we had that straight when I got up off the grass," she shot back. But she didn't pull away.

He leaned down, slowly, watching her eyes, baiting her. The back of his knuckles brushed over her breast, lightly, deliberately, repeatedly. When her lips parted, he moved close enough for them to touch when he spoke.

"Short attention span. But I promise, that's all that's short."

She giggled into his kiss, letting down her guard enough to raise a hand to the back of his head and hold him to her.

"There you go," she said softly. "Straight for the boobs."

"Sometimes the ice cream melts and you just have to lick the drops off the middle before you start on the top." He caught her nipple between two knuckles and pressed lightly. "Do you _ever_ wear a bra?"

"Will you _ever _call to warn me when you're coming?"

He leaned back and narrowed glittering eyes at her. "Oh Maddy..."

"_Show up_, Jack," she amended quickly. "Warn me you're gonna show up!"

"Now who's got sex on their mind?"

"It's the company I'm being forced to keep."

He stole another kiss, and it's sweetness took him back for seconds. He caught her up against him. "Would it kill you to put your arms around me?"

"That might be construed as consent."

"Since when do I need your consent?" He palmed her breast and kissed her again, slipping his other hand down to grip her haunch.

Maddy twisted away. "Now that's groping!"

He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and pulled her back against his chest, putting both hands over her breasts to hold her there. His lips tickled her ear as he asked, "Then what's this?" He kissed her neck, nuzzling and exploring, his tongue leaving a hot trail over her flushed skin.

Maddy closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to bask in the pleasure. It took all her willpower to pull his hands away and step forward.

"Assault?"

Jack grinned at her. He had felt her body respond, felt the moment when she had relaxed and enjoyed his touch. "I can't wait to try 'battery'."

She made a face at him and turned away. He turned her back.

"I'll give both of my suits to goodwill if you'll burn all your bras."

"I hope you aren't including your dress blues."

"I'll hang onto those just for you. But you have to promise to always unbutton them very slowly..." He was drifting in for another kiss. "I love to be teased. About those bras..."

"Do you have any idea how painful it is to ride a horse braless?" She let him get within striking distance before she flicked her eyes to his and stepped away. "Then again, after riding braless they'd be stretched to where I'd be able to tuck them in my waistband." She turned and headed for the lodge.

Jack watched her walk for a moment. "Tucking them in would defeat the purpose of me having talked you into riding braless."

"But it'll keep them from giving me a black eye."

"You can keep one bra for riding," he called as he followed her to the big log structure. "But you can't wear it when I talk you into playing Lady Godiva for me." He stooped to play with the dogs as they cavorted alongside. "We're gonna be roommates," he told them softly. Then louder he asked, "What are their names?"

"Scarlet Shadow and Blue Moon. Lemme know if you don't figure out which is which," she added sarcastically.

"Both girls?"

She turned to wait for him near the porch. "Yeah, I plan to breed them. I'm looking for a black tri male, but I haven't found a pup I like with the right bloodlines. I've been researching colors, temperament, conformation, herding style... They're out of the same litter. I had their mother, both grandparents, and three of their great-grandparents."

He whistled softly. "You've been into it for awhile."

"Started when I was back east. Sold puppies from Canada to New Mexico. I gave away four adults when I moved here, but they got really good homes and I'm ready to make some improvements in my bloodlines. I'm hoping to save out enough money from the sale of my property in Wyoming to buy the male I want, and another outside bitch."

Jack bent down to play with them again. "_Puppies!_"

Maddy laughed at him and led the way into the lodge.

He was surprised at how much she had accomplished, and he felt guilty that he hadn't lifted a finger to help her with it. Far from spic-and-span, she had still made a lot of headway. The windows sparkled in the afternoon sunshine, and all traces of black dust and cobwebs were gone. The place was cluttered, but the fresh, clean look had changed it dramatically. Jack thought it looked... like home. The thought sent a pang through his chest. He did his best to listen to Maddy's chatter, to be interested in her choices for color and decor, to be impressed that she had a ceramic kiln and wanted to custom make the tiles for the kitchen herself. But all he could think about was having the right to walk through that door and into her arms and call everything about this place 'home'. He followed her into the kitchen, down the hall, through the spare rooms, and caught her in his arms when he couldn't stand it a moment longer.

"So, which of these rooms will be my office?" he asked, enjoying the animation that lit up her features.

"Whichever one has a deadbolt on the _outside_, so I can have some peace!"

His heart leaped. "Did I just hear a 'yes'?"

"That's not how I meant it, Jack."

"Damn."

She squirmed uncomfortably and he released her. He wasn't ready to be kicked out.

"Does the oven work?"

She was walking back towards the kitchen. "Yeah, why?"

"Go grab the pizza outta my truck. I'll turn the oven on as soon as I use the little boy's room." He turned into the bathroom along the hall.

"Oh! That one doesn't work yet. Use the one through my bedroom." She pointed the way.

Jack paused to turn on the oven as promised, then glanced out the window on his way to the bathroom. Maddy was just backing out of his truck with the pizza box. He very nearly turned away in time to miss the set of rings that lowered over her and swept her away in a brilliant flash.

**Chapter Eleven **

Maddy took a stumbling step and nearly fell. A powerful arm swept her into a seat- pizza and all- and she felt hard acceleration pinning her in place. She shook her head, not believing what had just happened to her... again. Several gulped breaths and she was able to think clearly. Aris Boch was seated at the controls and they were rocketing past Earth's moon.

"Aris?"

He didn't turn around, but lifted a hand in casual greeting. "Hang on a minute. We need to get behind that red planet before we're detected."

"Mars?" Maddy swallowed hard and looked down at the pizza box. "This is ridiculous!"

"Hey! Nice to see you again, too!" Boch called out. "You can probably stand up now, come on up and see the sights."

Maddy carried the box with her as she settled into the familiar second seat. She peered into space in wonder, both excited and worried. Maybe just a little frightened.

"Mars? That red planet?" he asked conversationally.

She canted him a startled look. "You don't _know_? You're flying around out here and you don't know which planets are which?"

He made a wide sweeping bank and settled the ship so Mars was between them and Earth. "I'm new to this solar system," he shrugged. "It's nice, I like it. Peaceful. Empty."

"What brings you back to my neck of the woods?" She tried not to sound as nervous as she was.

"I don't understand the phrase." He glanced at her.

"Um... what are you doing back at Earth in general, and why me, in particular?"

"Oh." He shrugged. "I probably should have figured that out, then." The craft came to a full stop and he swivelled his seat to face her. "Just wanted to say 'hi'. I would have visited sooner, but I had to wait until O'Neill pinpointed you for me. Why don't you have a tracking device too, Maddy?"

Maddy gaped at him. "I'm not part of SG-1."

"Ahh," he wagged a finger at her. "So you _do_ know what SG-1 is!"

"I know _now_," she said defensively. "Aren't they looking for you?"

"Sure. Angered some pretty mean humans. They're like that, you know."

"Mean humans? Like who?" Maddy was fascinated.

"O'Neill, in particular. You really should take more care who you spend time with, Maddy. He's got an intergalactic reputation of being a thug."

"_Jack_? An... intergalactic thug?"

"Yeah. His name alone is enough to curl the tentacles of Krona. You be careful around him. You smell really good."

Maddy closed her eyes for a moment. She smelled like Murphy's Oil Soap, pine cleaner, and wet dog. When she opened them Boch was still there, and she was still in a space ship. "What do you want, Aris?"

He was eyeing the pizza box. "What, a friend can't just drop in to offer a little advice?"

"I highly doubt it," she said dryly. "Am I kidnapped again?"

"Kidnapped?" He sounded offended. "No, of course not. ...Well, I might have an ulterior motive, but it _is_ nice to see you again. What's that? Some sort of weapon?"

Maddy looked down at the box she was clutching as if her life depended on it. "Only if you have a stomach ulcer... It's pizza. Earth food."

"Can I try it?" His stomach growled, and Boch grimaced. "Running low on supplies."

"Sure." She flipped the box open and showed him how to separate a slice. Boch looked like he wasn't sure what to do with it, so Maddy took a slice for herself and bit into it."It's much better when it's hot, but this way isn't bad."

The bounty hunter took a huge bite and rolled it around in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, then inclined his head in approval.

"Good!" he told her as he chewed. "Very tasty."

"Glad you like it," she answered dryly. "Why am I here?"

"Well," he took another bite and chewed, "First off, I need to apologize for leaving you and O'Neill on that planet as long as I did. I got... tied up... and I didn't get back to SG-1 before they found you. I never meant for it to be as long as it was." He gave her a bad-little-boy smile. "I lost out on Ba'al and the naquada thanks to a bunch of rebels with designs on my ship." He indicated he'd like another piece of pizza and Maddy handed it to him. "They kept me on the run for quite a while. Glad to know you got back to Earth okay. No hard feelings?"

What could she say? "It wasn't that bad, Aris. I kinda liked that planet. I miss all the colored rocks. "

"O'Neill took good care of you, didn't he? If he didn't..."

"Jack treated me exceptionally well," she defended. "He's a gentleman."

Boch shook his head. "There is nothing 'gentle' about O'Neill. It's your influence on him." He took another bite and gave her a considering look that made her squirm. "You hair is different."

Maddy frowned and touched her head. "Oh. It's just pinned up. I was busy, it gets in the way."

"A female like you shouldn't ever be kept so busy that she has to do _that_," he jerked his chin at her head. "If O'Neill is working you too hard..."

"I was working hard for myself. You didn't come all this way just to apologize."

He shook his head, looking a bit crestfallen that she wanted to get down to business so quickly. "I'd like for you to take a message to O'Neill for me." He polished off that slice and reached for another.

Maddy offered him the box and he took it. "You want another?"

"Have it," she replied. "I can get more."

"Okay. Maddy, SG-1 has been making my life miserable ever since that little abduction thing. Since you obviously have considerable influence over O'Neill, I was hoping you'd put in a good word for me."

"Eating his pizza isn't gonna put him in a good mood."

He indicated the slice he was stuffing into his mouth. Maddy nodded. Boch grinned foolishly and devoured another piece. When he had cleared his mouth enough to speak, he continued.

"Tell O'Neill I have something he wants, and I'll make an even trade if they stop hunting me."

"What do you have? It's not me, is it, Aris?" she asked warily.

He nearly choked on the pizza. "_No!_ I don't have a death wish! What I have is information that will put SG-1 in position to stop the Lucian Alliance from a coup that will give them control over a ship-building facility. Tell O'Neill to trust me when I say the Tau'ri does not want the Lucians to have this technology."

"Why don't you tell him yourself? Beam _him_ up here for this conversation?"

Boch polished off the last of the pizza- rolled up each slice and devoured it in three bites- and picked at his teeth. Maddy waited impatiently.

"I considered that. But what's to stop him from getting the information and still hunting me down? And I used the rings to transport you up here. Couldn't chance Thor locking onto my Asgard beam and blowing my cover."

"Jack would do that?"

Boch shrugged. "Why take the chance?"

"Why do you think coming from me will make any difference? I really don't have that much pull with him."

He eyed her shrewdly. "Maybe it's a good thing for O'Neill that you don't realize how much... what did you call it? ...'pull?'... you have with him. Your name is almost as well recognized in this galaxy now as his. The word is out- don't mess with O'Neill's woman."

Maddy gaped.

"That surprises you?" He threw his head back and laughed. "You are either the most feared or most desired person in the Network of Planets right now. Anyone who wants to avoid the wrath of SG-1 doesn't even want to hear your name spoken. 'Maddy' has been banned in public establishments far and wide. The younger generation have started using your name to denote power. 'That ship is _Maddy_!'. Or, 'This energy weapon is all _Maddy_ at close range.' There's even an new synthetic beverage named '_Maddy'_... it's got quite a kick." He gazed at her pensively. "Then there are the few miktas who think they can take on SG-1 and would love to get their hands on you to spite O'Neill."

Maddy could only stare at him, aghast.

"That surprises you? You don't know _who_ O'Neill is?"

She shook her head. "I had just met him when you abducted us."

Boch sucked his teeth. "Well, O'Neill has made his claim on you quite clear. See, that's why I chanced ringing you onboard. Leverage. I need to send O'Neill the message that I can take you away from him any time I feel like it. If we make a deal, my ability- and willingness- to take you is my guarantee that he'll keep his word and call off SG-1 after I give him the information I have."

"I get that you want SG-1 to leave you alone, but why do you care if Earth stops these..."

"Lucians," he supplied.

"...Lucians from getting this technology?"

Boch shrugged and burped. "Nobody in the _universe _wants to see the Lucian Alliance get their hands on ships equipped with this technology. Short of the Asgard- who I'm not even gonna _try_ to contact," he gave an exaggerated shiver, "SG-1 has the best chance of stopping them... and the most to lose if they don't. What's in it for me? Survival, Maddy. I'm evading the Lucian rebels because they want this ship and they'll kill me to take it without bothering to inquire if I care to fight over it first. You're aware of why I'm evading SG-1. One of them is going to catch me sooner or later. If I can get SG-1 off my back, and have them eliminate- or at least slow the Lucians down- how can I lose?"

She gave him a considering look. "I seem to be rather valuable to you as... leverage. I'm just an innocent bystander in all this. What do I get out of it?"

"What do you want, Maddy?" he asked softly. His tone made her blush, and for a moment she reconsidered her absurd idea. She looked out at Mars and the immensity of where she was, where she'd been, gave her the nerve to throw caution to the wind. Could _anything_ be more preposterous than this? When she anticipated O'Neill's reaction to her rashness, should Boch agree, she decided that alone would be worth it.

"Aris, I'll deliver your message if you'll..."

Jack was pacing Maddy's livingroom, cell phone to his ear, fist clenched at his side.

"General, we're not picking up _anything_," Carter's voice came through the phone.

"Where's the Odyssey?" he snapped.

"En route back from Pegasus. I've alerted them to keep an eye out, but Sir... We don't even know who we're looking for. Thor is in orbit and he isn't detecting anything either."

"Has to be Boch!" Jack bit out.

"The cloak and rings fit," Carter agreed. "Do you want me to send a team out to the lodge?"

"I want..." His tirade was cut short when the rings dropped beside his truck and Maddy appeared. "She's back, Carter. Find that ship!" He flipped the phone closed and raced out the door.

Maddy caught her balance, and was knocked off-kilter again when Jack practically tackled her. "Are you alright?"

"A little shaken. Jack, I'm fine. Really." But she clung to him for a moment, finding relief and comfort in the safety of his arms. She couldn't stop trembling.

He cupped her face in a big hand and tilted her head back. His eyes searched hers, looking for some hint that she had been traumatized.

"I'm fine, Jack. He was really quite polite."

"He... he who?"

"Aris."

"I knew it! That son-of-a-bitch...!"

"Jack, it's alright. He didn't touch me, he didn't threaten me."

"What _did_ he do? What did he want?"

Maddy stared at the panic that still ghosted his features and she started to laugh. Jack's eyes narrowed down on her.

"He ate your pizza!"

"Shortest way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

Colonel Samantha Carter couldn't stop laughing. The rest of SG-1, who had been laughing with her a moment ago, abruptly sobered.

Sam glanced around the briefing table. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Mitchell put a hand to his face, pretending to hide his nod.

"So, General O'Neill," Vala spoke up. "What does Aris Boch like on his pizza these days? Mushrooms? Caviar?"

"_Anchovies_," Daniel corrected her. "Not caviar."

"I suggest we get to the more important issue here," Landry barked with a stern look around the table. When the team straightened up and gave him their attention, Landry looked at Jack. "Does he prefer thin crust or pan pizza?"

For a heartbeat nobody moved. Then the entire bunch burst into laughter, Landry included. Jack stalked around to the empty chair and threw himself into it.

"Funny. Just incredibly damned hilarious," he grumped. "Get it outta your systems now, Kiddies, because I'm gonna cloud up and rain all over the next asshole who cracks a pizza joke!"

SG-1 exchanged sheepish glances. Landry cleared his throat.

"So what's the story, Jack? First, how is Maddy? You said he didn't harm her, but the experience must have shaken her."

"Hell no, General!" O'Neill snarled. "She's just chattering away about how he flew her through the rings of Saturn, then dipped down so she could see the American flag on the moon on the way back! She wants to take _chili dogs_ with her next time, for cryin' out loud!"

Everyone exploded in belly laughs, and even O'Neill couldn't stifle a grin.

"Seriously, Sir?" Sam asked when the noise died down. "She's looking forward to seeing him again?""What," Daniel asked soberly, "They have... like a... _date_... or something?"

Vala and Mitchell exchanged grimaces that said, 'uh-ohh!'

"Looks like you might have to buy your own space ride to keep in the running, eh, Jack?" Landry suggested.

Jack shot him a murderous glare.

"Boch says he has information on the Lucian Alliance planning a coup on a ship factory. All he told her was that the Tau'ri did not want the Lucians to get their hands on that particular technology. In exchange for the intel, he wants SG-1 called off his ass."

There was a moment of thoughtful consideration. From the looks that passed around the table, SG-1 thought it would be a good deal.

"Why take Maddy?" Daniel asked. "Why not send us a hologram, like last time?"

"He was hungry?" Mitchell quipped.

Daniel almost managed to keep a straight face, but Carter and Vala snickered outright. Landry and O'Neill gave them stern looks.

"It was a message to General O'Neill," Sam surmised.

"A subtle hint that if Jack didn't go along with him, he could snatch Maddy right out from under his nose," Daniel finished for her.

"Very effective, too," Landry added. "The man isn't stupid."

"Oh, yes he is!" Jack said it so softly that they almost couldn't hear him.

"Why didn't Thor's sensors pick him up?" Mitchell asked.

"Apparently his cloaking technology is a bit more advanced than we expected."

"He told Maddy he used the rings instead of his Asgard technology so Thor couldn't detect him."

"He knew Thor would intercept her," Daniel said.

Jack nodded. "As soon as she was on board he took off so he couldn't be pinpointed. He also told her the Lucians were after his ship- that's why he didn't come back for Ba'al and the naquada. He _apologized_ for leaving us stranded so long..." Jack's tone told them exactly what he thought of Boch's play on Maddy's sympathy. "They've been keeping him on the run. He's hoping to kill two birds with one stone: Get us off his ass, and if SG-1 stops the Lucians from getting their hands on that facility, we'll weed them out enough to get _them_ off his ass, too."

"Did he tell her what this technology is?" Carter asked.

Jack shook his head. "Just told her that nobody in the _universe_ wants the Lucians to have it."

"So how do we get his answer back to him?"

"He's gonna beam her up from the lodge tomorrow so she can give him the answer.""You're gonna let her go?" Daniel asked in surprise.

Jack made a sour face. "There's no _letting_ that woman do anything."

"He couldn't ring her from inside the base, Sir," Sam offered. "Thor's in orbit- if he tried to use Asgard beaming technology, we have it scrambled. He couldn't take Miss Carson and Thor could pinpoint the signal. We'd have him."

"I'm all for bringing Boch to justice for kidnapping General O'Neill and Miss Carson," Landry said, "But if this intel proves good, perhaps we need to consider the greater evil."

The team seemed to agree, but there was an underlying thread of animosity towards Boch's crime against one of their own that was going to be hard for them to let go. Landry sensed it.

"Look, people, I know what you're feeling. But we have to take Miss Carson's safety into consideration. At the moment, we have no defense against him just taking her whenever he feels like it."

"At least he's been kind to her," Vala pointed out. "It could be a lot worse."

"Just make sure she always has food in her pockets," Mitchell dead panned.

"Providing she's... wearing ...pockets..." Daniel offered carefully.

"Don't go there, Daniel," O'Neill warned quietly. The stormy look on his face told SG-1 that their former CO had considered all the possibilities.

"Did he tag her somehow?" Sam asked, suddenly sitting forward. "On a planet this size, how did he pick her out of the entire population?"

Jack patted his arm. "My implant," he stated. "He started by tracking me, then got to her. He told her he had been waiting for me to lead him to her."

"Oh wow," Daniel breathed, stunned by the implication.

"So to protect Maddy you either have to have the implant removed..."

"Or stay away from Maddy," Cam finished for him.

"I can't let you go off-world without that tracking device implanted, Jack," Landry told him. "I don't like the idea of you having it removed even if you stay Earth-bound. Too many people want a piece of you. And Boch has her pinpointed now. She'd have to move awfully far away and you'd have to..." He trailed off with a rueful grimace, but everyone at the table knew the rest of his sentence.

Jack would have to stay awfully far away from her.

"I'll get to work on revising the implants," Carter said. "Maybe Thor can help me come up with something that will make it harder for the general alien public to lock onto."

"Be a hell of a note if these implants led the enemy right to us on a mission," Mitchell said darkly.Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. Finally, _finally_ he meets someone he can't live without and he's the very reason she might be in mortal danger at any given time. This exact scenerio was part of what he had been trying to protect her against- all he had managed to do was paint a big, honkin' target on her back. When he looked up he could see his thoughts etched on the faces of his friends.

"What are you gonna do, Jack?" Daniel asked softly.

"I don't know, Daniel. I don't know."

"I'm not afraid, Jack."

"I know!" Jack was pacing back and forth in front of the lodge's fireplace. "What if he decides to keep you this time?"

Maddy looked down at the container of cookies in her hands and shrugged. "I don't think he will.""You don't know _what_ he'll do!" Jack shouted.

"Just let me deliver your message, Aris will go away, and that'll be the end of it."

He whirled to stare at her. "How do you know that? How do you know he won't make a habit of snatching you outta thin air any damned time the spirit moves him?"

She regarded him with a steady look. "What reason could he possibly have for doing that?"

"He wants _you_, Maddy."

She made a face and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Jack, stop it! This has nothing to do with me and everything to do with you and SG-1!" She spread her hands wide. "I was just a mistake!"

"A mistake he intends to revisit!"

"Jack, he's... well, not necessarily afraid of you, but he respects your reputation as a... a... _warrior_." The term did not leave her tongue as readily as it did Jack's and it made her feel somehow silly. "He'll get his deal and leave me alone."

"The way I did?" he shot back meaningfully.

"Jimminy Christmas, Jack!" she said through clenched teeth, "Are you gonna accuse every alien I come into contact with of wanting to take me to bed? How do you even know he's got the right equipment to... to..." She fluttered her hands at him.

"Boch is humanoid," Jack informed her. "I'm pretty sure he's got the same equipment I do."

"Well you know more about the subject than I do."

Jack softened. He moved over and took a seat beside her on the couch and bumped her shoulder with his. "I keep offering to educate you," he teased.

She gave a short laugh, but her eyes were serious. "Jack, let me go alone. I don't want you to hurt him."

He stared at her, and Maddy could see the thunder clouds building behind his eyes. "You don't want _me_ to hurt _him?_"

"He said you have an '_intergalactic reputation as a thug'_ and that you were the 'meanest human in the galaxy'. He told me to be careful around you..."

"Boch said that? About _me_?"

"That's why he's so anxious to get you off his back."

Jack took her by the shoulders and gave her a hard look. "Boch told you that to cause interference between us- you and me- so he can play off your sympathy at some point. He's trying to get you on his side while he's brokering this deal of his. It's a negotiation tactic. Believe me when I tell you Aris Boch is not afraid of me or anything I can do to him. Why do you think he let me keep that zat on the planet?"

"So we could _eat_?"

"I shot him with a zat. He said it tickled!"

She gasped, then her face fell. "So now I'm gullible?"

He shook his head. "You just aren't used to dealing with aliens."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"About as ridiculous as Aris Boch being afraid of me."

"Jack," she hesitated, twisting her fingers in his sleeve as she spoke, "Another thing I'm afraid of is him taking you hostage again. All those bounties out on you...

"That thought has crossed my mind."

He saw real fear on her face. Fear for him.

"Please, Jack? I know I can do this, and I don't want you... I want to know, if he _would_ happen to fly off with me, I wanna know you'll be here to come get me."

He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. "Maddy, I love you so much. I can't let you do this. I just can't."

His words fell into thin air as Maddy was beamed out of his arms.

Jack was still pacing when Maddy rematerialized on the couch in front of the lodge fireplace. He whirled and pounced on her. She scooted away and shoved a square metallic device at him.

"You okay?" He didn't even glance at the device until she had answered him.

"I'm fine, Jack. See? I..."

"Don't you _even_ say 'I told you so'!"

"What did he say to you?"

She grabbed his hand and slapped the device into his palm. "He said the gate address you need is on this. He liked the cookies. It was funny, Jack- he licked them before he..."

Jack shoved the device into his pocket and cupped her face. "Maddy! He's not coming back, right?"

"He asked if he could drop in for pizza sometime, but I don't think he was serious." She took him by the hand and led him towards the door. "Come see what he brought me."

"Pizza! Tell me you're joking! ..._What he brought you_?"

He followed her outside in a daze, his mind reeling. If Boch had delivered that damn black horse creature to her, he didn't know what he was going to do about it. He'd probably have to shoot it- there was no way it could stay here for so many reasons- but Maddy would hate him forever...

It wasn't the horse from Nirrti's planet.

The entire pasture was piled with colored rocks from the alien planet. In every imaginable color, shape, and size. The smallest wouldn't have fit in the bed of her pickup. He recognized the red boulder from above the palace that Maddy loved to sit on, and the giant chunk of peridot that had been outside the palace doors. And the long, flat piece of glass-like cobalt from the cliff high above the ocean where he and Maddy liked to lay and watch the night sky. It had always been warm from absorbing the sunshine.

Spilling up against the side of the lodge was an enormous pile of loose gemstones. Boch must have dropped down low enough to use the rings to burrow deep into the mountain and bring up the massive mound of glittering rock. There was enough of the- probably quite valuable- stone to fill a semi trailer. Even spread out on the lawn the pile was higher than Maddy's head.

He turned to stare at her.

"I brokered a deal of my own," she gloated. "Told him if he was gonna use me as his go-between, I should get something out of it. I mentioned a few of my favorites, but he really delivered, didn't he? I'm gonna have to come up with the money for a backhoe so I can move them where I want them. I'd love to put one on either side of the lane, down by the road, but it would be kinda hard to explain, huh? Wonder how I can get a few moved over on the other side of the lake, where I can see them from the deck..."

Jack knew the look on his face had to be priceless. He felt his reaction moving from stunned to furious and he took a few deep breaths, determined to keep his cool. But when he spoke, it came out as a roar.

"Maddy! You can't just... Do you realize...? You..." He spread his arms wide and tried not to sputter. "Do not cultivate a _friendship_ with that bastard! Get it through your head that _he's dangerous! _How the hell do you plan to explain all this when somebody shows up? Word of this gets out and you'll be overrun by rock hounds, tabloids, all kinds of kooks! Hell, Maddy, you're gonna have planes circling the place!"

Maddy looked crestfallen, then anger slowly bubbled to the surface. "I didn't ask to be kidnapped, Jack," she said in a low menacing voice that he remembered from the planet. "I didn't _ask_ to become leverage- for Bock _or_ the SGC. I didn't ask you to hunt me down so that Boch could find me again."

Jack winced at that one.

"But if I'm gonna be sucked into all this _insanity_, I might as well get something out of it! If you don't like it," she turned to point, "There's your truck and there's the lane!"

Jack stared at her for a long moment. Long enough to realize he wasn't mad at her. His anger stemmed from raging jealousy. He would be jealous of any man who gave her a second look, but the handsome alien was giving Maddy things he couldn't. Joy rides in space ships and veritable mountains of gems. Things that appealed to her, things she loved. He couldn't compete. His anger faded as he watched her pick through the loose stones, and he felt a heartsick panic when he realized there was absolutely nothing he could offer her that would entice her into a life with him. He wondered what it was about him that made the Fates constantly torment him with insurmountable odds- with his life hanging in the balance.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, watching for her reaction. "I'm so afraid something awful will happen to you." He took a deep breath and plunged in head-first. "And I'm jealous as all hell that he can do stuff for you that I can't." He saw her shoulders droop. "I want to be the one who delights and amazes you, Maddy. I want to make you this happy, this excited. I'm sorry I'm not on a par with Aris Boch."

She turned then, and for the first time Jack saw what he wanted in her expression. He held his breath.

"I hope I never see _him_ again, Jack, and I didn't miss _him_ a bit," she said softly. She looked down at the fist-sized chunk of amethyst she was toying with. "_You_ I missed, and I'm kinda getting used to having _you_ around. Bonnie likes you. Moon and Scarlet like you. My dogs are never wrong."

"Does that mean I can leave my bullet-proof vest at work?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "I'd go for a head shot anyway."

Jack grunted. "What did he say to you, Maddy? What did he offer you to go away with him?"

She looked up, startled. "How did you know?"

He grimaced. "It's what _I'd_ do."

"He offered me a life of touring the universe, going places I couldn't imagine, seeing things that would amaze and delight me."

Jack's chin hit his chest. "How could you turn that down?" he asked roughly. "All this- your dream home, your horses, the dogs- that black creature on Nirrti's planet- and all that too?"

Maddy walked up and laid her hand on his cheek. When he squeezed his eyes shut she brought his head up so he would look at her. He couldn't hide his torment. She trapped his gaze with eyes that pierced his soul.

"I didn't have to think twice, Jack. I told him sorry, but I'm in love with _you_."

Jack took a couple of fast, shallow breaths as he searched her eyes. A wild tingling sensation swept him from head to toe and this time it wasn't an Asgard beam. Maddy slipped her hand to the back of his neck and drew his head down. The kiss she gave him was exquisitely tender, so intensely honest that he couldn't move, couldn't think. She drew back and watched his face, but he couldn't open his eyes. He knew he was swaying and he hoped he wouldn't collapse into a quivering mass at her feet. He was afraid to touch her; afraid she'd pop and disappear, afraid he couldn't control his strength, afraid for her to feel the tremor in his hands. He caught a ragged half-breath and felt as if it was the first one of his life. He felt reborn.

"Jack?" she said tentatively.

He opened his eyes. "Say it again?" he whispered.

She didn't smile. "I love you, Jack O'Neill."

"You kissed me last time." He was a glutton for punishment.

Her kiss was just as intense, just as sweet and tender and exquisite as the last. He wasn't dreaming, he hadn't imagined it. Never in his life had he been kissed the way Maddy kissed him now. It wasn't passion, it wasn't desire, there was no need to be filled or fire to be ignited. It was raw and undiluted, utterly honest and unconcealed, pure, unaffected _love. _It drew every ounce of his vital energy into a single, thrilling, mind-numbing ball of white light that infused him with rapturous awe. He knew he loved her. Knew he wanted her. But this exquisite, all-consuming emotion defied definition. If her kiss was this potent, how would he survive making love to her? He didn't know, but he damn sure wanted to find out... He felt her finger tapping on his nose and he forced his eyes open.

"This does not mean I'm gonna sleep with you," she warned lightly.

She had no idea what she did to him, what she made him feel.How she had just rocked his world."Yes, Dear." He tried to match her airy tone but his voice sounded hoarse.

She didn't seem to notice as she turned back to the glittering heap. While her back was to him Jack sank weakly to the ground and sat watching her pick through the pile like an excited child. He wanted her attention, wanted to feel her touching him, looking into his eyes, kissing him... He tried to speak, cleared his throat, and tried again.

"So, um, what else did Boch have to say?"

She took her time answering, and turned holding baseball-sized stone that looked like a ruby. But her eyes were dancing devilishly.

"He said his ship is bigger than yours!"

**Chapter Twelve **

Jack stood beside Landry as SG-1 headed up the ramp for the event horizon.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Hank."

Landry nodded. "Smells like a set-up to me, too."

"Maybe I should go with."

"You may get to go yet, but let's hope we're both wrong."

It was decided that Jack would remain behind, and if the team got into trouble he would head up the rescue team. The two men monitored the team's conversation until the wormhole disconnected. Jack tried not to pace, tried not to watch the clock, tried not to think of Maddy when SG-1 needed his full attention. He felt like he was floating, and he simply couldn't concentrate. That incredible tingle hadn't left him- it felt as if there was a low-voltage electrical charge running through his bloodstream.

He hadn't wanted to leave her last night. It scared him silly to think of Boch just beaming her away on a whim. Jack was sure now that the bounty hunter was more interested in Maddy than simply rattling his chain and it gnawed at his guts to think he had led Boch to her. Or that by his very presence he could lead some other danger to her doorstep. He idly rubbed at his arm where the tracking device was implanted. Taking it out wouldn't help matters much. It had already gone too far.

Maddy had told him what Boch said about watching her on that planet. He had no doubt that Boch was watching her again, now that he knew where she was. The idea of him being able to sit there in space and observe his Maddy like a goldfish in a bowl, whenever he felt like it, for as long as he felt like it, brought a red heat to his ears. He wondered if the technology allowed him to see her inside the lodge as well, and his imagination kindled a shudder of fury.

"Incoming wormhole, Sirs," Sergeant Harriman called. "Receiving IDC... It's SG-1."

"Open the iris," Landry said with a look at Jack. "That was fast."

"Coming in hot, Sir!" Sam's voice was bracketed by explosions and weapons fire.

Jack tensed. "Casualties, Colonel?"

"Minor, Sir, so far."

Landry picked up a house phone. "Medical team to the gate room." Battle-ready soldiers pounded into the gateroom and set up a defense perimeter.

Jack held his breath as members of SG-1 dove through the puddle and sprawled onto the metal ramp. Teal'c was last, backing through and still firing his P90. Jack thought he was aiming a little high to do any damage.

"Lock it up!" Carter yelled over the noise.

As the iris closed Jack bounded down the steps and into the gate room. There was blood on Carter's sleeve.

"Colonel, how bad is that?"

She was in the process of unstrapping her helmet. "Superficial, Sir. Cam got nailed by some sort of energy blast- he's rattled but says he's okay. Teal'c has a staff burn on his leg. Daniel took a powder burn in the face. Says he can still see but it burns like hell." She grinned. "Mission success, Sirs. The Lucians were just beginning their assault. We got there in time to flank them. Piece of cake."

"Then why were you coming in hot?" Jack demanded.

"No time for hellos to the friendlies, Sir. When the Lucians attacked, they were just firing on everybody they didn't recognize."

"Well done, Colonel," Landry approved as the medical staff burst onto the scene and began assessing the injuries. "I'll have Dr. Lam's report before we debrief."

"Just wish the Odyssey had been available, General. We could have taken their ship, too."

"Next time, Colonel Carter. Report to the infirmary."

"Yes Sir!" Sam came to attention, gave a swift salute, and all but skipped through the door.

Landry watched her leave. "Gotta love that girl."

Jack grinned. "Yep."

"Will you stick around for the debriefing?"

"I think I will."

Landry looked at him in surprise. "No hot date tonight?"

Jack gave him a blank look. Then he backed rapidly towards the door. "I'll be there, Hank."

Landry shook his head and chuckled.

Jack sprinted to his office. He couldn't believe he had left the lodge without actually asking Maddy out on a date. No wonder she felt he was pushing too fast. He slammed into the chair behind his desk and dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. "Hey, you don't play fair."

"Hi, Jack. Why?"

"All you said was 'hello' and my belt buckle melted. How about dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Can't..."

Jack winced. "Tomorrow?"

She sighed into his ear. "Listen, Jack, my boats are coming tonight- movers thought they'd be here about seven. That pretty well screws up my evening. I have to have the last three pods unloaded by Friday. One is all my tools and ceramic equipment- kilns, pouring table, shelving, paint and stuff. One is nothing but boxes and boxes of molds which I can just stack in the garage for now. The last one is all my antique glassware, stained glass lamps, good china, aquariums, knick-knacks. I can't just heave them off in a pile so I can go on a date."

"Aquariums? Cool. So why are you sitting around talking on the phone?" he teased, propping his boots up on the desk.

"I'm weeding out coyotes."

His boots thumped back onto the floor. "You're what? Where the hell are you?"

"On the deck. Hold on." He heard the phone hit against something hard, then jerked it away from his ear as the report of a rifle nearly blew out his eardrum. "Sorry. Been waiting for that shot."

"You get him?"

"Of course," came the indignant response. "A neighbor stopped over and said they'd been pulling down lambs. He tracked the pack over this way and asked me..."

The phone clattered to the deck and he heard five shots in fairly quick succession. Jack held the phone away and wiggled a finger in his ear.

"You still there?"

"What?"

"Are you sti... Oh, funny, Jack. Sorry, though."

"How many didja get?"

"I think I dropped three more."

"Three, outta five shots?" He made an appreciative face. "I can see where most of my paychecks are gonna go- to you wasting ammunition."

"They were running through the woods, O'Neill! Cut me some slack!"

"The woods?" Jack's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "_Across_ the lake?"

"Well, to the side some..."

He mentally calculated the distance and blew a soundless whistle. "Remind me to hide those guns next time I try to seduce you."

"You'd be too close for that," she laughed. "Hide the knives."

He grinned. God, he loved her spunk! "I'll stop over after work and give you a hand with those pods."

There was a long pause and Jack made a face.

"I've got a turkey roasting. I could feed you for your trouble."

Jack said a silent '_yes!'_. "An entire turkey? Just for yourself?"

She clicked her tongue at him. "Yeah, Jack, I'm glutton on top of everything else. If I roast it off today, I can eat off it all friggin' week while I'm busting my ass!"

"I was hoping you were anticipating company," he said gently. "Namely me. I can be there by five."

"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "Five is good- gimme time to skin those coyotes out."

"You're kidding!"

"Yeah, I am. Do you know if there's a bounty on them here? They paid about seven bucks a carcass back home."

"I could probably find out for you. So will you let me take you out on Saturday? By then you'll be ready for a break."

"Okay. Umm, what should I wear?"

"A robe with nothing under it?"

She clicked her annoyance into his ear again. "I meant casual or dressy?"

Jack's mind raced. He hadn't planned that far ahead. "After turkey all week, what sounds good?"

"A nap... oh, you meant dinner. Would you mind something fairly casual? I don't have all my clothes unpacked yet and my good things are probably all wrinkled."

"Cool. By casual... does that mean you won't be wearing a bra?"

"Those I have unpacked," she returned dryly.

"Wearing one now?" There was a long pause and Jack made a face.

Finally she sighed and said, "No, but thank you for calling to warn me you're coming."

"Keep that up and neither of us will get anything done today," he warned. "I'll see you at five."

"Ok."

There was a long pause. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me we're not going to go through that 'you hang up first' bullshit."

"I wasn't done."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were."

There was another long pause.

"Jack?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack." There was a smile in her voice that he could almost taste.

"Wow. Now I _don't_ wanna hang up."

"Good_bye_, O'Neill," she laughed.

"Bye." He replaced the receiver and creaked the chair back.

Coyotes. She was pegging coyotes! He shook his head.

At least she wasn't baking cookies for Aris Boch!

Jack ended up going to the lodge every day after work that week. He took her flowers every day, and the delight on her face each time made him feel lighter than air.

Maddy enchanted him at every turn. She had power tools and hand tools that he had never seen before and she chattered about how she was going to set up a workshop in the garage. When they started on the ceramic equipment she explained the studio she envisioned, built onto the garage and overlooking the lake. When they started unpacking box after box of delicate glassware, she was equally versed in the value, history, and manufacturer of each piece. He held heavy stained glass lamps over the sink as she carefully rinsed then patted them dry. He was intrigued by her collection of guns, some quite antique, all with an interesting history, and he was impressed by her knowledge of firearms. It turned out that the three tackle boxes he had spied in her truck were only the tip of her fishing iceberg- she had inherited a lot from her father, and collected more of it just because it interested her.

He held the ladder and handed up a wide variety of antique or unique lures, hand tools, farm- and horse-related items that she hung with a critical eye from square-headed nails she pounded into the open beam ceiling in the livingroom. He helped her hang lace curtains in the bedroom and set up bookshelves in a spare room for box after box of dog-eared books on an incredibly wide range of topics. He was intrigued by the glass shelves she built in front of one of the tall glass windows overlooking the lake, then lined them with colorful glassware. Hand-blown baskets and old fashioned glass shoes and antique pieces that had been handed down through her family- which diffused the light and lent a cheerful sparkle to the room. He helped her unwrap a vast collection of tea pots and watched her place them just so in one of the built-in china cabinets. He climbed the ladder to set her mother's incredible collection of rooster items atop the cupboards. He laughed at her consternation over trying to decide whether to 'do' the kitchen in roosters, grapes, roses, or a southwestern motif- all of which she had numerous pieces. He helped her place, then switch, then switch again artwork filled with horse scenes, tractors, wildlife, game fish, scenes of the old west, and chuckled at her when he knew it still wasn't exactly to her liking.

She talked about her things, but she didn't talk about herself.

She eventually got used to his hands on her, and even started to return his quick kisses when they passed in the hall. He learned that she enjoyed it when he touched the backs of her elbows, and she would lean into his hand when he touched her face. It dawned on him that Maddy was not used to being touched. She was like a wild thing; hesitant to accept attention, unsure how to deal with affection, always tensed to jerk away. He would catch her about to touch him then pull back uncertainly and turn away. Finally, after he caught her hand and brought it to his face, drew it back when she pulled away, she began to relax. The day she had the nerve to tickle him when his arms were loaded was the first time he dragged her onto the floor and kissed her breath away.

She bantered with him, enlightened him, teased him, amazed him. She did something different with the turkey every night so that it didn't seem like he had eaten the same meat for a week. She had snatched away a box full of slinky, lacy, sexy lingerie but not before he had seen enough to add some spice to his daydreams. She gave him an incredible scalp massage that ended with her gently tugging on fists full of hair all over his head. She turned on '_Jeopardy_' as they worked and absently rattled off the answers. She wired in a ceiling fan over the bed and fixed the toilet when it wouldn't stop running and sanded down the closet door so it wouldn't stick. There was certain music she couldn't help dancing to as she worked. She knew all the words to all the songs Jim Croce ever recorded, and made Jack laugh when she belted out 'Rapid Roy that stock car boy, he's too much to be_lieve_...' It got harder and harder for him to leave each night, not just because he wanted to make love to her, but simply being in her presence became a necessity. It was like he couldn't breathe unless she was standing in the air around him.

He tried not to let it hurt when she seemed faintly surprised that he showed up like clockwork after work each day.

When Friday rolled around and he was summoned to the Asgard home world to sit in on peace negotiations at Thor's request, he very nearly didn't go. But he couldn't refuse Thor. He had told Maddy he'd call her as soon as he returned, and he apologized in advance if he ended up not getting home in time for Saturday.

There had been a resignation in her voice that had nothing to do with the possibility of postponing their date. He understood that she thought he was losing interest in her already. He vowed to prove to her how very wrong she was.

He had been braced for rejection when he wasn't able to call her until Monday morning. He was pleasantly surprised when there was very real relief in her voice that he was alright, and she shrugged off his apology with a reassuring laugh. When he asked if he could take her out that night, she asked him what time to be ready.

Jack gave a long, low whistle when Maddy stepped through the bedroom door. Snug black jeans made her legs look a mile long, and a pair of high-heeled dress boots brought her nearly to eye level with him. The shimmering red top she wore draped and clung in all the right places, the neckline showing a tantalizing amount of cleavage. Her hair was down, tamed only by two small barrettes above her ears. She wore small clear studs in her earlobes, and a ring on one hand. Three Italian charm bracelets encircled one wrist. She had put on makeup for him, subtle but effective. She took his breath away. She was making a habit of doing that.

"Maddy," he breathed. "You look stunning."

She blushed and smiled shyly. Her eyes drifted past him to the huge arrangement of red and white roses he had put in one of her big vases. Her eyes went wide and her delighted expression melted his heart. He walked up and put his arms around her, breathing deeply of the elusive scent she wore.

"God you smell good!"

"Essence of Coyote. Thank you for the roses."

He grinned at her. "I like you in heels. Makes everything fit just right." He pulled her hips into his and held her there.

Maddy laid her hands flat against his chest. "You clean up pretty good, too, O'Neill. You tucked in your shirt for me!"

"That makes three times you've called me that since the last time you paid," he warned.

"You _do _take credit?"

He kissed her. He couldn't stop kissing her. He couldn't stop his fingers from twining through her hair, or his hands from roaming her body.

"Jack," she whispered breathlessly, "We'd better..."

"No." He kissed her neck, her shoulder, her ear. "I want _you_ for dinner."

She squirmed back a pace- he wouldn't let her go any further.

"Never on the first date, Mister!"

He was so dazed he couldn't even return her smile. "Maddy..." He cupped her face in both hands and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. He wasn't shaking now. It was far beyond that. "You drive me wild."

Her smile trembled. "Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking about right here on the floor..."

"Behave yourself!" she laughed, but he understood how nervous he was making her. So he wound an arm around her waist and let her to the truck. He kept her against him so that she had to climb in on the driver's side, then he clamped a hand on her knee to keep her from sliding too far away.

As he negotiated the rutted lane he asked, "What are you hungry for?"

She shrugged. "Anything but turkey. Or sushi."

"You don't like sushi?"

"Never tried it and don't want to."

He chuckled. "It's not bad."

"You'll eat anything. Can I ask how the mission to mars went, or is that off limits?"

"Hell, Maddy, you might as well have security clearance. Boring as hell. These aliens- I can't begin to pronounce their name- had shiny blue skin and all three of their eyes were up on their foreheads. They didn't have noses, they had these awful layers of gill things..."

The evening passed in a whirlwind of sensations for Jack. He wanted to find something else for them to do so he wouldn't have to give her up. They ate but he couldn't remember what. They watched a movie he had no idea what the plot was about. They went dancing and that was all he could think about. Dancing with her had been a dream. He had held her and whispered in her ear and delighted in the way her body moved against his, the way she absorbed the music and let it flow into her movements. She was so graceful, so light in his arms. So incredibly erotic when the right song inspired her. Her hair fascinated him. Her smile dazzled him. Her eyes bewitched him. Her fingers left trails of fire everywhere they touched him. Her lips were sweet, her kiss addictive.

"Marry me, Maddy," he had breathed into her ear. He knew what the answer would be. But he wouldn't stop asking until she surprised him.

He drove back to the lodge as slowly as possible, dreading having to go home alone. The radio played softly in the background and a light fog was settling over the ground. When Garth Brooks began crooning _'Shameless_' Jack pulled to the side of the road, turned the volume all the way up, and dragged Maddy into the headlights to dance with her in the mist.

She teased his ear as he negotiated the rough lane, and let him kiss her long and hard before they got out of the truck. When he handed her out, she raised his hand to her cheek and tried to stop it's trembling.

"You're gonna think I'm an alcoholic," he told her dryly.

She shook her head and touched her own trembling fingers to his face.

When he led her to the door she turned into his arms and kissed him. The fever of her kiss surprised him- he had expected her usual gentle brush-off. He folded her tightly against him and felt her entire body quaking.

"Maddy, you can't kiss me like this and expect me to just walk away," he warned.

"That's the general idea... O'Neill."

Jack lounged back in his office chair, his body so completely drained he couldn't even put his feet on the desk. He knew there was a silly grin plastered on his face but he didn't care. His head fell back against the seat and he closed his eyes, reliving every exquisite moment of the previous night. Maddy had given him the green light he had been dying for. He kept steeling himself to be turned away, but once he understood that she had made up her mind...

"_Damn!"_ he thought deliriously.

She had been incredible. Tender, wild, gentle, rough, slow, fast, sweet, hot... There had been relaxed laughter and tense passion. His brain was still spinning. They hadn't been able to get enough of each other, and when he should have been arriving at the base they had still been tangled in the sheets, in each other's arms. He ran his thumb over the spot on his shoulder where her teeth had left a memento of her passion.

Even now, as exhausted as he was, as throughly drained, if she walked through his door he'd have her on the floor. And the desk. Then again on the floor.

He started shaking again.

The sharp rap on his door shook him from his stupor, but he couldn't sit up.

"Yeah!"

Daniel burst into the office looking none the worse for the wear after his run-in with an exploding ordinance.

"Jack, Sam and Teal'c are working on that... Jack?" Daniel paused to give O'Neill a blank stare. "You okay?"

Jack flipped a hand at him.

Frowning, Daniel continued, "Sam and Teal'c are working on that artifact we brought ba... Jack, can you even hear me?"

"I hear you, Daniel."

Daniel came around to peer into Jack's face. "You look... exhausted."

"I am."

"You're shaking. It's warm enough in here. Did you pick up something during that alien conference?"

"I'm not cold, Daniel."

"Do you want me to call Doctor..."

The look Jack gave him started the wheels churning in Daniel's brain. He glanced down and his eyebrows shot up and he said, "Ohhh." He shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. "Well, um... you look... happy."

"Whatever it was you came in here to wheedle outta me, you can have it," Jack told him. "If Landry needs me, tell him I have my cell." Jack stood up and patted the younger man on the shoulder as he passed. "Hell, take the day off. Tell the whole base I said take the day off. With pay."

"Jack? Where're do I tell Landry you went?"

Jack leaned back around the doorway. "Tell him I thought of a few more questions to ask Maddy."

"About Aris Boch?"

"Yeah, Daniel, about Aris Boch."

Pleased with himself, Jack juggled a huge bouquet of roses as he rapped a cute tattoo on the door. No answer. He opened it and stuck his head in.

"Maddy?"

Nothing. He stepped inside and glanced at the bedroom. The bed was the same as he had left it that morning, and visions of the time spent there began spinning across his mind like an erotic fantasy.

"Maddy!"

She wasn't in the lodge. Jack checked the garage- no truck.

Deflated, he wandered around looking for something to put the roses in. He settled on the sink, stopping the drain and running it half full of water. He drifted back to the livingroom. A grin split his face when he saw her bra still draped over the lampshade. Her red blouse lay in a shimmering puddle beside the door. He picked up the blouse and held it to his face. Her perfume filled his senses and he closed his eyes. Still holding the slippery material, he walked outside. It was a beautiful day. It was a beautiful life.

He heard it then, a distant rapping sound. The barn. He hadn't thought to look for her there. He probably ought to get used to it. Carrying the blouse with him, he headed around the lodge. Maddy's pickup was parked near the barn, several long boards sticking out the back. The loud whine of a power saw shattered the peaceful stillness.

She looked up when his shadow broke the sunlight streaming through the open door. He saw the surprise, the uncertainty, the quickly-hidden happiness that lit up her eyes.

"I thought you didn't get off until five," she greeted him.

"I think I got off at five, six,_ and_ seven..."

She blushed. "There's a lot of fire in that furnace for the amount of snow on the roof."

"I warned you about the side-effects of having downloaded the Ancient Repository of Knowledge into my brain... twice."

"I'll go out on a limb here and assume the vast amount of knowledge you downloaded mainly ended up south of the border."

"Was that a shot at my IQ?"

"It was subtle way of saying '_Oh my God_, I'm _still_ getting off!"

Jack felt his ego expand another couple of notches. "No complaints, then?"

"Only that you don't have a warning label tattooed across your... forehead."

"Such as?"

"Lethal?"

Jack frowned. "That could mean a lot of things."

"Well, 'Contents coupled with expert application will be hazardous to your sanity. Do not use without a cardio team on stand-by. Oxygen will be required for orbit,' wouldn't fit across your forehead." Her mouth twitched with a suppressed smile as she added, "It would fit _elsewhere _with room to spare, but would probably be too damned painful getting the tattoo there."

"If you ask me to, I will."

Her eyes searched his. "You really would, wouldn't you?"

"I'll do anything for you, Maddy."

He saw her shake off the intensity of the moment. "Needs to be on your forehead anyway. By the time your victim gets that far, there would be no turning back."

Their gazes locked and Jack felt his boot laces untying themselves. Maddy jerked her chin at the blouse in his hand.

"I thought maybe if you'd put it on, I could take it off again."

She grinned at him, that foxy invitation that sent his libido into overdrive.

"Whatcha doin'?" he gestured at the board she had cut.

"Fixing one of the stalls. I've had enough scouring and scrubbing and unpacking for awhile."

"Ready to take a break?"

"In a minute." She nailed the board into place, tossed the hammer aside, and unplugged the saw. "Is everything okay? I mean, you're here- nothing bad happened, did it?"

"I wouldn't know." He couldn't put a name on it, but she had withdrawn from him and she frowned as he closed the distance and put his arms around her.

"I've been brain-dead all day. Snuck a couple hours sleep in my quarters and dreamed about you. I couldn't concentrate on anything but you. I gave up, gave everybody the day off, and came here."

Her smile trembled. "You can do that?"

"No, but after last night I feel like Superman so I did it anyway." He traced her chin with his finger. "You look like you could cry, Maddy."

She shrugged it off. "You look tired."

"I am. Take me to bed."

"You could go take a nap while I finish this," she suggested.

"Not unless you come with me."

There it was again. That uncertainty, the way her smile kind of froze. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just a little... trembly."

"Can I take that as a compliment?"

She lowered her lashes and ran her hands up and down his arms. He curled a knuckle under her chin and lifted her gaze.

"Talk to me. Something's bugging you."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you're here."

"Didja miss me?"

"_I_ kept busy, which is more than I can say for you, from the sound of it."

"Then you _didn't_ miss me," he groused.

"Jack, I can barely walk today- how could I miss you?"

"Now _that_ was a compliment!" He thanked her with a hard kiss, holding onto her so tightly his muscles were quivering. His mouth moved to her ear. "Marry me, Maddy."

"Okay."

He wasn't sure he heard her right. He stared into her face, searched her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said 'yes'."

Something was off. His heart came plummeting out of the clouds and slammed into the ground. He gripped her shoulders.

"Maddy, what...?" He exhaled harshly. "Why do you make that sound like a ... a root canal?"

"I didn't mean it to."

"Well it did." He stepped back and looked hard at her. "I came here to make love to you again, I couldn't stay away from you. Please don't pick a fight, not today. Not after last night."

Her face was tight, her smile forced. He wanted to shake her. He rubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All I could think about all day was being in your arms again, having you drive me outta my mind like I never knew was possible!" He took a ragged breath. "I'd get so weak in the knees thinking about the way you make love to me, honest to God, Maddy, I'd have to find a chair so I wouldn't ooze down the wall like a glob of jello!" He paced to the doorway and back again, running his fingers through his hair. "Where you _there_? Did you feel half of what I felt?"

She watched him wordlessly, her big eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Damn it, Maddy."

"I thought you'd be happy, getting the answer you've been hammering me for."

"Not when you're acting like I just shot your dog!"

She hung her head and sighed. "Are you telling me it's off now?"

"NO! Why would you think that?"

"You're angry."

"Yes, I'm angry! That doesn't mean I don't still want you!"

She threw her hands up in defeat and picked up another board. Jack pulled it out of her hands and threw it across the aisle. It hit the opposite wall with a loud crash.

"Fight with me when I'm mad, damn it! Don't duck and run! You said you'd marry me and now you're putting distance between us again! What the hell?"

Instantly angry, she stood toe-to-toe with him, not backing down, not giving an inch. "Fine, Jack. Let's fight. Where the hell do you get off throwing this tantrum? You asked, I agreed, everything is sunshine and roses! What the hell is _your_ problem?"

"You'd think, when a woman accepts a marriage proposal, she'd at least seem pleased about it!"

"What did you expect? I should fall to my knees and kiss your feet? Maybe you expected me to _swoon_, Jack. Take a fit of the vapors! Oh wait, maybe I should rip your clothes off and do you here on the barn floor!"

"You're not making any sense!" he growled.

That really set her off. "I _hate_ that!"

"Then say what the hell you mean, Maddy, because I'm not getting the gist of why you're acting like this!"

"You piss me off, Jack!

He looked at her incredulously. "Because I came home from work early to be with you?" He ticked the items off on his fingers. "Because I just told you how you take making love to a whole new dimension? Because I asked you to marry me again? Or because you said 'yes'- and you can't take that back!"

She sucked in several deep breaths through her teeth and he could see she was making an effort to calm herself. "I like it that you took off work and came to me," she told him unevenly. "But I resent the hell out of you thinking that after last night you can just have me at will. We had sex once, Jack. You didn't buy me at a concubine auction!"

"A... _what?_" The furrow in his forehead deepened into a channel.

"You don't own rights to my body just because we slept together one time!"

"You agreed to _marry_ me! That's what married couples do- they sleep together! I didn't realize you wanted wine and roses and a big seduction scene every damn time I want you!"

He hit a sore spot. He saw it in her face and instantly regretted what he said. But she didn't give him a chance to recant.

"First, Jack, lets agree to fight about one thing at a time. It gets all confused when you start mixing sliders with fast balls."

"I didn't realize there _was_ more than one topic to fight about! Enlighten me, please! And go slowly, Maddy, I have a short attention span, remember?"

"We aren't married _yet_, Jack! I resent that after I slept with you last night you think you can just snap your fingers and I'll obediently hop into bed for you."

"I don't think that! But while we're at it, what the hell? I thought last night meant you'd finally come to a decision."

"I did. I decided that I couldn't say 'no' to you _last night._ You're acting like I asked you to move in! That crack about wine and roses and big seduction scene? That's a valid argument for couples that have been married _for years_! Not a one-night stand!"

Jack felt like Teal'c had just hit him in the chest with a staff blast. "One-night stand?" he echoed. "That's what last night was to you?" He shook his head, dazed and deeply hurt. "Maddy, we've been... I've been..." He grimaced and raked his fingers through his hair again. "You told me you loved me. And not just last night." His face stiffened. "You regret making love to me. You wish this morning that last night you had slammed the door in my face."

"I don't regret it, Jack. I'm just not ready to make it a habit."

He nodded. "I don't understand."

"I think," she said carefully, "That you're way ahead of me in this _relationship_. I haven't caught up to where you think we are."

"_You just agreed to marry me!_" he roared.

"So _this_ wouldn't happen!" she screamed back.

"This? This argument?"

"Yes, Jack. This exact argument." She picked up the hammer and threw it as hard as she could through the barn door. Chest heaving, she turned in a full circle then threw herself at the stall, banging her fists against the wood until Jack caught them and made her stop. She turned into his chest and started crying. He held her close and closed his eyes, just beginning to understand what had her so upset. When she pushed away he didn't resist. He didn't want to hear what he thought she was about to say.

"I didn't want to fall in love with you, Jack. I don't want to be in love. But here I am!" She stamped her foot for emphasis. "I don't want to need somebody, I don't want to lose control like I did last night. I don't want to feel that passion that makes the world come to a stop, the desire that is so consuming. I've told you over and over, _begged_ you, to leave me alone. I love you, but I hate that I'm in love again. I can't resist you, Jack. You've got me completely out-gunned. You're charming and handsome and intelligent. You're so damned sexy, and funny, and, oh yeah, don't forget you're a bona fide All-American _hero_! You're dangerous and you have a dark side and you aren't afraid to get a little rough. You're the first man I've ever met that I can honestly say, 'I've met my match'. I didn't think you existed, Jack. You are the ideal I always used to measure other men by, and when they didn't make par, I could walk away. But, oh no, you had to be real. You might as well own me, because I'm not in control anymore. I agreed to marry you because, since my body and my heart have minds of their own and I can't control either, it ought to be an honest thing in the eyes of God. At least I won't have to feel guilty when I can't keep my hands off you!"

Jack sat down on a bale of hay and scrubbed both hands over the back of his head.

"I don't know what to say, Maddy."

"Don't you hate it when somebody says, 'It's not you- it's me?"

He grunted. "I've been on both sides of that fence, too."

"Can I tell you one more thing?"

"What the hell- shoot." He knew with sinking certainty it would be that head shot she had threatened. Maddy wouldn't bother with knee caps- she'd go straight for the kill.

"I fall more in love with you every day."

"I suppose you hate that, too?"

Her voice softened. "Not as much as I used to."

He laughed sourly. "So what do you want, Maddy? Tell me what to do, tell me how to love you. Because ending this is not an option."

"Never starting it was my first choice."

"Too late."

"Yep. You've got me now, Jack. What are you going to do with me?"

He hated the panic he saw in her eyes but didn't know how to change it. He realized he had captured a wild thing, made her dependent on him for needs she had fought to control, and although she would stay, she would always crave being wild, being free again. She would be in his arms willingly, but her eyes would be on the horizon over his shoulder. He hadn't caged an eagle, he had simply clipped her wings; free to leave but unable to go.

"I'm sorry, Maddy."

"Don't ever apologize for loving me, Jack." She moved over in front of him and brought his face up with gentle hands. "Give me time. I need time to get used to this."

He rested his hands on her hips and sighed. "I rushed you. I didn't realize..."

"It's okay. We'll be okay. I just need you to let me adjust."

"It can be a long engagement. Very long. As long as you need."

She shook her head. "I want to marry you as soon as you feel comfortable with it."

He closed his eyes. "You make me nuts, Maddy. Didn't you just say you needed time?"

"Time to adjust, Jack, not time to make a decision. I need your patience, a lot of it. I need you to understand that when I'm distant or edgy, I'm wrestling with my own demons not fighting against you. You've been lonely and alone for a long time- you were ready for this. I was pressured and smothered and relied on for a long time- I wasn't ready. Loving someone is the easy part- _being_ loved by someone is a lot more responsibility, so much harder. You know when you're under water and you just _have _to come up for air? I had just surfaced, Jack, and I hadn't filled my lungs yet. You came along and made me dive back under before I should have."

He leaned his forehead against her stomach and folded his arms around her.

She sighed. "I was just getting used to having the bathroom all to myself, for as long as I needed it, instead of the minute I closed the door hearing a tap, it couldn't wait, it wasn't on purpose and I tried not to let it get to me. I can sit down now, and read a book or get on the computer, and there's nobody asking for a drink or a sandwich or medication. Or diapers and sheets needing changed or a light on or off or the TV turned or a package of cookies opened or an accident outside the bathroom door. Or having someone constantly watching me, hovering close, always having to know exactly where I was, what I was doing, who I was talking to, how long I'd be gone." She stroked his head. "I didn't mind, I _loved_ taking care of them, but I just wasn't ready to share every inch of my personal space that intimately again, not so soon. I needed to breathe a bit longer." She brought his head up and smiled at him. "I love you, Jack. I just wasn't _ready_ to love that hard again."

"I'm learning to understand you, Maddy. I'll figure you out, eventually. Just promise you won't leave me. Promise you'll stay and show me how to make this work."

"_That_ is one of the reasons I want to get married."

His back stiffened and something cinched tight behind his eyes. "Don't make me your ball and chain!"

She shook her head. "More like my anchor. It's something I've always been, but never had."

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel pressured into a marriage you don't want. That'll doom it from the start."

"I want to be your wife, Jack, and have everything that goes along with it. But you're in a hurry to feel like we've been together for years, and I'm just getting around to the part where I'm actually glad to see you step through the door."

"You fight entirely too fair."

"Don't get used to it, O'Neill"

"We have two bathrooms," he said helpfully.

She grinned, but her words didn't reflect the gesture. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laid that on you."

"Why?"

"It wasn't something you needed to hear."

"Maddy, I want to hear everything," he said earnestly. "There's nothing you can't tell me. You haven't told me anything."

Tears welled again. "You just asked me to marry you, and here I am telling you how selfish and insensitive I can be."

He scowled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Honest, Jack, I didn't resent a _minute_ of... I loved them so much! I hate that I'm not still taking care of them."

"Aww, Maddy!" He stood and folded her in his arms. "You can't feel guilty about needing a little space- even from them or me!" He brought her chin up. "Don't ever let me smother you, Babe. I want to be around you so much, but I'll try hard not to crowd you. You might have to help me- a lot- but I'll learn."

"Then would you mind starting supper while I finish this stall?"

"Unless you have a case of MREs down there, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Something tells me you wouldn't be able to drive a nail any better," she sighed. "What am I getting myself into?"

"How about I go get us take-out? We never did get to share a pizza."

"It's early yet. If I make out a grocery list and you go pick it up, by the time you get back I'll be done here. Then I'll cook you dinner tonight. Seems like it's my turn since you bought last night."

"Hmm, I dunno. I got paid quite handsomely for dinner last night. Just what will you expect if I let you cook for me?"

She trailed a finger across his lips. "By the time I get all this done I'll be too damned tired to chase you around the couch. But a foot rub might pay the bill."

"Let me throw in a back massage and you have a deal. I can't come close to your magic, but I'll do my best.

"Would I have to take my shirt off?" she pouted.

"You'd have to be naked."

"For you to rub my feet?"

He grinned. "For you to cook dinner!"

Jack stared blankly at the TV as he absently massaged the soft foot in his hand. He glanced up at Maddy's sleeping face, thinking that even at rest she had a haunted look about her.

Dinner had been great. Maddy's had been the first meatloaf he had ever enjoyed, and after devouring a third helping he had asked her to make him sandwiches out of it for his lunch tomorrow. He hadn't been too sure when he saw her put garlic cloves in with the mashed potatoes, but once again he was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. The stall she repaired- rebuilt, actually- was well done, too. He wondered if there was anything this incredible woman couldn't do. He just wished she could be more at ease with her emotions. On that planet he had thought he had an idea of how intensely she was capable of loving, but it was beginning to dawn on him that he had only scratched the surface of Maddy's depth. It staggered him to think he could have that from her.

They had each taken a shower then curled up on the couch together while dinner cooked, and both had slept, but he knew Maddy wasn't ready to wake when the timer went off. She must have gone to the barn when he left for the SGC that morning. He wondered what made her drive herself so hard, and hoped it wasn't him. It wasn't hard for him to imagine how a man could take advantage of her- she was so willing to pour her last drop of energy and strength into any given task. He thought about their earlier argument and decided it hadn't ended too badly.

He knew, too, that before much longer he would have to tell her about this lodge she thought she was buying. That he had bought it instead of allowing Daniel and Sam- and Mitchell, as he found out later- to spend their money, and that the payments she made were going into a dedicated savings account. He needed to tell her how they had orchestrated her move here, how he had gone to Wyoming with the express purpose of panicking her into a fast move. How they had played her so that he could be right where he was now. For his convenience when she had been so far away. She was not going to take it well. He glanced up at her again and saw her watching him. She smiled.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded and stretched. He let his hand trail up along her tensed leg muscles. "That feels wonderful! I might just keep you around for awhile."

"Hope so." He stood up and reached for her hand, tugged her off the couch and led her towards the bedroom. "I still owe you that back rub."

She padded along sleepily. "You're just hedging your bets."

"Yeahsureyoubetcha."

She didn't resist when he undressed her, and she didn't protest when he took liberties while he worked. He laid her on her stomach, straddled her legs, and began a leisurely massage. She reached blindly for the bed stand, groped for a bottle of lotion, and handed it back to him. Jack grinned. She wasn't as asleep as he thought.

When she eventually turned under him and used his shirt to pull him down, Jack was more than anxious to comply. He fell into her kiss, his entire body tensing and beginning to tremble at the thought of what lie ahead. It took all his willpower to raise his head and still her hands.

"I was only rubbing your back, Maddy. I wasn't trying to seduce you. If you're gonna be uncomfortable about this in the morning, I'll leave right now."

"The consummate officer and gentleman?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. "So much in love to want it to be right for you."

"Jack, when you're not here I can think straight, I can lecture myself on control and morals... then you show up and 'poof!' it all goes out the window. See why I didn't want you to touch me on that planet?"

"If you had made love to me on that planet, I would have thrown stones at Thor when he came to rescue us. Maddy..." he searched her eyes and found only desire. "I respect your feelings about this. I can't stand the thought of you beating yourself up with guilt tomorrow."

"Just make an honest woman of me before I wrack up too many demerits."

Jack ran his eyes over her face and sighed. "I'd better go."

Her eyes were dancing. "I'd rather have you come..." When a shudder ran the length of his body she reached up and gently, slowly, raked a bite over his chin.

Jack closed his eyes and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the mattress. He barely got one foot swung to the floor when her arm circled his chest and she pulled him back onto the pillow. She straddled his hips and pinned his hands above his head. Before he could protest she had locked her mouth over his. Her kiss was so intense, tender, soft and persuasive, it drained all his resistance. When she raised her head and looked into his eyes, Jack couldn't have sat up if the lodge was on fire.

"If I let go of your hands, do you swear you'll touch me with them while I undress you?" she asked breathlessly.

He curled his fingers around hers. "I could be persuaded..."

She nipped at his lips, teasing him, pulling back when he tried to kiss her. Her legs crept down his sides until she was laying flat along the length of him. She nipped along the line of his jaw then drew his earlobe into her mouth and teased it with her tongue.

"If I let go of your hands," she breathed into his ear, "Will you promise to bury them in my hair when you take me slow and deep?"

Jack's patience snapped. He dragged his hands free, caught two fists full of her hair, and rolled her underneath him.

Jack woke to the delightful aroma of bacon and coffee. He stretched, yawned, and rolled out of bed. He had to search for his pants.

Maddy was leaning against the glass doors, cup of coffee in hand, staring out at the lake. Jack just stood and looked at her. Morning sunlight bathed her profile in a radiant glow, picking up the red highlights in her tousled hair and turning the few strands of gray to gold. Her lips were still puffy, swollen and red from his ardor, and that knowledge rekindled his desire. He wanted to unwrap that fuzzy white robe and let his hands roam her warm softness. When he moved up beside her, she leaned into him and sighed.

"Good morning." Jack nuzzled her ear. "Twice you've cooked me breakfast and twice it involved bacon. Should I read something into that?"

"I like bacon?" she laughed quietly. "And what about all those breakfasts I cooked for you on that planet? When I didn't have _access_ to bacon?"

"Must have something to do with having a roof over your head, then. Domestication, bacon... pork... porked... porking... Oh, I think I see the connection now."

"You don't like bacon?"

"I love porking. I don't get bacon very often. Fruit Loops and oatmeal are about all I manage because that's what the commissary has. When I eat out, it's usually steak and eggs."

"Guess you'll just have to start bringing in the groceries you wanna be served."

"Forget the bacon, I want seconds of you for breakfast." He bit into her shoulder and made her squeal.

"You can't be serious! You had seconds last night! What are you, bionic?"

"Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." He kissed her neck. "I can't get enough of you."

Maddy slipped the tie on her robe and guided his hands inside, across her stomach. Jack groaned as they slid over her smooth skin.

"So who made whom pass out first last night?" she whispered.

"You made me pass out first," he cupped a breast and bit at her ear. "But I made you pass out best."

She shivered. "I have to agree with that." She pulled his lips to hers. "Good morning."

"You scared me there for a minute," he told her softly. "That was a first for me."

"Get used to it," she said between light kisses. "You seem to be making a habit of taking me to heights I've never reached before."

He hugged her hard. "God, Maddy, I've never played with so much fire! You are so exciting, such a delight to make love with. The way you make me feel, the way you react to me... if you aren't careful I might develop an ego."

"Jack, if your ego was any bigger you'd float off like a big-assed balloon!"

He kissed her ear. "I didn't hear you complaining about the size of anything last night."

She giggled. "I didn't say you weren't _entitled_ to a big-assed ego. I need to check the bacon," she whispered. "Better feed you well before you go to work, O'Neill, or you won't be fit to molest when you get home." She ducked out of his arms, but wrapped a hand in his waistband to tug him along with her to the stove.

Jack understood what she was telling him. She had wrestled her demons after their argument, and in her mind the demons had won. He vowed to ease her conscience as quickly as possible.

Then it hit him.

'Home'. She had said _'when you get home.'_ He pressed his eyes against her shoulder and spent a moment savoring the concept.

"You probably oughtta bring a shaving kit and toothbrush with you tonight. Getting to be a habit, you leaving for work from here." She turned abruptly and searched his face, her brows knit in dismay. "If you'd planned on coming tonight, that is. I mean, if you have other plans..." she took a steadying breath. "Or if you just don't want to, it's alright..." she trailed off.

Her confusion and embarrassment wrung his heart like a dishrag. She still wasn't sure of him, hadn't accepted just how deeply he was wrapped up in her. He cradled her head in his hands and wanted to weep. "As Teal'c once said, 'undomesticated equines could not keep me away.' Maddy," he swallowed dryly, "I've wanted you, wanted _this_ with you for _so long_- you're gonna be lucky to shove me out the door and make me go to work! I love you so much. 'Love' doesn't seem like a strong enough word."

Maddy saw him choking up and tried to lighten the mood. "_Sex_ isn't the right word,'_love_' isn't the right word. I'm gonna buy you a Thesaurus so you can make me understand what you..."

Jack reached past her to turn off the stove. "I'm a man of action," he interrupted as he swept her down onto the floor. "See if you understand this..."

**Chapter Thirteen **

Maddy carried two cups of coffee out onto the deck. Jack was lounging back, staring thoughtfully out over the lake. He smiled his thanks and watched as she drew a comb from the pocket of her robe and started working the tangles out of her hair.

He shifted and said, "Come here. Let me do that."

She obediently settled between his knees and handed him the comb. He took it, but balanced it on his knee and used his fingers instead.

"I enjoy taking the tangles out almost as much as I did putting them there." He felt her shiver and it made him smile.

"I love your hands in my hair."

She said it with a soft wistfulness that made him say, "I can't imagine any man not wanting to play in your hair, Maddy. Soft and wild and sexy... You'd be a living, breathing, erotic fantasy if you were _bald_, but this," he scooped up two handfuls of hair and buried his face in it, "This is potent. Who could resist?"

"My ex," she grunted sardonically. When she shook her head he knew she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"You're joking," he growled. "Was he brain dead?"

She shrugged. "Among other places. He always wanted me to cut it. Shoulder length with a curly perm. Guess it's all in what turns you on. Maybe if I had..."

She was handing him a tidbit from her past and he latched onto it. "Maybe it was his way of trying to tame you. If he wasn't man enough to love this about you, he wasn't man enough satisfy you."

"Until you, I was convinced it couldn't be done," she told him candidly.

"Watch it or I'll be floating away on my ego before I get this finished. Seriously, he never just wanted to sit and do this? Not even when he was making love to you?"

Her laugh had a bitter quality to it. "I asked him to braid it for me once. We were on the road, had gotten a motel for the weekend. I wanted him to pay attention to me for a change. I guess I thought if I could get him to touch my hair, it would... give him ideas. Instead he snapped at me to just cut it off. Needless to say I never asked again."

Jack closed his eyes against the torment he was hearing. There was so much she _wasn't_ saying. Like having to find a way to make her husband want to touch her. He wondered how many other things he had cut her off from asking for.

"It was my own fault," she said on a sigh. "I guess if I had wanted to please him, I would have done it after the first hundred times he bitched about finding a hair on the bathroom floor." She leaned back to look at him. "Fair warning- I shed like a collie."

Jack dug into his pocket and withdrew the several long, curly strands of her hair and held them up in the sunlight. Her eyes widened with horror and dark color rose into her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I try to get them all...!"

"I've carried these with me since we were on that planet. I wrap them around my finger when I'm doing paperwork. I can't speak for that numb-nuts you were married to, but I love your hair, I don't give a damn where it ends up, I'll happily unclog the drain, and I hope you never decide to cut it. If you do, fine, it's your hair, and I'll love you just as much."

There were tears in her eyes as she laid her head in his lap and hugged his knee. Jack stroked her hair, wondering if, while she was in the mood to talk, he could extract any more information that would give him insight to the ghosts that haunted the depths of her eyes.

"I can't believe he wasn't all over you in that motel."

She gave a short laugh. "After five years of marriage I guess the thrill was gone... if it had ever been there in the first place."

'_Five years and the bastard wasn't interested anymore?'_ Jack's heart went out to her. Five years. It was the time frame she had brought up before. He had to learn to pay attention to what she said. Apparently Maddy's hypotheticals weren't so hypothetical. "What do you mean, 'if it had _ever_ been there...?"

She sat up then and touched a light hand to his face. "It was a long time ago. You don't want to hear my war stories." She turned around again. "Do you wanna take one of the boats and explore our lake? I've been itching to run the depth finder over..."

"I wanna hear about 'if it had _ever_ been there'."

"It doesn't matter, Jack. We're here and now, we're figuring out our own relationship. There's no reason to dredge up the past. We'll make plenty of our own mistakes."

Jack wasn't ready to let it go. "You listened to me talk about Sara... and Charlie. Shouldn't I have?"

"Oh, yeah. Pull out the big guns," she accused softly, then said, "What do you want to know?"

"Call it morbid curiosity, but I can't imagine any man being able to keep his hands off you- five years or fifty."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"You're beautiful in _any_ eye, Babe. Even alien ones. What's the back story?"She signed in resignation. "He was infatuated with the farm, not me. We were better buddies than we ever were lovers. Everything about me was wrong for him. I was too heavy, had too much hair, my boobs were too big..."

"_What?_ You can't have that part right!"

"'I'd like it better if these were smaller- more than a mouthful is a waste'. Can it get any plainer than that?"

Jack grunted a nasty oath under his breath.

Maddy bumped his leg with her elbow. "Opinions and assholes, Jack. He was nice about it- it wasn't like he was trying to be mean or spiteful. At least he was honest with me. He didn't have a problem with me being tall, but he liked the Uma Thurman body-style."

Jack grimaced and made a mental note to warn Daniel and Carter not to bring up the celebrities they liked to tease him about.

"Why'd you marry him?"

"I was in love," she said simply.

"But your intimate life was lacking spark?"

"We were both young, we both made mistakes, set the bar too high." She sighed and patted his knee. "Life is a learning process. I learned how to satisfy him without expecting anything in return. It worked for twelve years."

"_You what?"_ He drew her back to stare into her face. "Maddy, tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means."

She shrugged. "He liked it that way. He'd roll over his way and go to sleep afterwards, and I'd roll over my way and cry myself to sleep out of frustration. If he heard me, it just irked him."

"How the hell did you deal with that?"

"I loved him," she said simply. "Sex isn't everything, Jack. It's awesome that you and I click the way we do, but it wasn't his fault if I didn't turn him on. I made up my mind that it didn't matter in the larger scheme of things. I think he was punishing me for not wanting kids, and that I probably deserved."

"It's no way to treat someone you love."

She shook her head. "Don't judge him, Jack. It's just the way of things. The initial fires die out and that's when the kids are supposed to arrive- to take up the slack. It's what he wanted and I didn't." She pouted self-derisively. "I wanted a perpetual, uninterrupted honeymoon. A life of freedom together. A playmate to run wild with- nothing to ground us. I wanted with him what I have with you. He wanted a normal life. I couldn't give it to him. I was the one who was different, odd. I accepted that and did the best I could."

Jack digested that. "Why don't you want kids, Maddy?" He was very interested in her answer. He couldn't imagine not wanting kids.

Her face tightened. "I hate that question, but it _always_ comes up. I don't _know_ why, Jack! Why is the grass green and the sky blue?"

"Ask Carter- she can tell you in infinite detail."

"Then we'll have to ask her why I don't want kids. Never did. I never wanted to babysit, I don't like to hold babies. God just never gave me that instinct. Hell, Jack, I didn't like being around kids when _I_ was still a kid." She toyed with his fingers. "I never wanted to be tied down, for one thing," she said with an apology he sensed she'd been made to feel was necessary long before he asked the question. "I do okay with friends' kids for short times, but I don't enjoy them the way I'm supposed to. Some people don't like cats, others don't like dogs, some don't like hot, spicy food- I'm not into kids. It wouldn't be fair to the kid, either, to have a mother who wasn't one hundred percent into being a mom." Her eyes searched his face and he knew what she saw there. Fresh tears made her eyes shine. "I'm sorry, Jack. I should have said something sooner. It's going to be a problem for us, isn't it?"

"I love kids," he told her. "And they love me. I spend a lot of time with _everybody's_ kids, every chance I get. But number one, neither of us is twenty anymore, and number two," he caught her face in his hands, "Not making babies isn't news to me- you told me back on that planet that you'd had that particular issue taken care of, remember?"

She frowned and shook her head.

"You asked me if the term 'spayed' meant anything to me. When I joked about re-populating the planet, and you suggested using the condoms to make a sling shot?"

She smiled as the memory returned. "I was hungry."

He didn't smile. "So was I- for you. You'd make the most beautiful babies in the galaxy, Maddy, and you'd be a wonderful mom. But it's kinda late for you to start all that now. At this point in my life I'm just thrilled to death to have you, and you alone. Besides, I have access to lots and lots of kids. And I can send them home when I'm done getting them filthy and spoiling them rotten."

She tried to smile again but couldn't look him in the eye. She stroked his hand like it was a cat. "I've heard that before. I want you to think long and hard about this, Jack. Tell me now and we'll figure something out- _before_ we go through with this marriage."

He brought her chin up. "I'll think it over because you want me to, but I know what the answer will be. I knew back on that planet, when I knew I wanted a life with you, that there wouldn't be kids unless we adopted. And Maddy, I'll never bring it up again."

"If it becomes an issue, then you should. At least let me know why you're being cranky with me."

"I'm telling you I'm fine with it right now, and having you is worth anything to me. I'll never bring it up again because it will cease to be an issue once this conversation is over." He could see that she wasn't buying it, and there was nothing he could say to convince her. She'd been burned by all the arguments before.

"I hate it that I can't give you everything you want," she said softly. "Jack, I want you to spend whatever time you want with whatever kids you find to torment. But please don't try to include me, force me to be a part of it. It's just not my cup of tea. I'm sorry. I'll make you the first deal of this marriage: You don't get cranky and pissy with me when I don't want any part of your... _playmates_, and I won't get jealous or bitchy when you spend way too much time away from me to be with them."

Jack took her hand and shook it solemnly. "Deal." Then he meshed his fingers with hers and said, "Do you understand that nothing in the world can keep me from making love to you? Not anger or spite or weight or the flu or..."

"The _flu_?" she echoed askance.

"Well, I'd be off work..." he dead-panned.

"What if I was sick and you weren't?"

"I'd still be off work to take care of you. And before long we'd both be sick. We could comfort each other. My point being, not even..." He waved his free hand in frustration.

"Still need that Thesaurus, I see," she teased.

"I need you, Maddy. I'd give up..." He glanced over her shoulder, searching his mind for the right word.

"Beer?" she suggested helpfully.

He grimaced at her. "..._oxygen_ before I'd give up making love to you."

"But not beer?" she asked with a pout.

"Last time I checked, oxygen was slightly higher than beer on my list of priorities. But since it's on the table, _do_ you have a problem with beer?"

"I have a glass of wine from time to time," she admitted. "The occasional mixed drink. I've never been drunk and I have no desire to experience it. Beer doesn't bother me unless you start being drunk day in and day out. My ex said the most awful things to me when he was drunk, and drunk was the only way he ever wanted to have sex. I learned to dread it. Then the last guy I dated drank beer for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He drank so much his stomach refused food most of the time..." She sighed and gave him a dejected look. "See all the things we should have hashed out before we jumped into this _relationship_? I honestly don't mind you having a couple beers, Jack, and if you get drunk once in a while," she shrugged, "I'll deal with it. Probably laugh while you're puking your guts out and make you mad at me. But I can't live with a perpetual drunk."

"That's an easy promise to make, Beautiful. It's just not in my make up." He cradled the back of her neck and gave her a quick kiss. "You know what my life has been like. Beer takes the edge off, helps me relax. It helped to deaden the loneliness. You do that for me now, in so many ways. Besides, when I make love to you, I want to be stone cold sober so I can enjoy every second, and remember it all the next day when I'm supposed to be working."

She smiled, but her gaze didn't quite touch on his. He caught her chin.

"Mad-dy?"

She tried to shake her head but he kept staring hard at her. She grimaced.

"The thought of you drunk... Jack... it... it does kinda scare me..."

He winced at that. "The life I lead, Maddy, the work I do, I can't afford to get drunk, or go to work with a hangover. Even if I did, Babe, I'm not a mean drunk. I get silly and horny, but not violent."

She wound her arms around his neck and rewarded him with a very long kiss.

"Marry me, Maddy."

"Today?" she asked brightly.

"Tomorrow."

Her eyes went wide. "You're joking."

"I never joke about marriage. ...Well, almost never. ...Okay, not as often as I do other stuff. Damn it, Maddy, your eyes are my own personal lie detector! I am not joking _now_. Did you have your heart set on a big wedding, fancy, what? You _do_ know you can have the President of the United States there if you want?"

Her eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. We might have to work it into his schedule, but I guarantee if you want him there, it'll happen. In fact, I could arrange for us to be married right in the Oval Office if you want."

Maddy swallowed a couple of time and rocked back. "Wow." The look of utter amazement she gave him made him smile.

"Think about it. You have every option in the world."

She frowned prettily. "But?"

He shrugged. "I'll give you whatever wedding you want, Doll. _But _the more elaborate you want it, the longer it'll take."

"What do _you_ want?"

"I asked you first."

She batted him on the shoulder. "Straight answer, O'Neill."

He leveled her a meaningful look before he said, "I want to marry you tomorrow, but what I want more is to please you. We could get married in a plane, on a space ship, on that alien planet, in Hawaii, Rome, Paris, underwater in the Great Barrier Reef, on the moon..."

"The _moon_!"

He nodded. "I can finagle space suits, a ship... We could stand right under the flag. Just say the word and I'll make it happen- though I doubt the President would go for that. Well, _he_ might but I seriously doubt the secret service would let him."

Maddy stared at him speechlessly. After a long moment he couldn't stand it any longer and he just had to run his fingers over her face.

"Take your time, Babe. You don't have to decide this second."

She caught his hand and kissed his fingertips. "All that is really awesome, Jack. Incredible. _You're_ awesome and incredible. _But_. There's nobody I want to invite. Whoever you want there is fine, but the smaller the better. Just in and out." She leaned in to kiss him again. "So we can start the honeymoon on the way home from the ceremony."

He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's call the past week a head-start."

"Talk about getting the cart before the horse," she said uncertainly. "There are blood tests- does Colorado require them? And a license. And finding a church or justice of the peace or the base chapel- wherever, it'll take time to set up. It's Saturday, Jack, I doubt we can even get anybody on the phone to _start_ making arrangements."

"Are you being practical, or are you using 'practical' as an excuse to put it off for awhile?"

"Are you jumping the gun because of what I just told you, or are you trying to get _me_ to back out first?" she countered.

"There _is_ no backing out, Gorgeous. I've got you now- you're _mine._ I asked _repeatedly_, you _finally_ said yes- how am I jumping the gun?"

She stared at him. "I keep forgetting your short attention span. It's _Saturday._ No _licence..._"

"No _problem_- in Vegas," he said quietly.

Maddy's jaw snapped shut, then dropped open again.

"Since there are no words coming out of your mouth, I'll talk," he said soberly. "I actually dreamed about it last night. You were perched on the hat of that giant neon cowboy, all legs and boobs and hair- did I mention you were naked?- and the street was packed with men climbing all over each other trying to get up to you. Elvis was singing the vows- swinging his hips and the microphone at the same time- and when it was your turn to answer, the entire city went deathly still until you spoke. Cars stopped, the neon lights quit moving, no sound came from the casinos, even the birds turned to hear your answer. You said 'I _suppose_' instead of 'I do', and all those drooling men groaned and hung their heads and walked away. Well, there were a few who kept climbing and I had to beat the hell out of them to run them off. Boch came swooping down in his ship and I took Elvis' mike off him, it turned into a grenade launcher, and I blew it up."

"You're making this up," she grinned. "But I love it, and I love you." She gave him a quick kiss.

His face was serious. "No, Maddy, that's the dream I had."

She gaped at him. 'Nah-uhhh!"

"I woke up wondering if I could talk you into it."

"I'll consider sitting on top of the neon cowboy," she told him, "But _Elvis?_"

"Naked?" he grinned for the first time.

"Me, or Elvis?" she giggled.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"I'm game." Her eyes were shining- no fear, no haunting shadows in their depths. "But I still don't think we could pull it off _this _weekend."

He took her hands and gripped them. "Are you sure, Maddy? I'm not pressuring you. I'm just..."

"Ready to get it over with? Before you change your mind?" she teased.

"_Anxious_ to be your husband," he finished dryly.

"I'm sorry," she pouted sincerely. "You're so serious and I'm being a wise-ass. It was insensitive."

Jack stared at her for a moment, looked down, and when he looked up again he was grinning from ear to ear. "Madison Elaine, if we aren't meant to be together, _no_body is!"

She gave him a questioning look as she kissed his knuckles.

"I swear God turned us out of the same mold. We are gonna drive Carter and Daniel wacko!"

"No wonder you love me," she taunted. "That ego of yours..."

"I just said I'm in love with myself, didn't I?" he said sheepishly.

"I must be, too."

"In love with me, or with yourself?

"You. You're equipment is _so_ much more fun."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," he leered.

"Marry me, Jack."

"Hand me my cell."

He took the phone, snapped his arm out with rakish significance, and swirled a finger indicating she should turn around. Cradling the phone on his shoulder, he finished her hair as he made several lengthy calls. When he finally snapped it closed Maddy leaned back into his lap and looked up at him.

"I"ve chartered a Lear. They're fueling it now. We can leave in about two hours."

"I didn't hear you arrange for a pilot."

He grinned. "_I'm_ the pilot, Gorgeous. What are you gonna get married in?"

Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Two hours?" she whispered. She scrambled up but he caught her wrist. His expression was sober and Maddy cringed.

"I haven't given you an engagement ring." He felt awful. "I've looked at so many... I wanted to have this awesome rock in my pocket when you finally said 'yes' but nothing felt right for you. I'm sorry, Babe. We'll find one when we buy our wedding bands."

Maddy leaned down and kissed him. "Talk about arrogant! You were pretty damned sure I'd say 'yes' when I didn't think I ever would."

"You can't resist me," he taunted. "It's always been just a matter of time."

She clicked her tongue at him. "I don't want a diamond," she told him levelly. "I wouldn't wear it to the barn, or fishing, or riding... It could be lethal, the way we make love. Jack, I'm just not a diamond sort of girl."

That didn't appease him. "You can tie it to the fan pull over the bed."

She laughed at him. "I'll tell you what I _would _like..."

"If you say a new saddle or another chain saw..."

"Damn," she sulked. "Then I'm fresh outta ideas."

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing says 'I love you' like a second refrigerator for in the garage."

"_What?" _He spun around in the chair and glared at her.

"For left-overs," she pouted. "Horse medicine. And thawing turkeys, your beer..."

"That might be funny if you weren't serious."

"Seriously, Jack, I honestly don't need, or want, a diamond. I've got you."

"Diamond in the rough?"

Her grin was wicked. "And I intend to polish it- _you, _I meant 'you'- day and night." She blew into his ear, bit him on the neck, then flew through the door. She was back a moment later, twisting her hands nervously.

"Jack," she began slowly, "I do have a horrible addiction I need to confess before..."

"Out with it, Maddy."

"I can't pass up a yard sale, and I take the horse trailer with me to auctions because there usually isn't enough room in the truck."

"You're gonna be as much fun outta bed as you are in it, Woman."

"You don't understand. I'll drag home so much junk..."

"Go get your ass packed so I can marry you before..."

"Before I change your mind for you?"

"Before I let you talk me into finding wedding bands at a garage sale!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared. Jack leaned back and could feel that foolish grin splitting his face again. But it still bothered him that he hadn't yet bought her a diamond. Now she says she doesn't want one- and maybe that was why none of the expensive stones he looked at seemed good enough. The idea hit him like an on-coming train and he bolted into the livingroom to rummage around while she was in the shower. He found what he wanted on the mantle, then rooted through her jewelry box until he had the ring she had worn on their date. He pocketed it and stuck his head around the bathroom door.

"Maddy! I'm gonna run to my place and pack a war bag."

"Wait!" The water turned off. "Come here a minute?"

"We really don't have time for this now, Babe, but I promise to make it up to you double. Tonight. In Vegas."

"On top of the neon cowboy's hat?" she asked as she slid open the shower door. Her smile faded and she toyed with his collar, making it wet in the process. "Jack... Would you mind wearing your dress blues? I'm a sucker for a man in uniform."

He scooped her against him and kissed her hard. "I'm a sucker for a wet woman. So, marrying a man in uniform is a fantasy of yours?"

"Sorry. I never fantasize about marrying _anyone_. But if you wanna make a fantasy come true for me, you'll wear it while you're flying us out there, too."

"That'll sure lighten my luggage. Listen, Babe, I might be late getting back, but that jet isn't going anywhere without us so don't fret, okay?"

He was very late getting back to the lodge. It had taken hours- and a small fortune- to find a jeweler who was in on a Saturday and was willing to fill Jack's order on short notice.

Maddy opened the door immediately when he gave it a sharp rap. Her face was tense, worried, and she was trying to hide it from him. He recognized the ghosts in her eyes and knew she had started jumping to the wrong conclusion when he had taken so long. She still wasn't sure of him, wasn't confident in her ability to hold him.

Jack smoothed a hand over his dress blues and came to attention for her, his eyes riveted on hers. The look on her face made Jack want to hand her the moon. She made him feel ten feet tall. In her eyes he was Superman, Batman, and James Bond all rolled into one. He took off his hat and tucked it under his arm, then went down on one knee, never breaking eye contact with her. He turned over his hand and showed her a black velvet box. By now Maddy had tears rolling down over her cheeks and he thought she might actually faint. He opened the box, took her hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, thanks to having it sized to match the other one.

"Madison Elaine, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Maddy was close to hyperventilating, so overwhelmed she could barely nod.

The ring he placed on her finger was an elaborately detailed rose cut from the translucent multi-colored rock she had picked out of the dirt in the forest on the alien planet.

The one she had showed him just before their first kiss.

NOTE: Please locate Jack Retires, Second Installment for the rest of his story. Thank you.


End file.
